


A Desperate Arrangement

by Saorimaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Derek, Canon-Typical Violence, Coma, Forced Marriage, Hand Jobs, King Scott, M/M, Magic Stiles, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Minor panic attack, OMC is an asshole, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV Derek, POV Stiles, Prince Derek, Prince Stiles, general Kate Argent warning, mention of past emotional abuse/manipulation, minor dubcon, tattood stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 118,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saorimaya/pseuds/Saorimaya
Summary: "Lo siento, creo que hay algo mal con mi oído", dijo Stiles. –“Porque podría haber jurado que me dijiste que estableciste un contrato de matrimonio con los Hales, un contrato de compromiso que me implicaba a mí.”Scott sonrió con una sonrisa tranquila y asintió con la cabeza, lo que le dijo a Stiles, que no había oído mal.Después de siete años de largas negociaciones, el tratado entre los Hales y los Argents se ha desmoronado y los dos países cayeron en guerra.Meses después, hay una tregua incómoda, gracias a la intervención del rey Scott McCall, pero no durará. En un intento desesperado por mantener la paz, los Hales firman un tratado con los McCall para casar al príncipe Derek con el príncipe Stiles Stilinski, hermano del rey Scott.En la historia del mundo, ha habido muchas mejores ideas.





	1. Capitulo 1. El arreglo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Desperate Arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262240) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



Scott miró las puertas talladas que marcaban la entrada del estudio de la reina Talia y tragó saliva. Era ridículo lo nervioso que estaba, la forma en que su corazón latía en su pecho ante la idea de abrir esa puerta. Había sido rey durante casi dos años; No debe estar nervioso por algo tan mundano como una negociación del tratado.

No, hace unos meses, habría sido una negociación del tratado mundano, sólo unas pocas horas que habría tenido que sacar de su visita de una semana a los Hales. Ahora, después de la ruptura de las negociaciones entre los Hales y los Argents y la muerte del rey Bruce en una emboscada no dos meses antes, Scott no estaba seguro de lo que le esperaba con la reina Talia, pero dudaba que lo "mundano" lo describiera.

Deseaba que Stiles estuviera con él, pero la reina había insistido en hablar solo con él.

Scott tomó otra respiración para calmarse, y luego llamó dos veces para anunciar su presencia.

-Entra -dijo una voz ahogada desde el interior de la habitación.

Abrió la puerta y entró en el estudio. Era más pequeño de lo que esperaba, por lo menos la mitad del tamaño de su propia casa. Estantes llenos de libros y pergaminos apoyados contra una pared, un escritorio cubierto de papel fue empujado contra otro, y el centro de la sala estaba dominado por dos sillas y un sofá con las agujas de tejer de alguien desechado en un cojín. Una mesa estaba junto a las ventanas lejanas, la del centro una vidriera de dos lobos y una luna llena.

La reina Talia se quedó rígida junto a la ventana, su silueta contra la luz del sol de la tarde. Con el velo negro oscureciendo su rostro, Scott no pudo ver ninguna de sus facciones, excepto sus vívidos ojos rojos.

Scott se inclinó respetuosamente. "Su Majestad."

Las esquinas de sus ojos rojos se arrugaron, y ella asintió en reconocimiento. "Su Majestad."

Después de dos años, uno pensaría que crecería por lo menos algo acostumbrado a oír el término. Todavía se sentía como un par de botas demasiado grandes.

La reina Talia poso la mano en la mesa. "Por favor, siéntate, te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo para reunirse conmigo".

"Por supuesto." Scott rodeó el borde del sofá y se sentó cerca de la mesa, y decidió que era mejor llegar al punto. –“¿Qué deseabas discutir?”

La reina apretó con el dedo los bordes de sus ojos, como si estuviera limpiando las lágrimas, pero su voz era firme cuando hablaba. “Quería darle las gracias en persona por su intercesión con el rey Gerard, y no estaba segura de que pudieras venir en nuestra ayuda.”

La declaración le pareció absurdo. –“Mi señora, la alianza con tu familia es una de las pocas buenas herencias que mi padre me dejó, por supuesto que vendríamos en tu ayuda.”

Scott había estado preocupado cuando se enteró de que las negociaciones del tratado entre los Hales y los Argents se habían desmoronado, y más tarde se horrorizó cuando supo que el rey Gerard había atacado. Inmediatamente había redactado una carta, recordando al rey Gerard que el acuerdo entre sus dos países prohibía atacar a los aliados del otro. Estaba aliviado de que hubiera funcionado, aunque no a tiempo para evitar la muerte del rey Bruce. "Honestamente, una negociación fracasada es apenas una razón para declarar la guerra", dijo.

La reina Talia se volvió hacia la ventana y suspiró. "Desafortunadamente, muchos lo encuentran una razón perfecta."

Scott se burló y lo cubrió con una tos. "No me importa lo que el rey Gerard piense, el emperador Deucalion es una amenaza mucho mayor, somos mucho más fuertes juntos que por separado, y es imposible estar juntos si Gerard envía a su ejército en un ataque de piqué cada vez que él cree que su honor familiar ha sido manchado. "

La reina Talia levantó una ceja oscura. “¿Un ataque de piqué?”

Scott se retorció un poco ante la débil diversión en su tono. "Frases de mi hermano", admitió. “-No creo que sea totalmente inexacto.”

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, pero Scott pensó que una débil exhalación podría haber sido una risita. “Pique o no, nos ha colocado en una posición insostenible”. La diversión se desvaneció de su voz. "Jason será un buen rey, lo sé, pero... mi hijo es demasiado confiado en nuestras habilidades."

"¿Y tú no lo estás?"

Ella lo miró a los ojos con resignación. "Soy reina y Alpha. El exceso de confianza es un lujo que nunca he podido permitirme."

Scott asintió con la cabeza. El exceso de confianza había sido uno de los errores de su padre, también, y tenía la sensación de que pasaría la mayor parte de su reinado asegurando que nunca repitiera esos errores.

La reina Talia finalmente se unió a él en la mesa, extendiendo los dedos sobre la madera oscura. El rojo en sus ojos se desvaneció, dejándoles un marrón cálido. –“Tu intercesión nos ha dado un respiro, pero sus hombres están todavía en nuestras fronteras, y el tratado que firmamos con tu padre era sólo temporal, y era mucho menos completo de lo que me hubiera gustado.”

Por desgracia, eso fue exacto. Después de la muerte de su padre, una de las primeras cosas que él y Stiles habían hecho era revisar todos los tratados que tenían para asegurarse de que entendían los términos. Stiles prácticamente tenía las malditas cosas memorizadas, pero Scott las conocía bastante bien. El contrato de esponsales que tenían con los Argents, que debían sellarse con el matrimonio de Scott con la princesa Allison, la nieta de Gerard, era de hierro, pero la alianza que tenían con los Hales era mucho menos.

-“Me temo que tan pronto como el tratado expire, Gerard nos atacará una vez más.” Dijo la reina Talia. "No somos débiles, pero su ejército es mucho más grande que el nuestro y está lleno de personas que saben cómo luchar contra los hombres lobo igual de bien que a los seres humanos y con el número de mi gente que han desaparecido en los últimos meses.” Ella se calló. "No creo que podamos resistir un ataque completo, no por mucho tiempo".

El instinto de Scott fue agarrarle la mano, pero se contuvo ante el gesto demasiado familiar. Incluso si eran iguales, todavía no eran amigos. –“Mi señora, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte, te prometo, si tenemos una alianza más fuerte entre nuestros dos países, el rey Gerard no puede atacar, no sin romper el contrato de esponsales que firmó con mi padre.”

-“Estoy de acuerdo” -dijo la reina Talia-. "Sin embargo, me preocupa que el único acuerdo que verdaderamente honre es un lazo que sea al menos igual al que tu familia compartirá con el suyo".

Scott podía ver a dónde iba. “Un matrimonio sería lo mejor.”

Con el velo que cubría la mitad inferior de su cara, Scott no podía distinguir mucho de la expresión de la reina Talia, pero parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos. 

"Desafortunadamente, no estoy seguro de cómo hacer que funcione No conozco a nadie en su familia que pueda ser adecuado, y en el mío, Jason y Laura ya están prometidos y Cora no tiene trece años... Y Derek..." Sus ojos se dirigieron a la ventana, y su expresión pasó de la consideración a la tristeza. "No lo sé."

Podía entender su renuencia. Scott sólo había conocido brevemente al príncipe Derek durante su estancia con los Hales, pero no había escapado de su conocimiento de lo tranquilo y retirado que estaba el príncipe. Scott ni siquiera lo conocía, y se encontró deseando poner una manta alrededor de los hombros de Derek y asegurarle que las cosas estarían bien.

Pero eso era, tristemente, al lado del punto en el momento. Si una mujer como la reina Talia pedía ayuda, Scott sabía que era porque su familia y su país se enfrentaban a una ruina total sin ella. Sólo tenían un puñado de días antes de que el tratado expirara. Tenía que hacer algo.

Maldita sea, deseaba haber traído a Stiles. Sus ideas eran poco ortodoxas, pero eso era lo que necesitaban en este momento.

Esperen.

Una idea apareció en la parte de atrás de su mente. Probablemente no era una buena idea-Scott dudaba mucho de eso- y haría que mucha gente se sintiera infeliz-no dudaba en absoluto. Sin embargo, lograría todo lo que necesitaban en términos de una alianza. Y estaba seguro de que Stiles le perdonaría.

Eventualmente.

“-Pareces pensativo” -comentó Talia.

Scott asintió con la cabeza. –“Estoy pensando en nuestros problemas, mi señora.”

Juró que sólo podía leer la pregunta en sus ojos. –“¿Y ve usted alguna solución?”ella preguntó.

Scott luchó con una sonrisa. Stiles probablemente lo iba a matar. No debería estar tan divertido con el pensamiento. “-Puedo tener una idea, por curiosidad, ¿sabes cómo se siente el príncipe Derek por los hombres?”

***  
Stiles amaba a su hermano. Lo había amado de todo corazón desde que recordaba, probablemente desde el momento en que Scott lo llamó "Stiles" cuando tenían tres años porque ninguno de los dos podía pronunciar la monstruosidad de Stiles de un nombre dado. Scott era un buen rey con un corazón generoso, compasivo hacia su gente, feroz en sus creencias, y esperanzado a una falta.

Pero a veces, -rara vez, ocasionalmente, con más frecuencia de lo que Stiles quisiera,- Scott tenía Ideas.

En los diecinueve años que habían estado vivos, Stiles podía contar con una mano el número de veces que las Ideas de Scott trabajaban por su cuenta, sin requerir ninguna modificación de Stiles o un montón de hablar rápido para mantenerlos fuera de problemas.  
Stiles amaba a Scott, pero Stiles no amaba las Ideas de Scott.

Se acordó de todo esto mientras se paraba delante de su hermano en un pasillo del castillo de los Hale, parpadeando incrédulo. "Lo siento, creo que hay algo mal con mi oído", dijo Stiles. “-Porque podría haber jurado que me dijiste que estableciste un contrato de matrimonio con los Hales, un contrato de compromiso que me implicaba a mí.”

Scott sonrió con una sonrisa tranquila y asintió con la cabeza, lo que le dijo a Stiles, que no había oído mal. –“Lo he discutido extensamente con la reina Talia, es la mejor solución que cualquiera de nosotros pueda proponer.”

Stiles movió un brazo y golpeo un valioso jarrón que cayó al suelo. "¿La mejor solución?, ¿habéis estado hablando durante cuatro horas y esto es lo mejor que podrías imaginar? ¿Qué demonios crees que Gerard va a decir cuando se entere? ".

"Muchas maldiciones peores de las que tú y yo conocemos", dijo Scott. "Pero conoces el acuerdo de matrimonio tanto como yo, que prohíbe atacar a cualquier país con el cual cualquiera de nosotros tenga alianzas, si sellamos nuestra alianza con los Hales con un matrimonio, eso es algo con lo que Gerard no puede discutir".

Muy bien, eso era cierto. Aun así, la negociación fracasada entre los Argents y los Hales aparentemente había empujado al rey Gerard al borde, y Stiles no pensaba que la fanfarronería era todo lo que recibirían a cambio. “O puede declararnos la guerra a los dos.”

Scott siguió caminando por el pasillo. –“El acuerdo de matrimonio entre Allison y yo tiene un número de términos muy beneficiosos, dudo que quiera arriesgarse sólo para calmar su orgullo.”

"Estás suponiendo que él es razonable", dijo Stiles.

Scott se encogió de hombros. "No tengo ninguna razón para pensar que no lo sería. Además, probablemente podríamos negociar otro tratado igualmente beneficioso para ellos".  
-“¿De verdad crees que eso le impediría continuar con esta guerra de orgullo?” -preguntó Stiles.

“-¿Con nosotros para actuar como mediadores?” Scott se encogió de hombros. –“Creo que tiene más posibilidades de hacerlo de lo contrario, ¿verdad?”

Muy bien, Stiles no podía discutir con eso. También sabía que "nosotros" significaba "yo", porque Scott parecía dos años más joven de lo que realmente era, era amable con todo el mundo que conocía y tenía el alma de un cachorro. Con muy pocas excepciones, todo el mundo amaba a Scott. Si alguien pudiera conseguir que un rey enojado dejara de actuar como un tonto y vea la razón, sería Scott.

-“Bastante justo”-dijo Stiles-, “pero el punto en el que me atasco es por qué tiene que ser yo.”  
“-Estoy comprometida con Allison” -dijo Scott, como si respondiera a todas las preguntas que Stiles no había hecho-.

Siendo que estaban solos, Stiles dio años de costumbre y amistad y le golpeó la frente con el talón de su mano. “-Sí, sé que no estás en la mesa, pero ¿qué hay de tu madre?”  
La sonrisa de Scott desapareció y Stiles se arrepintió de haber dicho algo. "Por razones políticas, porque ella es la reina, queremos que los tratados sean iguales o tanto como sea posible". Scott respiró hondo y dijo en voz baja: "Y porque ella ya pasó la mayor parte de su vida atrapada en un matrimonio con alguien que no la trató tan bien como debería, y no tomaré de ella la oportunidad de ser feliz. "

El recordatorio le picó, y Stiles se mordió el labio y se volvió. Scott y él habían estado jugando no tan sutilmente como casamenteros desde que el período de duelo oficial de la reina Melissa había terminado, y Stiles no quería tomar esa oportunidad de alejar la felicidad de la madre de Scott o de su propio padre. Pero... “-¿Así que me pedirías que este atrapado en un matrimonio?”

Scott tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco culpable. “-Sé lo que te estoy preguntando” -dijo-, “y juro que no te lo preguntaría si no pensara que al final estarías contento.”  
Stiles apretó un puño y se volvió. No iba a dar un golpe a su hermano. No lo haria. –“Me lo prometiste, me prometiste que no tendría que hacer esto.”

"Lo sé, lo siento."

Maldición. Sabía que Scott lo sentía, como sabía que Scott no le habría preguntado si no estuvieran atrapados entre una roca y un lugar duro. No, un lugar duro y una avalancha.  
Parte de él pensó que debía irse, porque Dios sabía que no era su problema. ¿Por qué Stiles debía sacrificarse para salvar a los Hales?  
Porque no vale la pena una guerra cuando tenemos tantos otros enemigos esperando que nos desmoronemos aquí. Y porque esas negociaciones duran siete años, una voz traidora en la parte de atrás de su cabeza susurraba. Quieres saber por qué se desmoronaron.

Stiles pasó una mano por su cabello. Tenía que haber una solución mejor, pero incluso él no estaba pensando en uno por el momento. "Así que me estás preguntando porque soy lo suficientemente alto en rango como para que la alianza sea fuerte, pero no tan alta porque sería una amenaza para la tuya y la de Allison".

Scott asintió con la cabeza. "Correcto."

-“¿Y Su Majestad no tuvo ningún problema en comprometer a su hijo con otro hombre?” -preguntó Stiles.

Scott se encogió de hombros. “Al parecer, sus preferencias son similares a las tuyas.”

-“¿Y los herederos?” -preguntó Stiles, y por la mirada de Scott, adivinó la respuesta. –“Un matrimonio entre un segundo hijo y el hijo ilegítimo... Mejor no haya herederos, ¿eh?”

"Stiles-"

Él agitó una mano para cortar a Scott. “-Comprendo, así como entiendo que esa es la razón por la que Su Majestad lo dio, no tú, ¿verdad?”

Scott suspiró y se acercó a una de las ventanas que daba al jardín. "Quería asegurarse de que no habría argumentos en cuanto a la sucesión, aunque no estoy seguro de por qué habría." La confusión arrugó su frente. "No creo que el Príncipe Derek y el Rey Jason estén tan cerca como nosotros”.

Stiles se acercó a Scott y apoyó una mano en su hombro. A pesar de su relación de sangre - Scott siendo el legítimo heredero y Stiles como resultado de la indiscreción del difunto rey con una de las damas de honor de la reina - se convirtieron en amigos rápidos a los dos años y se habían mantenido cerca, Los intentos de su difunta Majestad de separarlos. Stiles sabía que era afortunado, sabía que eran afortunados, pero Scott tendía a asumir que todos los hermanos tenían la misma relación que ellos, y nunca pudo entender que no era el caso.

Scott se volvió hacia él, el arrepentimiento y la culpa plasmada en su rostro. "Sé que prometí que te dejaría elegir, y esa es la peor parte de todo esto".

Maldición. Stiles estaba enojado, pero no podía permitir que su hermano se venciera por esto. Él medio abrazó a Scott. "Pero las necesidades de los países superan las promesas entre dos niños de doce años, ¿verdad?"

Scott se frotó el puente de su nariz. “-Sí, pero no quiero... Escucha, hay un almuerzo mañana por la tarde, reúnete con ellos, conoce a Derek, y si realmente crees que no puedes hacer que funcione, házmelo saber. .”

Y eso fue suficiente para que Stiles se sintiera petulante e infantil para lloriquear. Ilegítimo o no, era un príncipe, y sabía muy bien que Scott no habría preguntado si había otra opción. "Está bien, está bien, lo haré, almuerzo con la familia potencial, sin duda nada puede salir mal."

Scott sonrió y la línea de tensión a lo largo de sus hombros se relajó. “-Gracias, iría yo mismo, pero tengo que ir al puerto mañana por la mañana, nuestros padres y Lydia llegarán temprano.”

Stiles sonrió. “-¿Eres tú el que va a decirle a mi padre y a tu madre acerca de este plan, o estás dejando ese delicioso deber para mí?”  
Una breve mirada de pánico cruzó la cara de Scott. “-Hablaremos con ellos juntos.”  
Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. “-¿Porque crees que serán más receptivos a la idea si ambos estamos allí?”

“-Bueno, eso, y si se enfadan, siempre puedo afirmar que fue tu idea.”

Stiles miró fijamente y hundió el codo en el costado de Scott. "Oh, no, estás asumiendo toda la responsabilidad de esto".

Scott solo se echó a reír y se alejó. "Estoy bromeando, también los quiero aquí porque sé que mamá querrá hablar con la reina Talia de inmediato, y me gustaría que nos aseguremos de que todo se resuelva lo antes posible". Su rostro volvió a ser pensativo. "Nuestro tratado con los Hales expira en menos de dos semanas".

Stiles escuchó lo que Scott no decía: Si no se firmaba un nuevo tratado, se sellaba y se casaba antes, la actual tregua tentativa sería mucho menos parecida a la tregua.  
Colgó un brazo alrededor del hombro de Scott y le revolvió el pelo. “-No te preocupes, Scott, nos encargaremos de ello, además, estamos ignorando un punto brillante de todo esto.”

Scott lo miró, una sonrisa ya jugando en la esquina de su boca. “¿Y qué es?”

Stiles con vigas positivas. “Voy a perder mi virginidad antes que tú.”

Scott gimió, pero al menos ahora sonreía de verdad. “Prométeme que jamás me harás saber lo que realmente sucede a puerta cerrada.”

“-¿Qué, no quieres saber de las actividades de mi dormitorio?” -preguntó Stiles inocentemente. “-Tú me leíste cada carta de amor adorable y nauseabundo que Allison te envía, creo que he ganado por lo menos una conversación sexual con cicatrices psíquicas.”

"Y si tú y Derek comienzan a escribir poesía de amor épica el uno al otro, prometo ser un público cautivo para cada recitación".


	2. Capítulo 2. La reunión

Derek se sentía enfermo.

Se acurrucó en la esquina trasera de la biblioteca y trató de concentrarse en su respiración, trató de concentrarse en el olor a humedad de los libros y el olor carbonizado del hogar frío, pero nada ayudó.

Quería correr. Quería trasladarse y enterrarse tan profundamente en el lobo que nunca volvería a salir. Quería sentir el ardor en sus pulmones por entrenamiento, de empujar su resistencia a sus límites; Quería llegar al punto donde lo olvidaba todo, donde sus movimientos eran tan automáticos que no tenía que pensar.

Derek no quería pensar.

Pero no podía tener nada de eso, no ahora. No, ahora mismo, se suponía que se estaba preparando para el almuerzo donde conocería a su prometido. Porque incluso después del desastre de su último compromiso, su madre había decidido que necesitaba otro.

Debido a que había decidido que la seguridad de su familia pertenecía a sus manos, aparentemente, no importaba cuán horriblemente lo hubiera estropeado antes.

Derek enterró la cara en sus manos y trató de respirar. Era su culpa que las negociaciones hubieran fracasado, fue su culpa el no haberle gustado a, y su culpa de que su padre estaba muerto.

Ni siquiera podía comenzar a pensar qué había poseído a su madre para pensar que él podía manejar esto.

“-¿Derek?”.

No, por favor, ahora no. No quería ver a nadie en este momento, no cuando apenas se mantenía unido. Ni siquiera alguien con buenas intenciones.

A pesar de sus deseos internos, Cora asomó la cabeza alrededor de una de las estanterías. Era demasiado joven para usar un velo de duelo, así que Derek pudo ver la preocupación grabada en su cara.

Derek quería decirle que no se preocupara, pero tenía la sensación de que vería a través de la falsa tranquilidad antes de que pudiera sacarle todo de su boca.

Se dirigió a su rincón y se posó en el brazo de la silla, y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo. “-Deberíamos huir” -dijo en tono casual-.

Derek soltó una risa seca. "¿De Verdad?"

"Sí." Cora asintió, como si su mente estuviera compuesta. "Podemos llegar a las montañas antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que nos hemos ido".

Sabía que Cora estaba tratando de animarlo, incluso si no funcionaba. Derek apoyó la cabeza en ella. “Creo que Laura logrará rastrearnos antes de que salgamos de la ciudad.”

Cora hizo una mueca y se inclinó contra él. “-¿Crees que nos dejará ir si lo pedimos bien?”

"No es una oportunidad", dijo la voz de Laura.

Derek ahogo un gemido cuando Laura se metió en la pequeña alcoba de la biblioteca y se ajustó las faldas antes de acomodarse graciosamente en la silla a su lado. “-Madre me envió para asegurarme de que no te habías escapado” -dijo ella-. "Lo que sí entiendo, pero realmente, Derek, no es tan malo."

Sí lo era. Laura no tenía idea de lo malo, y Derek tenía muy poco deseo de iluminarla. El solo sacudió la cabeza.  
Ella miró de él a Cora y viceversa. “¿Alguno de vosotros ha visto al príncipe?”

Cora se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza. Derek entendió que sí.

Se sintió irracionalmente irritado por el hecho de que sus dos hermanas habían visto antes que él al hombre con el que se suponía que se casaría. Las fulminó con la mirada, pero como de costumbre, tuvo el efecto de haberlas golpeado con una pluma.

Laura se echó a reír. “-Oh, bueno, eso significa que voy a ver tu cara cuando lo hagas... Ahora, vamos, vamos a llegar tarde.”

Las palabras le dieron un escalofrío en la columna vertebral, y Derek no estaba seguro de si podía ponerse de pie. Se obligó a hacerlo de todos modos.

No quería salir de aquí y bajar a un almuerzo donde se vería obligado a hablar y ser ingenioso y ser mil otras cosas en las que no era bueno. De los rumores que había oído, el hermano del rey Scott era rápido e inteligente, y podía hablar círculos alrededor del consejo entero del rey Scott. No había manera de que ni siquiera estuviera remotamente impresionado por alguien como Derek.

Laura le agarró la mano. “Parece que te llevamos al lazo del verdugo, es sólo una comida con la familia.”

Era "sólo" una comida con la familia. Era "justo" la primera vez que se reunía con el hombre al que estaría prometido. Era "justa" la alianza que salvaría su país del rey Gerard y sus ejércitos.

No era "nada" justo.

"No puedo hacer esto", dijo Derek. El almuerzo, el matrimonio, cualquiera de ellos. No podía tener la seguridad de su familia -su país entero- dependiente de su capacidad para mantener feliz a un príncipe extranjero. Si el pasado fuera cualquier indicación, fracasaría espectacularmente.  
Laura le apretó la mano. “-Derek” -dijo ella, en un tono que le recordó que algún día ella sería el Alfa de su manada-. "Mírame."  
Él lo hizo.

Sus ojos, el mismo multicolor verde y amarillo que el suyo, le aburrían. “-Puedes hacer esto, ten un poco de fe.”

Cora lo abrazó con fuerza. "No está bien," dijo, pero las palabras irritadas fueron dirigidas a Laura. “-Madre no puede enviarlo a casarse, no ahora, no después...”

“-Cora” -le interrumpió Laura.

Cora hizo una mueca, pero se calló.

Derek la abrazó. Él apreció el intento, de todos modos.

Siguió a sus hermanas fuera de la relativa seguridad de la biblioteca y en los amplios pasillos del castillo. Cada paso empeoraba el temor, solidificándolo en su estómago hasta que se sentía como una fosa negra y fría. No importaba cómo tratara de detenerlo, la voz de Kate salió flotando desde lo más profundo de su memoria.

Si nuestro matrimonio va a funcionar, tendrás que hacer algunos cambios. Eres un poco demasiado... ansioso, ¿sabes? Tal vez un poco más de madurez te ayudaria. O... bueno, mucho más madurez no iría mal. Tienes suerte de que sea tan comprensiva; No todo el mundo lo sería.

No. No iba a pensar en eso. No iba a pensar en ella.

“-Oh, ¿finalmente lo echaste de cualquier agujero en el que se arrastró para que se desvaneciera?” -exclamó otra voz cuando llegaron al final de la escalera-.

Derek ni siquiera se molestó en detener el gruñido en la parte posterior de su garganta. “-Peter.”

Su tío empujó la pared donde él estaba descansando y sonrió bruscamente. "Sabes, en muchas culturas, la puntualidad se considera un rasgo admirable. Afortunadamente, tienes aproximadamente tres minutos antes de hacer una primera impresión imperdonable".

Derek consideró qué clase de primera impresión haría si el príncipe Stiles lo veía golpear a Peter en la cara, y pensó que podría valer realmente la pena.

“-Oh, cállate, tío Peter” -dijo Cora-.

“-Y no llegaremos tarde si dejaras de pararte en nuestro camino” -añadió dulcemente Laura-.

Derek obligó a sus manos a relajarse y caminó hacia el comedor, ignorando a sus hermanas y a su tío. Amaba a su familia, en verdad, pero a veces sólo necesitaba espacio. Las cosas habían sido mucho más simples cuando eran todas más jóvenes, antes de que Laura se hubiera comprometido y comenzara su entrenamiento como Alfa y antes de que Jasón se convirtiera en una versión junior de Peter. Como si su familia realmente necesitara a otro.

Como si sintiera los pensamientos de Derek, Peter se adelantó y agarró su brazo. –“tu deberías de poner al menos un pequeño esfuerzo para ser encantador, ¿eh? “-dijo, lo suficientemente bajo para los oídos de Derek, pero Derek tenía la sensación de que Laura y Cora podían oírlo de todos modos. "Viendo como esta disposición es probablemente la única cosa que nos mantendrá alejados de la ruina. ¿Tal vez esta podría ser la única cosa que no arruines?"

Las palabras le golpearon. Derek apartó el brazo y esperó que Peter no viera lo mucho que lo había sacudido.

“-Peter”-dijo Laura bruscamente-.

Peter se volvió hacia ella, con los ojos abiertos con inocencia falsa. “Sólo le ofrezco un consejo amable.”

Con eso, entró en el comedor, dejando a los tres atrás.

Derek sintió los dedos de Cora pasar por los suyos. “Derek...”

No podía soportarlo ahora mismo. No podía. Derek se apartó. "Estoy bien", dijo, y no le importó que pudiera oír la descarada mentira.

Quería escapar, pero no había dónde escapar. Todo lo que podía hacer era ir a la guarida del león y rezar para que no fuera tan malo como él pensaba que sería.

*** 

Derek tenía razón en una cosa: no era tan malo como pensaba que sería.

Fue peor.

Entró en la habitación e inmediatamente buscó a su madre ya Jasón, donde se sentaron a la cabecera de la mesa. Su madre se sentó en su lugar habitual, pero esto le hizo empezar a ver a Jasón sentado a su lado izquierdo, en el asiento de su padre.

Derek se inclinó al instante, en parte por conveniencia y en parte por la necesidad de esconder su rostro hasta que pudo componerse. Así fue como había sido durante los últimos dos meses, como sería durante los próximos años: mil pequeños recordatorios de que Jasón era el rey ahora, que su padre había desaparecido.

Mil pequeños recordatorios del fracaso de Derek para protegerlo.

La enfermedad en su estómago volvió como una venganza, y se tomó todo en él para no volverse a la biblioteca, al jardín, a algún lugar que podría estar solo, en algún lugar que no tenía que enfrentar esto.

“-Derek” -dijo la madre-.

Ya es demasiado tarde, una voz sardónica le susurró en la nuca, y Derek se enderezó de nuevo para enfrentarse a ella.

Se levantó y, por primera vez, Derek vio al joven sentado a su derecha. “-Me gustaría que conocieras al príncipe Stiles”-dijo-.

El príncipe se puso en pie de un salto y se inclinó, en un movimiento que parecía desordenado, pero aun así consiguió ponerlo de pie sin alterar ni su silla ni nada de la mesa. Era pálido, más que el rey Scott, con el cabello oscuro desordenado y los ojos marrones expresivos, los miembros largos y los hombros asombrosamente anchos. Un puñado de lunares salpica sus mejillas bien afeitadas. Parecía joven, más joven de lo que Derek había estado anticipando, a pesar de que eran de una altura.

“-Alteza” -dijo el príncipe, con una voz más profunda de lo que Derek esperaba.

Derek se congeló, su corazón martilleó tan fuerte que se sintió mareado. Por una fracción de segundo, no podía recordar lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

Tienes suerte de que sea yo, y no un hombre al que estás prometido. No tienes ni idea de lo brutales que pueden ser los hombres humanos.

Trató de desterrar la voz de Kate, pero no sirvió mucho ni mucho menos para calmar sus nervios.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Laura y Cora sumergirse en reverencias, y Derek, tardíamente, rompió su inacción y dio su propia reverencia, murmurando "Su Alteza" ligeramente detrás de sus hermanas.

Maravilloso. Había dicho sólo dos palabras y ya estaba haciendo un lío de cosas. Si abriera la boca, probablemente diría algo espectacularmente ofensivo, y dañaría irremediablemente la relación entre sus familias.

Cuando se levantó de su reverencia, Derek echó otra mirada al príncipe Stiles. Estaba mirando fijamente a Derek con una sorprendente cantidad de escrutinio.

Derek dejó caer su mirada hacia la mesa y se deslizó hacia su lugar, incapaz y poco dispuesto a mirar más al príncipe. Él fijó sus ojos en el lugar que estaba delante de él. Si mantenía la boca cerrada e hizo poco más que estudiar el dibujo grabado en el mango de los cubiertos, podría sobrevivir a este almuerzo sin arruinarlo todo.

Cora se sentó a su lado y le apretó la mano. Derek la miró sólo el tiempo suficiente para darle una sonrisa agradecida a cambio.

Laura se sentó en su otro lado y golpeó las pestañas coqueta al Príncipe Stiles. Cualquiera que la mirara habría pensado que no le importaba que hubiera perdido a su padre apenas dos meses antes, pero Derek lo sabía mejor, sabía muy bien que esto era casi un acto que se obligó a sí misma.

Cada uno de ellos se ocupó de su dolor a su manera: su madre se hizo más real, Laura se hizo más extrovertida, Jasón y Peter se volvieron más insufribles, Cora se volvió más preocupada por todos los demás, y Derek se volvió más retraído.

Jasón empezó a hablar antes de que los sirvientes terminaran de preparar el primer plato. “-Entonces, ¿cómo has encontrado tu estancia con nosotros, Alteza?”

Derek percibió el débil desdén de las dos últimas palabras, y apenas se guardó de enviar una mirada incrédula a su hermano. ¿Quería ofender al príncipe?  
Ya sea que el príncipe Stiles no lo oyó o no le importó, porque él sonrió. “-Tu hospitalidad ha sido todo lo que pude haber pedido, sólo desearía que hubiera ocurrido en mejores circunstancias.”

Jasón hizo un gesto con el comentario. "Por favor, no hablemos de las circunstancias ahora, deberíamos estar celebrando, ¿no es así?, la unión entre nuestras familias. Y en esa nota, me gustaría repasar algunos de los términos del acuerdo con usted.”

Oh Dios. Derek no estaba seguro de lo que Jasón pretendía, pero no podía ser bueno. Tal vez él no tendría que preocuparse de arruinar todo si el orgullo de su hermano hizo el trabajo en su lugar.  
Volvió a mirar al príncipe, cuya atención estaba afortunadamente en Jasón más que en Derek. El príncipe Stiles bebió su vino y alzó las cejas. “Tenía la impresión de que los términos más importantes ya habían sido resueltos entre mi hermano y Su Majestad”. Stiles envió una sonrisa ganadora a Madre en sus últimas palabras.

Laura gimió. “-¿Tienes que hablar de política en el almuerzo?, Jasón, estropea el apetito de todos.”

Jasón la fulminó con la mirada, aunque Derek imaginó que era al menos en parte porque ella no había usado su título apropiado. "El tratado fue firmado después de unas pocas horas de debate ayer. No cabe duda de que no puede perjudicar a revisar algunos de los puntos antes de seguir adelante".

Jasón echó un vistazo a Derek, y Derek hizo todo lo posible para encogerse en su silla sin encorvarse. Cora le agarró la mano y la apretó de nuevo, y Derek se echó hacia atrás.

“-Has tenido la oportunidad de revisar el tratado, ¿verdad?” -preguntó Jasón, volviendo la atención hacia el príncipe Stiles con una mirada de acero que hacía que la mayoría de la gente se retorciera.

Al parecer, el Príncipe Stiles no era "la mayoría de la gente", Sin embargo, porque no parecía afectado en absoluto. "Les aseguro, lo hice un punto para memorizar los documentos que tendrán cualquier tipo de efecto en mi vida, sobre todo en lo que respecta a con quién estoy en la cama."

Derek sintió el calor en su rostro, y estaba muy contento de no haber empezado a comer todavía. A su lado, Laura casi escupió su sopa y cubrió su risa con un ataque de tos. Cora estaba haciendo lo mismo. Jasón, mientras tanto, se había vuelto escarlata, y su madre cubrió sus ojos con una mano, aunque Derek no podía decir si estaba escondiendo una mueca o una sonrisa.

“-Eso parece una excelente política” -dijo Peter. –“¿Hay muchos documentos que afectan con quién vas a estar acostándote?”

Derek iba a morir.

“-Sólo uno, por lo que sé” -respondió Stiles con suavidad-. Si sentía alguna vergüenza por la dirección de la conversación, Derek no podía verla ni olerla.

Laura prácticamente empujó su velo en su boca en un esfuerzo por amortiguar su risa. Stiles les guiñó un ojo al borde de la copa de vino.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y Derek sintió que su cara se hacía aún más caliente. De inmediato volvió a cucharear su sopa.

Jasón abrió la boca de nuevo, pero Laura saltó. “-Así pues, Su Alteza, ¿es verdad que hay un hada en la corte del rey Scott?”

Esa vez, el príncipe Stiles se ahogó con su vino, y lo dejó. “-Una palabra a los sabios: nunca dejes que Lydia te oiga llamarla una "hada".” Su sonrisa tomó una inclinación auto despreciativa. "Cometí ese error la primera vez que la conocí, y nunca más. Ella es una banshee."  
Derek parpadeó sorprendido. Había oído los rumores, pero nunca había sospechado que fueran verdad.” -¿Cómo llegó una banshee a tu corte?” Preguntó antes de que pudiera pensar en ello.

 

El Príncipe Stiles le sonrió. “-Porque la corte no sería tan interesante sin ella, como Lydia misma te lo dirá, y llegará con la reina mañana, para que la conozcas.”

Derek reconoció una desviación cuando lo vio. Se mordió el labio y volvió a su sopa. La única razón por la que su estómago le había facilitado lo suficiente para que comiera era que Peter y Jasón eran más groseros que él.

“-Me he dado cuenta de que tiene una copia del libro de Saint-Marceaux de las primeras pinturas de las cuevas de los licántropos” -dijo el príncipe-.

Mamá asintió con la cabeza. “-Esa sería la de Cora.”

Por el rabillo del ojo, Derek vio a Cora levantarse. "He estado estudiando durante los últimos años", dijo emocionada. "¿Lo has leído?"

El príncipe Stiles asintió. “-La mejor historia que he leído, una de las cuevas que menciona no está lejos de Beacon Hill, nuestro castillo” -aclaró-.

Cora vibraba con emoción. “¿Enserio? ¿Estás tan cerca? ¿Lo has visto?”

“-Sí, varias veces, tendrás que venir alguna vez y verlo por ti misma a buscarte.”

Derek agarró la mano de Cora para evitar que saltara de la silla con alegría. "¡Me gustaría eso!" ella dijo.  
Los sirvientes llegaron a sacar el primer plato y entregar el segundo, y Stiles pasó de la discusión de arte con Cora a una discusión de la historia del castillo con Madre. Cada vez que Jasón trataba de arrastrar la conversación al tratado, Stiles o Laura lo desviaron con facilidad, y aproximadamente a la mitad del tercer curso Derek pudo ver que habían participado en un juego para ver quién podía instigar la deflexión más rápido. Incluso Peter apareció a regañadientes impresionado, como lo demuestra su carencia inusitada de comentarios sarcásticos desde el primero.

Derek dejó pasar cada uno de sus platos con la comida apenas tocada, el nudo en su estómago se intensificaba con cada minuto que pasaba. Stiles claramente tenía mucho más en común con Laura y Cora que con Derek. Derek no podía controlar una conversación como esa; Él era más apto a enojarse y resolver la cosa entera con sus puños. Más de unos pocos argumentos con Jasón habían terminado de esa manera cuando estaban creciendo. Las palabras parecían estar más allá de él, más a menudo que no.

¿Qué estaba pensando Stiles ahora, de estar atascado con él para el resto de sus vidas?  
***   
Stiles estaba contemplando seriamente el regicidio.

No Scott. Ya no estaba enojado por el acuerdo de esponsales, una vez que había superado el choque inicial.

No, estaba tratando con Su nuevo y realmente molesto Majestad y que incitó pensamientos poco caritativos de Stiles.

Por supuesto, dado lo que Scott le había dicho, el nuevo rey estaba menos que encantado de que la reina Talia se hubiera ido a los aliados para pedir ayuda sobre lo que él percibía como un problema privado. Así que no era terriblemente sorprendente que estuviera haciendo todo lo posible para ofender a Stiles.

Afortunadamente, Stiles no era el tipo de dejar que la ofensa personal se interponga en el camino del deber hacia su hermano. Le había prometido a Scott que seguiría con esto, y por Dios, lo haría, sin importar lo que el rey Jasón dijera o hiciera. Stiles no tiene que casarse con él.  
No, su actual prometido había pasado la mayor parte del almuerzo mirando fijamente su plato y evitando cuidadosamente los ojos de Stiles. El príncipe Derek había hecho precisamente una pregunta y eso aparentemente había sido más que suficiente.

Fue frustrante, por decir lo menos. Stiles había esperado que tuvieran al menos un poco de tiempo para conocerse antes de ser obligados a... bueno, conocerse. Como era, él sabía más sobre las princesas Laura y Cora que lo que conocía sobre el hombre con el que supone debía casarse. 

Aunque Stiles sabía que la vista de los hombros del príncipe Derek en aquel abrigo le daba palpitaciones. Eso fue algo, al menos.

La hora del postre llegó, y el rey Jasón se aclaró la garganta y sacó una copia del tratado cuando Stiles y Laura tenían la boca llena.

Maldición. Y habían estado haciendo tan bien en mantener la conversación lejos de la política. Stiles trató de tragar una mordida de tarta después de masticar una vez, una acción que funcionó tan bien como lo había hecho cuando era más joven y el maestro de etiqueta estaba tratando de conseguir tanto él como Scott para tomar pequeñas mordeduras, por Dios, ustedes son príncipes, no paganos. Al menos esta vez se las arregló para no ahogarse.

¿Dónde diablos el rey había conseguido una copia del tratado para tenerlo en la mesa de comedor, de todos modos?

"Estaba repasando esto antes", dijo el Rey Jasón, "y bajo uno de los términos del acuerdo, dice que mil hombres de McCall tendrán que llegar dentro de dos semanas de la boda para establecer dos fortalezas a lo largo de nuestra frontera oriental ¿A su conocimiento, eso es exacto?”

Lo era, y Scott había tratado de insistir en tres fuertes y mil quinientos hombres. El emperador Deucalion los había dejado solos hasta ahora, pero dada su expansión en el sur y el este, Scott creyó que era solamente una cuestión de tiempo antes de que él volviera su atención a los tres reinos del norte. Stiles estuvo de acuerdo con esta evaluación de todo corazón.

“-Jason” -dijo la reina Talia, e incluso Stiles oyó la nota de advertencia en su voz-.

El rey Jasón la despidió. “-Estamos discutiendo, madre, entre hombres.” Volvió su atención a Stiles. –“¿Es mil correcto?”

Entre hombres. Eso parecía una cosa peligrosa cuando la mujer tenía dientes y garras más afilados que tú. Stiles finalmente tragó la tarta y tomó un trago antes de hablar. “-Sí, por lo que recuerdo.”

Jasón puso el tratado sobre la mesa y le aplicó una sonrisa condescendiente en su rostro. "Y eso no parece un poco...”

Stiles saltó en la apertura antes de que Jasón pudiera terminar. "¿Poco?"

"Poco." Jasón asintió y luego pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de aceptar. "¿Espera, poco?"

Demasiado tarde. Stiles aprovechó su oportunidad y corrió con ella. “-Oh, estoy de acuerdo, Su Majestad... El tratado de esponsales con los Argents exige un mínimo de mil quinientos hombres, si alguna vez lo requieren, así como tres fortalezas a lo largo de su frontera sureste.” En realidad solo mandaba uno, pero el Rey Jasón no necesitaba saberlo. "No tengo ni idea de por qué este acuerdo no podría igualar ese mínimo, y con las incursiones del emperador Deucalion en el sur, parece irresponsable descaradamente no tener cierta protección en esas fronteras, ¿no estaría de acuerdo?"

El rey Jasón parecía asombrado. “-Bueno, por supuesto, pero eso no es...”

"¿Necesario?" Stiles puso antes de que pudiera terminar. “-Es absurdo que este tratado no especificara al menos mil quinientos hombres y tres fortalezas.” Se volvió hacia un sirviente. “-¿Una pluma y tinta, por favor? Sólo la escribiré en el lugar apropiado.”

Stiles se volvió y agarró el tratado del rey Jasón. “-Su Majestad, le doy las gracias profundamente por haberlo señalado, y este descuido debe ser corregido de inmediato para asegurar la protección de su país... Mi hermano se habría horrorizado si esto hubiera permanecido y...

Un sirviente colocó la pluma y la tinta sobre la mesa y Stiles hizo una pausa en su divagación apenas el tiempo suficiente para agradecer al criado y encontrar la línea apropiada en el tratado, donde rascó "1000" y comenzó a garabatear en "1500" sobre ella, Pero se detuvo. “-¿Crees que deberían ser dos mil, Majestad?”

El rey Jasón parecía que estaba tratando de averiguar cuándo había perdido el control de la discusión. “– ¡No!, no, no...”

“-De acuerdo, está bien, eso es demasiado, tienes razón, es un mínimo, después de todo.” Stiles hizo los cambios y una nota mental para compartir esta conversación entera con Scott en un detalle insoportable. “-Ahí, todo se asentó... Y de nuevo, Su Majestad, no puedo agradecerle lo suficiente por traer a mi atención.” Stiles dio su más inocente sonrisa y tomó otro sorbo de su vino. –“¿Había algo más que quisieras discutir?”.

Lo que realmente quería decir era "¿Hay algo más que te gustaría renegociar en mi favor?, porque podría hacerlo todo el día". Incluso si las fortalezas eran realmente para la defensa, todavía les permitía una presencia física en las tierras Hale, y Stiles no podía negar que era una ventaja. Independientemente, se sintió bastante seguro de que el rey Jasón recibió el mensaje oculto.

Esta suposición fue realzada por la mirada en la cara del rey, como si estuviera tratando de decidir si valía la pena tratar de hablar con Stiles. No lo era, pero era bastante adorable verlo entender eso.

Casi la quinta vez que comió aquella comida, Laura estaba ahogando su risa en el velo, y Cora había girado la cabeza lejos de él, sus hombros temblaban con su propia risa apenas reprimida.

Nada de eso era tan valioso para Stiles como la débil sonrisa que se reflejaba en el rostro del príncipe Derek.  
Oh querido. Stiles sospechaba que las cosas se pondrían muy mal para él, si alguna vez veía la sonrisa completa del príncipe Derek.

La reina Talia le tocó el brazo. “-Tal vez tú y Derek debéis dar un paseo por los jardines y conoceros un poco mejor.”

Oh, gracias a Dios. Stiles sospechaba que el paseo sería incómodo, pero podía manejar lo incomodo mucho mejor de lo que podía manejar los reyes condescendientes y las discusiones políticas sorpresa. “-Estoy encantado, Su Majestad.”

Frente a él, Stiles vio al príncipe Derek enderezarse, y no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer con aquella reacción particular a un paseo.

Tomó la excusa que la reina le había dado y se puso de pie, inclinándose tan educadamente como pudo. “-¿Si todos nos disculpan, entonces?”

El príncipe Derek se paró también, mucha más gracia que Stiles, y sin palabras se dirigió a la salida del comedor.

Casi habían llegado a las puertas traseras cuando apareció el rey Jasón. “-Espera un momento, príncipe Stiles.”

Maldición, ya casi habían logrado llegar afuera. Stiles gimió internamente y se volvió, porque tristemente no podía fingir que no había oído. Él esbozó una sonrisa educada en su cara. "¿Si su Majestad?"

Desde el resplandeciente resplandor que el Rey Jasón estaba enviando a su manera, Stiles estaba adivinando que esta conversación no iba a ser tan agradable como la anterior. El rey Jasón hervía. “-Crees que eres tan inteligente, ¿verdad?”

Así que así es como esto iba a ir, entonces. Stiles estaba más que feliz de dejar caer la pretensión de cortesía. "No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando", dijo con suavidad.

El rey Jasón estaba de pie casi incómodo cerca y habló lo suficientemente bajo que Stiles supuso que se suponía que era sólo para sus oídos. “-No es prudente que hagas de mí un enemigo.”

"Rara vez he sido acusado de sabiduría", dijo Stiles.

Los ojos del rey Jasón brillaron de amarillo, un inquietante recordatorio de que Stiles no estaba tratando con otro humano. Tenía magia, sí, pero no estaba seguro de cuán efectivos serían sus talentos sobre un hombre lobo, sobre todo a corta distancia. "Este tratado no es una buena idea, esperaba poder hacerte ver eso".

Basado en lo que Scott había dicho, Stiles no se sorprendió de que el rey Jasón se opusiera al tratado, pero la vehemencia de esa oposición lo hizo. "Es extraño, porque me pareció que era la mejor idea de una lista deprimentemente corta."

“-No haré que mis decisiones sean cuestionadas o socavadas por un bastardo.”

La palabra familiar todavía cortaba, pero Stiles era un maestro en esconderlo por ahora. Antes de que él pudiera contestar bruscamente, algo gruñó bajo y justo en su oído.

Stiles saltó y giró alrededor. Derek estaba de pie justo detrás de él, igualando el resplandor del rey Jasón con otro igualmente pedregoso, gruñendo justo antes de amenazarlo. El rey Jasón parpadeó, y medio dio un paso atrás antes de que él mismo se sorprendiera. Sin embargo, Stiles vio el movimiento abortado. Interesante.

Aprovechó el silencio momentáneo. "Soy ilegítimo, no un bastardo.” Se encontró con los ojos del rey sin parpadear. “-Y si quieres insultarme, Majestad, tendrás que ser más original que eso, Scott me llama bastardo todo el tiempo, aunque estoy razonablemente seguro de que no se refiere a mi paternidad.”

No era horriblemente insultante, pero el rey todavía se enrojecía ante las palabras. Stiles se permitió disfrutar de esa pequeña victoria antes de dar la vuelta y seguir al príncipe Derek por la puerta del jardín.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:  
> De la autora original.  
> Hay una referencia intencional y no intencional de Batman en estos dos primeros capítulos. Intencional, porque cuando estaba nombrando personajes, volví y cambié el nombre de padre de Derek a Bruce porque el nombre de su mamá es Talia y mi fanatismo de superhéroe interior no pudo resistirse. No intencional, ya que ya había nombrado a su hermano mayor "Jasón" y la conexión no se me ocurrió hasta que estaba hablando de esta historia con algunos de mis compañeros WriMos en nuestra fiesta de inicio en noviembre pasado, y la siguiente conversación tomó lugar:
> 
> Yo: "Sí, el nombre de la mamá es Talia, así que tuve que rendirme y llamar a su marido Bruce."  
> WriMo: "Oh Dios mío, eso es genial! ¿Es uno de sus hijos llamado Jasón?"  
> Yo: "... De hecho, sí".  
> WriMo: "¿Es un idiota completo?"  
> Yo (alegremente): "SI EL ES."  
> * La risa de los dos *  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Si notan alguna falta de ortografía o algo por el estilo se lo agradecería que me lo dijeran.   
> Espero les este gustando la historia.   
> Muchas gracias a las que dejan comentarios y kudos, me hacen muy feliz :).


	3. Capítulo 3. La visita nocturna

Si Derek pensaba que el almuerzo había sido malo, nada lo había preparado para lo difícil que sería caminar con Stiles en los jardines sin Laura o Cora para actuar como un amortiguador para la incomodidad entre ellos.

La furia y la vergüenza ardían en su estómago por la forma en que Jasón había actuado. Derek se había preocupado de que él fuera el que ensuciara todo, pero por el sonido de eso, Jasón estaba intentando activamente.

Al menos el aire de los jardines estaba más limpio, y Derek se sentía menos como si cada aliento lo sofocara. Los olores aquí eran tan familiares que podía perderse en ellos, e inhaló profundamente.

“-Gracias por estar de pie conmigo allá atrás” -dijo el Príncipe Stiles cuando estaban muy lejos de la casa.

Derek empezó. No había estado esperando gracias. "Jasón-Su Majestad estaba fuera de lugar", dijo, una vez que logró que su boca funcionara de nuevo.

El príncipe Stiles sonrió y le aclaró el rostro, haciéndolo parecer aún más joven que él. Tan cerca, Derek pudo ver que sus ojos eran un pardo más claro de lo que había pensado anteriormente, de color ámbar oscuro en la luz del sol de la tarde.

"Estoy pensando que Su Majestad no quiere que el tratado pase", dijo el Príncipe Stiles. “-¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué?”

Como si Jasón realmente hablara con él sobre algo que se considerara importante. Derek negó con la cabeza y se concentró en el suelo. No lo sabría.

"Hmm", fue la respuesta. Derek sólo podía verlo por el rabillo del ojo, pero podía sentir al príncipe a un brazo de distancia, una distancia perfectamente respetable, pero Derek todavía estaba al tanto de él. De cómo se movía, cómo respiraba, cómo palpitaba su corazón, cómo olía. Normalmente, una vez que Derek se acostumbrara a la gente, podía dejar todo eso a un lado, pero se habían sentado uno frente al otro durante un almuerzo entero y todavía no podía dejar de ser consciente de cada movimiento microscópico que el Príncipe Stiles hacía.

El silencio se extendía entre ellos, tenso y torpe, y Derek no tenía idea de cómo hacer que dejara de serlo. ¿Debería decir algo? No, probablemente no. Mejor estar en silencio y evitar pegarse el pie hasta el fondo en su boca que estaría probando el cuero del zapato durante un mes.

“¿Pasas mucho tiempo aquí, en los jardines?” -preguntó el príncipe Stiles.

Pasaría todo su tiempo en los jardines o en la biblioteca, si pudiera. Derek se encogió de hombros. "Algo."

El Príncipe Stiles estaba sentado en un banco de piedra, examinando las plantas que los rodeaban. Derek se detuvo, pero no pudo decidir si debía sentarse también. Parecía presuntuoso hacerlo. Permaneció de pie y esperó que no parecía demasiado incómodo mientras lo hacía.

El príncipe Stiles rebotó una pierna intranquilo. –“¿Qué piensas de todo esto?”

Derek no tenía la menor idea de lo que quería decir. ¿Los jardines? “-¿Pensar en qué?”

"Esto." El príncipe Stiles agitó una mano entre ellos. "Este arreglo... ¿Qué piensas de él?"

Derek se quedó inmóvil. Nadie le había preguntado qué pensaba sobre eso antes. Estaba siendo probado de alguna manera; Él lo sabía. ¿Qué pasa si dice algo incorrecto? "Es mucho para tomar”, dijo finalmente. “Eso fue bastante diplomático, ¿verdad?”

El príncipe Stiles resopló. “-Tengo mucho que ver, hay un eufemismo para ti, y no tienes que estar en ningún tipo de ceremonia conmigo.” Se dirigió a un extremo del banco y palmeó la piedra a su lado. "Siéntate, me está dando tortícolis en mi cuello por mirarte hacia arriba."

Con cautela, Derek se sentó. A pesar de que el Príncipe Stiles se había trasladado al otro extremo del banco, todavía no era grande, y estaban muy unidos ahora, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Derek pudiera oler mejor, o al menos recoger más de su olor que había ido mezclándose con la madera y los tonos florales del jardín que los rodea. No sabía cómo describirlo. Era como algo que nunca había olido antes, algo agudo, frío, extranjero y salvaje.

Su instinto era lanzarse hacia adelante y presionar su nariz al cuello de Stiles, para respirar el olor en profundidad para descifrarlo, para descifrarlo a él, pero Derek lo mantuvo a raya. Olfatear no era algo que uno hacía cuando uno sólo conocía a su prometido por un puñado de horas, y una parte horrible y traicionera de su mente se deleitaba en recordarle que Kate no se había preocupado en absoluto.

El príncipe Stiles se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas, dejando que sus manos se agazaparan entre ellos. “-No sé tú, pero esto no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente para el matrimonio.”

La sensación de malestar que Derek había mantenido a raya surgió de nuevo por las palabras. ¿Por qué estaba sorprendido? Había sabido que el príncipe Stiles estaría decepcionado de él. Derek no había estado esperando que fuera realmente contundente al respecto.

"O... espera, maldita sea." El Príncipe Stiles se estremeció y se pasó la mano por la cara. “Quizás esto es exactamente lo que esperabas, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, a veces mi boca se adelanta a mí... bueno, la mayoría de las veces es así. Mi estado natural, se necesita una tremenda concentración para evitar que suceda. Lo siento mucho”.

Derek no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer con la disculpa. "Está bien", dijo.

El Príncipe Stiles soltó un suspiro. “Pensé, ya que estamos juntos en esto, quizá deberíamos hablar sobre las reglas básicas para el matrimonio, así que estamos en la misma página”.  
¿Reglas? El estómago de Derek se retorció al pensarlo. ¿Qué esperaría el príncipe Stiles de él? Kate le había advertido acerca de los apetitos humanos, le dijo que debería haber estado contenta de que ella fuera una mujer porque los hombres eran mucho más brutales. Alguna parte de su mente no podía reconciliar "brutal" con el rostro serio del Príncipe Stiles, pero las miradas eran engañosas. Esa era una lección que había aprendido muy bien.

"Sólo quiero asegurarme de que ambos vamos a esto con los ojos abiertos", dijo el príncipe Stiles. "Quiero decir, el tratado es bueno para las grandes cosas entre los países, pero tenemos que hacer este trabajo a nivel personal, ¿verdad?"

Derek asintió, sobre todo porque no confiaba en sí mismo para hablar.

El príncipe Stiles sonrió. “-Bueno, estamos de acuerdo, ¿hay alguien de quien estés enamorado?”

Derek casi se ahogó ante la pregunta. "¿Qué?".

“-¿Hay alguien de quien estés enamorado?” Príncipe Stiles repitió, un poco más lento, como si no estuviera seguro de que Derek lo hubiera entendido.

 

El calor se precipitó por los lados del rostro de Derek, y se concentró muy atentamente en un guijarro a rayas en el camino delante de ellos. "¿Por qué preguntarías eso?"

“-¿Cómo es que es una pregunta extraña?” El príncipe Stiles sonó como si pensara que Derek era el loco. "Por lo que sé, tienes a alguien aquí que amas muy profundamente, y todo este arreglo está arruinando eso. Si lo hay, no me importaría que tengas un amante al lado".

Dios mío, esta conversación no estaba sucediendo. Derek meneó la cabeza con vehemencia. “-No, no hay nadie más, y... no podría.” La idea de romper los votos matrimoniales lo hacía más enfermo. Y entonces se le ocurrió otra idea. “-¿Hay alguien para ti?”

"¿Yo?" Príncipe Stiles se burló. “-No. Bueno, había Lydia en un momento dado, pero permítame asegurarte que eso no ocurrió nunca, por varias razones muy buenas.”

Lydia? ¿No era ese la banshee?

“-A pesar de eso” -prosiguió el príncipe Stiles-, “tampoco hay nadie para mí, así que parece que no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso, pero si se trata de eso, no me importaría si tuvieras una amante , Mientras fuera discreta, sin necesidad de que ninguno de los dos se sienta atrapado en esto.”

Derek volvió la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al Príncipe Stiles. Seguramente no estaba sugiriendo... pero parecía completamente serio. Así que estaba sugiriendo adulterio.

Su estómago se hundió y Derek volvió su atención hacia el guijarro. "Por supuesto." Cómo sacó las palabras, él no lo sabía.

“Y pensé que probablemente sería más fácil tener cuartos separados, así cada uno de nosotros tiene su espacio.” Una pequeña sonrisa alzó la esquina de la boca del Príncipe Stiles. "Como estoy seguro de que lo has descubierto, puedo ser un manojo, no quiero molestarte más de lo necesario".

Derek no tenía ni idea de qué decir, así que simplemente asintió. Un arreglo perfectamente práctico, entonces. Podía manejar eso. Pensó que podía manejar eso, al menos.

“-Hay una cosa más.” El príncipe Stiles se detuvo y respiró hondo. "Y es importante, así que..." Apretó los labios en una delgada línea y se volvió hacia Derek. Sus ojos eran sorprendentemente serios. "Nunca te pediré que hagas algo que no quieras hacer, y espero lo mismo a cambio, si alguna vez lo hago, dímelo y me detendré".  
Derek parpadeó. Esa era una regla que no esperaba, y la insistencia de "decirme" le sorprendió.

Su confusión debió demostrarlo, porque el príncipe Stiles soltó una risita y pasó la mano por el pelo. “-Bueno, obviamente, en cualquier momento, pero sobre todo en la cama, cualquier cosa que hagamos, estamos de acuerdo, si quieres hacer algo, es decir, si no lo prefieres, entiendo completamente.” Él se sonrojó. "No... espero nada de ti, es una situación totalmente ridícula y me gustaría que fuera lo más fácil posible para nosotros dos".

Una situación ridícula. Esa era una manera de decirlo. Una situación ridícula de la propia fabricación de Derek, y ahora el Príncipe Stiles estaba siendo arrastrado para arreglarlo. Se agachó la cabeza para ocultar la vergüenza sin duda sangrando en su rostro y hundió sus dedos en su rodilla. -Por supuesto, Su Alteza -murmuró Derek. "Tiene mucho sentido."

"Oh, por...”

Derek sintió la mano del príncipe Stiles una fracción de segundo antes de que lo viera, un calor repentino sobre el suyo, con largos dedos curvándose sobre los suyos en lo que probablemente significaba ser un apretón tranquilizador, pero en realidad no lo era. Debían haber estado usando guantes, pero ambos los habían llevado a almorzar y aparentemente habían olvidado ponerlos de nuevo.

Era un error terrible, se dio cuenta Derek, porque no podía dejar de mirar a los dedos del Príncipe Stiles. Eran largos, lisos y hermosos, lo cual parecía una cosa absolutamente absurda pensar en los dedos, pero ahí estaba.

"Por favor, llámame Stiles", decía. "Lo prefiero de lejos, no estoy lo suficientemente maduro como para tener un" príncipe "como título oficial, y ¿puedo tener permiso para llamarte Derek? Debemos estar en primer plano, ¿no crees?”

Derek quería girar la mano, enredar sus dedos con los de Stiles, pasar el pulgar por el pulso que apenas podía sentir. Quería besar la espalda de la mano de Stiles, tenía un deseo absolutamente lunático de lamer sus dedos largos y chuparlos. Derek retrocedió contra el deseo tan fuerte como pudo, porque había una serie de cosas que no se suponía que debía hacer en medio de los malditos jardines, y se imaginaba que lamer los dedos de tu prometido que estaba en la lista.

Stiles levantó rápidamente su mano. “-Lo siento” -dijo-. “-Eso fue... un avance de mí, tocándote, sólo... lo siento, estoy acostumbrado... no contigo, obviamente, sino con otras personas... y no pensé, y.”

“-No me molesta” -dijo Derek, interrumpiendo la disculpa tartamudeada e ignorando la fría sensación de su mano. “-Vamos a casarnos, ¿por qué me importaría si me tocas?”

Stiles volvió a sonreír, pero éste era pequeño y conmovido de tristeza. "Nunca deben tocarte sin permiso".

Incluso Derek podía ver que había una historia detrás de esa respuesta que no debía preguntar, no ahora. Tal vez nunca. Así que simplemente dijo: "Está bien".

Está bien que no hable más sobre esa declaración, y está bien que me toque. No puedo ofrecerte mucho, pero puedo ofrecerte esto: no te rechazaré.

Por supuesto, esa convicción estaba marcada por la voz de Kate, dulce y aguda al mismo tiempo. Está bien, Derek, entiendo que no puedes evitarlo. Algunas personas son un poco más... ansiosas que otras. Es un buen rasgo, en realidad.

Es decir, tal vez, que realmente no era un buen rasgo en absoluto.

Stiles lo miró. "¿Estás bien?, te ves... pensativo."

Derek frunció el ceño. "¿Pensativo?

“-Parecía más bonito que decir que estás mirando esas flores como si te hubieran ofendido personalmente.” Stiles señaló las rosas rosas que bordeaban el borde del sendero del jardín. “Tal vez ellos son espías para tu hermano, ¿reportarán esta conversación a él, que ya te he dicho que me llamas por mi nombre?”

La idea de estar enojado con las flores era tan absurda que Derek rio entre dientes. “-Creo que es más probable que use cuervos.”

Stiles asintió sabiamente, como si eso tuviera sentido. "Naturalmente, usar algo negro como su alma".

Esa vez Derek escondió su risa detrás de una tos.

Stiles le sonrió, y Derek se sintió un poco mareado y más que un poco sin aliento. "Entonces, ¿hay alguna regla que tengas o que te gustaría tener? No tienes que ir con todo lo que digo".

Su mente se quedó completamente en blanco. ¿Stiles quería que tuviera reglas? ¿O simplemente estaba pidiendo ser cortés? ¿Y qué clase de reglas tenía uno para un matrimonio? No, esto no era realmente un matrimonio, no como el de sus padres, sino un arreglo de negocios. No es que Derek supiera una maldita cosa sobre cualquiera. "No lo sé", dijo finalmente. “No puedo pensar en ninguna.”

Stiles se encogió de hombros, como si le importara poco. “-Bueno, si piensas en algo, solo dímelo, incluso después de casarnos. Se pasó una mano por la nuca. "Sé que esta no es la situación ideal, y prefiero que no nos molestáramos el uno al otro".

“-No creo que pueda molestarme contigo” -dijo Derek, e inmediatamente cerró la boca-. ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

Stiles parpadeó sorprendido, y luego se pasó una mano por el pelo y se echó a reír. “-Y así es como sé que no me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo, pero aprecio la idea.” Se levantó, hizo una reverencia y tendió la mano a Derek. "Probablemente deberíamos regresar. ¿Su Alteza le gustaría una escolta?"  
Tocar de nuevo la mano de Stiles era todo lo que quería, pero Derek no estaba seguro de poder mantener el arreglo comercial si lo hacía. Sin embargo, sería grosero rechazar.

Tomó la mano ofrecida de Stiles, disfrutando del calor del tacto. “Puedes llamarme Derek.”

Stiles volvió a sonreír y le apretó la mano. “-Derek, ¿hay algo más que deba saber de ti?”

¿Qué debe saber Stiles sobre él? ¿Que era terrible con las palabras y peor con la política? ¿Que lo único que trajo al matrimonio era su condición dentro de su familia, e incluso eso era discutible? ¿Qué iba a estar enfermo con la idea de la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, que no quería fallar en otra cosa después de empujar a su familia -su país- hasta el punto de que no tenían otra opción que estar de acuerdo con esta alianza?

Derek se tragó el nudo en la garganta y bajó los ojos hacia sus manos unidas. “-No. Realmente no hay nada interesante en mí.”

Stiles se burló. “De alguna manera, lo dudo.”

***  
Stiles caminaba en su habitación, refunfuñando. Por lo que podía ver, tenía cuatro problemas y no había soluciones inmediatas.

Primer problema: El rey Jasón se opuso inesperadamente a este acuerdo, hasta el punto de amenazas e insultos abiertos, que no era un nivel al que Stiles había estado preparado para tratar.

Segundo problema: Después de armar el primer tratado con Scott, Su Majestad parecía dispuesta a sentarse y dejar que el Rey Jasón manejara todo lo demás. Como Su Majestad la Reina Talía era, de hecho, la que había accedido a este maldito matrimonio en primer lugar, Stiles estaba confundido, por decir lo menos.  
Lo que lo llevó al Tercer problema: Tenía una falta significativa de comprensión de cómo la dinámica de manada de hombre lobo funcionaba en la práctica. ¿Era por eso que la reina estaba de pie? ¿Había hecho su parte como Alfa, y ahora el tratado había entrado en el ámbito del rey?

Y, por supuesto, el Problema tres era parte del Problema Cuarto (que, en la mente de Stiles, era el problema más grande): ¿Qué demonios se suponía que iba a esperar, estar casado con un hombre lobo? Y no sólo cualquier hombre lobo, sino uno que aparentemente era tranquilo hasta el punto de reticencia y comunicado principalmente por las expresiones faciales que van desde "grosero" a "irritado" a la "furia apenas contenida"?

Stiles podía contar con una sola mano cuántas veces había visto a Derek sonreír. Si el hombre realmente lograba una sonrisa completa, su rostro podría romperse por la mitad. Lo cual sería una vergüenza, porque tenía una cara estúpidamente bella.

No, se regañó Stiles. Ahora no era realmente el momento de pensar en el estúpidamente hermoso rostro de Derek o en los hombros o brazos estúpidamente hermosos o... cualquier otra cosa, en realidad. Debería estar leyendo los libros que había pedido en la biblioteca con la esperanza de resolver el tercer problema.

Se frotó la mano, la misma que había sostenido a Derek más temprano ese día, y se dijo que era su imaginación que todavía sintiera el fantasma de un toque contra ella.

Stiles se dejó caer en la silla de la mesa, accidentalmente envió dos libros al suelo, y los dejó caer sobre el escritorio con un fuerte golpe. Estaba frustrado. Tenía que llevar sus frustraciones a algo.

Además de los libros de la biblioteca, tenía una copia del contrato de matrimonio, que prácticamente le había ordenado a Scott que le diera antes de que él se hubiera ido al puerto más temprano esta mañana. A pesar de que Stiles casi había memorizado la maldita cosa, lo repasó de nuevo, esta vez con las reacciones del Rey Jasón en mente.  
Los términos no eran nada extraordinariamente fuera de lo común: los trozos habituales de soldados y fuertes y rutas comerciales y que estaba pagando por la boda, y un poco de ayuda a los Hales para descubrir por qué algunos hombres lobo habían desaparecido.

Actualizó su copia del tratado para incluir el mínimo de mil quinientos hombres y tres fortalezas en las que había hablado al rey Jasón, e hizo una nota para preguntarle a Scott y a la reina Talía sobre los lobos desaparecidos y qué nivel de ayuda debían proporcionar en esa cacería.

Aparte de eso, no podía encontrar nada objetable sobre el tratado. No creía que Su Majestad estuviera terriblemente preocupado por unos pocos porcentajes de aranceles de un modo u otro.

Stiles golpeó su pluma contra un trozo de papel y mordió distraídamente en la esquina de su pulgar. Tal vez estaba viendo esto desde la perspectiva equivocada. Tal vez no era el tratado lo que al rey Jasón le preocupaba. Quizás...

Stiles golpeo a través del escritorio, volviendo a enviar los libros al suelo, y cogió otra gavilla de pergamino. Esta era otra copia, uno de los acuerdos de matrimonio entre los Argents y los Hales... bueno, el último que habían tenido antes de que las negociaciones se hubieran desmoronado.  
Se adentró en el tratado, con la intención de rozar los puntos altos primero y luego volver a leerlo por las minucias. Pero a medio camino entre la pila de papel, incluso con el roce, Stiles sentía que estaba leyendo lo mismo.

Esperen. Se frotó los ojos. No le hacían bromas; Estaba leyendo lo mismo. Tenía dos copias del tratado, no sólo uno.

¿Por qué Scott le habría dado dos?

No lo hizo, Stiles se dio cuenta. Los tratados no eran idénticos. Ambos eran acuerdos entre los Hales y los Argents, con una diferencia significativa: en uno, la sección relativa al matrimonio entre la princesa Kate y Derek había sido eliminada.  
Stiles frunció el ceño y volvió a leerlos. El que no tenía cláusula de matrimonio era el último antes de que las negociaciones fracasaran, y favoreció a los Argents, al menos monetariamente. Los Hales casi habían duplicado la cantidad que ofrecían para pagar reparaciones por los cazadores que habían sido asesinados por hombres lobo, y redujeron lo que habían pedido los hombres lobos asesinados por los cazadores.

A partir de esto, apareció la reina Talía y el rey Bruce estaban decididos a mantener el tratado de ser sellado con un matrimonio.

No es que Stiles pudiera ver por qué. No había mucho diferente entre los compromisos entre la princesa Kate y Derek y el de Stiles y Derek, excepto por dos puntos: Uno, especificaba que Derek viviría con los Argents, y dos, los niños se requerían, al menos dos, aunque era muy implícito más sería mejor.

Ahora era extraño. La reina Talía había insistido en que este nuevo matrimonio no produjera hijos, con el fin de no tener ningún argumento sobre quién sería el heredero. La princesa Kate era también un segundo hijo, su hermano mayor, Chris, era el príncipe heredero, destinado a heredar el trono después de la muerte de su padre. Aunque Dios sabía que Gerard no parecía ir a ninguna parte pronto.

¿Era eso algo que los Argents habían pedido entonces? Y si es así, ¿por qué?

Un dolor de cabeza golpeó la parte posterior de sus ojos, y Stiles clavó sus dedos en los lados de su cabeza para aliviar la presión. Dios mío, ¿qué hora era?

Miró el reloj del manto y obtuvo su respuesta: muy tarde, aparentemente. Había estado leyendo libros y tratados a la luz de las velas durante más de cinco horas, y no tenía más respuestas a sus problemas de los que había tenido al principio de la noche.

Pensar en todos sus problemas le recordó a Derek, y pensando en Derek...

Stiles gimió y apoyó la cabeza en el escritorio. No quería pensar en eso ahora mismo. Estas otras cosas eran problemas que él podría resolver potencialmente, y el cuarto problema requeriría la ayuda de Derek, que no parecía servicial ni particularmente comunicativo.

¿Qué pasaría si hubiera cosas que él quisiera hacer, que Stiles no podía hacer? Por supuesto, no podía pensar en nada, y Derek no había dicho nada cuando lo había preguntado, pero eso podría haber sido porque Stiles lo había pillado desprevenido. Podía haber muchas cosas que necesitaba saber sobre estar casado con un hombre lobo, pero a ninguno de los lobos se le ocurriría decirle.

Ugh. Su mente estaba girando en círculos ahora, llegando con los peores escenarios posibles que implicaban mucho morder y sangre. No pensó que le importaría morder. Sangre, sin embargo...

No. No, él no iba a dejar que su mente huyera con él en este momento, no cuando estaba tan cansado, todo parecía plausible. Acababa de tener una buena noche de sueño. Scott volvería mañana, Stiles podría conspirar con él sobre las objeciones del rey Jasón, y entonces tal vez podría esquivar a Derek y ver si podía obtener alguna respuesta a sus preguntas sobre estar casado con un lobo.

Era un plan tan bueno como cualquiera.

Eso se asentó, se despojó de su camisa y se dejó caer en la cama.

***  
Eran las dos y media de la mañana cuando Derek se despertó con un sudor frío al darse cuenta de que había interpretado completamente la pregunta de Stiles en el jardín. ¿Y si lo que había querido decir con "cualquier otra cosa" era en realidad "eres virgen"?

Porque no lo era. Y su madre no lo sabía. Y si eso era algo que había sido especificado en el acuerdo de matrimonio…

Derek se sentó y enterró la cara en sus manos. Oh, Dios, si ese fuera el caso, entonces él había logrado estropear las cosas aún más de lo que podría haber imaginado. Esto podría romper el acuerdo de matrimonio, arruinar la alianza entre sus países. Y sería su culpa. De nuevo.

Juró que podía oír a Kate riéndose de él.

Derek se puso una camisa y una bata. Probablemente debía esperar hasta la mañana, pero no sabía si tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Stiles solo, no con Scott regresando y la totalidad de la corte de McCall llegando, y esto realmente no podía esperar.

El palacio estaba oscuro y casi silencioso, y Derek se movió a través de él sin hacer un sonido. Eso, al menos, era algo que podía hacer bien, gracias a años de entrenamiento.

Las habitaciones de invitados estaban en el ala opuesta a la suya. La habitación de Stiles era la última a la derecha, junto a las habitaciones que Scott había tomado. Derek abrió la puerta y entró. Gracias a Dios, lo había logrado sin despertar a nadie.

Incluyendo Stiles, aparentemente.

Stiles estaba tumbado boca abajo en la cama, con un brazo bajo la almohada, el otro brazo y las dos piernas extendidas bajo las sábanas. Incluso con la única luz que provenía de la media luna que brillaba por la ventana, Derek pudo ver su rostro, con el sueño apagado. Si era posible, parecía aún más joven, casi inocente. Demonios, comparado con Derek, era inocente.

Se inclinó para echar un vistazo mejor a la cara de Stiles, una parte idiota de su mente memorizando el patrón de lunares que salpican la mandíbula y las mejillas. Derek quería meterse en la cama con él, enterrar su nariz en el cuello de Stiles y oler el olor del sueño, averiguar cuántos otros lunares tenía y dónde y...

Stiles se movió.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Derek vio que su brazo se sacudía de debajo de la almohada y le cortaba, cuchillo en mano. Instintivamente, Derek bloqueó, agarrando la muñeca de Stiles. Su mano ardía como si la hubiera presionado contra un hierro de marca, y Derek se soltó y retrocedió.

Stiles se agachó en la cama, todavía sosteniendo el cuchillo, parpadeando ante él incrédulo. “-¿Derek?”.

Derek acunó su mano y dio otro paso. Había sido una idea terrible. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Debería irse. Debería irse ahora.

Stiles dejó caer el cuchillo y se alejó de la cama. "Oh, Dios mío, lo siento mucho, no pensé que eras tú, sólo sabía que alguien se estaba acercando a mí y pensé que Jasón finalmente había cedido y enviado a un asesino o algo así. Me asustaste medio a la muerte.” Se pasó una mano por la cara y luego extendió la mano. “Ven aquí, déjame ver tu mano.”

La sordidez detuvo a Derek, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Stiles llevaba sólo un par de pantalones. Pero eso no fue tan impactante como la comprensión de que tenía tatuajes.

Las bandas azules de ellos tejían todo el camino por su pecho, pasando la parte superior de sus pantalones, sobre sus brazos, deteniéndose en sus muñecas y justo debajo de su cuello, donde se escondían bajo su ropa. Aunque Derek no podía ver su espalda, los tatuajes subieron por los costados de Stiles de tal manera que Derek supuso que continuaban allí también. Dos cabezas de dragón se encontraron en el centro de su pecho de perfil, las bocas abiertas para revelar dientes viciosos y una lengua rizando.

Derek estaba tan sorprendido de mirarlos que no notó que Stiles había agarrado su mano o que Stiles le estaba hablando hasta que oyó "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Eso atravesó su distracción, le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba allí parado observando a Stiles mientras él asomaba la palma de Derek, que ya estaba sanando de lo que le había quemado. Derek tiró de su mano. “Lo siento, no fue nada, sólo...”

Stiles levantó una ceja. “-¿Has venido a mis aposentos en medio de la noche por nada?”

El rostro de Derek se calentó insoportablemente, hasta sus oídos, y se sintió escandalosamente agradecido de que la habitación estuviera lo suficientemente débil como para que Stiles probablemente no pudiera verla. "solamente me iré," murmuró.

Stiles agarró su brazo. “Derek, espera, dime, no es nada, ¿verdad?”

Derek retrocedió, encogiéndose del calor suave de la mano de Stiles. Lo quería demasiado para quedarse allí. “Podría esperar, no sé lo que estaba pensando.”

Stiles retiró la mano y se encogió de hombros. “Ya estás aquí, quizá hablemos, Dios sabe que no volveré a dormir más de una hora.”

Incluso a través de su tono ligero, Derek podía oír el pulso de Stiles, demasiado rápido y ligeramente inestable. "Lo siento," dijo de nuevo, la culpa genuina llenándolo. “No quise asustarte.”

Stiles soltó una risa suave. "Parece que sería difícil evitar amedrentar a alguien si simplemente estás apareciendo en su dormitorio de la nada. ¿Haces esto a menudo?"

Derek abrió la boca para decir por supuesto que no, y luego la cerró. “-Más de lo que debería hacerlo” -admitió-. "Aunque antes, ella sabía que yo iba a venir."

Los ojos de Stiles se agudizaron. "¿Ella?"

Hacerlo rápido y terminar con él. “-No soy virgen” -dijo Derek, en un apuro antes de que pudiera perder los nervios. "Y si eso fue algo especificado en el acuerdo... pensé que debías saberlo".

Stiles parpadeó de nuevo, esta vez con incredulidad. “-¿No eres virgen, eso es lo que estás haciendo en mi habitación en medio de la noche, has venido a decirme que no eres virgen?”

Bueno, cuando lo dijo así, hizo que Derek suene increíblemente tonto. “-No quería mentirte” -dijo Derek, y odió lo callada y ronca de su voz. “Eso es todo, me iré.”

Antes de que pudiera volverse para marcharse, Stiles volvió a agarrarle el brazo. “-No, espera, espera, te... gracias, te agradezco que no quieras mentirme, es decir, que al mirar por encima de mi cama en medio de la noche, prefiero tener alguna advertencia.” Sonrió, una pequeña que no mostraba los dientes. "No te preocupes por el acuerdo, la virginidad no está especificada, Scott sabía que no me importaba ni una cosa o la otra, y si tú o tu madre lo hacían bien", soltó una carcajada, "no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Mi experiencia está limitada a mi mano. "

Si era posible, Derek se sonrojó más y se preguntó si Stiles podía ver el indudablemente feroz color rojo en sus mejillas.

“-Bueno” -dijo Stiles, y la esquina de su boca se crispó-, “por lo menos uno de nosotros tendrá alguna idea de lo que estamos haciendo en la noche de bodas.” Él hizo una mueca. "No es que la inexperiencia sea divertida."

Derek se movió. Esperaba que Stiles no dependiera de él para hacer todo. A pesar de que él y Kate habían sido íntimos juntos, todavía tenía la sensación de que había hecho todo mal, como si nunca pudiera complacerla del modo correcto. "No," murmuró, medio a sí mismo. Realmente no lo es.

Stiles pasó la mano por el brazo de Derek, dejando un rastro de calor en su estela, y tomó su mano una vez más para examinarla. "Ya ha sanado," dijo, trazando la palma de la mano de Derek con un dedo largo. “-Eso es bueno, estaba preocupado de que no fuera así.”

Derek pensó que debía tirar de su mano de nuevo, porque no debían estar tocando así, y ni siquiera debería estar aquí, pero... Oh, olvídalo. Quería que Stiles lo tocara, y si se quedaba muy quieto, eso podría suceder unas cuantas veces más. "¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó.

“-¿Qué era qué?”

Derek movió los dedos. -Lo que le hiciste a mi mano.

Stiles vaciló, y luego soltó su mano. “Eso fue magia.”

"¿Magia?" Derek repitió, no estaba seguro de haber oído bien

Stiles asintió con la cabeza, e hizo un gesto con una mano sobre su torso y los tatuajes azules. “-Si vamos a estar casados, debes saber que he estado entrenando con Deaton, él es uno de los druidas en el consejo de Scott, desde que tenía once años, son cosas pequeñas, en su mayoría, he hecho un encanto para Scott que permite Él sabe cuándo la comida o la bebida está envenenada, por ejemplo ". Se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera gran cosa.

Un millar de preguntas golpeadas en la mente de Derek. ¿Podría hacer cosas más grandes? ¿Qué otras cosas "pequeñas" podría hacer? ¿Sentía la magia cantando en su sangre como Derek sentía el tirón de la luna? Lore sostuvo que los hombres lobo habían sido creados por magia miles de años antes, y que los vinculaba a ella de alguna manera, pero tampoco podían manipularla de la misma manera que los druidas.

Se mordió el labio contra el deseo de acribillar a Stiles con preguntas y en su lugar dijo: “-Un encanto así parece una buena idea.”

Stiles sonrió. "No tienes ni idea, especialmente cuando Scott tomó el trono por primera vez. Todo el mundo argumentó que un muchacho de diecisiete años no tenía negocios en el trono, trató de convencer a la reina Melissa de que hiciera de ella una regente, pero no Los primeros ocho meses fueron difíciles, pero lo logró. Es imposible odiar a Scott, una vez que lo conozcas.” Stiles se frotó una mano por la nuca y se rio entre dientes. "No puedo decirte cuántas veces algún noble llegaría al palacio, habiendo decidido que iban a darle al rey una parte de su mente, y luego terminó saliendo habiendo invitado a Scott a cenar con ellos y una invitación a Una pelota la semana que viene y nadie siendo el más sabio en cuanto a cómo lo había dado la vuelta”

-¿Como tú y Jasón? -preguntó Derek.

Stiles se rio y pareció sorprendido. -¿Qué quieres decir con Jasón y yo?

“-Nunca he visto a nadie hablar con él como lo hiciste en el almuerzo.” Derek agarró los bordes de las mangas de su vestido para evitar inquietarse. "Tomar lo que él quería hacer, y hacer lo que querías, y hacer que todo sonara como su idea."

Stiles parecía sorprendido y complacido. “-Bueno, gracias, pero no es exactamente lo mismo.” Una sonrisa ligeramente sardónica le tocó los labios. "Sólo hablo hasta que no tienen más remedio que aceptar la forma en que veo las cosas tan precisas, un poco como un ariete. Scott..." Se apagó y su sonrisa se desvaneció, como si estuviera considerando sus próximas palabras. "Él volverá, Su Majestad intentará lo que acaba de sacar conmigo, y Scott sonreirá y asentirá con la cabeza y estará de acuerdo con todo lo que dice y seguirá su camino.”

Derek no podía comenzar a comprenderlo, como si no pudiera entender la afición de la voz de Stiles cuando hablaba de su hermano, cuando un simple accidente de nacimiento hubiera podido revertir sus posiciones. “¿Te molesta alguna vez?” -preguntó, e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho.

“-¿Qué me molesta?” -preguntó Stiles.

¿Cómo pudo haberse deslizado y haber pedido algo tan personal? Apenas se conocían. Derek apretó la boca y negó con la cabeza. "Nada."

“Tú lo preguntaste,” Stiles señaló. “Y casi puedo garantizarle que no me importaría contestar. ¿Qué querías decir?"

Derek se negó categóricamente a aclarar. Maldita sea, realmente no era bueno en esto; Él no era como Laura o su madre, que podría dirigir una conversación como si fueran capitanes de barco. Tropezó con sus preguntas y siempre dijo lo incorrecto, demasiado brusco y demasiado cortó. “-¿Los tatuajes son mágicos?”

Stiles rio entre dientes. "Una manera sutil de cambiar la conversación, ahí".

Derek apretó los labios. “Sutil como un martillo, soy yo.”

La risa de Stiles lo sorprendió. "Sí, son mágicos, de alguna manera, son un indicador de cuánto puedo usar, se desvanecen cuando yo lo uso, cuando se han ido, debo descansar y dejar que se construyan de nuevo.” Le tendió el brazo a Derek. “-Puedes tocarlos, si quieres, te lo prometo, no te quemarán esta vez.”

Debía alejarse, pero Derek se adelantó para apoyar las yemas de los dedos sobre el brazo extendido de Stiles y trazó los patrones de los tatuajes que se tejían sobre su piel. Ellos brillaron débilmente cuando sus dedos rozaron sobre ellos. “-¿Por qué me quemaron?”

"Táctica defensiva", dijo Stiles a la ligera. "Evita que alguien me toque cuando no quiero, por la misma razón que duermo con un cuchillo debajo de mi almohada".

Derek no podía quitar los ojos de la piel de Stiles, el pálido blanco cruzado con la tinta azul de los tatuajes, la forma en que sus brazos eran más musculosos de lo que parecían bajo las mangas. Era hermoso e impresionante de una manera que él nunca había esperado. “-¿En realidad temía que alguien intentara matarte?”

"Nunca puedes ser demasiado cuidadoso", dijo Stiles.

Derek apartó los ojos para encontrarse con Stiles, sombreado en la oscuridad de la habitación. “-¿De verdad crees que Jasón lo haría?”

"¿Tú sí?" Stiles replicó.

Eso hizo que Derek se detuviera y considerara. “-Es mi hermano, no puedo imaginar que lo haga.”

"Hmm." Stiles se encogió de hombros. “-Puede que me equivoque, o tal vez necesites una mejor imaginación.”

Derek no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Jasón podía ser un idiota del más alto nivel, pero sabía que no debía recurrir al asesinato. “-O quizás eres demasiado desconfiado.”

Stiles arqueó una ceja y sonrió. "Ser desconfiado te mantiene vivo, sobre todo en... situaciones delicadas."

Derek le resultaba difícil respirar. “-¿Y esta es una situación delicada?”

“-No tienes ni idea”-susurró Stiles-.

Algo en su tono le dijo a Derek que Stiles ya no hablaba de Jasón. De repente, Derek se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de pie, con la mano aún en el brazo de Stiles, ya no sólo tocándola, sino agarrándola, como si pudiera unirlos. Derek estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para contar las pestañas de Stiles, lo bastante cerca como para oler el olor de la cama y dormir sobre su piel. Podía oír el rápido latido del corazón de Stiles y su aliento acelerado, casi tan rápido como el de Derek.

La lengua de Stiles se lanzó entre sus labios, y Derek siguió el movimiento, memorizó la forma de la boca de Stiles y lo cerca que estaban de besarse.  
Stiles se inclinó hacia delante, casi imperceptiblemente, pero ahora estaban tan cerca que Derek podía percibir el movimiento. Sería tan fácil, tan simple. Todo lo que Derek tendría que hacer era inclinarse un poco más hacia delante...

Tal vez deberíamos saltarnos el beso, ¿eh? Realmente no creo que sea posible enseñarte. ¡Pero está bien! Eres bastante bueno en otras cosas.

Derek soltó el brazo de Stiles y se alejó como si lo hubieran quemado, dio otro paso para ponerse una distancia respetable de Stiles otra vez. Stiles se daría cuenta de lo malo que era al besar eventualmente, pero no tenía que ser ahora. No antes de casarse.

Situación delicada, de hecho. Ni siquiera se suponía que estuviera aquí ahora mismo.

Stiles lo miró, con los labios todavía entreabiertos, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar cómo Derek había conseguido dos pasos de distancia de él.

"Lo siento", dijo Derek, porque tenía que decir algo para difundir la incomodidad que provino de romper el momento. “-Yo no estaba... debería...”

Stiles negó con la cabeza. "No, lo siento, no tengo ni idea de lo que estaba pensando, bueno, lo tomo de vuelta, sé exactamente lo que estaba pensando, pero el hecho es que me dejé llevar. Llevado -con hablar o con otro-, agitó una mano en círculo, "cosas".

“-No, yo...” Derek se cortó, porque no había manera de explicar que era su culpa, que estaba lejos, demasiado ansioso. Para todo. “-Debería irme” concluyó con dureza-.

Stiles asintió, su mano apoyada en su antebrazo, donde Derek lo había agarrado. “Sí. Sí. No querrás meterte en problemas, tan cerca de la boda.”  
Derek asintió con la cabeza, y una parte de él se dio cuenta de lo completamente idiota que era que ambos se saludaban con la cabeza. Retrocedió hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pudo. “¿Te veré mañana?”

Stiles sonrió, pequeño y suave. “-Mañana, buenas noches, Derek.”

Derek se inclinó y retrocedió por la puerta. “-Buenas noches... Stiles.”

No perdió la mirada de sorpresa y placer que cruzó la cara de Stiles antes de que Derek cerrara la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que les esta pareciendo la historia? 
> 
> Les esta gustando? Como creen que sera la relación de Derek y Stiles?
> 
> Si les esta gustando o tienen cualquier cosa que decir por favor dejen sus comentarios, estaré encantada por leerlos. :)


	4. Capítulo 4. La otra corte

A la mañana siguiente, el palacio era una ráfaga de actividad antes de que Derek hubiera salido de la cama.

Se arrastró la almohada sobre su cabeza, tratando de ignorar el ruido de los pies mientras los criados corrían de un lado a otro por los pasillos del palacio y sus pasillos ocultos, pero no servía de nada. Entonces su mente pensó que le iba a informar de que iba a reunirse con toda la familia de su prometido hoy, y bueno, después de eso no volvió a dormir.

Bajó las escaleras para ir al patio de entrenamiento y pasó casi dos horas practicando con su bastón, hasta que le dolió el cuerpo y sudó su ropa. Trabajó para alejar la ansiedad, al menos por un tiempo.

Volvió a su habitación para lavarse y vestirse. Boyd, su criado, había sacado sus ropas, las mejores que Derek usaba normalmente. Al parecer, Boyd también había reconocido la importancia del día.

“-Debería afeitarse, señor” -dijo Boyd-.

Sí, definitivamente lo tenía.

Derek frunció el ceño en el espejo ante la oscura cara que se cierne sobre su hombro. Boyd era ligeramente más alto que él y un poco más amplio, justo lo suficiente para que pudiera parecer imponente cuando quisiera. “-¿Crees que el afeitado me haría parecer más respetable?” -preguntó Derek, con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz.

Afortunadamente, Boyd estaba acostumbrado a él. “-Mucho más, señor.”

Derek suspiró y dejó que Boyd mezclara el jabón, pero él se afeitó así mismo. Incluso con el afeitado, era improbable que su rostro se mantuviera liso mucho más allá de media tarde. Era una de las primeras cosas que su padre le había explicado cuando le había enseñado a Derek cómo usar una maquinilla de afeitar, cómo los hombres de su familia les crecieron barbas llenas y les crecieron rápidamente.

El dolor le golpeó como un golpe físico, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su mano se deslizara y la navaja le cortó el cuello. Derek la maldijo y lo secó, pero la herida sanó rápidamente, la única señal de que había estado allí una gota de sangre mezclándose con la espuma en su piel. Cogió la navaja para empezar a afeitarse de nuevo, pero sus manos temblaban tanto que no podía sostenerla apropiadamente.

Boyd la sacó de su agarre antes de que Derek pudiera cortarse de nuevo. –“Permítame, señor.”

Derek quería protestar: se había afeitado desde que tenía trece años, maldita sea, podía hacerlo, pero tenía la garganta apretada de lágrimas que se negaba a dejar caer. No estaba en condiciones de discutir.

Odiaba esto: odiaba que la pena le golpeara en momentos inesperados, odiaba que le dejara temblando e incapaz de hablar sin romperse. Se suponía que debía mantenerlo unido, supuestamente estoico. Pero cada vez que hacía unas pocas horas, unos días, algo le sucedía para recordarle que su padre había desaparecido, y eso le dejó sentirse tan frágil como un vaso delgado.

Boyd hizo un rápido trabajo en su barba, y luego se alejó para dejar que Derek se lavara la espuma de su rostro y se limpiara. Casi no reconoció al hombre que lo miraba fijamente.

"Parezco cinco años más joven," Derek murmuró, su voz saliendo lejos más áspera de lo normal.

Boyd, como de costumbre, lo ignoró por completo, como lo hizo la mayoría de las veces con los estados de ánimo de Derek. “-Entonces Su Alteza y tú pueden tener la misma edad.”

Derek cerró los ojos y ahogó un gemido. Podría parecer más joven, pero nunca se vería inocente.

“-¿Y tal vez sería mejor terminar las visitas de medianoche mientras la familia de Su Alteza está aquí?” Boyd sugirió.

Derek empezó y volcó el tazón, salpicando agua por toda la mesa.

Boyd recogió una toalla y continuó suavemente, "Al menos hasta que te cases."

Derek se pasó la mano por la cara. Era bueno que ya hubiera terminado de afeitarse; Su piel estaba tan caliente por la vergüenza que herviría toda el agua. "Lo tendré en mente."

"Muy bien señor."

En el lado positivo, había conseguido tener su mente fuera de su pena.

Trompetas sonaron fuera, y Derek escuchó la puerta principal de la pared del castillo siendo abierta. Se dirigió a la ventana y vio una verdadera manada de caballos y carros tirando al patio, con el rey Scott a la cabeza de ellos. No tardó mucho en ver a la esbelta figura de Stiles que corría por el patio para saludarlos.

“¿Ha llegado el momento de conocer a la nueva familia, señor?” Dijo Boyd.

Apenas había estado listo para Stiles. Ciertamente no estaba listo para esto. Derek volvió su atención a su ropa, vestirse lo más rápido posible. “-Debe haber salido bastante temprano para llegar ahora.”

"En efecto." Parecía que Boyd sonreía, pero Derek no podía estar seguro.

Derek gruñó y se encogió de hombros en su abrigo negro. “-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?”

“-¿Mejor que mirar cómo trabajas en ti mismo sobre tu estado en esta ocasión?” Esa vez Boyd sonrió. “-No, señor.”

Boyd era uno de un puñado de gente que podía hablarle así y salirse con la suya. Y si se quedaba aquí más tiempo, Derek tendría que seguir soportándolo. Tomó la decisión de terminar las reuniones y caminó hacia la puerta.

“-Voy a buscar un nuevo valet” -replicó por encima del hombro-. “Espero tu renuncia cuando regrese.”

“-¿Como las últimas cuatro veces, señor?” -respondió Boyd.

"Precisamente."

***   
El patio era un manicomio absoluto. Los sirvientes de ambos hogares invadieron la zona, descargando troncos y caballos de establo, moviéndose entre las dependencias y el castillo principal, dando a toda la zona una sensación de caos apenas controlado. Derek esperaba que el aire casi casual de todo no ofendiera a la familia real que visitaba, aunque si Stiles era una indicación, deberían estar bien.

"Debería" ser la palabra operativa en esa oración. Derek apenas había conocido al rey Scott y no sabía nada de la reina Melissa.

En el interior, su lobo prácticamente lo apresuraba a regresar a la tranquilidad de los jardines interiores, la biblioteca, los bosques, cualquier cosa que no fuera tratar con esto. Derek se obligó a respirar, a caminar medianamente por el patio donde había visto Stiles por última vez. Podía manejar esto. Lo trataría con rapidez y cortesía, y luego se encerraría en la biblioteca durante el resto del día o saldría a entrenar de nuevo, sólo pelearía hasta que no pudiera pensar en nada más.

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Stiles lanzarse a un hombre de pelo arenoso que llevaba el uniforme de un capitán de guardia. Incluso sobre el ruido de la multitud, Derek pudo escoger el grito de Stiles de "Padre!.”

¿Padre? Eso fue inesperado. Derek había estado seguro de que el difunto rey había sido su padre; Stiles había dicho tanto de él mismo.

No preguntes, no preguntes, no preguntes. No digas una maldita palabra al respecto. No es asunto tuyo.

Detrás de ellos, Derek vio al rey Scott en una conversación profunda con una mujer encantadora y real que compartía su piel verde oliva y cabello negro, aunque la suya era una caída de rizos oscuros atado encima de su cabeza. Eso tenía que ser la reina Melissa.

Derek se movió. Ahora que estaba aquí, empezaba a sentirse incómodo. ¿Debería presentarse? ¿Quedarse aquí hasta que alguien lo notara? ¿Entrar y esconderse en la biblioteca?

Lo último le atrajo mucho más de lo que debería.

Pero entonces Stiles lo vio, y la felicidad en su rostro cayó en una mirada de incredulidad. –“¿Derek?”

“-¿Derek?” El hombre que Stiles había llamado "Padre" repitió, en un tono que bordeaba la desaprobación. “-Eso es muy familiar.”

Si Stiles oyó el comentario, no dio ninguna indicación de ello. Sus ojos recorrieron la cara de Derek. “Te has afeitado.”

Derek sintió que su cara se calentaba ante el escrutinio inesperado. “Boyd dijo que debería parecer más respetable.”  
“¿Boyd?”

“-Mi valet.”

Stiles sonrió. “-Creo que me gusta Boyd.”

“-Stiles” -dijo su padre bruscamente-.

Stiles saltó y luego se encorvó culpablemente. "¡Lo siento!" Saltó, prácticamente saltó a Derek y le dio una palmada en el hombro. “-Padre, éste es Der... quiero decir Su Alteza el Príncipe Derek, de la familia Hale.” Entonces Stiles se volvió hacia el lado de su padre. “-Y Su Alteza, éste es mi padre, el Capitán John Stilinski de la Guardia Real.”

Inmediatamente, el capitán Stilinski se puso de pie y se inclinó ante Derek. “-Alteza, un placer conocerte.”

Derek se inclinó a cambio. “-De igual manera, señor.”

“-Siento que debo disculparme por la familiaridad de mi hijo” -dijo el capitán con una mirada penetrante a Stiles-. “Él sabe mejor.”

“-Está bien” -dijo Derek, apresurándose a mantener a Stiles fuera de cualquier problema. “-Le he dado permiso, ya que nos vamos a casar.”

No era lo correcto para decir, si el repentino choque en el rostro del capitán Stilinski era algo que tenía que pasar. Se oscureció rápidamente a la ira. "¿Disculpe?"

UH oh. Derek no esperaba una reacción contenta, pero esperaba que el padre de Stiles lo supiera. "Um", dijo Derek, tratando de averiguar cómo había logrado estropear esto.  
Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, la reina dio un paso adelante, con expresión desconcertada. "¿Que está pasando?"

El capitán Stilinski cruzó los brazos y clavó a Derek con una mirada azul acerada. “Aparentemente, mi hijo está comprometido.”

La reina Melissa giró hacia Stiles. "¿Tú estás qué?"

"¿Recuerdas cómo te dije que había algo que necesitábamos discutir cuando llegáramos?" Dijo el rey Scott, con un tono suplicante en su voz.

La reina volvió su mirada incrédula hacia él. “-¿Y este «algo» es que Stiles está comprometido?”  
"Es un poco más complicado que eso", protestó el rey Scott.

“-¿Estás comprometido?” El capitán Stilinski exigió a Stiles, y luego avanzó hacia Derek. “-¿Has comprometido a mi hijo?”

Derek dio un paso atrás, aunque no había ningún lugar donde ir. Sacudió la cabeza con ferocidad. “-¡No!, juro que no...” El recuerdo de la noche anterior apareció en su mente, y Derek sintió que su rostro se calentaba como una hoguera.

Stiles saltó entre ellos, con los brazos extendidos. "Padre, no, no es así, no tienes que defender mi honor, todavía está intacto, o al menos, tan intacto como siempre."

El capitán Stilinski dejó de moverse, pero no dejó de mirar furioso a Derek. Era quizás ser poco hombre el que se encogiera detrás de Stiles, pero en ese momento, a Derek no le importaba. Estaba razonablemente seguro de que el capitán Stilinski no haría daño a su hijo, y estaba igualmente seguro de que ejecutaría a Derek con una lanza en el momento en que tuviera la oportunidad.

La reina miró con atención al rey Scott y Stiles, y luego asintió hacia un árbol floreciente en el borde del castillo. "Ustedes dos, por allá, ahora."

“-Madre...”-comenzó el rey Scott.

La reina Melissa simplemente arqueó una ceja hacia él. "Ahora."

“-Pero...” -dijo Stiles.  
El capitán Stilinski agarró al rey Scott y a Stiles por los hombros, los hizo girar y los empujó en dirección al árbol. “-Mi señora dijo ahora.”

Derek pensó que debía marcharse -no pensaría en ello como "escaparse" -pero la mano del capitán se disparó y se enganchó al hombro antes de que pudiera moverse. “-Usted también, Su Alteza, también le concierne.”

Cuando había pensado en su muerte, "matado por el padre enojado de su prometido" nunca había sido una manera que Derek había considerado seriamente. Lo estaba considerando ahora, mientras el capitán Stilinski los dirigía al árbol y reunía a Derek, Stiles y Scott en un banco medio escondido detrás de él.

Era extraordinario cómo enfrentarse a las miradas de desaprobación de la reina Melissa y el capitán Stilinski podría hacer que Derek volviera a sentirse con doce años. Junto a él, el rey Scott y Stiles colgaron la cabeza y barajaron los pies. Puede que no se hubieran parecido mucho: el rey Scott era más oscuro y ligeramente más cortó, Stiles era más pálido y más delgado -pero la similitud en sus manierismos le recordaba a Derek que, de hecho, eran hermanos.

La reina Melissa cruzó los brazos y miró entre ellos. "¿Y ahora qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Stiles se casa?"

Stiles y el rey Scott comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, tan rápido que Derek no podía decir quién estaba diciendo qué.

La reina levantó una mano. “-Uno a la vez, Scott.”

Se enderezó y habló rápidamente. "Desde que las negociaciones entre los Hales y los Argents cayeron hace ocho meses, el rey Gerard ha estado tratando de hacerse cargo de su país por la fuerza, pude convencer al rey Gerard de retirarse debido a nuestra alianza con los Hales, pero ese tratado expira en menos de dos semanas”.

La reina Melissa no parecía muy simpática. “-¿Y Stiles se va a casar porque...?”

Stiles habló. "Porque según el acuerdo de matrimonio entre Scott y Allison, ni los Argents ni los McCall pueden tomar acción militar contra un aliado del otro. Si me caso con Derek, es un partido suficientemente fuerte que el Rey Gerard tendrá que reconocer la alianza. "

La reina cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. "¿Y realmente crees que él lo verá de esa manera?, porque dada la situación, él podría declararnos la guerra".

Scott asintió con la cabeza, la cara seria. "Lo sé, es un riesgo calculado, pero uno que estamos dispuestos a tomar, especialmente teniendo en cuenta las incursiones que el emperador Deucalion ha estado haciendo hacia el sur. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que él vuelva sus ojos a nosotros, y yo preferiría que nuestros países estén de pie juntos que agarrándose las gargantas uno al otro, haciéndonos cosechas fáciles para él”.

La reina Melissa intercambió una mirada con el capitán Stilinski, uno de los cuales Derek no podía leer. Luego volvió sus oscuros ojos hacia él. “-¿Y tu familia está de acuerdo con esto?”

La garganta de Derek de repente se sintió seca. Se las arregló para asentir. “-Mi madre sí.”

“-¿Y Su Majestad?”

La reina Melissa pudiera no ser un hombre lobo alfa, pero hizo un trabajo admirable de duplicar el poder. Derek trató de no encogerse bajo su escrutinio. "Jas-Rey Jasón no cree que sea necesario", dijo, tan diplomáticamente como le fuera posible.

"Es una manera muy amable de decir que él se opone firmemente a toda la cosa, hasta el punto de insultarme a la cara en un esfuerzo por romperla", dijo Stiles.

El rey Scott giró hacia Stiles, con los ojos abiertos y furiosos. “-¿Qué te dijo?”

Stiles lo apartó con la mano. "Nada tan creativo, estoy seguro de que puedes adivinar."

La reina Melissa no apartó la mirada de Derek. “-¿Y qué opina, Alteza?”

Por un momento, Derek estaba seguro de que no podía estar hablando con él. Salvo Stiles, nadie le había preguntado qué pensaba de la situación y la solución; La persona más cercana de su familia había venido a ordenarle que no lo echara a perder más.

Pero ahora la reina Melissa lo miraba, junto con el capitán Stilinski y el rey Scott y Stiles, como si quisieran oír lo que tenía que decir. Como si su opinión realmente importara.

"Yo", comenzó Derek, y luego cerró la boca porque realmente no sabía qué decir. "No sé si es la mejor solución, pero sí sé que no podemos detener al ejército del rey Gerard por nuestra cuenta, sé que más hombres lobo han desaparecido cuanto más se rompen nuestras fronteras". Él apretó su mandíbula en eso; La prometida de Boyd, Érica, había sido tomada dos meses antes. "Sé que si no se detiene, lo más probable es que no lleguemos al verano".

Derek se detuvo y esperó, esperó a que uno de ellos se mofara o se riera de él y le dijera que no entendía, pero no lo hicieron. De hecho, la reina Melissa lo miró expectante, como si quisiera que continuara.

Se hizo callar y no inquietarse. "Teniendo en cuenta lo que sé... no creo que podamos esperar una solución perfecta, y dado todo lo demás," mi padre está muerto por esto, por mi culpa, "creo que es la mejor idea de una deprimente lista corta, "terminó, con una mirada de reojo a Stiles.

Para su sorpresa, Stiles sonrió, la misma pequeña que parecía como si fuera sólo para ellos dos.

Y, si Derek era completamente honesto consigo mismo, cualquier plan que terminara en él llegando a ver a Stiles sin camisa de nuevo era un plan con el que sería feliz.

La reina suspiró. “-Muy bien, me gustaría conocer a Sus Majestades y escuchar las objeciones del rey Jason por mí misma, si no le importa.”

“-Yo también” -dijo el rey Scott, misteriosamente-.

Derek se preguntó si el deseo del rey Scott de conocer tenía menos que ver con las objeciones de Jason y más que ver con los insultos de Jason a Stiles. No obstante, inclinó la cabeza hacia la reina. “-Por supuesto, Su Majestad, estoy seguro de que mi madre estaría encantada de reunirse con usted.”

“-Gracias, Su Alteza.” La reina Melissa sonrió. “Y me gustaría ver una copia del contrato de compromiso.”

“Lo tendrás en el momento en que te hayas instalado en tu habitación” -dijo Stiles-.

“-¿Y cuántas copias tienes?” -preguntó el capitán Stilinski.

Stiles parecía ofendido.” -¡El único, ahora mismo!”

El capitán Stilinski rodó los ojos y sostuvo el brazo hacia la reina. “-¿Deberíamos ir entrando, mi señora?”

La reina Melissa aceptó su brazo y clavó a Stiles con una mirada. "La próxima vez, les agradecería que pensaran sus ideas un poco más antes de que resulten en un matrimonio."

Stiles se agitó. “-¡Esta era de Scott!”

Tanto el capitán como la reina se mostraron escépticos ante ese pronunciamiento, pero cuando el rey Scott asintió tímidamente, suspiraron al unísono antes de regresar a sus caballos y al equipo de sirvientes desembalar los carruajes y carretas.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. “-Bueno, eso estuvo a las mil maravillas.”

Derek quería hundirse en el suelo. Si no hubiera dicho nada, esa conversación entera no habría ocurrido. Tenía otros mil lugares que preferiría. Y uno, algo afortunadamente, que tenía que ser: entregar el mensaje de la reina Melissa a su madre. "Lo siento." -Señaló la cabeza hacia el palacio-. “Debo avisar a Madre que Su Majestad la Reina Melissa quiere hablar con ella y con Jasón.”

Stiles giró hacia él. "Espera, no, esto no es...”

No podía oírlo. Derek no podía soportar escuchar a Stiles condescendiéndolo. "Debería haber esperado", dijo, y se apresuró a regresar al palacio y alejarse de la terrible y terrible primera impresión que acababa de causar en la familia de Stiles.

***   
Stiles miró a Derek mientras su prometido se alejaba precipitadamente de ellos, con la espalda ligeramente inclinada como si esperase algún tipo de ataque. A pesar de la manera en su padre había estado observando, tal vez no fuera una idea tan absurda.

Stiles pasó una mano por su pelo, tratando de averiguar dónde había ido todo tan mal. “-Maldición y maldito infierno.”

Scott frunció el ceño. "¿Qué estabas pensando?, yo esperaba contarles antes de hacer presentaciones."

Stiles debatió la sabiduría de estrangular a su hermano. “-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? ¡No iba a mentirle a mi padre!”

Scott levantó una ceja y no dijo nada.

"Sobre esto," modificó Stiles.

La otra ceja se alzó.

Maldita gente que te conocía por muchos años. Stiles apretó los dientes. "Esta vez."

"Sabes, él no habría tenido que explicar si no lo hubieras llamado por su nombre", señaló Scott. “-No sabía que habías llegado tan cerca en las veinticuatro horas que me había ido.”

El calor le corría por los costados de la cara, y Stiles tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que Scott no sabía la verdad sobre la visita de medianoche de Derek. “-Vamos a casarnos” -murmuró-. "No pensé que tuviéramos que hacer una ceremonia entre nosotros".

"'El uno al otro' son las palabras operativas en esa oración", dijo Scott. –“No delante de tu padre.”

Lo sabía, maldita sea. Stiles estaba muy consciente de que necesitaba mantenerse en el lado correcto del decoro, aún más consciente de que este arreglo era sólo eso: un arreglo.

Su brazo hormigueó donde Derek lo había tocado la noche anterior, y Stiles frotó el área ofensiva. No necesitaba pensar en la mano de Derek en su piel, en la expresión intencional en su rostro mientras trazaba las líneas de los tatuajes de Stiles. No necesitaba pensar en lo cerca que estaban de pie, lo cerca que estaban de besarse.

O al menos, no tenía que pensar en ello hasta que se casaran, momento en el que podría pensar mucho más en ello.

“-¿Debo atreverme a preguntar qué piensas?” Dijo Scott.

La pregunta sacó a Stiles de sus pensamientos. “-No, no te atreves.”

Scott lo miró con una mirada sorprendentemente astuta. "Hmm", fue todo lo que dijo en respuesta.

“-¿Y qué están haciendo ustedes, husmeando aquí?”

Stiles saltó por la nueva voz, pero no se sorprendió mucho al ver a Lydia de pie frente a ellos, con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos avellana cayendo a fuego lento en desaprobación.

Sonrió y se inclinó. “-Sólo algunas discusiones fraternales mientras te esperaba, oh señora y amor de mi vida.”

Por el arco de sus cejas, Stiles pudo decir que no le creyó por un momento. -¿Y por qué Su Majestad y el capitán los han traído aquí para una reprimenda? ¿No se supone que deben dejar de tener problemas en algún momento? No puede ser muy bueno para los sirvientes ver a su rey ser regañado como un niño de cinco años”.

Scott puso los ojos en blanco. “La mayoría de ellos me conocían cuando yo era un niño de cinco años.”

"Tuvimos que firmar un acuerdo de matrimonio con los Hales", dijo Stiles. "Para mantener a Su Majestad el Rey Gerard de tomar el control del maldito país."

Lydia jadeó. "¿Nos dejas por dos semanas y te comprometes? ¿A quién?"

“-El príncipe Derek” -dijo-.

“-¿Cuál es él?” -preguntó Lydia.

"Mi altura, cabello oscuro, ojos pálidos, cara hermosa con un ceño fruncido permanente?"

Oooh. Los ojos de Lydia se iluminaron. "Los hombros anchos, el que vi caminando de vuelta al palacio hace un momento? Muy bonito." Ella le palmeó el brazo. "Lo apruebo."

Algo en la tripa de Stiles se soltó ante la declaración casual. Durante un breve instante, sintió que esto era perfectamente normal, que había conocido a alguien a quien verdaderamente amaba, y ahora compartía su entusiasmo con sus amigos más cercanos.

Entonces recordó las reglas del arreglo, las pautas que él había puesto en el lugar para hacer cosas más fáciles a Derek y a él, y la tensión volvió. Estaba a menos de una semana de casarse y no tenía ni idea de si a su futuro marido le gustaba.

“-Oh, no te preocupes tanto”. Lydia unió su brazo con el de Stiles. "Todo estará bien, tan pronto como te conozca, él te amará tanto como nosotros, y si no lo hace, es un gran idiota". Ella unió su otro brazo con el de Scott. “-Ahora, ¿por qué no me acompañan a dentro y me hacen saber si el príncipe Derek tiene algún hermano no conocido?”


	5. Capítulo 5. El Tratado

Scott esperó impacientemente dentro del estudio del rey con su madre. Stiles le había informado de todo lo que el rey Jasón había dicho mientras Scott estaba ausente, incluyendo algunas de sus propias suposiciones de por qué el nuevo rey se oponía tanto al tratado. Una vida de amistad había enseñado a Scott a escuchar las intuiciones de Stiles, pero estaba dispuesto a dar el beneficio de la duda y a escuchar las objeciones de Jasón.

Y entonces, pensó Scott, le informaría al rey Jasón que si alguna vez deseaba denigrar de nuevo la ascendencia de Stiles, lo haría a la cara de Scott y se ocuparía de las consecuencias.

La reina Talía y el rey Jasón entraron en el estudio, acompañados por criados que llevaban bandejas de comida y bebida. Scott presentó a su madre e intercambiaron bromas hasta que la reina Talía alejó a los sirvientes.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Madre dejó su taza de té y miró a la reina Talía. "Por lo tanto, parece que debo ofrecerles mis condolencias y mis felicitaciones."

La reina Talía sonrió ligeramente detrás de su velo, sus ojos se tiñeron con tristeza. "Ambos son apreciados."

Scott se echó hacia atrás, contento de dejar que su madre manejara esto por el momento. Sacó su copia del contrato de matrimonio, que ya habían examinado juntos. Era algo gratificante que Madre no hubiera encontrado nada objetable sobre el tratado en sí, más allá del simple hecho de que se requería que Stiles se casara para ser válida.

Ella alisó las páginas en su regazo. "Me gustaría revisar el contrato de matrimonio, ¿si eso está bien?"

El rey Jasón se sentó más derecho en su silla. –“¿Tienes objeciones al tratado, Majestad?”  
No parezca tan emocionado al respecto, pensó Scott.

Madre sonrió y cruzó las manos sobre el tratado. “-En realidad, no tengo ninguno, esperaba que pudieras decirnos cuáles eran sus objeciones.”

Scott tomó su señal. "Nos gustaría asegurarnos de que nos ocupemos de todas y cada una de las preocupaciones que usted tiene. Este acuerdo debe ser mutuamente beneficioso".

"Es mutuamente beneficioso", dijo la reina Talía desde donde estaba detrás de Jasón. "Es más que justo para los dos."

El rey Jasón se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó las manos en su escritorio. "No estoy de acuerdo, creo que es un poco... demasiado."

"¿Demasiado?" Mamá observó el acuerdo. "Los términos aquí son bastante estándar igual que los otros acuerdos que he estudiado, incluyendo el que usted tenía con los Argents."

El rey Jasón asintió. “Y precisamente, y sin intención de ofender, me pregunto por qué no podríamos simplemente renegociar nuestro tratado con los Argents.”

Scott se adelantó un poco. Eso fue inesperado.

“-No” -dijo la reina Talía-.

El rey Jasón hundió los dedos en el escritorio, y Scott no perdió la leve mueca que rápidamente se alisó. "El fracaso de las negociaciones puso a su ejército en nuestras fronteras en primer lugar, no veo ninguna razón para que una renegociación no pudiera...”

“-Una renegociación está fuera de discusión” -dijo la reina Talía en un tono que no toleraba ningún argumento-.

Scott respiró hondo y decidió arriesgarse. "¿Por qué es eso?"

Aunque no podía ver la mayor parte de su rostro, Scott reconoció el destello de color rojo en sus ojos como una advertencia. Continuó, en lo que esperaba era un tono razonable. “-Mi señora, reformar el tratado con los Argent, seguramente sería una manera más segura de asegurar la seguridad de sus fronteras, más segura que el acuerdo con nosotros.”

La reina Talía cruzó las manos delante de ella y se puso en pie un poco más derecha. "Los Argents nos pidieron algo que no pudimos darles, les ofrecimos otras concesiones, pero parece que fue un punto de ruptura para ellos también". Volvió la mirada al rey Jasón. “-No vamos a renegociar un tratado con los Argents, a menos que el príncipe Chris tome el trono.”

El rey Jasón empujó su silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie. "Esto no es razonable, Madre, ¿qué es tan importante que tú y papá decidiste interrumpir las negociaciones por las que habíamos trabajado durante siete años y por qué no podemos simplemente hablar-"

“-Porque no quiere escuchar” -le interrumpió la reina Talía-. Su voz tomó un gruñido gutural y sus ojos brillaron aún más. “-Y yo he hablado, ese método ya no está en discusión, ¿está claro, hijo mío?”

Scott podía sentirlo: el poder en el aire, balanceándose entre ellos. Nunca había visto a la reina actuar como Alpha, pero esto era casi lo suficiente como para vacunarlo, y no tenía ningún vínculo con ella más allá de la del papel.

El rey Jasón bajó los ojos y dobló su cuello ligeramente hacia un lado, descubriendo su garganta. “-Perdóname, madre, he hablado fuera de turno.”

La reina Talía asintió con la cabeza, el resplandor rojo alfa se desvaneció lentamente de sus ojos. "Gracias."  
Scott se preguntó cómo la jerarquía de la manada de hombres lobos se mezclaba con la jerarquía de la familia real, lo que significaba que la reina Talía había confiado en su condición de Alfa para que su hijo capitulara, lo que significaba que él había capitulado. Y por primera vez, Scott sintió un poco de miedo al enviar a su mejor amigo, su hermano, a una familia donde ambos sabían muy poco sobre la estructura de poder.

A su lado, Madre aclaró su garganta y enrolló su copia del tratado. “-¿Entonces el acuerdo de matrimonio entre nuestras familias se llevara a cabo?”

Scott esperaba que el rey Jasón discutiera, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente regresó a su asiento detrás del escritorio. “-Sí, está de pie y la firmaré esta noche.”

"Hay una cosa que siento que debo anotar", dijo la madre. “-El acuerdo especifica que Stiles y el príncipe Derek estarán casados antes de la boda entre Scott y la princesa Allison.”

Scott asintió con la cabeza. "Es la mejor manera de asegurar el reconocimiento del tratado".

“-Sí, pero debemos partir dentro de la semana para llegar al palacio de Argents a tiempo para tu boda con la princesa Allison, y ustedes”-señaló Madre con serenidad a la reina Talía y al rey Jasón-, “todavía están de luto.”

Oh. Scott no había pensado en eso.

La reina Talía agitó la mano, como si descartara el problema. "Se puede hacer una dispensa especial para permitir que Derek se case durante el duelo y creo que la seguridad de nuestro país es una dispensa especial". Ella inclinó la cabeza y añadió suavemente: “-Bruce comprendería, estoy seguro de ello.”

"Excelente." La madre se puso de pie. “-¿Había algo más que quisiera discutir, otras objeciones? Me encantaría revisar el tratado más a fondo, si quiere.”

“-Yo estoy satisfecha, Majestades” -respondió la reina Talía-.

Un momento después, el rey Jasón dijo: "Como yo".

Scott se levantó y se inclinó. “-Entonces nos despediremos y aseguraré que mi madre esté bien establecida.”

Su madre hizo una reverencia, con un brillo en los ojos. “-Y a primera hora del día siguiente, deberíamos empezar a planear la boda.”

Los ojos de la reina Talía se arrugaron en la forma en que Scott reconoció ahora como una sonrisa astuta. “-¿Será que en tres días será suficiente tiempo?”

“-Haremos que sea suficiente tiempo”-dijo Madre con decisión-. “-¿Lo discutiremos en el desayuno?”

“Eso sería perfecto.”

Scott sintió un poco de miedo en su estómago. Rara vez había oído a su madre hablar así, y si no lo sabía, pensaría que estaba planeando una campaña militar, no una boda. Decidió que sería mejor si evitase involucrarse en este aspecto particular del tratado.

Se despidieron de la reina Talía y del rey Jasón, y Scott escoltó a su madre a su habitación. En cuanto llegaron a la otra ala, se volvió hacia él. “-¿Y qué era lo extraño de eso?”

Scott sintió que sus labios se agitaban ante la familiaridad de la pregunta. Lo había estado preguntando después de cada reunión desde que tenía diez años.” -La reina Talía se mostró inflexible a no tratar con los Argents, pero era muy vaga en cuanto a por qué.”

Su madre asintió. "¿Y?"

Scott respiró hondo y volvió a la reunión en su mente. "No es sólo lo que querían, sino algo que el rey Gerard quería, específicamente, y cree que si el príncipe Chris estuviera en el trono, no querría lo mismo".

La reina Melissa le sonrió. “-¿Algo más que hayas notado?”

"Muchas cosas, algunas de las cuales son relevantes y algunas de las cuales probablemente no lo son", dijo Scott, ganando una pequeña risa de su madre. "El rey Jasón con su postura, creo que porque él está tratando demasiado duro en llenar los zapatos de su padre. La reina Talía está dispuesta a dejarlo, pero tira duro hacia atrás cuando ella cree que va demasiado lejos en la dirección equivocada. No estoy seguro de cómo funciona su relación, Con él como rey y ella como Alfa, además de ser madre e hijo”.

Madre abrazó sus hombros. “Bueno, yo no soy un hombre lobo alfa, pero... "

Scott sonrió y la abrazó. Sí, tenía que ser rey, pero eso no significaba que tampoco podía ser un hijo de vez en cuando. "Mientras tú y la reina Talía se están reuniendo para hablar de la boda, voy a hablar con Stiles sobre esto, y será capaz de averiguar más de ella".

Se volvió para irse, pero su madre le cogió el brazo antes de que pudiera. “Scott.”

La preocupación en su voz lo detuvo, casi más de lo que la mano de su brazo hizo. "¿Qué?"

Su rostro era anormalmente grave. "Entiendes que hay una muy buena oportunidad de que el rey Gerard elija la guerra por esto, ¿no es así? Esta es una línea muy delicada.”

Él lo sabía, había sabido que, sentía el peso de él si lo pensaba durante demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo, Scott tomó la mano de su madre y la apretó para tranquilizarla. "Estoy consciente, pero... si este es el camino más probable para unirnos a todos, entonces estoy dispuesto a caminar, aunque sea en una cuerda floja en el océano".  
***  
Los McCall habían estado en la residencia durante dos días, y hasta ahora, Derek había logrado evitar... bueno, a todo el mundo. No estaba enteramente avergonzado de admitir que estaba un poco aterrorizado del padre de Stiles, y después de su pobre primera reunión, Derek habría estado perfectamente feliz de no hablarle nunca más.

También había logrado evitar a su madre y a la reina Melissa, que habían unido sus fuerzas para planear su boda. Laura y Cora también se habían metido en la planificación, con un poco más de excitación que la que se requería, pensó Derek.

Hasta el momento había sido capaz de maniobrar fuera lo peor. Lo único que realmente requería su presencia era un ajuste para un traje para la ocasión. Y aplicando la cantidad adecuada de gruñidos al sastre, Derek había mantenido esa tortura en particular a unos benditos minutos.

Ahora, descansaba en un rincón del patio después de una agotadora sesión de entrenamiento, haciendo todo lo posible para quemar el exceso de energía y olvidarse de todo. Como su padre, que apenas estaría tres meses muerto cuando Derek estuviera casado. O el casarse, que le recordaba las reglas que Stiles había establecido. O Stiles mismo, a quien Derek había hecho un buen trabajo en evitar porque no confiaba en estar cerca de su prometido durante cinco minutos sin intentar algo abominablemente estúpido, como trazar el contorno de esos tatuajes azules con su lengua.

La idea de los tatuajes era casi suficiente para que Derek se pusiera en pie de repente para otra sesión de entrenamiento de una hora.

Como si Dios le hubiera leído la mente, un bastón cayó al suelo junto a él. Derek protegió sus ojos contra la luz del sol de la primavera y miró hacia arriba.

Por encima de él, el capitán Stilinski estaba de pie con una mirada dura en la cara y los brazos cruzados en desaprobación.

Derek sintió que se le caía el estómago y se preguntó si sería cobarde escabullirse antes de que el capitán intentara convertirlo en una alfombra.

“-He oído que es bueno con un bastón, Alteza” -dijo el capitán-.

Derek asintió con la cabeza, inseguro de dónde iba esa línea de conversación y absolutamente seguro de que no le gustaría el resultado.

El capitán Stilinski dio un puntapié al bastón más cerca de Derek. “-Me gustaría verlo por mí mismo, si no le importa.”

Derek miró desde el bastón al capitán, no completamente seguro de haber oído bien. "¿... quiere verme entrenar?"

El capitán se encogió en su capa y cogió otro bastón. “-No, me gustaría entrenar con usted.”

Su sonrisa era genial y su tono era ligero. Entonces, ¿por qué Derek tuvo la sensación de que estaba siendo probado? ¿Y por qué tenía igualmente cierta sensación de que si fracasaba, iba a morir de una manera muy dolorosa?

El capitán hizo girar el bastón fácilmente en sus manos. "Seguramente no estás preocupado por pelear contra un viejo como yo, ¿con la fuerza de hombre lobo y todo eso?"

Lentamente, Derek se levantó y recogió el bastón a su lado. “-No, eso no es lo que me preocupa.”

Quiero agradarle, llegó el pensamiento absurdo, y si le venzo, no lo hare.

El capitán Stilinski sonrió y se dirigió al centro del anillo de lucha en el patio y se estableció en una postura de lucha.

Derek entró en la tierra a su lado y preparó su propio bastón. Tendría que tener cuidado, y ciertamente no podía luchar con toda su fuerza. ¿Había alguna manera de perder de tal manera que el Capitán Stilinski no supiera que le habían permitido ganar?

“-Ve” -dijo el capitán-.

Derek se deslizó un pie hacia adelante, y lo siguiente que supo, un bastón le atrapó el tobillo y estaba de espaldas en la tierra. El capitán Stilinski se paró sobre él, la misma sonrisa genial en su rostro. “-¿Has resbalado?”

Su instinto era gruñir. Derek lo retiró y se puso de pie de nuevo. "De nuevo."

Esta vez, se aseguró de que su postura fuera sólida antes de avanzar. Se balanceó, pero el capitán lo bloqueó con facilidad, esquivando el ataque de Derek. Derek se balanceó y tropezó, y el capitán golpeó su rodilla. Derek maldijo.

Tal vez "ir fácil" no era la mejor idea

El capitán Stilinski suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, rodando el bastón entre las manos como si hubiera nacido con él. “-He estado luchando con bastones durante casi treinta años, Su Alteza, tendrá que hacer algo mejor para impresionarme.”

Derek se enderezó de nuevo y volvió a asumir su postura. “-No quiero hacerle daño” -dijo-. De todos modos, era la mitad de la verdad.

La genial sonrisa del capitán se ensanchó. "¿Es eso así?"

Eso hizo que Derek pensara que había dicho lo incorrecto. Estaba un poco demasiado cerca de la sonrisa de Laura cuando eran más jóvenes, y Derek había hecho algo para meterse en una cantidad enorme de problemas.  
Derek dio medio paso adelante, y el capitán Stilinski atacó.

Derek se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva, pero el capitán parecía saber cómo convertir cada parada en otro ataque. Si Derek clavó el bastón en el suelo, el capitán se deslizó hacia adelante para patear la rodilla de Derek. Si golpeaba el bastón a un lado, el capitán lo rodó por la espalda y se acercó a él desde el otro. Y cuando Derek apuntó a su personal a las piernas del capitán, tratando de darle un golpe de equilibrio, el capitán golpeó a su bastón contra el suelo y aprovechó el impulso para darse la vuelta y patear a Derek en la cadera.

Derek no pudo recibir un golpe. Bueno, probablemente podría haberlo hecho, pero si golpeó al capitán con demasiada fuerza, rompería huesos, y eso no era un resultado aceptable para esta pelea.

“-Se estás retrasando demasiado “-dijo el capitán-.

Esta vez, Derek si gruño. "Dije que no quería hacerle daño."

El capitán Stilinski puso los ojos en blanco. "Ten un poco de fe en mi capacidad para evitar ser golpeado, o, en su defecto, mi capacidad de recibir un golpe".

"No sé si sería capaz de recibir mis golpes."

"Puede retenerse con fuerza y no con rapidez." El capitán Stilinski dio un paso atrás y reformó su postura, manteniendo el bastón fuera y abajo. “-¿O confía en su fuerza más que en sus habilidades?”

Derek abrió la boca para responder, y luego la cerró de nuevo. No era del todo exacto: se le había perforado una buena técnica, pero en el calor de la batalla era fácil dejar que su fuerza se hiciera cargo. ¿Se había vuelto perezoso sobre su técnica?

Él ajustó su mandíbula y trajo su bastón frente a él. “De acuerdo, otra vez.”

El capitán Stilinski sonrió y atacó. Esta vez, Derek prestó más atención a su propia postura, su propia técnica, y prestó menos atención a la parte de su mente preocupada por lastimar al capitán.

El capitán era lo suficientemente rápido -o por lo menos lo suficientemente experto- para mantener el ritmo de Derek, a pesar de que era humano. Y poco a poco, Derek lo encontró, la mentalidad que se le ocurrió durante el entrenamiento, cuando no había nada más que su cuerpo y su arma y su oponente. El resto del mundo no existía, y por el momento, estaba feliz de quedarse aquí y dejar el mundo.

Él no aterrizó con un golpe, pero tampoco lo hizo el capitán. Derek se movió con más seguridad ahora, y luego vio su apertura. Él barrió su bastón en la pierna del capitán justo a la derecha, tirando su tobillo fuera de debajo de él. El capitán tropezó, pero no cayó. Sin embargo, fue suficiente para Derek para traer a su bastón y detener a pocos centímetros de la cara del capitán Stilinki.

Derek se sintió ferozmente orgulloso de haber ganado una gran cantidad de dos respiraciones antes de recordar que era el padre de su prometido, y Derek estaba tratando de causar una buena impresión.

Maldición. Dejó caer su bastón y se deslizó hacia atrás. "Yo, um-"

El capitán Stilinski se echó a reír. En realidad se rió, y recogió las duelas para volver a ponerlas con las otras armas. "Ha sido un tiempo desde que he tenido una pelea tan difícil."

Derek parpadeó y se enderezó. "¿No está... enfadado?" -preguntó con cautela.

"¿Enojado?" El capitán sacudió la cabeza. "¿Por qué estaría enojado?, ambos luchamos bien, es un oponente fuerte cuando deja de pensar demasiado. “Además," golpeo a Derek en el hombro, "quiero estar seguro de que puede proteger a mi hijo, su Alteza."

“-¿Necesita mucha protección?”-preguntó Derek, y luego deseó no haberlo hecho. No quería decir que Stiles era un problema.

El capitán suspiró y se frotó el hombro, con la mirada fija en algún lugar a lo lejos. "No es tan rompible como usted cree que es, pero no es tan impermeable como cree que es."

Inconsciente, Derek recordó la quemadura de su mano, un ligero resplandor de tatuajes azules, y la vista de Stiles acuclillado en su cama, armado con un cuchillo y dispuesto a defenderse de quien había venido por él. “-¿Por qué dice que es rompible?”

Si el capitán creía extraño o grosero que Derek lo interrogara, no lo mostró. “-Porque es humano y supongo que cree, en cierto nivel, que somos más frágiles que usted.”

No discutas con el padre de tu prometido, no cuando apenas estás consiguiendo agradarle. “-Pero lo son” -dijo Derek-. Tú completo y absolutamente tonto, ¿no puedes mantener la boca cerrada?

El capitán Stilinski se burló. "No nos curamos tan rápido como usted, esa es la diferencia más grande y..." El capitán se calló y suspiró, parecía frustrado consigo mismo. "No puedo creer que le esté diciendo esto, pero si lo tratas como si se rompiera al menor contacto, como si no pudiera cuidar de sí mismo, Stiles se resentirá. Para probar que está equivocado, y probablemente será más imprudente en el proceso Contrariedad es su rasgo de personalidad más consistente.

“-¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto?”

“-Porque va a ser mi yerno y todo lo que realmente quiero es que Stiles sea feliz.” El capitán Stilinski miró directamente a Derek, y no había rastro de alegría en su rostro. “-¿Puede hacerlo feliz?”

La vergüenza nadó en su estómago, pero Derek no se dejó desviar la vista. Si él fuera una buena persona, le diría al capitán la verdad: Stiles nunca podría ser feliz con alguien como él, alguien que no era ni la mitad de listo, alguien que estropeaba todo lo que tocaba.

Pero era un cobarde con esto. “-No lo sé” -dijo Derek-, “pero lo intentaré.”

El capitán sonrió. “-Eso es todo lo que pido y entiende que si alguna vez lo lastima, nadie podrá encontrar su cuerpo, ¿no?”

Derek tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. "Sí señor."

El capitán Stilinski le dio una palmada en el hombro. “-Buen hombre, me alegro de que hayamos tenido esta charla.”

*** 

"Creo que Derek tiene miedo de mi padre", dijo Stiles.

“-Porque a diferencia de ti, tu prometido es razonable” -dijo Scott-.

Stiles hizo una mueca. “-Padre no da miedo.”

Scott se recostó en su silla y miró a Stiles atentamente. “-¿Sabes que ha sido capitán de la guardia durante casi quince años por una razón?”

“-Porque a todo el mundo le gusta, especialmente a tu madre.”

Scott ni subió al cebo ni discrepó con él. "Él es muy amable y generoso, también es absolutamente aterrador cuando se pone en su lado malo".

Stiles se burló, pero él había visto las miradas de algunos de los guardias de los guardias inferiores después de que su padre les había dado una reprimenda. “-¿No crees que amenazaría a un príncipe, verdad?”

Scott se sentó para mirar a Stiles incrédulo.” -¿No lo viste cuando pensó que Derek te había comprometido? Estaba preparado para cometer homicidio ante tres testigos.”

Stiles se pasó las manos por el pelo, que ahora estaba desesperado y se dejó caer en la silla junto a Scott. Scott había pedido hablar con él en privado dos días antes, y esta era la primera vez que habían logrado escapar de sus respectivos deberes el tiempo suficiente para tener la conversación. Scott finalmente había ordenado a todos que los dejaran en paz y había sacado a Stiles de los libros y de sus aposentos, y ahora descansaban en la pequeña sala de estar situada junto al dormitorio.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que necesitábamos discutir?" -preguntó Stiles. “-Porque estoy bastante seguro de que no fue la relación entre Derek y mi padre.”

"Tú eres el que lo mencionó", señaló Scott.

Muy bien, Stiles no discutiría con eso. No esperaba que su padre reaccionara tan mal como él, y ahora Stiles sólo esperaba que pudiera conseguir que Padre y Derek se toleraran antes de la boda el día siguiente y sus viajes de campo el día después de eso. Por supuesto, eso parecía improbable.

Scott se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los antebrazos sobre las rodillas. Tenía su cara de rey serio ahora, y eso no era un buen presagio para su conversación. “-Su Majestad no nos ha dicho toda la verdad detrás de las negociaciones quebradas.”

Stiles frunció el ceño. “-¿No fue política? Pensé-”

Scott meneó la cabeza. "De lo que dijo, era algo que sólo se dieron cuenta poco antes, y Gerard lo quería." “-¿Has leído algo de su contrato de matrimonio?”  
¿Había leído algo de eso? Stiles fue insultado por la insinuación que no había hecho. "Cuatro veces, y sólo hay una cosa notable: entre un borrador del tratado y el borrador que terminó las negociaciones, se eliminó la cláusula de matrimonio entre la princesa Kate y Derek".

Scott abrió la boca. “¿Cómo lo averiguaste?”

"Tenía una copia de ambos tratados en mi escritorio, por supuesto", dijo Stiles. “-Gracias por eso, por cierto.”

Scott frunció el ceño con perplejidad. “-Stiles, no te conseguí copias de esos tratados, sólo tuve uno entre nosotros y los Hales.”

“-Entonces, ¿cómo ...”-Stiles sacudió la cabeza y apartó las preguntas-. “-Está bien, no, me preocuparé por cómo conseguí copias de esas cosas más tarde... El punto es que lo hice y las miré, y esa cláusula de matrimonio es la mayor diferencia entre las dos.”

Scott se acomodó en su silla y tamborileó con los dedos en el brazo. “-¿Crees que eso rompió las negociaciones?”

Stiles se encogió de hombros. "Parece probable."

“-¿Te pareció algo extraño?”

Stiles cerró los ojos y revisó mentalmente el tratado. "Sólo la parte que especificaba que Derek debería vivir en Francia con los Argents, y la cuestión de ordenar cuántos hijos tendrían. Y ninguna de esas cláusulas es fuera de lo común, sólo me pareció interesante que estuvieran especificadas en el Acuerdo con los Hales, pero no entre tú y Allison.”

"Tal vez porque me sería imposible vivir en Francia", dijo Scott. “-Derek es un segundo hijo, sabían que no era un heredero.”

Stiles se puso de pie y se paseó, mordisqueando la comisura de sus labios mientras lo hacía. Pensaba mejor cuando se movía. “-Pero aún hay algo que no me gusta.”

Era un rompecabezas; Por supuesto que lo era. Y era como Scott para ponerlos en medio de algo sin entender completamente todos los porqués detrás de él. Stiles frotó distraídamente su pulgar contra su labio y continuó caminando por la habitación. ¿Por qué los Hales habían cambiado de opinión acerca del compromiso de Derek con la princesa Kate?

Golpeó su pierna contra una mesa baja y maldijo. “-¿Cuánto maldito mobiliario tienes en esta habitación?”

Scott río entre dientes. “Si prestas atención, no te encontrarás con nada de eso.”

Stiles saltó de regreso a Scott, estremeciéndose por el palpitar en su espinilla. "Así que los Hales sacaron la cláusula de matrimonio, las negociaciones se rompieron, y el rey Gerard se enojó lo suficiente para iniciar una sangrienta guerra.”

“Bueno, sea cual sea la razón, al parecer no es un deseo que el príncipe Chris comparta” -dijo Scott-. “-La reina Talía dijo que trataría con él, si estuviera en el poder.”

Eso fue interesante. Por supuesto, el rey Gerard había estado en el poder tanto tiempo como Stiles había estado vivo, y se sentía bastante seguro de que el hombre era demasiado rencoroso para morir. "Me pregunto qué le dio esa impresión, a menos que..." Stiles detuvo su movimiento, agarrando el manto para levantarse. "Scott, ¿y si el príncipe Chris sabía la razón por la que el rey Gerard quería el matrimonio y luego le contó a la reina Talía?"

Las cejas de Scott se elevaron hasta la línea del cabello. “-¿Crees que lo habría hecho?”

"Piénsalo." Stiles se acercó a la silla junto a Scott y se sentó. "Eso explicaría por qué no trataría con Gerard, pero se siente más seguro tratando con el príncipe Chris, sin mencionar que el príncipe y el rey nunca se han visto con exactitud ojo a ojo.

“-Seguramente” -intervino Scott-, “en su mayoría son rumores, Stiles.”

Stiles agitó la objeción. "Te sorprendería la cantidad de verdad que puedes deducir de los rumores."

"Si fuera el príncipe, siempre hay una posibilidad de que mintiera", dijo Scott.

“-Claro, pero ¿los hombres lobos no pueden oír una mentira?” Stiles dijo. "No estoy seguro si el príncipe Chris sería capaz de engañar a dos de ellos. Además, también podría explicar por qué ella es reacia a hablar sobre el por qué: ella podría no querer implicarlo, o el príncipe podría negarlo si lo hizo. "

Scott pareció considerar esto, luego asintió finalmente de acuerdo. "Así que... ¿crees que deberíamos hacer una visita privada al príncipe Chris a nuestra llegada la próxima semana?"

Acercarse al príncipe heredero y preguntarle si había dado a los Hales información privilegiada sobre su padre? Sonaba terriblemente peligroso. Stiles sonrió. "Creo que suena como una excelente idea."


	6. Capítulo 6. La noche anterior

"Así que aquí estás."

Derek golpeó su cabeza contra el libro que había abierto sobre el escritorio al oír la voz de Peter. Eran casi las diez de la noche, y la mayoría de los demás se preparaba para la cama, ya que la boda era mañana por la tarde. Como Derek no había podido ni siquiera considerar el sueño, le había pedido a Boyd que le dijera a todo el mundo que estaba caminando por el jardín e inmediatamente se acomodó en la biblioteca.

Aparentemente, Peter no había sido engañado por el truco.

Se deslizó en la silla frente a Derek, una sonrisa astuta plasmada en su rostro. “-Pero, sobrino, pareces casi inquieto, ¿nervios antes del gran día?, ¿pies fríos?”

“-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?” Derek volvió a su libro. “-¿Niños pequeños a quien asustar, tal vez?”.

"Oh, sabes que eres mi niño pequeño favorito para asustar." Peter unió sus dedos detrás de su cabeza y sonrió. “-Ah, no es por eso que estoy aquí, hay algo importante que necesito discutir contigo, o mejor dicho, hay algo de gran importancia que debo discutir contigo, y me temo que soy el único con la... la experiencia, por así decirlo.”

“-Peter, te aseguro que no hay absolutamente nada en lo que necesite tu consejo.” Derek pasó a la siguiente página antes de darse cuenta de que en realidad no había leído una sola palabra. "Y si lo necesitara, por alguna razón incomprensible, necesitara tu consejo para algo, reexaminaría rápidamente mis opciones de vida y agotaría todas las otras oportunidades primero".

Peter se río, el maldito bastardo. “-Muy bien, hazme saber a quién tienes la intención de preguntarle sobre lo que es estar con otro hombre en la cama, ¿eh?”

Derek sintió que toda la sangre se escurrió de su rostro, una lenta sensación de hundimiento que lo dejó sintiéndose vagamente enfermo. No había pensado en eso.

"Ah, sí, eso es lo que pensé." Peter subió los pies sobre el escritorio y cruzó los talones. “-Y puesto que sabes tan bien como yo que el sexo es lo único que estás llevando a esta relación, quizá te convenga escucharme sin decir algo... Por lo menos durante unos minutos.”

“-Lo averiguaremos” -dijo Derek, pero su voz sonaba débil y hueca hasta sus propios oídos-. "No es... no puede ser...”

No podía ser tan difícil, iba a decir, no cuando ambos cuerpos trabajaban generalmente de la misma manera, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar las palabras, oyó la voz de Kate en su cabeza otra vez.

No, Derek, no es así, Dios, ¿no tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo? ¿No puedes hacer nada bien?

Algo dentro de él se retorció, y Derek deseó poder desaparecer en el suelo.

“-Ahí, ahí “-respondió Peter, con una completa falta de semejanza de sinceridad-. "Solo escucha a tío Peter y todo saldrá bien".

A Derek le costaba mucho creer eso. “-Ya he leído sobre eso” -dijo él, aunque sabía muy bien que los conocimientos teóricos y los conocimientos prácticos no eran lo mismo.

"UH Huh." Peter no sonó impresionado. Apartó los pies de la mesa y se sentó, buscando en el bolsillo. Sacó un frasco de vidrio y lo puso sobre la mesa. –“¿Sabes para qué sirve esto?”

Derek lo miró. “Es Aceite.”

"Observador." Peter sonrió. "Te pregunté si sabías para qué era."

Derek agachó la cara hacia su libro para esconder el rojo que sabía que estaba arrastrando por su cuello. Esto ya iba a ser bastante difícil sin que Peter se burlara de él sin piedad.

“-Oh, no seas tan tímido, Derek, pronto serás un hombre casado.” Peter empujó el aceite hacia él. "Es para... lubricación."

Oh, Dios, no iba a sobrevivir a esta conversación, porque iba a quemarse espontáneamente por humillación. Derek apoyó la cabeza en su libro e intentó fingir que estaba en alguna parte, en cualquier otro lado.

"Ahora, obviamente, la lubricación es una buena idea en casi cualquier momento-sé que la prefiero mucho cuando me tomo en mi mano-"

Derek deseaba poder incendiar su mente para deshacerse de esa imagen mental.

“Pero a menos que seas más inútil en esto de lo que imaginé, espero que puedas imaginar cómo masturbar a tu marido.”

"Por favor, deja de hablar", dijo Derek en el libro.

Peter continuó como si no hubiera oído nada. "Sin embargo, si deseas follarlo a él-o viceversa, no juzgo-entonces esta pequeña botella es absolutamente literalmente una necesidad. Yo también no pienso que sea suficiente enfatizar que es mejor que ustedes se limpien muy a fondo antes de participar en esa particular actividad.”

Derek se preguntó si Dios lo haría sordo durante los próximos cinco minutos si oraba lo suficiente. Pensó en irse, pero estaba bastante seguro de que Peter lo seguiría. Peor aún, estaba bastante seguro de que Peter lo seguiría y seguiría hablando, sin importar a quién se cruzaran.

"Y nunca debes, simplemente, meter tu polla y empujarla." "Demasiado doloroso, estoy seguro"” No, siempre debes tomarte tu tiempo, abrirlo con tus dedos, uno a la vez entonces, facilitas el paso. Al menos al principio, en ese punto, puedes establecer el ritmo que quieras.” Peter hizo una pausa. "También, espero que hayas aprendido a tragar."

Derek hizo una mueca en el libro y al final levantó la cabeza, aunque todavía no podía mirar a Peter a los ojos. “-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto, por favor?”

Peter tenía la barbilla entre las manos, los ojos abiertos e inocentes. "No estás hablando, solo estás escuchando, y francamente, si ni siquiera puedes decir la palabra 'sexo', no deberías tenerlo."

Derek gimió. "No quiero escucharte, no de sexo, es", volvió a bajar los ojos al libro, porque no creía que hubiera estado alguna vez tan avergonzado, "privado".

Peter rodó la cabeza con los ojos. "¿Y cómo piensas averiguarlo?, ¿crees que el universo te dará este conocimiento en tu noche de bodas?, ¿llegarás a la alcoba mañana y sabrás exactamente qué hacer?". Su sonrisa fue predatoria. "O tal vez estabas esperando que tu prometido sepa lo que está haciendo? Por supuesto, eso es dudoso, dada su falta de experiencia, pero no me importaría darle un consejo, sobre todo si tenemos que ser un poco más manos en-"

La rabia subió a través de Derek como una ola, y él se lanzó a medio camino a través de la mesa y gruñó, colmillos desnudos y garras que marcaron la madera.

Peter no se movió, sino por un ligero aumento de sus cejas, pero Derek oyó el latido de su corazón.

"Tócalo," Derek gruñó alrededor de sus colmillos, "y te arrancaré la garganta".

Peter cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se reclinó en la silla otra vez. “-El temperamento, el temperamento” -dijo suavemente-. "Dime, ¿es así como vas a lidiar con situaciones incómodas cuando estés casado? ¿Amenazar con arrancar la garganta a tu marido?"

Derek soltó otro gruñido más bajo. “-No, pero es eficaz en esta situación.”

Peter resopló. “Ahora, con respecto al arte de chupar la polla y la pregunta eterna de lo que haces con tus dientes...”

Derek cerró de golpe el libro y salió de la biblioteca.

"¡Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar!" –Grito Peter detrás de él.

“¡No me importa!”

“-Me lo agradecerás mañana por la noche.”

No, Derek decidió, realmente, realmente no lo haría.

***  
Era más de medianoche, y Stiles estaba paseando.

Esto no era una idea terriblemente rara. Su mente tendía a estar activa la mayor parte del tiempo, a menos que tuviera algo con que ocuparla. La investigación era generalmente una buena distracción, como lo era la magia. Lo que le dio algo en que concentrarse.

Pero en ese momento, había leído todo lo que podía tener en sus manos con respecto a los hombres lobo y sus... hábitos de apareamiento, por falta de un término mejor. También había vuelto a leer el contrato de matrimonio seis veces. Había revisado mentalmente los ensayos que había terminado antes de la noche unos cuantos cientos de veces, así que estaba bastante seguro de estar tan listo para la ceremonia como podría ser posible.

Y el propio ensayo había hecho un trabajo brillante de evitar que su mente vagara, particularmente hacia la "discusión" de cuarenta minutos (palabras de la reina Melissa) o "argumento" (palabras de Stiles) que las dos reinas habían tenido sobre cómo integrar mejor al hombre lobo Y las ceremonias humanas de tal manera que ambas culturas sentirían que habían asistido a una boda. Por lo menos no parecía que él y Derek tuvieran que hacer cualquier ritual de baile estando desnudos sobre la capilla; La reina Melissa había arrojado esa idea, bendita sea.

No había nada más que pudiera hacer para prepararse para el día siguiente, y los nervios que había podido mantener a raya con la lectura volvían a toda regla.

Y no podía quedarse quieto, así que caminó.

"¿Qué sucede contigo?" Murmuró en voz alta, porque era mejor que murmurar en su cabeza. "Sólo es una boda, solo un arreglo... Nada cambiará".

Sí, nada cambiaría, excepto que Stiles estaría casado con un hombre lobo taciturno que apenas conocía. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a comprender cómo funcionaría este arreglo. Había imaginado al principio, al menos, que sería más fácil para ambos mantenerlo lo más profesional posible.

Serio. Stiles se estremeció ante la palabra. Había visto matrimonios políticos en la corte, había visto a dos personas que habían estado casadas durante décadas apenas hablando entre sí, haciendo todo lo que podían para evitar interactuar. Había visto lo que el matrimonio con el difunto rey había hecho con la reina Melissa.

Y cuando comparó eso con sus padres, con el amor, la devoción y la asociación que había visto cada día de su vida creciendo, hasta cuánto le había dolido a su padre cuando su madre había muerto...

La idea de estar atrapado en un matrimonio sin amor lo enfermó. Nunca lo había querido. Le había rogado a Scott que no le hiciera eso.

Pero aquí estaba, a pocas horas de hacerlo.

Stiles se frotó las manos temblorosas a través de su cabello. ¿Derek querría intentar tener un matrimonio? ¿Y si terminaban odiándose? ¿Y si, incluso después de conocerse, Derek nunca quisiera más? ¿Ninguno de ellos quisiera más?

Lydia le había dicho una vez que el único consejo de su madre sobre el sexo era "recostarte y pensar en tu deber". ¿Y si eso era lo que el sexo terminó siendo para ellos: algo que hicieron porque se esperaba de ellos, y no porque fueran tan apasionados que no podían mantener sus manos lejos uno del otro?

Su brazo izquierdo hormigueó, y Stiles lo frotó tristemente. Incluso después de días, todavía podía sentir el toque de Derek en su piel, todavía recordaba lo cerca que habían estado de un beso, lo cerca que estaba de estar comprometido y lo mucho que había querido ser.

De acuerdo, tal vez la pasión no sería su problema. Por lo menos, Stiles podía esperar por eso.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación, y Stiles se quedó mirándola, preguntándose quién diablos se había levantado a esta hora de la noche. Además de él, por supuesto. "¿Quién es?"

La puerta se abrió lo suficiente para que su padre metiera la cabeza. "Vi la luz".

Stiles suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento, me voy a dormir pronto, lo prometo, ¿qué haces levantado?"

Padre entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. "Demasiado acostumbrado a caminar por los pasillos en casa, es difícil romper el hábito".

“-¿Así que pensaste que sería buena idea revisarme?” -preguntó Stiles.

El padre sonrió. “-Como dije, vi la luz.” Entonces su rostro se preocupó. "¿Estás bien?"

Stiles asintió y volvió a pasear. "Estoy bien, solo, ya sabes...”

"¿Nervioso?"

Parecía una palabra demasiado pequeña para describir los sentimientos que revolvían en su estómago. Stiles sonrió débilmente. "Suficientemente cerca."

"¿Quieres hablar de eso?"

Stiles abrió la boca para decir algo y luego la cerró de nuevo porque no podía pensar en qué. De todas las veces, para que su boca divagante se tranquilizara, era cuando tenía demasiado que decir.

Padre se apoyó en una de las sillas. “Su Alteza parece un buen hombre.”

Eso llamó la atención de Stiles. "Hace tres días estabas listo para matarlo."

“-Hace tres días pensé que te estabas metiendo en esto contra tu voluntad.”

Stiles se frotó la nuca y se estremeció. “-No, le dije a Scott que lo haría, soy una persona que dio su consentimiento en esta situación.”

Padre levantó una ceja. “-¿Estás tratando de tranquilizarme a mí o a ti mismo?”

Stiles dio lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa despreocupada. “Estoy bien, de verdad.”

"Correcto.” Su padre suspiró. “-Bueno, deberías dormir un poco, y yo también, mañana será un gran día.”

Oh, ¿fue eso la verdad?, y sólo el pensamiento de eso hizo que el corazón de Stiles galopara de nuevo. "Gran día," aceptó débilmente.

Padre hizo el ademan de irse, pero Stiles lo detuvo. "Espera, ¿tienes algún consejo para mí, para el matrimonio?"

“¿Puedes decirme cómo hacer que funcione, cómo hacerlo para que podamos ser amigos al final, y no dos personas resentidas compartiendo una casa, pero no una vida? No esperaba mucho sobre "estar enamorados", pero ser "amigos" no parecía ser demasiado lo que estoy pidiendo.”

Padre pasó una mano por su pelo arenoso y no habló por un largo. Pero él tenía su rostro pensativo, así que Stiles esperó.

"Haz preguntas", dijo finalmente el padre. “Escucha más de lo que hablas y sé tan honesto con él como quieras que él sea contigo.”

Sonaba tan sangrienta cuando se ponía de esa manera. Stiles no sabía lo que había estado esperando. Tal vez algo más directo, como "sexo dos veces al día y siempre asegúrate de que recibe su postre favorito con la cena." Stiles podría trabajar con reglas como esa.

Padre apoyó su mano en el hombro de Stiles. “-No será fácil” -dijo suavemente-. "Incluso para las personas que se casan por amor, no es fácil. Algunos días van a querer simplemente tirar toda la cosa lejos. No. No se den por vencido, y siempre trátense con respeto .Haz eso, y al menos tendrás una relación, y quién sabe, tal vez se convierta en algo más.”

Stiles asintió con la cabeza. “-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.”

Padre apretó su hombro. “-Lo sé, buenas noches, Stiles.”

"Buenas noches."

Padre se marchó tan silenciosamente como había venido, y Stiles volvió a pasear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste el capitulo, si tengo alguna falta ortográfica o algo parecido espero me lo digan para poder corregirlo.
> 
> Otra cosa no voy a poder subir capitulo el lunes porque ese día y el martes tengo exámenes y exposiciones así que les subiré dos capítulos el miércoles.
> 
>  
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios :)


	7. Capítulo 7: La boda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bien lo prometido es deuda así que aquí les traigo el capitulo que debió a ver sido del lunes, lamento la tardanza pero ya saben como es la escuela.
> 
> Ya ocurrió la boda, así que, Que les pareció el capítulo?
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios y si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía o algo parecido, por favor dígamelo.

Por segunda vez en esa semana, Derek tuvo que dejar a Boyd afeitarlo porque una vez más, sus manos temblaban demasiado para hacerlo él mismo. No es que no hubiera intentado valientemente antes de que Boyd le arrebatara la navaja de afeitar en un arrebato.

"-Sólo deme la navaja de afeitar, señor, antes de que se corte demasiadas veces como para que se cure antes de la ceremonia."

El resto de la mañana pasó en un borrón. Era vagamente consciente de que se vestía y que alguien, probablemente Boyd, lo obligó a comer algo.

Su estómago se revolvía y se sentía mareado, y todo lo que Derek realmente quería hacer era huir o esconderse en la biblioteca hasta que todo terminara, hasta que el problema desapareciera.

Pero no lo haría, porque la única manera de hacer desaparecer el problema era comprometerse con Stiles por el resto de sus vidas.

Laura y Cora llegaron a su habitación más tarde en el día, ambas cubiertas en capas de encaje y seda como Derek nunca había visto en ninguna de las dos. Sus vestidos eran todavía en su mayoría negros, pero a Laura se le había permitido dejar su velo de duelo y ambos vestidos habían sido cosidos con una tela de seda de oro, considerando la ocasión.

"Se ven hermosas", les dijo Derek, porque lo estaban. Sus hermanas estaban radiantes.

Cora sonrió y giró, dejando que su vestido girara alrededor de ella. "No creía que mamá nos dejara tener el oro, pero la reina Melissa la convenció, ¿la conociste, Derek, es maravillosa?"

Pensó en la reina viuda, que lo había mirado con verdadero interés cuando le preguntó qué pensaba de este arreglo. "-Sí, en realidad lo es."

Laura no giró. Más bien, caminó alrededor de Derek, mirándolo críticamente, golpeando un dedo contra sus labios pintados. "Te ves muy guapo, hermanito", dijo finalmente.

La parte de atrás de su cuello se encendió ante el cumplido. "Gracias."

"-Oh, Derek, no frunzas tanto." Laura le acarició la mejilla y Derek le apartó la mano. Ella sonrió, y luego se desvaneció hasta una sonrisa más pequeña. "Realmente, intenta parecer un poco más feliz, Stiles no es tan malo, ¿verdad?" Ella le agarró la mano. "-¿Tengo que hablar con él?"

A pesar de que era ligera y burlona, aunque ella estaba tratando de hacerle sonreír, él podía escuchar la pregunta honesta allí. Si Derek decía que sí, Laura tendría una charla con Stiles que probablemente pondría la conversación que Derek había tenido con el capitán Stilinski en vergüenza.

Derek sacudió la cabeza. "No, no hay conversación, tienes razón, él es..." inteligente y divertido y hermoso y demasiado bueno para mí "... todo estará bien."

Los hombros de Laura se relajaron un poco, como si sus palabras hubieran aliviado la tensión que tenía llevando algún tiempo. "-Bien, eso está bien."

Y entonces, muy cautelosamente (probablemente para no arruinar su vestido), Laura lo abrazó. "Te amo," susurró con ferocidad. "Si necesitas algo, dímelo, no importa qué, y si ese muchacho te lastima, dímelo, lo desmembraré. Lentamente."

Derek acarició su cuello, respirando el olor familiar de su hermana y su familia y manada, porque no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más lo tendría. Se iría con el resto de la corte de McCall por la mañana. Aunque sabía que estaba llegando, desesperadamente no quería dejar a su familia en este momento, dejando atrás los reconfortantes olores de su madre y sus hermanas cuando se casaba con alguien que apenas conocía y todos seguían sufriendo. Boyd vendría con él, pero eso era una pequeña comodidad en este momento.

Tragó saliva más allá del nudo en su garganta un par de veces antes de que pudiera hablar. "También te amo."

Cora se colocó a su lado, y Derek levantó su brazo para abrazarla también. Los tres se quedaron así, sin hablar, sólo abrazándose.

"Las echaré de menos", dijo Derek.

Laura lo apretó con más fuerza. "Y te extrañaremos." Su voz vaciló un poco al decirlo. "-También lo hará Jasón, aunque nunca lo admita."

A Derek le costaba mucho creer eso, pero su corazón no tartamudeaba. Laura, al menos, no creía que estuviera mintiendo. Él tomaría la comodidad, ahora mismo.

Laura suspiró y se alejó, tirando del brazo de Cora. "-Bueno, tenemos que irnos, mamá tiene otras mil cosas que hacer antes de la ceremonia."

Derek simplemente asintió y los vio alejarse, sintiéndose inexplicablemente más solo cuando lo hicieron.

***

La ceremonia era hermosa, pensó Derek, desde una perspectiva algo separada. Como su madre y la reina Melissa habían logrado orquestar una boda como ésta en menos de tres días, no tenía la menor idea, aunque se imaginaba que sus hermanas y una pelirroja de aspecto temible de la corte de McCall tenían algo que ver con eso.

No podía prestar atención a nada de eso, porque estaba completamente concentrado en no vomitar lo poco que había comido. Nunca había estado tan agradecido por no tener que pensar; Todo lo que tenía que hacer era repetir lo que el sacerdote decía cuándo se mencionaba su nombre.

Derek no oyó ni una palabra del sermón real, sino el zumbido de la voz del sacerdote que llenaba la capilla. Estaba sobrecargado, su calor natural del cuerpo trabajaba constantemente gracias a sus nervios, y gotas de sudor corrían por su cuello y hacia debajo de su cuello. Estaba demasiado caliente, y Derek quería desesperadamente cambiarse y correr, aunque sólo fuera para sentir la brisa en su piel por sólo unos minutos.

La única otra parte de su cuerpo de la que estaba hasta remotamente consciente era su mano, unida a la de Stiles.

Por desgracia (o tal vez afortunadamente, dada la cantidad de sudor de Derek), ambos llevaban guantes, los finos pedazos de tela impidiéndolos tocar, pero su piel aún hormigueaba por la memoria de Stiles sosteniendo su mano, aunque brevemente, en el jardín.

Estarían tocándose esta noche.

Sólo ese pensamiento era suficiente para otro ataque de nervios. Derek cerró los ojos y se concentró en mantener su respiración uniforme. Estaría bien. Estaría bien. Estarían bien.

¿Por qué oyó la voz de Peter burlándose de él en el fondo de su mente?

Después de una cantidad interminable de tiempo, y sin embargo mucho antes de lo que Derek estaba listo, él y Stiles se volvieron y repitieron sus votos después del sacerdote, y fueron declarados casados ante la multitud congregada.

Ahora era la parte difícil. Mientras los humanos sellaban el compromiso en una ceremonia de boda con un beso, los hombres lobo lo hacían con una mordida. Ayer, en el ensayo, se había decidido que harían ambas cosas: Derek mordería a Stiles en el cuello, sin romper la piel, y luego se besarían.

Y ahora, ese momento había llegado.

Derek tenía la boca seca y la piel demasiado apretada. Después de pasar la mayor parte de la ceremonia en una niebla, de repente se dio cuenta de todos los ojos en él, sobre todo Stiles, amplio y confiado y esperando. Buscó los botones en el cuello de Stiles, tratando de abrirlos. Eran demasiado pequeños para que él pudiera agarrarlos bien con sus guantes, y sus manos temblaban también. Murmuró una maldición.

Stiles levantó la mano y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de Derek, como para estabilizarlo, pero luego se desabrochó lo suficiente su camisa para tirar del cuello a un lado y desnudar su cuello.

Al verlo, largo y pálido como el resto de él, Derek tomó una respiración firme, lo que probablemente fue una idea aún peor porque le trajo el olor de Stiles, el mismo olor extraño y ligeramente salvaje, teñido ahora con un brillante nerviosismo. Derek quería inhalarlo, lamer su camino hasta ese hermoso cuello, pero no podía, no aquí delante de todo el mundo.

Stiles había bajado el cuello lo suficiente como para que Derek pudiera ver el borde azul de un tatuaje. Apretó los puños un poco más, concentrado en no pensar en esos tatuajes y en cómo tejían la piel de Stiles, como habían brillado débilmente a la luz de la luna.

Derek besó la piel en la unión del cuello y el hombro de Stiles, y luego mordió.

No era difícil, o por lo menos, estaba tratando de no hacerlo lo suficientemente fuerte, pero que su lobo lo reconocería como una mordedura, pero no lo suficiente como para herir a Stiles. Pero al parecer fue lo bastante fuerte porque Stiles soltó un pequeño jadeo y apretó los dedos de Derek.

Derek se apartó y reorganizó el cuello de Stiles lo mejor que pudo, evitando cuidadosamente mirar la mordida roja que ahora estropeaba su hermoso cuello. Pero una parte primitiva, posesiva de él quería mostrar esa marca a todo el mundo, mostrarles todo lo que había afirmado aquí. Ahora es mío, mío.

Stiles lo miraba con los ojos ámbar ligeramente aturdidos, pero entonces en algún lugar de todo el sacerdote les dijo: "Ahora pueden besarse", y luego Stiles se inclinó hacia delante y colocó sus labios en los de Derek.

Era un beso perfectamente casto, sólo una suave presión de sus labios juntos. Nada fuera de lo normal para una boda en una capilla. Pero Derek se sentía como si estuviera marcado con tanta seguridad como si Stiles lo hubiera mordido a cambio.

Los labios de Stiles eran suaves, una línea de calor contra la de Derek, y luego se alejaba, apretando las manos de Derek mientras lo hacía. Derek creyó sentir un leve temblor en ellas.

Y luego se acabó. El sacerdote los estaba presentando a las personas reunidas, la música estaba sonando, y entonces alguien los estaba empujando hacia atrás por el pasillo. Derek se aferró prácticamente a la mano de Stiles. Se sentía como la única cosa que lo anclaba al mundo en este momento, y si él lo dejaba ir, sería succionado hacia el cielo.

Sus labios aún estaban calientes.

***

Stiles había aprendido muchas cosas sobre sí mismo en las últimas horas.

Uno: Podría permanecer quieto durante un largo período de tiempo, con la motivación adecuada.

Dos: Estar lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el calor del cuerpo de Derek y estar en público y por lo tanto incapaz de hacer algo al respecto fue clasificado en su mente como "motivación apropiada".

Tres: Le gustaba ser mordido. Le gustaba mucho ser mordido.

Cuatro: De hecho, podía esconder una erección extremadamente inapropiada frente a una capilla llena de amigos y familiares.

Su cuello hormigueó donde Derek lo había mordido, y sólo pensar en ello, hacía que Stiles apretara su mandíbula contra un gemido involuntario. Había estado sorprendido de lo mucho que había querido meter la mano en el cabello de Derek y sujetarlo allí, de cómo casi se había arqueado en el mordisco, de cómo casi había gemido en voz alta delante de toda la congregación. Como era, había logrado mantener la boca cerrada y ni siquiera gimotear ante la pérdida cuando Derek se había alejado de él.

Quería tocarla, ver si todavía podía sentir las marcas de los dientes de Derek, y tuvo que luchar para mantener el puño a su lado.

Se preguntó si Derek pensaría que era extraño si pedía que lo mordiera mientras estaban en el dormitorio. Dado que Derek era un hombre lobo, Stiles suponía que probablemente no. Esperaba, de todos modos.

Por ahora, sin embargo, estaban atrapados en la recepción con todo el mundo presente para desearles bien. Cualquier sonrisa que Derek diera parecía como si estuviera en el mayor dolor, por lo que Stiles hizo todo lo posible por ser amable.

Lo cual fue fácil con la mayoría de la familia de Derek. La reina Talía era regia como siempre, el rey Jasón pareció aceptarlo a regañadientes, y Cora besó la mejilla de Stiles para darle la bienvenida a la familia.

Peter miró activamente a ambos, y Stiles estaba más que feliz de enviarlo en su camino, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la forma en que la mirada habitual de Derek se intensificó de "irritado" a "asesino" cuando Peter le estaba dando a Stiles un apretón de manos de felicitaciones.

Entonces Laura se acercó y los abrazó a ambos, lo que Stiles pensó que era agradable hasta que ella le susurró al oído: "Hazle daño a mi hermano, y así Dios te ayude, voy a sacar tus riñones y comerlos delante de ti, y usare tus huesos para limpiar mis dientes después. "

Le dio a Stiles una sonrisa de dientes mucho más aguda de lo que tenía derecho a ser. Muy bien, así que las hermanas lobo eran: protector y aterrador, todo en un solo paquete.

Stiles esperaba que la sonrisa que le daba a cambio fuese confiada o tranquilizadora, y no tan inquietante como se sentía.

A su lado, Derek murmuró, "Laura".

Los dientes de Laura volvieron a tener un tamaño y una nitidez normales, y ella palmeó la mejilla de Derek. "-Sólo cuido de ti, hermanito" -dijo, y luego se alejó.

"-Tu hermana es aterradora" -susurró Stiles-.

Derek resopló, lo que podría haber sido una risa o una exhalación dura; Era difícil para Stiles decirlo. "Deberías intentar crecer con ella."

No había mucho más en la recepción que eso, poca comida y nada de baile, porque mientras la reina Melissa y la reina Talía habían podido hacer milagros con la ceremonia en sí, el carácter de celebración de una recepción habría chocado con el período de duelo de Los Hales. Por no mencionar, que todos en la corte McCall tenían que prepararse para salir temprano a la mañana siguiente para viajar a Francia para el matrimonio de Scott.

Y entonces, Stiles suponía, verían lo bien que había funcionado esta maldita cosa.

Había estado separado de Derek en algún momento después de la recepción, y sofocó su inesperada decepción. Ellos se verían más tarde esta noche, y además, Derek todavía estaba deslumbrante. Tal vez para el momento en que se reunieron de nuevo se habría detenido.

Estaba haciendo su camino de vuelta hacia su habitación cuando un agarre de hierro se enganchó a su brazo.

Stiles se sacudió y giró, y por poco no tocó a Lydia en la cara con su brazo libre "Lydia, ¿qué estás...?".

No dio ninguna indicación de que lo hubiera oído, ni siquiera una ceja fruncida. Su mirada estaba fija justo sobre su hombro, y sus ojos eran negros sólidos.

Una fría sensación de pánico se deslizó por su espina dorsal. Stiles trató de liberar su brazo de su agarre, pero no pudo moverse. "-¿Lydia?"

"-Protege a tu lobo" -dijo ella con una voz irreconocible, más profunda y ronca que la normal, casi gutural-.

Pero no, era reconocible. Stiles ya lo había oído un puñado de veces. Era el Sidhe. "¿Qué?"

"Protege a tu lobo."

Sabía de lejos lo bien que era discutir con cualquiera de los Sidhe que estaba usando a Lydia para entregar el mensaje. Stiles respiró hondo. "¿Cómo?"

"Protege a tu lobo."

Bueno, eso era terriblemente descriptivo de ellos.-"¿Cómo protegerlo? ¿De qué?" – preguntó Stiles.

Aquellos ojos negros cayeron del punto sobre su hombro para encontrarse con los suyos directamente, y Stiles luchó para quedarse inmóvil contra el poder completo y... la alteridad que vio allí.

"-Protege a tu lobo" -dijo de nuevo, y luego sus ojos se cerraron y Lydia se desplomó-.

Stiles la atrapó antes de que golpeara el suelo y la llevó a la silla más cercana. La sentó y le quitó un mechón de pelo rojo de la cara. "-Lydia, ¿estás ahí?"

Ella agito la cabeza y parpadeó, y cuando sus ojos se abrieron, eran de color avellana una vez más. "¿Stiles?" -dijo ella, con una voz intacta. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"En un pasillo del palacio de los Hale, en los pasillos del ala de invitados, específicamente", dijo. "Tú tenías un mensaje para mí."

El rostro de Lydia pasó de incierto a amargo. "Oh ¿enserio? ¿Y qué era eso?"

"-Me pediste que protegiera a mi lobo" -dijo Stiles-. -¿Tienes alguna idea de quién estaba entregando el mensaje, o qué significaba?"

Lydia le hizo un gesto con la mano y se sentó, enderezando su vestido tal como lo hizo ella. "Sabes que no, probablemente significa que algo horrible le pasará a tu nuevo marido y que tienes que protegerlo de alguna manera".

"-Sí, así que me reuní" -dijo Stiles secamente-. "Esperaba un poco más de claridad que eso."

Lydia fulminó con la mirada. "-Bueno, ciertamente no vas a conseguirlo de mí." Ella lo empujó a un lado y se puso de pie, reordenándose hasta que su vestido parecía perfecto una vez más. "Sólo soy la mensajera, ¿recuerdas?"

Stiles se encogió ante el recordatorio. "-Lydia..." -empezó, pero se giró sobre sus talones y se paseó por el pasillo, con las faldas balanceándose detrás de ella.

Maldijo entre dientes. ¿Por qué le había parecido al Sidhe darle un mensaje ahora? ¿Qué vieron que le pasaría a Derek? ¿Y qué demonios creían que Stiles podía hacer para detenerlo?

Maldita sea Sidhe y sus mensajes casi incomprensibles. Porque lo que necesitaba ahora eran más rompecabezas y problemas.

Stiles sacó la advertencia de su mente por el momento y se dirigió a su habitación. En este momento, estaba menos preocupado por proteger a su lobo y más preocupado por su noche de bodas.

***

Derek clavó sus garras en sus muslos con tanta fuerza que sintió que se le rompía la piel, vio que la sangre brotaba para manchar sus pantalones. Debería haberse detenido, debería haber dejado que las marcas se curaran, pero el dolor le impedía entrar en pánico ante el recordatorio de que era su noche de bodas, y Stiles lo estaba esperando.

Su estómago se revolvió y el calor corría por su piel, rápido como un incendio forestal. Tan repentinamente como empezó, se detuvo, dejándolo frío y tembloroso.

Él clavó sus garras aún más fuerte.

Nunca había estado tan reacio a abandonar su habitación en su vida. Quería quedarse aquí, sentado en una silla junto a la chimenea, donde estaba sano y salvo y no podía arruinar nada.

Pero aún peor, quería a Stiles, quería probarlo, tocarlo, memorizar los caminos de los tatuajes y descubrir cuánto de su cuerpo tejían. Derek quería complacerlo, estaba avergonzado de lo ansioso que estaba por ello.

Y estaba aterrorizado por cómo Stiles reaccionaría ante todo. Había dicho que quería mantener esto en orden. Tal vez se disgustara de lo ansioso que estaba Derek. O, lo más probable, simplemente empujaría a Derek cuando se diera cuenta de lo terrible que era al besarse. Se burlaría de él, como Kate, cuando Derek había hecho algo que no le gustaba. O tal vez Stiles esperaba que Derek supiera realmente lo que estaba haciendo, en cuyo caso, tal vez debería haber escuchado a Peter un poco más. Y entonces él inmediatamente quiso golpear su cabeza contra la pared por haber considerado eso.

Sólo podía imaginar la decepción de su padre si pudiera ver a Derek ahora.

Maldición. Había hecho una promesa. Ahora estaba casado. Él iría a Stiles, se quedaría el tiempo suficiente para cumplir con sus deberes de marido, y tal vez no sería demasiado malo. Tal vez Stiles le pediría que se quedara toda la noche.

No. Lo sabía mejor que eso. Lo mejor que podía esperar era hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera, hacer lo que quisiera Stiles.

Derek sacó sus garras de sus piernas, se cambió en pantalones limpios y se ató su bata. Boyd ya estaba durmiendo, gracias a Dios, por lo que Derek no tuvo que lidiar con ningún comentario ni con aquella mirada de sabiduría que tanto le gustaba a su criado.

Y luego, por segunda vez esa semana, salió de su habitación y bajó por el pasillo hasta Stiles, y llamó a la puerta.

Oyó a Stiles gruñendo desde dentro. "Maldición por última vez, Scott, estoy bien, no necesito nada, ahora vete a la cama, por el amor de..."

Stiles abrió la puerta y Derek vislumbró la irritación de su rostro antes de que se convirtiera en sorpresa. Se recuperó rápidamente, al menos por fuera. Derek todavía podía oír el galope de su corazón.

"Tú... no eres Scott", dijo Stiles.

Derek movió su peso bajo esos ojos brillantes y agudos. "No."

Stiles vaciló, luego se apartó y abrió la puerta. "Entra."

Derek se tragó el miedo que cubría su garganta y siguió a Stiles dentro de la habitación. Era sólo un poco más pequeña que la propia habitación de Derek, pero considerablemente más desordenada. Libros y papeles estaban apilados en el escritorio, de hecho, en todas las superficies planas disponibles, derramándose sobre el suelo en pilas fortuitas. Había un baúl abierto al pie de la cama con ropa colgada sobre los bordes, como si Stiles estuviera en medio de empacar las maletas. También había encendido cuatro lámparas alrededor de la habitación, además de la chimenea ardiendo, llenando la cámara con un resplandor naranja constante. Derek vio una caja de lo que parecían ser pequeñas rocas y cuerdas delgadas, junto con pulseras hechas a mano o algo parecido.

A pesar de que Stiles no había estado ahí mucho tiempo, la habitación ya había tomado su olor. Derek cerró los ojos a medias y respiró hondo, pero no fue tan calmante como había esperado.

"-Aprecio que tocaras esta vez, por cierto" -dijo Stiles por encima del hombro con una sonrisa rápida.

Derek agachó la cabeza. Porque preferiría no tener un cuchillo en mi intestino en nuestra noche de bodas fue lo que le vino a la mente, pero se mordió el labio para evitar que saliera. "De nada", dijo, porque eso se sentía seguro.

Stiles se agachó y amontonó más de su ropa en la maleta, la acción hizo tirante la delgada camisa contra su cuerpo. Derek podía ver los contornos de los tatuajes en su espalda.

"-Eso fue una broma, tonta"-dijo Stiles-. "-Puedes reírte."

Derek trató de sonreír y esperó que no pareciera dolorosa.

Stiles se enderezó lentamente, sus ojos nunca salieron de Derek. "-No tenemos que hacer esto, ya sabes" -dijo, de pronto serio-. "-No hay ley que diga que debemos acostarnos en nuestra noche de bodas."

"-En realidad, sí" -respondió Derek-.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. "-Esta bien, tal vez, pero esa sección también fue convenientemente dejada fuera del contrato matrimonial... Si preferís esperar..."

"No", dijo Derek, porque si Stiles le daba una salida, estaba aterrorizado de que lo aceptara.

Stiles lo miró fijamente. Lo único que engaño a sus nervios fue el rápido latido de su corazón, que Derek pudo oír incluso a través de los pocos pies de espacio que los separaba.

Stiles dio un paso más cerca. "¿Estás seguro?"

Derek asintió y luego dijo "sí" en voz alta en caso de que Stiles dudara.

"-¿Y recuerdas lo que te dije el otro día en el jardín?"-preguntó Stiles. "Si hago algo que no te gusta..." Se calló y miró a Derek expectante.

"-Decírtelo y te detendrás" -dijo Derek-. No creía que importara. Dejará que Stiles hiciera lo que quisiera.

El borde de la boca de Stiles se crispó un poco, y un poco de tensión pareció aliviarse de sus hombros. Se adelantó y dejó caer las manos en el lazo de la cintura de Derek. El cuello de su camisa se deslizó hacia un lado mientras se movía, y Derek pudo ver la marca roja de la mordedura que todavía estaba grabada en la pálida piel de allí. Alargó la mano para frotarle el pulgar, y luego se quedó inmóvil al darse cuenta de que no sabía si Stiles se preocuparía del toque. No lo había hecho hasta ahora, pero...

Ese pensamiento se apagó cuando Stiles se apoyó en su toque. "Puedes, um, hacerlo de nuevo, morderme, si quieres."

¿Estaba imaginando el fuerte olor del deseo, o Stiles lo decía en serio? Derek vaciló, aunque no dejó de mover el pulgar sobre la marca de la mordedura. "¿Te... gustó?"

Stiles bajó la mirada y se echó a reír un poco, y Derek captó la forma en que sus mejillas y cuello enrojecían. "-Digamos que nunca debes morderme en público nunca más, a menos que quieras que todos sepan lo mucho que me gusta."

Oh. Derek recordó la manera en que Stiles había jadeado en la boda, cómo sus dedos se habían apretado en los de Derek. En ese momento, Derek había asumido que había mordido demasiado, que había herido a Stiles, pero ahora...

Antes de que pudiera pensar demasiado en ello, Derek inclinó la cabeza hacia el cuello de Stiles y se entregó al deseo con el que había estado luchando desde la ceremonia.

Stiles gimió y se arqueó hacia Derek, presionando en sus dientes. Sus dedos encontraron su camino en el cabello de Derek y se agarraron, como si lo mantuvieran en su lugar. Como si Derek se fuera a ir a cualquier parte, no cuando estuvo pensando en ese cuello durante horas.

Se dejó caer en el perfume de Stiles, como el olor del bosque después de una tormenta, calentándose lentamente con la potente especia de excitación. Él lamió su camino hasta el cuello de Stiles y mordió la tierna piel de allí, suavemente esta vez, y luego succionó.

Stiles gimió y se retorció, como si estuviera tratando de acercarse, y Derek dejó caer sus manos sobre las caderas torcidas de Stiles y lo atrajo hacia él, lo mantuvo quieto. Incluso a través de su bata y sus dos pantalones, podía sentir la dura longitud de Stiles contra su muslo. Derek mordió más fuerte para contener su propio gemido ante la sensación.

Stiles se quejó. "Oh, Dios mío, voy a venir embarazosamente rápido."

Oh no. Derek se enderezó, aunque una parte de él se sentía despojado de alejar su boca de Stiles. "Lo siento, yo"-

Stiles parpadeó ante él con incredulidad, con los ojos abiertos y aturdidos. "¿Por qué te disculpas? No, ¿por qué te detienes? Detenerse es malo."

Derek se estremeció un poco ante las palabras, los nervios enfermos volvieron a entrar en su tripa. "Pero tu dijiste..."

"-No me refería a detenerme" -dijo Stiles-. "Sólo quería decir que tengo diecinueve años y soy virgen y que por lo tanto no tengo control absoluto, y no deberías reírte cuando me corra en los pantalones solo porque estas mordiéndome el cuello".

¿Estaba realmente preocupado por eso? Derek sacudió la cabeza. -No lo haría, he estado allí.

Se había corrido vergonzosamente rápido en su primera vez con Kate. Ella se había reído.

Stiles pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Derek y frunció el ceño. "-¿Qué sucede?"

Derek se movió incómodo, guardó los recuerdos. Kate no pertenecía aquí, no con esto, no cuando estaba tratando de hacerlo bien. "Nada."

El ceño de Stiles se profundizó, y una pequeña parte de Derek pensó que había sido capaz de oír la mentira. Pero eso no era posible.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera hacerle otra pregunta, Derek acarició el otro lado de su cuello y lo mordió de nuevo.

Stiles gruñó y tiró del cabello de Derek. "-¿Estás tratando de distraerme?"

Sí. "No," murmuró contra el cuello de Stiles, y besó la marca que acababa de hacer. "¿Cama?"

Stiles se calmó contra él. "-¿Y qué te gustaría hacer en la cama?"

A esa pregunta, Derek conocía la respuesta. "Lo que quieras, cualquier cosa que quieras."

"Hm" Stiles volvió a tirar del cabello de Derek, levantando la cabeza. "¿Cualquier cosa que quiero?" Susurró, pasando la nariz por la de Derek.

El corazón de Derek resonó con fuerza, aunque no pudiera decir si estaba emocionado o temeroso. Ellos estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para besarse, y Dios, como lo quería. Quería volver a sentir los labios de Stiles, aquel calor y chispa que le habían hecho sentir marcado. También desesperadamente, desesperadamente, no quería ver el rostro de Stiles cuando se diera cuenta de que Derek no podía besar.

Deberías saltarte los besos, oyó la voz de Kate decir.

Vete, vete, vete, pensó

Se alejó de Stiles, para tomar aire y romper el momento, y caminó hacia la cama. Una vez que estuvieran en la cama, podrían hacer... otras cosas. Y Stiles se olvidaría de besarse, Derek estaba bastante seguro.

Con las manos temblorosas, desató el cinturón de su bata y se la quitó, y luego se quitó la camisa por encima de la cabeza. Stiles observó con agudo escrutinio. Derek no estaba seguro de lo que significaba, pero envió una sensación de frío en la parte posterior de su espina dorsal, una que resueltamente empujó fuera de su mente. Trató de escuchar los latidos del corazón de Stiles, pero los suyos eran tan erráticos e inestables que era difícil concentrarse en otra cosa.

Algo está mal. Hice algo mal y no sé lo que era.

Tenía el estómago apretado y Derek estaba abrumadoramente consciente del silencio en la habitación, roto sólo por la respiración irregular y los latidos del corazón aún más desgarrados.

Terminó de desnudarse y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Stiles no se había movido, todavía lo miraba con esos ojos ámbar afilado. La sensación enferma de que Derek había hecho algo mal se intensificó.

¿Por qué tenía la boca tan seca? Derek se hizo tragar unas cuantas veces antes de que pudiera hablar. "-¿No vienes?"

Stiles se rió sin miramientos y se pasó una mano por el pelo. "–No esta noche, no lo creo, en ningún sentido."

El miedo deslizó la parte posterior de su garganta. Derek clavó sus uñas en sus muslos, trató de respirar a través de su pecho repentinamente apretado. "¿Por qué?"

"-Porque tienes un aspecto absolutamente aterrorizado" -dijo Stiles-. "Tu piel es del color de la tiza, por el amor de Dios Incluso estoy menos pálido que tú en este momento, y eso dice algo. Y perdóname, pero no me emociona acostarme con alguien que se ve a dos pasos de vomitar por todas partes en el piso."

"No tengo miedo," dijo Derek, y pensó que hizo un trabajo notable de mantener su voz firme.

"¿Oh enserio?" Stiles cruzó sus brazos. "¿Entonces quieres hacer esto? ¿Estás listo para tomar lo que sea que te dé? ¿O estás preparado para soportarlo porque crees que eso es lo que quiero?"

"Eso no es", dijo Derek, pero su corazón se saltó las palabras, traicionándolo como un mentiroso.

Stiles no podía oírlo, no con sus oídos humanos, pero sus ojos se estrecharon de todos modos. "-Entonces dime que eso es lo que tú quieres."

Derek dejó caer su mirada en sus manos. Podía sentir sus garras empujando a través; Se concentró en empujarlos hacia atrás.

Unos largos dedos tocaron su barbilla, llevando la cara de Derek de vuelta a Stiles para que sus ojos volvieran a encontrarse. "-Mírame a los ojos" -dijo Stiles, su tacto increíblemente suave, en desacuerdo con la dureza de su voz y sus ojos-, "y di: -Stiles, quiero que me cojas."

Debería haber sido fácil. Lo único que tenía que hacer era repetir las palabras que Stiles acababa de decir, y esperaba que le cayera la dureza de los ojos. Pero la boca de Derek estaba seca, la sangre le golpeaba en las orejas y el olor a su alrededor había cambiado, desde el sexo y la excitación hasta la ira. Stiles estaba enojado con él. Lo había arruinado, aunque cuando o cómo, Derek no estaba seguro. No podía hablar, no podía hacer un solo sonido.

Stiles pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior de Derek, sus ojos buscando el rostro de Derek. Luego suspiró y se sentó, dejando caer su mano. "Eso es lo que pensé."

La vergüenza le quemó los costados del cuello, y Derek apartó la mirada. No podía hacerlo. No podía enfrentar a Stiles así. "Lo siento." Agarró ciegamente su ropa, arrastró su camisa por encima de su cabeza, tirando de su bata y atándola. "Lo siento", repitió, porque eran las únicas palabras en su cabeza.

Stiles se acercó a él, con el brazo extendido. "Derek-"

Derek retrocedió, tirando de su bata apretándola más alrededor de él, como si eso de alguna manera lo protegiera de la ira de Stiles. "Lo siento."

Lo siento por arruinarlo; Siento que estés casado conmigo; Siento que te hayas metido en esto y no puedas estar con alguien mejor para ti; Lo siento, no puedo hacer lo que tú quieres.

Y entonces huyó, como el cobarde que era.


	8. Capítulo 8: La mañana después

Fue increíble lo mucho que la frustración y la rabia pura podrían mantenerlo despierto y cuánto podía lograr cuando lo estaba.

Stiles había empacado toda su habitación, había copiado algunos trozos más salientes de los libros que tendría que dejar aquí y había empacado todos sus papeles, y ahora estaba de vuelta a tejer brazaletes de encanto. Estaba haciendo amuletos de protección, encantos curativos, cosas que requerían tranquilidad, y su mente estaba lejos de ser pacífica en este momento.

Derek estaba aterrorizado de él.

Si le hubieran dicho hace tres días que un sanguinario hombre lobo se alejaría cuando Stiles intentara tocarlo, Stiles se habría reído de sí mismo. Era un ser humano, por piedad; Apenas podía ser una amenaza.

Y sin embargo, en algún momento, Derek había pasado de participante entusiástico y activo -dadas las picaduras del cuello de Stiles- a cara blanca, asustado e intentando fingir que no lo estaba

¿Realmente pensaba que Stiles iba a empujarlo en la cama y hacer algo cuando parecía estar así?

Bueno, aparentemente lo había hecho, el maldito idiota.

"Podríamos haber hablado," Stiles murmuró ante el encanto que tejía. "No teníamos que hacer nada, ¡o la mordida!, la mordida era buena, me gustaba la mordida, a él le gustaba la mordida, ¡puedo tener una relación basada en morder!"

El encanto no respondió, pero Stiles pensó que el hilo se inclinaba alentadoramente en su dirección. Además, tenía diecinueve años y era virgen; Él podría tener una relación basada en toallas particularmente agresivas en este momento.

"-Mi esposo me tiene miedo" -dijo Stiles, y se rió de lo absurdo de la idea-. No sonó menos loco cuando lo dijo en voz alta. "Mi marido, que podría romperme el brazo con una mano, tiene miedo de mí."

¿Cómo era eso posible?

Sus dedos resbalaron en su tejido, y el encanto se deshizo en su mano. Stiles lo maldijo y volvió a meterlo en la caja; Había llegado a mitad de dos de ellos. Cualquier otro podía esperar hasta que estaba menos desconcertado y frustrado y enojado y herido.

Porque sí, estaba herido. Le había dicho a Derek que le hablara de las cosas, maldita sea. Dime si no quieres hacer algo, dile que si lo hizo. Pero Derek no quería o Derek no confiaba en él o...

Podrías ir y preguntar lo que estaba pensando en lugar de hacer conjeturas salvajes. Dado que no esperas ser un lector de mentes en la cama, ¿por qué esperarías ser uno ahora?

Stiles se pasó la mano por el cabello y parpadeó pesadamente ante el reloj. El amanecer se acercaba rápidamente. Debería intentar dormir un poco, incluso si tenía que estar levantado en menos de dos horas para comenzar los preparativos para viajar.

En su lugar, apartó su caja de materiales, tomó su propia bata y entró en el pasillo. Maldito tiempo; Iba a averiguar qué demonios pasaba por el cerebro de Derek, si era algo que Stiles había hecho o algo más, algo...

Él frenó un poco en su caminata enojada. ¿Estaba Derek actuando de esa manera porque estaba genuinamente asustado de Stiles, o porque alguien más lo había hecho sentir así?

Stiles se detuvo y apoyó la mano sobre una pared porque de repente no pudo respirar. ¿Qué pasa si que pasa sí que pasa si ...

No. No, no estaba llegando a conclusiones precipitadas. No tenía idea de lo que Derek estaba pensando, así que por eso estaba preguntando.

Pedir. Escuchar. Nunca digan que no podía seguir el consejo de su padre.

Stiles alcanzó la puerta de Derek y golpeó bruscamente, antes de que se le ocurriera que mientras él pudiera estar despierto a las cinco de la mañana, eso no significaba que Derek lo estaría.

Oh bien. Su maldita reticencia era la razón por la que Stiles estaba aquí en primer lugar; Derek podría malditamente sacudirse hasta el desvelo el tiempo suficiente para hablar.

Nadie respondió, así que llamó de nuevo. Y luego siguió llamando. ¿Dónde estaba una ventana abierta conveniente cuando uno lo necesita?

La puerta se abrió y Stiles se encontró frente a alguien que definitivamente no era Derek. Era alto, ancho y de piel tan oscura que Stiles tardó un momento en distinguir a la persona real de la habitación negra que había detrás de él. Lo más fácil de ver era el par de brillantes ojos amarillos.

Su coraje comenzó a fallar, y Stiles hizo una conjetura salvaje antes de que pudiera desaparecer por completo. "-¿Eres Boyd?"

El lobo cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y gruñó en respuesta.

Stiles no podía decidir si eso era afirmativo o no. Él eligió asumir que era. "-Excelente, soy Stiles, me gustaría hablar con mi marido, por favor."

Boyd no movió un músculo. "Su Alteza está durmiendo."

Stiles cruzó sus brazos para imitar a Boyd, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que no parecía medio tan imponente. "Como la gente más sana, pero me temo que esto no puede esperar."

Boyd gruñó de nuevo, bajo y amenazador, y ahora Stiles podía ver colmillos.

Su corazón saltó y Stiles tragó saliva, pero se mantuvo firme. "-Está bien, veo que está dispuesto a no permitir que nadie entre en la habitación, y eso es muy bueno, un trabajo admirable, pero como ya he explicado, estoy casado con Derek, a menos que soñara con estar delante de un sacerdote durante dos Horas sudando a través de un par de pantalones nuevos y siendo mordido en mi maldito cuello delante de Dios y todo el mundo, y esta es una conversación algo privada, así que si pudieras..."

Stiles trató de facilitar su camino alrededor de Boyd, pero en realidad no había lugar para aliviar. Boyd llenó toda la maldita puerta.

"Su Alteza no desea verlo ahora", dijo Boyd.

Stiles apretó los dientes con frustración. "-¿En realidad lo dijo, gruñirlo, comunicarlo con sus ojos brillantes y meneando las cejas?"

Boyd continuó mirándolo. "Cuando Su Alteza vuelve en medio de la noche mirando como lo hizo, elijo asumir que él no desea ser molestado."

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto un poco, casi ofendido, pero luego su mente se aferró a las palabras como lo hizo y el tono recortado de Boyd, apenas corto de advertencia. "Espera, ¿crees... Crees que le hice algo?"

Boyd no dijo nada en respuesta.

Maldita sea. Stiles gimió, frustrado, y se pasó las manos por el pelo. "-¿Puedes decir si estoy mintiendo"

Boyd asintió una vez.

"-Bien" -dijo Stiles-. "Entonces escucha, porque yo no hice ninguna maldita cosa, es el, el que empezó a mirarse como si fuera a vomitar sobre las sábanas y luego se escapó cuando yo no me acostaría con él. Sé que mi experiencia es limitada, Pero me gustaría pensar que las dos personas se supone que se divierten. Sólo mi opinión personal. En este momento, me gustaría saber por qué se fugó, por lo que tal vez yo no volvería hacer lo que hice para que mi marido se aterrorizara de mi".

Aquellos ojos amarillos parpadearon y, por un momento, Stiles pensó que Boyd podría arrojarlo a mitad del pasillo y cerrar la puerta.

En cambio, se apartó con una reverencia. "Perdóneme, Su Alteza, pido disculpas por mi grosería."

Oh. Eso había funcionado. Stiles se escabulló por encima del umbral hacia la habitación antes de que Boyd pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Boyd cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, hundiendo la habitación en la oscuridad. Stiles no podía ver ni una maldita cosa. "Um..."

Una mano pesada cayó sobre su hombro y lo condujo a través de la habitación. Malditos hombres lobo y su vista.

Sus piernas chocaban contra algo, una cama por la sensación de ello, tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo estrictamente necesario. Stiles frunció el ceño por encima del hombro, pero no pudo ver si Boyd le daba alguna reacción. Decidió imaginar que Boyd había frunció el ceño a cambio.

Boyd se soltó de él, y entonces la llama de un fósforo resplandeció, sorprendentemente brillante después de que los ojos de Stiles se hubieran ajustado a medias a la habitación oscura. Boyd encendió una vela sobre la mesa junto a la cama, se inclinó una vez más hacia Stiles y salió por la otra puerta sin decir una palabra.

No era de extrañar que fuera el criado de Derek; Probablemente se llevaban bien estando en silencio absoluto.

Stiles se volvió hacia la cama. Derek estaba en el otro lado, se apartado de él, acurrucado en una pequeña bola apretada. Al menos, suponía que era Derek; No podía distinguir nada más que el bulto bajo las sábanas.

Murmurando un juramento, Stiles se alzó en la cama y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia Derek.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, encontró sus piernas arrastradas por debajo de él, y él estaba plano en su espalda, los brazos clavados sobre su cabeza y un hombre lobo medio cambiado gruñendo sobre su cara.

El primer instinto de Stiles fue enviar magia a través de sus tatuajes, pero con dos capas de tela sobre ellos, la quemadura sería menos efectiva. Y además, se merecía esto un poco, ¿no, por asomar sobre Derek mientras dormía? Stiles le había tirado un cuchillo por la misma razón.

Así que respiró hondo para calmar sus latidos de corazón de conejo y dijo, "Buenos días, marido."

El choque y el reconocimiento lucharon en el rostro de Derek, y se sentó tan rápido que Stiles sintió el viento de él más que ver el movimiento. Stiles se sentó, lentamente, moviéndose como lo haría alrededor de un potro asustadizo. Derek estaba de vuelta en su lado de la cama, donde había estado durmiendo, y su rostro era humano una vez más.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" él susurró. "Podría haber..."

Stiles lo apartó con la mano. "En retrospectiva, acercarme silenciosamente a un hombre lobo dormido no es lo más inteligente que he hecho, pero ahora sé que duermes casi tan ligeramente como yo, así que no lo haré en el futuro".

Derek respiraba pesadamente, e incluso a la luz de las velas Stiles podía discernir la definición de su pecho y brazos desnudos. Dios, él era hermoso. Era doloroso que todavía no hubieran hecho nada.

Lo que le recordaba por qué estaba aquí, aunque como esperaban que tuviera una conversación coherente sin dormir, sin sexo, y mirando a Derek sin camisa, jadeante, no tenía ni idea.

Porque tiene miedo de ti, idiota, y sí, cierto, eso.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" -preguntó Derek de nuevo, todavía quieto y sin mirarle.

"-Quería hablar contigo"-dijo Stiles-. "-¿Qué te pasa, por qué huiste?"

Podía ver la forma en que Derek se atraía, levantando una pared antes de que comenzaran a hablar. "Lo siento."

Lo siento. Buen Señor, más de la mitad de sus conversaciones habían involucrado esas palabras de un lado u otro. Stiles estaba empezando a preguntarse si lo lograrían. "-Así que has dicho, pero ¿para qué?"

"Por hacerte enojar, lo siento, no lo haré de nuevo."

Stiles parpadeó ante las palabras tranquilas. "-¿Sabes por qué estaba enojado?"

Derek clavó sus manos en las sábanas, fulminándolas con tanta fuerza que Stiles pensó que podían encenderse. Stiles se acercó a él, con la intención de apoyar una mano en su pierna, luego se detuvo. Derek tal vez no quiera ser tocado en este momento. "–Derek" -dijo con la mayor suavidad posible-.

"-Porque lo arruiné."

De todas las respuestas, eso no era un Stiles había estado esperando. "-¿Qué arruinaste?"

"Nuestra noche de bodas," dijo Derek en una voz muy pequeña.

Stiles se movió de manera que se sentó contra la cabecera de la cama, junto a Derek, pero a casi un brazo de distancia. "No es por eso que estaba enojado."

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Derek enderezarse ligeramente. "¿No lo es?"

Stiles resistió el impulso de suspirar. "¿Por qué no intentas preguntarme por qué estaba enojado, en lugar de asumirlo?"

Ah, maldita sea, eso había salido mucho más duro de lo que se había propuesto. Derek se encogió de él, y Stiles murmuró una maldición. "Lo siento, es tarde o temprano, y no he dormido, pero eso no es excusa para desquitarme contigo".

"Tú... no tenemos que hablar ahora", dijo Derek. "Deberías descansar."

Ese momento, Stiles suspiró. "-Sí, lo haremos y dormiré en el camino". Extendió el brazo y dio un codazo en la pierna de Derek. "Ahora, pregúnteme por qué."

Stiles esperó lo que pareció una hora antes de que finalmente oyera a Derek susurrar: "-¿Por qué?"

Gracias a Dios, a este ritmo, podrían ser capaces de comunicarse mientras ambos eran todavía jóvenes. -Porque te pregunté qué estaba mal y me mentiste, tú dijiste que "nada", pero lo que sea que fuera el "nada", te hizo parecer enfermo y asustado. Stiles nunca quiere volver a ver esa mirada en el rostro de Derek mientras viva. "No quiero que me mientas, por una serie de razones, pero una de ellas es que si me meto en líos y hago algo que te haga daño, debes avisarme para no hacerlo de nuevo. " Apoyó la mano en el espacio entre ellos. "No quiero que te asustes de mí."

Derek sacudió la cabeza. "No lo estoy. Asustado de ti, eso es."

"¿De Verdad?" Stiles sintió que sus cejas se le disparaban por la frente. "-Porque tengo bastante evidencia de lo contrario."

"No es..." Derek se apagó y volvió a mirar furiosamente al pie de la cama. "No importa, no es importante."

Stiles no podía creer lo que oía. "No importa, yo digo que cualquier cosa que te deje así es muy importante."

"No importa porque no volverá a suceder, no lo hará", dijo Derek con ferocidad.

Un dolor de cabeza golpeó detrás de sus ojos, una combinación de irritación y falta de sueño. No estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para lidiar con la casi inexistente falta de comunicación de Derek, pero no quería irse. No hasta que hubiera obtenido algún tipo de respuesta.

Stiles se acercó más y pasó la pierna por encima de los de Derek, y se posó en los muslos de Derek. Derek gruñó y no se encontró con sus ojos, pero no trató de tirar a Stiles. Lo tomaría por el momento.

"-Derek." Stiles tocó la barbilla de Derek, levantando la cara para que se estuvieran mirando uno al otro. "-Me importa, porque te importa."

"Pensé que esto era sólo un... arreglo, para ti", dijo Derek, su voz baja pero áspera.

La reacción inicial de Stiles fue contestar bruscamente, pero él físicamente se metió la mano en la boca para evitar contestar bruscamente. Porque Derek le había dicho. Lo que significaba, quizás, era algo diferente para él.

Tal vez algo más.

Podría tener sus esperanzas sobre eso más tarde, si alguna vez tuvieran una conversación que no terminara en Derek negándose a hablar con él.

"Eso no quiere decir que no me importe" Stiles fracasó completamente en mantener la frustración fuera de su voz. "-Yo... me gustaría que llegáramos al punto de que al menos podríamos ser amigos y el sexo también sería bueno, pero... si no te sientes cómodo con él, lo entiendo." Se pasó las manos por la cara, tratando de despertarse. "-Has venido a mi habitación a medianoche para ser sincero conmigo antes de casarnos, ¿por qué me mientes ahora?"

Derek lo miró fijamente, como si Stiles fuera un rompecabezas que estaba tratando de averiguar. "No estoy mintiendo."

"-Evadir, entonces, cubrirse, no responder a una pregunta directa."

Derek apartó la mirada de él. "¿Por qué te importa?"

"¿Por qué? Porque sabes lo que no quiero, no quiero terminar como una de esas parejas que se odian después de unos pocos años de matrimonio. No quiero ser un hombre que sólo toma lo que quiere y maldice a todo el mundo, no quiero... "Stiles se detuvo, porque estaba demasiado cerca de su corazón, pero podía oír la voz de su padre:" Se tan honesto con él como tú quieres que él lo sea contigo". Si le estaba pidiendo a Derek que se abriera, podría hacer lo mismo. "-No quiero ser mi padre."

Derek levantó bruscamente la cabeza para mirar a Stiles con incredulidad, pero en ese momento, toda su ira se desvaneció de él, dejándolo exhausto. Su dolor de cabeza retrocedió a pleno vigor, y se desplomó a un lado. Derek agarró su hombro, pero Stiles se encogió de hombros y tropezó fuera de la cama. Estaba demasiado cansado para lidiar con esto ahora mismo. "Yo solo... No puedo hacer esto, Derek, no si no vas a hablar conmigo, no si solo lo vas a soportar, no si no puedes intentarlo".

Derek hizo un movimiento abortado hacia él. "Stiles..."

Stiles se detuvo, esperó. Esperanzado. Tal vez no para una confesión completa de todo lo que pasa con él, pero algo.

En su lugar, Derek dejó caer su mirada hacia la cama. "Deberías descansar un poco."

Stiles quiso gritar. Lo retuvo por pura fuerza de voluntad. "Oh, créeme, tengo la intención de hacerlo."

Con eso, salió furioso de la habitación.

***

Derek estaba impresionado por la rapidez con la que todos lograron empacar las carretas y los carruajes y preparar a los caballos antes de que la mañana hubiese dado cabida a la tarde. Según el capitán Stilinski, les llevaría casi una semana llegar al palacio de Argents. La boda de Scott con la princesa Allison tendría lugar sólo dos semanas después de eso.

La idea de pasar medio mes a merced de la hospitalidad de los Argents hizo que la piel de Derek se arrastrara. Sin embargo, su madre había sido insistente.

"Tienes que ir con ellos", había dicho. "Podemos cuidar de las cosas aquí, tu trabajo es ser un buen marido y un recordatorio visual de nuestro tratado con los McCall".

Derek no pudo evitar notar el orden en que puso esos deberes.

Y él estaba fallando miserablemente en el primero. Stiles, fiel a su palabra, se metió en un carruaje y se durmió enseguida. La idea de quedarse atrapado en un carruaje por horas le molestó a Derek, por lo que cabalgó a su lado y se concentró en desterrar la vista de Stiles sentado encima de él, el cabello salvaje y los ojos exhaustos, rogándole que hablara.

Por supuesto, no podía desterrarlo. No podía olvidar, porque no importaba lo cansado y frustrado que estuviera Stiles, no había mentido una vez.

No quiero ser mi padre.

Una elección deliberada de palabras, que Derek sentía que no tenía derecho a preguntar. Pero podía adivinar, y aclaró algo de la confusión que había sentido al oír a Stiles llamar al capitán "Padre". Imaginaba una confesión ofrecida, en parte con la esperanza de obtenerla a cambio.

Derek lo había intentado. Casi había dicho "tengo miedo de arruinar esto y de fracasar a mi familia", o "nunca podía complacer a Kate", o "mi padre está muerto por mi culpa", o simplemente resumirlo todo con "era Mi culpa ", pero no había sido capaz de formar las palabras. La idea de que Stiles lo mirara con desdén y se alejara era demasiado para soportar.

Pero esa mirada de completo dolor y agotamiento, alejándose porque Derek no podía darle nada a cambio, no era mucho mejor.

No puedo hacer esto.

Derek no estaba seguro de que pudiera, tampoco.

Hizo todo lo posible por olvidarse de su fracaso en el matrimonio. El camino que estaban tomando era bastante bien viajado, pero había una buena probabilidad de que estarían durmiendo al aire libre en la luna llena.

Normalmente eso no sería un problema, pero estarían justo pasando la frontera. La mayoría de los lobos tenían suficiente control para no volverse locos en la luna llena, pero los incidentes violentos aumentaban más lejos de la capital que tenían. Y como eran básicamente una gran caravana de lento movimiento con varios caballos, más humanos y sólo dos hombres lobo como protección...

Derek tardó unos diez minutos en llegar al valor de acercarse al capitán Stilinski. Era importante, él sabía, pero también tenía un recuerdo muy vívido del capitán que era preparado para ejecutarlo a través. Y si Stiles hubiera mencionado algo a su padre sobre la noche anterior, bueno... Derek no se sorprendería si terminara el día en una zanja.

Montó su caballo hasta que estaba cabalgando incluso con el capitán Stilinski, que le dio una mirada de evaluación antes de bajar la cabeza en deferencia. "Su Alteza."

"Capitán", dijo Derek a modo de saludo. "-¿Hay alguien en esta corte que sepa usar ceniza de montaña?"

Las cejas del capitán se alzaron un poco, pero no pareció sorprendido. "¿Preocupado por la luna llena?" Luego sus ojos se estrecharon. "¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por la luna llena? Su Majestad la reina Talía me dio la impresión de que no tendríamos ningún problema, al menos, nada que no pueda ser manejado con algunas precauciones."

"-No deberíamos" -dijo Derek-. "Pero estaremos al otro lado de la frontera, y hay una buena posibilidad de que estaremos fuera de una ciudad."

El capitán asintió con la cabeza. "Conociendo a Stiles, él tiene suficiente ceniza de montaña para rodear toda la tienda y todo el campamento además, durante toda la semana, y si no lo hace, lo hará por la luna llena".

Derek no se había dado cuenta de que Stiles sería el único responsable de la protección mágica, pero entonces, él era el único mago en su grupo. "-¿Viene preparado, verdad?"

"No tienes idea." El capitán Stilinski lo miró de arriba abajo. -¿Tenemos que preocuparnos por ti y por tu sirviente?"

Una pregunta comprensible, y Derek respetó la franqueza de la misma. Sacudió la cabeza. "Boyd y yo cambiaremos, pero tenemos suficiente control para mantener el sentido, podemos permanecer fuera del campamento, patrullar las fronteras".

"Si colocamos una línea de ceniza de montaña, no podrán volver a entrar".

Derek apartó la preocupación. "-Estaremos bien, no será la primera luna llena que hayamos pasado aquí." Además, era improbable que se encontraran con algo que él y Boyd no podían manejar.

El capitán Stilinski inclinó de nuevo la cabeza, media reverencia y medio cabeceo. "Si te preocupa la ceniza, debes avisar a Stiles, y también debes informarnos si hay algo específico de lo que debemos estar pendiente".

Derek asintió con la cabeza. –"Por supuesto, capitán."

***

No fue a Stiles. Por lo menos, no inmediatamente. Derek prefería pensar en eso al preparar cuidadosamente un informe de todo lo que Stiles tendría que saber para construir la mejor protección mágica para el campamento. Después de todo, Derek era uno de los pocos familiarizados con esta área. Sería mejor y más eficiente si pudiera entregar todo de una sola vez.

Se negó a pensar en ello como cobardía.

En el momento en que estaban montando el campamento para la noche, Derek finalmente admitió que ya no podía retrasarse. Se detuvo en su tienda antes de aventurarse a buscar a Stiles, aparentemente para limpiar un poco el polvo del camino, pero realmente se dio otro momento a solas.

Naturalmente, eso significaba que Boyd lo estaba esperando, llevando un papel doblado a Derek tan pronto como entró en la tienda.

"-Me dijeron que le diera esto, señor" -dijo Boyd-.

Derek miró la nota. "¿Por quién?"

"-Me imagino que la nota lo dirá, señor."

Derek miró fijamente a Boyd, tenía el mismo efecto de siempre (es decir, nada en absoluto), y le arrebató el papel. No era sólo una nota, lo vio tan pronto como la tenía en la mano. Había algo más dentro.

Derek lo desdobló, y un brazalete marrón tejido con pequeñas piedras rojas cayó en la palma de su mano. Era sólo por el ancho de su pulgar, y Derek no podía comprender quién le habría dado un brazalete, de todas las cosas.

Luego leyó la nota.

Llévalo, marido. ¿Por mí?

El corazón de Derek latía un poco más rápido ante las palabras, y estudió las letras agudamente garabateadas. Era la caligrafía de Stiles. El brazalete era un regalo. De Stiles.

Derek nunca había recibido un regalo antes. De familia, sí, pero no... No así.

Le tomó un momento entender cómo atar la pulsera con una sola mano, pero se las arregló. Boyd lo observó plácidamente. "Sabe, podría ayudarle con eso, señor."

Derek gruñó alrededor del extremo de la pulsera que había sujetado entre sus dientes. "Lo tengo."

"-En efecto, señor."

"Silencio, Boyd."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí llegan los dos capítulos que les prometí, espero les este gustando la historia.
> 
> como ya saben si encuentran una falta de ortografía o algo parecido dígamelo.
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios sobre que les esta pareciendo o que opinan sobre la situación de Derek y Stiles.


	9. Capítulo 9: Las notas

Stiles, a regañadientes, preparó su cama y su tienda. No era la primera vez que tenía una tienda de campaña sangrienta para él, oh no, pero ahora estaba casado y algo ronroneaba dentro de él por tener que dormir solo cuando había una razón perfectamente aceptable para que no lo hiciera.

Por supuesto, dada la reacción de Derek a él anoche, probablemente era mejor haber sugerido que mantuvieran habitaciones separadas, que incluían tiendas separadas. No parecía que Derek pudiera dormir a su alrededor en este momento. De hecho, su supuesto esposo le había estado evitando todo el maldito día.

Stiles guardó su caja de guita y piedras en un rincón de la tienda -se proponía trabajar con otros brazaletes de encanto más tarde-, luego se enderezó y vio a Derek de pie en la entrada.

Stiles se sacudió en shock, tropezó con una manta y aterrizó en su culo.

Hermosa forma, se regañó a sí mismo, y agachó la cabeza para ocultar la vergüenza que subía por sus mejillas.

"-Lo siento" -dijo Derek, y sólo sonó un poco culpable.

Stiles levantó la cabeza para ver a Derek levantando una mano, presumiblemente para ayudarlo a levantarse. Al principio Stiles pensó en agitarlo, pero no iba a ser tan mezquino. Tomó la mano de Derek y no sacudió ni reaccionó en absoluto al tacto cálido, y no pensó en ese toque en su brazo. O sus caderas. O...

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?" -preguntó Stiles, antes de que su mente pudiera huir con él mucho más.

Derek tendió una hoja de papel, cubierta con una letra limpia y precisa. "El capitán me dijo que eres el responsable de la protección mágica del campamento, es una lista de todo lo que necesitas saber para proteger el campamento adecuadamente, sobre todo porque la oportunidad es alta de que podamos estar al aire libre En la luna llena. "

Stiles miró primero el papel, luego a Derek. "-Bueno, Derek, creo que eso es lo que más me has dicho en un momento, casi no sé qué hacer conmigo mismo."

Derek se movió y miró hacia otro lado, las puntas de sus orejas se volvieron rosadas. "Sólo... quería ser minucioso".

Está bien, así que esto iba a ser una reunión puramente de negocios. Stiles sofocó la decepción en su pecho y dedicó toda su atención al papel, escudriñándolo para ver lo que Derek consideraba importante. "¿Qué tan probable es que nos encontremos con lobos malvados?"

"No terriblemente, pero tienden a ser más de ellos alrededor de las fronteras. Aquellos más cercanos a la ciudad viven bajo el gobierno de Madre, y los cazadores de los Argents típicamente no vienen tan lejos". Derek frunció el ceño. Al menos no lo hacían.

Hasta que fracasaron las negociaciones, Stiles escuchó. Volvió a la lista, masticando en la esquina de su pulgar como lo hizo. Entonces vio la palabra pixies y gimió. "Pixies? ¿Realmente, no podemos ponerle fuego a todos?"

Derek se mordió el labio, pero Stiles notó un ligero aumento en las comisuras de su boca. "Lo que creas es lo mejor."

Muy bien, probablemente no deberían ponerle fuego a los pixies entonces. Maldita sean, todos ellos. "Si se convierten en una molestia, veré si Lydia puede soltar un buen grito. Los pixies tienden a mantenerse alejados de un banshee. Y la ceniza de montaña debe evitar que se metan con cualquiera de nuestros suministros. Pero me reservo el derecho a prenderle fuego a ellos si se convierten en algo más que una molestia ", agregó rápidamente

Derek asintió con la cabeza. "-Un buen plan, ¿tienes suficiente ceniza para todo el campamento?"

Stiles se burló por la insinuación de que no lo tuviera. "Por favor, tuve suficiente ceniza antes de que saliéramos de la capital. Y el muérdago Y el rowan. Estoy preparado. Si cualquier hombre lobo o pixie o Sidhe o duende intenta dañar a cualquier persona en este campamento tendrán que pasar por mí y Mis ocho mil quinientos veintidós precauciones."

Las cejas de Derek se alzaron de tal manera que Stiles no pudo decir si le divertía o no. "Afortunadamente, no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por todo eso". Luego frunció el ceño un poco. "Tú has... hecho esto antes, ¿verdad?"

Stiles cruzó sus brazos y carraspeó. "¿Cómo que he hecho esto antes, por supuesto que he hecho esto antes, he estado entrenando durante ocho años, o te olvidaste de esa parte?"

"El entrenamiento y la práctica son dos cosas diferentes", dijo Derek suavemente.

La verdad le golpeó incómodamente, justo debajo de su corazón. "-De acuerdo, así que tal vez no he hecho protección en este nivel antes" -admitió Stiles-, "pero puedo hacerlo, estoy preparado, no permitiré que nadie se lastime."

De repente, Derek parecía afligido. "-Lo siento, por supuesto, no quería decir que lo harías."

"Tú no..." Stiles suspiró y pasó una mano por su pelo. Debe ser un desastre ahora. "-Lo sé, está bien, también estás preocupado por la protección del campamento, ¿verdad?"

Una breve vacilación, y luego Derek asintió.

"-Bueno, bueno"-dijo Stiles, y luego se quedaron en silencio.

¿Cómo siempre llegaban a esto? ¿Cómo siempre parecía que terminaban con una comunicación mixta y un silencio incómodo, que se extendía entre ellos tan frío y profundo como el mar? Stiles deseó saber qué decir para arreglarlo, pero tal vez no había nada. Tal vez esto era algo que todas las palabras del mundo no podían arreglar.

Lo que sería una lástima, porque las palabras eran sobre todo lo que él era realmente bueno. Esperaba que no se suponía que estuviera aprendiendo a leer las cejas de Derek.

Stiles extendió el papel. "Gracias por traer esto, yo... me va a ayudar mucho."

Derek se dispuso a tomarlo, y luego sacudió la cabeza. "Quédatelo. Y pregúntame si tienes alguna pregunta, creo que todo está ahí, pero," -se encogió de hombros-. "uno nunca sabe."

Stiles dobló el papel y lo guardó con sus cosas. Deseaba saber por qué Derek estaba tan tenso. Deseaba saber por qué Derek estaba tan decidido a contenerse.

Podía preguntar, pero no creía que pudiera obtener una respuesta.

"-Stiles."

Miró hacia arriba por el sonido de su nombre, porque por alguna estúpida razón, el sonido de su nombre en la voz de Derek hizo que su corazón hiciera saltos acrobáticos. "Hmm?"

Derek cambió su peso y no lo miró. "-¿Quieres decir que, también te podría pedir reglas?"

Stiles se puso en pie, trató de encontrar algo que hacer con sus manos y luego los metió en los bolsillos para evitar que temblaran demasiado. "- Sí. Por supuesto, este matrimonio se supone que es una relación, ¿verdad?"

El rostro de Derek se veía estirado y apretado. "Yo, hum... no besar. ¿Puede ser una regla?"

Stiles sintió que alguien le había dado un puñetazo en el estómago. "¿No besos?" Repitió entumecido, porque seguramente no había oído a Derek correctamente.

Derek asintió, y todavía parecía aterrado.

Stiles respiró hondo. Todo bien. Esto no era ideal, no, pero Derek le estaba pidiendo algo. Algo que, por lo que sonaba, lo hacía más cómodo con este arreglo. Y si ese fuera el caso, bueno, Stiles se mordería los labios para no hacerlo. "-No hay besos"-dijo él con más seguridad-. "¿Es sólo... besarse en los labios, o no besar en absoluto?"

Derek frunció el ceño. "Sólo en los labios", dijo finalmente.

Stiles sonrió. "-Gracias al cielo, odiaría pensar en la chupada de polla que nos perderíamos."

El rostro de Derek se puso rojo brillante, y se ahogó.

"-¡A menos que no quieras!" -dijo Stiles apresuradamente. "Nosotros no-eso se puede ir también, si tu-"

"No." Derek meneó la cabeza con vehemencia. "Yo... eventualmente, Eso podría ser... bueno", dijo, y su rostro se puso aún más rojo.

Un Derek avergonzado era, tal vez, lo más adorable que Stiles había visto. Lo cual era horrible, porque él había prometido no besarlo. Nunca.

Bueno, ¿quién lo sabía? Tal vez si llegaron a través de esto, si Derek le dio reglas y Stiles las sigue al pie de la letra, Derek eventualmente podría dejar de parecer que estaba aterrorizado ante la idea de pasar algo de tiempo juntos a solas.

Stiles le tendió la mano. "No besar."

Derek tomo la mano de Stiles, suavemente, casi como si temiera que lo picara. –"Gracias" -murmuró-.

Todo dentro de él se derritió como en un charco de goop con esa suave palabra de gratitud. Stiles nunca volvería a besarlo si eso significaba que podría seguir oyendo a Derek decir algo así. "–De nada, yo..." -Stiles se cortó y miró más de cerca a la muñeca de Derek. "Estás usando el brazalete," terminó estúpidamente.

Derek apartó el brazo y se tapó la muñeca, parecía casi tímido. "-Tú me la diste" -le dijo, como si fuese razón suficiente.

Ahora debe estar sonriendo como un idiota. Stiles se balanceó sobre sus talones y juntó las manos detrás de su espalda para que no se adelantara y abrazara a Derek. "-Bien" -dijo-. "Eso es bueno."

Derek asintió con la cabeza y retrocedió hacia la abertura de la tienda, pero Stiles creyó ver otra sonrisa. "-Buenas noches, Stiles."

"-Buenas noches, Derek."

Stiles esperó hasta que había oído los pasos de Derek desaparecer antes de bailar alrededor de su tienda.

***

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que rompieran el campamento, un Boyd estoicamente silencioso entregó a Stiles una nota. Antes de que lo abriera, Stiles vio la misma caligrafía exacta que había estado en el informe que Derek le había dado.

Lo abrió tan rápido que casi arrancó el papel.

Gracias por el brazalete, esposo. Y por tu comprensión.

-D

Stiles sintió que la sonrisa de atontado le partió la cara. "-Espera aquí"-le dijo a Boyd-.

Boyd lo miró fijamente. "Tengo deberes."

"¡Sólo cinco minutos!"

***

Habían estado en el camino durante casi una hora cuando Derek vio a Boyd acercándose a él, con un ceño fruncido en la cara. "¿Dónde has estado?" -preguntó Derek.

La respuesta de Boyd fue empujar una hoja de papel doblada en su dirección. "-Para usted, señor."

El corazón de Derek se aceleró, y cualquier irritación que había tenido con Boyd por desaparecer durante tanto tiempo se evaporó como niebla bajo el sol del mediodía. Agarró el papel y lo abrió con las manos temblorosas. Efectivamente, el desordenado guion de Stiles raspaba la página.

De nada, esposo. Y tu deseo es mi orden. Después de todo, soy mágico. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti, estaría feliz.

(Me alegro de que te guste el brazalete.)

Derek acercó la nota un poco más a él. Podía oler a Stiles

Junto a él, Boyd soltó un largo suspiro. "-Me gustaría recordarle, señor, que soy un criado, no un mensajero."

Derek sintió que el calor se deslizaba por su nuca, y metió la nota en un bolsillo de su chaqueta. "Lo sé, Boyd."

"Aunque las notas son una excelente manera de conocerse." El rostro de Boyd se suavizó, y él tocó una mano en su pecho, donde Derek sabía que tenía un medallón con la foto de Erica.

Le recordó lo que Boyd había perdido desde que los Argents habían atacado. "-No te preocupes, la encontraremos" -dijo Derek-.

"-Lo sé, señor."

***

No iba a escribir otra nota a Stiles. No lo haría. Responder con tanta rapidez le haría parecer demasiado entusiasta, y no quería eso. Cada vez que tomaban descansos, Derek escribía, pero cartas a su madre y a sus hermanas. También dibujó, y guardó esos dibujos bajo el resto de sus pertenencias, junto a las dos notas que Stiles le había dado.

Esa noche, regresó a su tienda después de revisar el perímetro del campamento para encontrar otra nota doblada cuidadosamente sobre su almohada.

Derek la abrió y se sorprendió gratamente al ver caer otra pulsera, ésta tejida con diminutas piedras verdes en un patrón ligeramente diferente.

Para que combinen con tus ojos, marido.

Derek bufó, pero ató el brazalete al lado del que ya llevaba y metió la nota con los otros dos.

***

Stiles estaba cabalgando junto a Scott cuando Boyd apareció, mirando moderadamente descontento y sosteniendo una nota. Stiles ni siquiera se molestó en disimular su entusiasmo cuando Boyd se lo entregó.

Scott levantó una ceja. "-¿Y qué es eso?"

Stiles levantó la nota. "-De Derek."

Scott sonrió. "-Comenzó con esa épica poesía amorosa, ¿verdad?"

"Algo en ese sentido." Stiles lo desdobló para leer lo que Derek había escrito.

Si vas a estar cortejándome con joyería, marido, debes saber que mi color favorito es el negro.

Stiles se ahogó en una carcajada. "Por supuesto que lo es."

Scott miró por encima de su hombro y frunció el ceño. "-Eso es mucho menos subido de lo que pensé que sería. ¿Cómo lo cortejas con joyas? ¿Tienes una herrería escondida en el carruaje?"

"No, no es exactamente eso", dijo Stiles. "Son encantos, no sé si tengo piedras negras, o para qué podrían ser usadas..."

Las cejas de Scott se elevaron por su frente. "¿Varios brazaletes de encanto?"

Stiles vaciló. No le había contado a nadie el mensaje que había recibido de Lydia, sobre todo porque no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba. Algo en su rostro debió haberle alertado, sin embargo, porque Scott se inclinó hacia delante y susurró: -"Stiles, ¿qué sabes?"

"¡Nada!" Stiles susurró hacia atrás, y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había hombres lobo a la distancia de la audición. Por otra parte, no estaba seguro de cuál era esa distancia auditiva. Maldita sea. Bajó la voz más. "El Sidhe me envió un mensaje el día que estuvimos casados. 'Proteje a tu lobo'".

Scott miró a su alrededor, como si también buscara a Derek, y luego acercó la cabeza a la de Stiles otra vez. "-¿Protegerlo de qué?"

"-No tengo ni idea, los Sidhe eran tan locuaces como de costumbre." Stiles trató de no gruñírselo demasiado fuerte. Los mensajes podían ser útiles, y Lydia misma era una ventaja para el tribunal, pero era frustrante recibir un mensaje y tener que averiguar todos los cómo y porque por su cuenta.

Scott asintió con simpatía. "Así que le estás haciendo encantos para la protección."

Stiles se pasó una mano por el pelo. "No tengo ni idea de cómo proteger a un lobo, pero haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance y además... parece que funciona, creo que en realidad podría gustarle ser cortejado, y Dios sabe que me gusta hacerlo".

"-¿Cuántas pulseras vas a hacer?"-preguntó Scott.

Stiles sonrió. "–Tantas como él pueda llevar."

***

Derek estaba excesivamente complacido de encontrar otra nota y pulsera en su almohada aquella noche. La noche siguiente, sabía, se quedarían en una posada, y no estaba completamente seguro de si Stiles le dejaría algo.

Se preguntó si sería patético que estuviera tan entusiasmado con un trozo de papel y unas malditas pulseras después de tan sólo tres días. No se habían visto realmente, no habían hablado en persona mientras viajaban, pero con las notas y los brazaletes... se sentía como un cortejo. Como no habían tenido un cortejo, Derek estaba encantado de que estuvieran participando en algo parecido.

Cogió la pulsera para examinarla. Esta vez la cuerda estaba negra, con pequeñas piedras blancas, y su corazón hacía el ruido más ridículo a la vista.

Le había dicho a Stiles que su color favorito era negro. Y ahora su brazalete era negro.

Derek leyó la nota.

Como dije antes, tu deseo es mi mandamiento, querido marido. Tan negro como tu cabello, tus cejas y tu ceño fruncido. Y blanco para tu sonrisa y tu corazón.

Las palabras eran absolutamente absurdas. Y sin embargo, Derek se encontró presionando su rostro en su almohada para no mostrar lo estúpidamente feliz que estaba de leerlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No creen que es un lindo detalle las pulseras que Stiles le hace a Derek? y las notas?


	10. Capítulo 10: La posada.

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto ante Scott. "-¿Vamos a hacer qué ahora?"

"-Compartir una habitación" -repitió Scott. "-Estas casado, es perfectamente apropiado compartir una habitación con tu cónyuge."

"Pero... Scott." Stiles se atrevió a pensar en cómo explicarlo. "Hemos estado haciéndolo tan bien, no tiene miedo, lleva los brazaletes, lo vi sonreír ayer, en realidad sonreír, Scott, con los dientes".

Había sido hermoso, y Stiles quería doblar el momento y ponerlo junto a las notas escasas y cuidadosamente escritas que había escondido en su caja de encanto.

"-¿Y piensas que compartiendo una habitación? -replicó Scott levantando una ceja interrogante-, "¿ponen en peligro eso de alguna manera?"

"Sí."

Scott suspiró. "Yo te sacaría de esto si pudiera, pero no hay suficiente espacio para todos nosotros, estoy compartiendo con Madre, por piedad."

"Pero-"

"-Stiles" -dijo Scott con un tono de paciente exasperación-. "Tu única opción es dormir en los carruajes, pasar la noche en el suelo, si es necesario, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para conseguir dos habitaciones separadas".

Con eso, Scott llevó su caballo hacia el establo y se alejó. Todo lo que Stiles podía hacer era quedarse boquiabierto.

Habían estado bien, con las notas y los brazaletes. Derek los usó, Derek le escribió de nuevo, Derek no corrió al otro lado cuando Stiles se acercó. El espacio que se estaban entregando, el cortejo antes de saltar en cualquier cosa más, era todo, pensó Stiles, una muy buena idea.

Las notas de Derek nunca fueron muy elaboradas, pero siempre había un poco de humor astuto allí. Y por su parte, Stiles no se sentía como si tuviera que mirar lo que decía tanto, no se sentía como si tropezara con sus palabras. No tenía ganas de estropear una cosa buena, no cuando la alternativa era que Derek parecía que tendría su noche de bodas.

Eso haría. Stiles dormiría en el suelo, se guardaría las manos para sí mismo, y no haría absolutamente ningún chiste o insinuación. Sería un caballero y daría a Derek todo el espacio que pudiera necesitar.

Podía hacer esto.

Por supuesto, esa determinación duró hasta que llegó a la habitación, su habitación, y vio a Derek, que sólo llevaba camisa y pantalón, sentado en el suelo y dibujando un trozo de papel con carbón. Parecía que lo había estado haciendo un rato; El papel estaba esparcido por el suelo.

Stiles cogió uno, sobre todo para tener algo que mirar que no fueran los anchos hombros de Derek. "¿Qué es esto?"

Derek levantó la cabeza, y sus ojos se abrieron y su rostro se blanqueó tal como Stiles no había visto desde que se habían ido. Agarró el papel que sostenía Stiles. "-Nada, no es nada, lo siento, no te he oído..."

Stiles lo escuchó, lo hizo, y él supo que debía devolverlo, pero sus ojos cayeron a lo que estaba sosteniendo y no pudo.

Era un boceto de él y Scott, uno de los días en el camino que habían tomado su descanso del mediodía. Estaban sentados juntos, riendo, Scott tratando de detener a Stiles de arruinar su cabello. Stiles podía oírlo, en su cabeza: sus chistes fáciles, Scott murmuró: "¡Alto!" Mientras luchaba con una sonrisa. Parecían felices, como si todavía estuvieran en casa, todavía niños, como si no tuvieran ninguna de las responsabilidades que ahora llevaban.

Derek lo sacó de sus manos.

Stiles lo dejó, parte de su mente todavía aturdida porque era buena, la otra parte le recordaba que era Derek en primer lugar. "-¿Tú dibujaste eso?"

Derek empujó el bosquejo de nuevo con los otros que había ocultado. "No es nada."

"¿Nada?" Stiles quería sacudirlo. "Es asombroso."

Derek se congeló donde se agachó y lentamente miró a Stiles con evidente incredulidad. "Tú... no estás mintiendo."

"¿Te he mentido alguna vez?" Stiles se arrodilló a su lado. "-¿Puedo ver más?"

Derek parecía tan sorprendido que le dolía el corazón a Stiles. "-¿De verdad quieres?"

Stiles asintió, y luego dijo "Sí" en voz alta para que Derek pudiera escuchar la verdad.

Derek le facilitó los bocetos y se sentó tentativamente apoyando las manos en las rodillas. Stiles pudo ver la forma en que sus manos se apretaban, la tensión que corría desde sus dedos hasta los hombros, como si Derek se protegiera contra un ataque.

Stiles miro los bocetos. Había uno de su padre sentado a horcajadas sobre su caballo, otro de Scott, uno de la reina Melissa y Lydia montadas juntas. Boyd, de pie con los brazos cruzados y fulminando con la mirada. Otro de Stiles, ceñudo, se concentró y se pasó el pulgar por el labio. Lydia nuevamente, caminando muy cerca de los carruajes. Las brazaletes de encanto en el brazo de Derek, lo que hizo Stiles más feliz de lo que él quería admitir. Un boceto de la reina Melissa y el padre de Stiles, las suaves expresiones en sus caras que muestran que ni pensaba que nadie estaba mirando.

Un boceto de la reina Melissa y el padre de Stiles, las suaves expresiones en sus caras que muestran que ni pensaba que nadie estaba mirando

Todos eran tan detallados, tan reales, que hacía que su aliento se atrapara. "¿Cuándo ... cuánto tiempo has ..." Por una vez en su vida, Stiles estaba en una pérdida de palabras. "-Derek, son fantásticos."

Derek agachó la cabeza, pero no antes de que Stiles captara el rosa en sus orejas.

Eso era algo que Stiles necesitaba ver más. Continuó: "-Los detalles de estos... ¿cuándo tuviste tiempo para esto?"

"-Siempre que descansamos o en mi tienda por la noche."

Stiles no podía creerlo. "-¿Cuánto llevas dibujando así?"

"-Desde que era pequeño" -dijo Derek, como si estuviera admitiendo un oscuro secreto.

"-¿Por qué tratas de ocultarlo?"

Otro encogimiento de hombros, y Derek otra vez encorvado en sí mismo. "No es un hobby muy bueno para alguien como yo."

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto. "-¿Qué idiota te dijo eso?"

"-Peter y Jasón" -murmuró Derek, tan silenciosamente que Stiles casi no lo oyó. "Y Kate."

Kate. La princesa Argent. Derek no la había mencionado antes, al menos no por su nombre, pero Stiles había supuesto que era la persona con la que había sido íntimo. No se sorprendió al oír que Peter y Jasón eran idiotas, pero Kate se había comprometido con él. ¿Cómo podría haberlo tratado así?

Stiles rodeó con su mano la de Derek y la apretó con tranquilidad. "-Los tontos son mentirosos, hay un montón de ellos, eres increíble, nunca debes parar."

Derek finalmente alzó los ojos para encontrarse con el de Stiles, y la gran vulnerabilidad hizo que Stiles estuviera sin aliento. Derek parecía asustado de creerle.

Stiles tuvo que impedirse de saltar sobre Derek para besarlo hasta que esa mirada abandonó su rostro. No iba a romper su promesa sólo porque Derek lo estaba mirando como si Stiles le hubiera dado un regalo después de un tiempo sin ellos y temía que se alejara.

En su lugar, llevó la mano de Derek a sus labios y le dio un beso en los nudillos. –"Lo digo en serio" -dijo Stiles, aunque Derek tenía que saber que no estaba mintiendo. "-¿Te molesta que le muestre a Scott en el que estamos él y yo?"

Los ojos de Derek se abrieron un poco más y sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. "-No, ahora no, por favor."

Stiles apretó la mano de Derek y esperó que su decepción no fuera obvia." -Bueno, no lo hare, pero si cambias de opinión, me gustaría mostrarle, creo que le gustaría verlos."

Derek bajó la mirada a sus manos y no dijo nada.

Bueno, al menos habían hablado un poco, y Stiles ahora sabía que Derek era un artista fantástico. Contaría eso como una victoria para la noche.

De mala gana, soltó la mano de Derek y se puso de pie. "Tengo otras cosas que traer, pero volveré enseguida."

 

Dejó a Derek sentado en el suelo, mirando los bocetos por un largo momento antes de recogerlos como si fueran algo precioso, en lugar de algo de lo que avergonzarse.

 

 

Derek se sentó en la habitación durante un largo rato y reflexionó sobre su conversación con Stiles, frotándose distraídamente el pulgar sobre los brazaletes de su brazo. Le gustaba la textura de ellos y cómo se miraban contra su piel. Le gustaba que Stiles se las hubiera hecho para él, le gustaba que al mirarlas le recordara las notas. Y, de ser presionado, podría admitir que le gustaba la forma en que su corazón latía más rápido cuando pensaba en frases como para que combinen con tus ojos y para tu sonrisa y tu corazón.

A Stiles le gustaban sus ojos.

A Stiles le gustaba su sonrisa.

A Stiles le gustaban sus bocetos.

Derek estaba empezando a pensar que había una posibilidad de que Stiles pudiera gustarle.

Se sentía demasiado lejos como para esperar, y la parte sana de su mente le recordó que Kate había sido agradable también, al principio. Pero había sido él quien le había dado pequeños regalos y muestras de afecto. Nunca se había molestado en regresarle el gesto.

Debería dejar de compararlos. Kate pudo haber dicho que los hombres humanos eran brutales, pero hasta ahora Stiles había sido todo menos eso. Había sido gentil, amable, divertido y comprensivo. Hizo pulseras cuyo único propósito parecían ser regalos para Derek. Después de que Derek hubiera dicho no los besos, Stiles no lo había intentado. Su único beso desde entonces había sido uno en la mano, justo ahora, y que ni siquiera estaba doblando la pauta como Derek había especificado sólo besos en la boca.

Tal vez podría... tal vez podrían...

No. Una parte de Derek rechazó la idea. ¿No había aprendido de la manera difícil que la gente no siempre era lo que parecía? Stiles podría ser dulce ahora, pero de nuevo, Kate había sido, también. Y Stiles había dicho que esto era sólo un arreglo. Tal vez no quiera nada más.

No, espera. Él quería sexo. De eso, Derek podría estar bastante seguro.

Entonces oyó el murmullo de Stiles en su cabeza. ¿Por qué no me preguntas en lugar de asumir?

Tal vez si le preguntaba a Stiles lo que quería en la cama, entonces Derek podría hacerlo. Y no lo estropearía.

Incluso si está de acuerdo, lo detendrá si no piensa que quiere hacerlo, le recordó una voz en la nuca.

Eso... estaba bien. Derek sólo tenía que asegurarse de que Stiles entendiera, sin lugar a dudas, que quería intentarlo.

Por supuesto, su coraje le falló completamente en el momento en que Stiles regresó a la habitación, dejó caer un baúl y dijo: "Está bien, voy a tomar el suelo".

Derek lo miró, atónito. "Hay una cama." Wow, declaración absolutamente brillante, Derek.

"-Sí, una cama que te estoy cediendo" -dijo Stiles-. "Le dije a Scott que no estábamos listos para eso, pero ¿me escuchó?, por supuesto que no. Él nunca me escucha, excepto en las raras ocasiones en que es de vida o de muerte, pero uno pensaría que él también lo aplicaría en ocasiones regulares. Te lo prometo, todavía tendrás..."

"Podríamos dormir juntos", dijo Derek.

Stiles interrumpió su explicación y se quedó boquiabierto ante Derek como si le estuviera brotando una cabeza extra. "-Yo..." -empezó Stiles, y luego pareció pensar mejor. "Pero tú... había espacio, estuvimos de acuerdo con lo de espacio, y no te estoy pidiendo que dejes el espacio porque la maldita posada no tiene suficientes habitaciones para..."

Derek se levantó y preguntó: "-¿Te gustaría compartir la cama?"

Quizá fuera un poco más vigoroso de lo que pretendía, casi un gruñido. Stiles dio un paso atrás y parpadeó. "Um... ¿tú quieres compartir la cama? porque mi postura en el asunto de 'haciendo cosas que no quieres porque crees que las quiero' no ha cambiado nada y no tu pareces querer exactamente."

Maldición. Derek se pasó la mano por la cara. Esto no iba bien. Estaba estropeándolo. De nuevo. Las palabras eran difíciles.

Pero entonces, Stiles no había respondido a su pregunta. Así que Derek volvió a preguntar. "-¿Tú quieres compartir una cama?"

"-Bueno, teóricamente, sí, pero..."

Sí. Eso fue lo suficientemente bueno para él.

Derek cruzó la habitación y recogió a Stiles. Stiles grito indignado. "Que estas-"

Derek lo llevó a la cama y cuidadosamente lo depositó allí. Entonces Derek se recostó a su lado y agarró la mano de Stiles. Probablemente estaba apretando un poco más de lo que necesitaba, pero no quería que Stiles se levantara y se alejara.

Ahí. Ambos estaban en la cama. Eso había sido bastante simple.

Stiles movió la mano. "Yo, um, hm. ¿Estaría equivocado si supuse que esa era tu manera de decir, 'Sí, Stiles, me gustaría compartir una cama contigo esta noche'?"

Derek mantuvo los ojos en el techo y sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Es eso un 'no, no quiero compartir una cama contigo esta noche', o un 'no, no estás equivocado'?"

Derek frotó su pulgar sobre Stiles, donde sus manos estaban entrelazadas."-No, no te equivocas."

"Oh." ¿Stiles parecía sorprendido y complacido, tal vez? "-Muy bien, pero todavía tengo mi chaleco y mis botas, y las linternas todavía están encendidas, así que si pudieras..."

Derek asintió y soltó su mano. Stiles salió de la cama y se despojó de sus botas y ropa con sorprendente eficiencia, desnudándose hasta quedar en calzoncillos. Derek se sentó para quitarse la camisa y los pantalones y los arrojó al suelo, y Stiles apago las linternas. La habitación se apagó, pero no se oscureció, y pronto los ojos de Derek se ajustaron a la luz de la luna casi llena que entraba por la ventana.

Stiles se arrastró de nuevo a la cama y se dejó caer sobre su espalda al lado de Derek, una línea de calor a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, latidos cardíacos rápidos y una respiración ligeramente superficial llenando las orejas de Derek. Nervioso. Por supuesto Stiles estaba nervioso; Derek estaba nervioso. Había llevado a Stiles a la cama con él, y ahora no tenía idea de cómo proceder. La torpeza se estableció entre ellos una vez más.

"Así que... ¿Cómo has estado?" -preguntó Stiles.

Como has estado. Dios mío, de todas las preguntas que debía hacerle el hombre que debía ser su marido. Derek se golpeó mentalmente en la cabeza. "-Bien" -dijo, y esperó que su voz no le traicionara los nervios-. "¿Tú?"

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Stiles asentir. "Bien, bien."

Está bien, ahora o nunca. Derek tragó saliva. "¿Qué te gusta?"

Stiles volvió la cabeza para mirar a Derek. "¿Qué me... qué? Um... caballos, supongo..."

Derek gimió en su interior. El era terrible en esto. "-No, eso no es... en la cama." Sintió que el calor comenzaba a arrastrarse por sus mejillas y tuvo que forzar la siguiente pregunta. "-¿Qué es lo que te gustaría te hiciera en la cama?"

Stiles se puso rígido. "-Derek, no tenemos que... hemos pasado por esto, no debes obligarte hacer algo que tú no —-..."

"No es eso", dijo Derek lo más rápido que pudo, porque si esperaba perdería el valor que había reunido. Cerró los ojos y enredo sus dedos con los de Stiles. Stiles había sido honesto con él; Esta confesión era lo menos que Derek podía darle a cambio. "Con Kate... no era muy bueno, no podía complacerla".

Stiles apretó sus dedos, pero, sorprendentemente, no dijo una palabra.

Derek tomó todo el coraje que pudo y continuó. "Pensé que si me decías exactamente lo que querías, entonces tal vez... sería capaz de complacerte. Me gustaría eso", terminó en voz baja, tan silenciosamente que no estaba seguro de que Stiles lo hubiera oído.

Stiles se llevó sus manos unidas a la boca y besó la espalda de la mano de Derek. "Muy bien, pero..." Respiró hondo y se volvió hacia Derek. "-No tengo mucha experiencia, para saber todo lo que me gusta, o no, así que" -agregó con dificultad-, "si no me gusta algo, o te pido que dejes de..."

"-Me detendré" -dijo Derek.

Vio la curva de una sonrisa detrás de sus manos, y Stiles negó con la cabeza. "-Ya sé que lo harás, pero no huyas, no podremos averiguar nada si sigues corriendo." Apretó los dedos de Derek. "Prométemelo."

Oh. Una opresión se había retorcido en el pecho de Derek se relajó ante eso. Stiles no quería deshacerse de él. Derek asintió solemnemente. "Lo prometo."

La sonrisa se hizo más amplia. "Bueno."

Derek acercó sus manos a él, desenredo los dedos para poder besar el pulso en la muñeca de Stiles. Sintió el latido del corazón saltar bajo sus labios, galopando como un caballo. "¿Está todo bien?" -susurró en la piel de Stiles-.

Mantuvo los ojos fijos en Stiles, que asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, eso es bueno, me gusta... eso, el beso, lamer y la mordida son cosas buenas".

Derek besó nuevamente la muñeca de Stiles, luego cedió a lo que había estado deseando hacer desde la primera noche en que había visto los tatuajes de Stiles: se lanzó tentativamente por una de las líneas azules retorcidas, desde la muñeca de Stiles hasta la mitad de su antebrazo.

Stiles jadeó y se derritió en un gemido. "-Bueno, muy bien, puedes seguir haciéndolo y tocando, de hecho deberíamos estarnos tocando mucho más."

La idea de tocar a Stiles más era casi suficiente para que Derek saltase sobre él para presionar sus cuerpos, sentir a Stiles caliente y sólido debajo de él, enterrarse en el olor del bosque. Lo quería, más de lo que recordaba haber querido algo más.

Derek se obligó a detenerse y pensar, musitando en la suave piel en la curva del brazo de Stiles. Luego se volvió hacia su lado y empujó a Stiles para que hiciera lo mismo, y tiró de Stiles hasta que su espalda estuviera presionada contra el pecho de Derek, el culo contra la polla de Derek.

Pasó la nariz por la espalda del cuello de Stiles y por la concha de su oreja. "¿Cómo es esto?" -susurró Derek.

El estremecimiento que corría a través de Stiles más que respondió a su pregunta. "-Bien, tan bien, tocar es muy bueno."

Derek besó la espalda del cuello de Stiles y pasó su mano sobre el pecho de Stiles, escuchando su respiración y el latido de su corazón, tratando de determinar qué le gustaba a Stiles. Entonces recordó que se suponía que debía preguntar. "-¿Dónde quieres que te toque?"

Stiles soltó una risa estrangulada. "-Eso debería ser bastante obvio."

Derek hundió sus dientes en el hombro de Stiles y araño con sus uñas por el centro de su pecho, un acto recompensado por Stiles quien se arqueo contra él con un gemido y extendiéndose hacia atrás para clavar los dedos en el cabello de Derek. "Oh, Dios mío, vuelve a hacer eso."

"¿Rascar o morder?"

"Ambos."

Derek lo obligó, y Stiles gimió y se movió contra él. Derek enterró su rostro en la espalda de Stiles y respiró; Olía tan bien, como una tormenta de primavera, calentándose lentamente con excitación. Ahora no hay olor a nervios, ni cólera, sólo... deseo.

Besó el centro de la espalda de Stiles para ocultar su sonrisa, y salpicó más besos sobre los oscuros tatuajes allí. Se apartó lo suficiente para mirar, para trazar los patrones que tejían sobre la espalda de Stiles hasta donde todos se encontraban en un nudo entrelazado justo encima de su espalda. La tinta brillaba ligeramente bajo su toque, y Derek observaba fascinado.

"-Derek" -murmuró Stiles, un hilo de urgencia en su voz-.

El sonido emitió un cálido rayo por su espina dorsal, y Derek casi involuntariamente empujó sus caderas contra el culo de Stiles. Sin embargo, se detuvo; No sabía si a Stiles le gustaría; a Kate nunca le había-

Stiles se apoyó contra él con la suficiente fuerza para apartar todos los pensamientos de su mente, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer estallar las estrellas detrás de sus ojos, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Derek gimiera sin poder hacer nada y deslizó su brazo hacia Stiles para mantenerlo cerca.

"-¿Me lo tomare como que te gustó?" Stiles dijo.

Derek podía oír la sonrisa satisfecha de sí mismo en su voz. "-No estoy seguro –"dijo-. "Deberías intentarlo de nu —..."

Stiles lo hizo, rodando sus caderas, y todas las partes de la mente de Derek usadas para palabras se derritieron y se escurrían por sus oídos. Maldijo en un susurro contra la espalda de Stiles, y Stiles rodó contra él de nuevo, enviando otra corriente de placer por su espina dorsal y dejándolo temblando.

Derek agarró la cadera de Stiles y la mantuvo en su lugar, porque de lo contrario iba a empezar a ronronear como un maldito animal, y se suponía que debía hacer lo que Stiles quería.

Era muy, muy difícil de recordar eso con el olor de Stiles en su nariz, Stiles retorciéndose contra él y haciendo ruidos al quejarse como si Derek fuera la peor persona en el mundo por mantenerlo inmóvil.

Derek enderezó lentamente sus dedos, moviendo su mano de la cadera de Stiles hacia su ingle, deteniéndose en el momento en que sus dedos rozaban la polla de Stiles, bajo el fino material de sus calzoncillos. Le tomo algunos segundos al cerebro de Derek y a su boca para que las palabras salieran. "¿Qué deseas?"

"Quiero que me toques, Derek, por favor, joder." Stiles gimió. "Deberías de estármela meneando en este momento, no te burles, solo..."

"Muéstrame cómo quieres que lo haga."

Eso era aparentemente toda la invitación que Stiles necesitaba, porque inmediatamente empujó sus calzoncillos hacia abajo, agarró la mano de Derek y la envolvió alrededor de su polla endurecida. Soltó un sonido cerca de un sollozo. –"Dios, tu mano, te sientes tan bien, Derek, por favor, sólo, por favor..."

Derek le acarició lentamente, sólo para saborear el calor de la piel contra la piel, para oír los pequeños ruidos que hacía Stiles, para disfrutar de los pinchazos de dolor por donde las uñas de Stiles se clavaban en el antebrazo de Derek. Pasó el pulgar por encima de la cabeza, a su alrededor, a través de la hendidura donde salía el pre-semen, y lo usó para deslizarse mientras se acariciaba.

Stiles apretó el puño y gritó. "Joder, Derek, por favor, más, necesito más, por favor..."

Las palabras cayeron en una mendicidad, y el sonido de ella fue casi suficiente para que Derek se derramara en sus calzoncillos. Hizo lo que Stiles le ordeno, acariciándole más fuerte, más rápido, y Stiles soltó su brazo para enterrar sus dedos en el pelo de Derek una vez más.

"Sí, bueno, perfecto, oh Dios, eso es perfecto, Derekderekderekderek..."

Derek no tenía ni idea de lo excitante que podía ser oír su nombre siendo murmurado como una letanía, una oración, para escuchar a Stiles en el punto en que el nombre de Derek era lo único que conocía. Quería más, quería todo, quería oírlo una y otra vez...

Stiles gimió y hundió sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo de Derek. "-No puedo... Derek, me voy..."

Derek hundió sus dientes en el cuello de Stiles y Stiles llegó con un grito, sollozando el nombre de Derek mientras lo hacía.

Derek seguía acariciándolo mientras Stiles se estremecía a través de las secuelas de su orgasmo, inhalando profundamente, memorizando cada matiz de ese olor en su memoria. Ése era su nuevo olor favorito, Derek lo decidió: Stiles después de que se corriera, la forma en que el aroma agudo y caliente de la excitación se desvaneció en el olor más cálido de satisfacción, la calma del bosque después de una tormenta de verano.

Él lamió las marcas que sus dientes habían dejado y finalmente soltó su agarre de la polla blanda de Stiles. Derek se volvió ligeramente, lo suficiente como para que su mano, todavía cubierta con su propia erección, que estaba prácticamente pidiendo su liberación. Sólo le costó un puñado de caricias antes de que le pasara lo mismo.

Tan pronto como se sintió medio estable de nuevo, Derek se apartó. Stiles, que había relajado su agarre en el pelo de Derek, apretó de nuevo. "-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Adónde vas?"

"Voy a conseguir una toalla para nosotros", dijo Derek.

"Oh." Stiles se soltó. "-Eso es aceptable, entonces."

Derek no pudo evitar sonreír, y se levantó de la cama para limpiarse en el lavabo. Furtivamente, justo antes de limpiar su mano, la olio, para memorizar el olor de él y Stiles, juntos. Y ahora ese podría ser su nuevo perfume favorito.

Stiles se movió en la cama y se dejó caer al colchón. "Derek, tengo frío, vueeeeeelve."

Derek agachó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa y regresó a la cama con un paño húmedo. Stiles siseó en el momento en que tocó su piel. "Frío frío frío frío."

"¿Preferirías que se secara allí?" -preguntó Derek.

Stiles le sonrió. "Dejaré de quejarme si prometes calentarme."

Derek arrojó la tela a un lado y volvió a ponerse bajo las sábanas. Stiles se acurrucó inmediatamente junto a él. "Mmmm, cálido."

Derek sintió la sonrisa sonar en las comisuras de sus labios. "-¿Eso era bueno?" Tragó saliva, odiaba lo desesperado que su voz sonaba. "¿Te gustó? ¿Te he complacido?"

Stiles río y palmeó el pecho de Derek. "Bueno, bueno es un eufemismo, fue genial, asombroso, maravilloso, tú eres mucho mejor que mi mano".

Derek dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, y apoyó su mano sobre la que Stiles tenía en su pecho. Una parte de él que había estado caminando, tensa y lloriqueando desde antes de casarse, finalmente se acurrucó y se calmó.

Le había gustado a su marido. Tal vez Derek no arruinaría todo después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy les publicare doble capítulo solo porque es mi cumpleaños y me alegran el dia cuando comentan o votan por la historia.
> 
> así que les deseo un buen día :)


	11. Capítulo 11: Los Pixies

Stiles bajó las escaleras a la mañana siguiente. Había despertado solo, pero era difícil sentirse demasiado desconsolado cuando la noche anterior había sido tan increíble. Además, Derek probablemente había ido a discutir o hablar con Boyd o algo por el estilo. Tal vez prefería levantarse temprano por la mañana.

Como Stiles no lo hizo, eso no fue un buen presagio para su matrimonio.

La sala común de la posada estaba llena de gente cuando Stiles entró, con la mitad de su grupo tomando el desayuno y la otra mitad entrando y saliendo con maletas y bolsas. Encontró a Scott en la mesa más cercana a la hoguera, que ahuyentó el frío de la mañana de primavera.

Stiles se dejó caer en el asiento al lado de su hermano, y Scott le deslizó un plato de pan, queso y tocino.

El olor era divino. Stiles gimió. "¿Te amo, te casarías conmigo?"

Scott ni siquiera levantó la vista de su plato. "Ya estás casado, estoy comprometido, y somos hermanos, de todos modos."

Stiles metió un trozo de tocino en la boca. "Eres mi hermano favorito."

"-Soy tu único hermano" -dijo Scott-. "-Y mi única petición es que, a cambio de haberte guardado esta comida, no me digas absolutamente nada sobre cómo has conseguido esa marca en tu cuello".

Stiles sonrió. "Ya no soy virgen."

Scott cogió un trozo de tocino del plato. "Una palabra más y voy a tomar todo el plato de nuevo."

"-¿Una palabra más de qué?"

Stiles alzó la vista para ver a su padre de pie delante de ellos y casi se ahogó. Molestar a su hermano con cuentos de sus hazañas en el dormitorio era una cosa; Su padre era otra cosa completamente. "Nada, absolutamente nada."

"UH Huh." Padre miró escépticamente de él a Scott. "-Bueno, te sugiero que no digas nada para afeitarte, porque la parte de atrás de tu cuello parece como si hubieras arrastrado papel de lija a través de él."

El calor le corría por el lado de las mejillas, y Stiles enterró su cara en su mano. Junto a él, Scott se rió, el traidor.

"Independientemente," Padre tomó asiento en el banco, "Tenía algunas cosas que quería revisar con ustedes dos antes de partir."

Stiles reconoció ese tono. Miró hacia arriba, la vergüenza había sido olvidada momentáneamente. "¿Qué tipo de cosas?"

Papá sacó un mapa y lo extendió sobre la mesa. "A juzgar por la carretera y lo rápido que hemos estado viajando, podremos llegar al palacio de Argents mañana por la tarde, pero eso significa que pasaremos la luna llena al aire libre".

Stiles examinó el mapa y el notable desierto entre ellos y el palacio de Argents. No sólo estarían a la intemperie, sino que estarían lo más lejos posible de cualquier ayuda que pudiera haber.

"-¿Te habló el príncipe Derek de lo que podríamos esperar?" -preguntó el padre.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza. "-Todavía tengo la lista en mi mochila, si quieres leerla, pero mientras permanezcamos aquí "-señaló un claro del mapa-, "eso nos mantendrá alejados de las criaturas más territoriales. Parece que estaremos lo suficientemente lejos al norte, no deberíamos encontrar a pixies"."

Scott se estremeció. "Es bueno saberlo."

"-Aun así, es mejor que sigamos con los dedos de los pies por esa cuenta" -dijo el padre-. "Sabes que tienden a viajar". "

"Aunque los pixies son molesto, y espero ponerlos en llamas, un buen grito de Lydia debería mantenerlos alejados", dijo Stiles.

Padre frunció el ceño ante el mapa. "Es cierto, pero si hay algún hombre lobo en la zona, es más probable que sean atraídos por el chillido que disuadidos".

"¿Es realmente probable que nos encontremos con lobos lobos?" -preguntó Scott.

"No es probable, pero es una posibilidad, especialmente considerando dónde estaremos". Stiles se dio cuenta de que había citado las notas de Derek casi directamente, y su corazón palpitó un poco al pensarlo. "-Entonces pondré la ceniza tan pronto como nos hayamos acomodado por la noche."

El padre asintió. "-Bien, el príncipe Derek dijo que él y Boyd correrían por perímetro esta noche, que nos ayudarían en ese frente."

Stiles parpadeó ante la noticia. "-Espera, ¿qué?, ¿cuándo?"

"El primer día que estábamos en el camino." Padre levantó una ceja. "¿Será eso un problema?"

¿Sería eso un problema? La advertencia de Lydia volvió a él con una claridad sorprendente, y Stiles casi saltó de su asiento. "Una vez que coloque la barrera de cenizas, no podrá volver al campamento". -Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la puerta-. "¡Estarán atascados afuera toda la noche!"

"-Lo sé, Su Alteza también." Ahora la mirada de padre había cambiado a una de paciente explicación. "-Es un soldado, Stiles, y por no mencionar tan peligroso como cualquier cosa por ahí."

Lo sabía lógicamente. Padre tenía razón. Pero la idea de que Derek estuviera atrapado fuera del campamento hacía sentir frío a Stiles, a pesar de que la hoguera no estaba a tres metros de distancia. "¿Y si no lo está? ¿Y si necesitan ayuda?"

"Se mantendrán lo suficientemente cerca para acampar que los guardias pueden ayudarlos si es necesario", dijo el padre.

"-¿Y no podrías romper el círculo y sellarlo de nuevo?" Dijo Scott.

Stiles abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Podía, sí, pero la diferencia de magia requerida para formar un círculo desde cero y para resellar un roto era significativa. Pero explicar eso a Scott y a su padre sería un ejercicio de futilidad.

El punto era que podía hacerlo. Si fuera necesario.

Realmente esperaba que no fuera necesario.

"¿Stiles?" -le preguntó Scott.

"-Sí" -respondió Stiles-. "-Sí, podría, aunque preferiría no tener que hacerlo."

Preferiría no dormir solo esa noche. Realmente preferiría no pasar las horas desde el anochecer hasta el amanecer, preocupándose si sería viudo por la mañana. Pero parecía que tendría que hacer muchas cosas de las que no prefería hoy.

"Bueno, si Dios quiere, no tendremos que confiar en ningún escenario de respaldo". El padre se levantó y se inclinó cortésmente hacia Scott. "–Su Majestad, Stiles, partiremos en tres horas."

***

Por primera vez en su viaje, Derek empujó a su caballo hacia el frente de su caravana para que pudiera montar al lado de Stiles.

No había querido levantarse de la cama esta mañana, no con Stiles dormido y acurrucado contra él, el olor de la paz y el contentamiento y el sexo se asentaron sobre su propio aroma de bosque frío. Había tomado un acto de voluntad sobrehumana para levantarse para entrenar y revisar a Boyd. Derek tenía la sensación de que Boyd había estado buscando información sobre la desaparición de Erica, pero sabía que no debía hacer demasiadas preguntas al respecto.

Ahora, Derek sólo esperaba que la frágil alianza que él y Stiles hubieran formado permanecerían bajo la dura luz del día.

Le ofreció a Stiles una sonrisa tentativa tan pronto como se acercó, y Stiles giró sobre él. "-¿De verdad le dijiste a papá que pasarías esta noche fuera del campamento?"

Derek parpadeó ante la inesperada vehemencia de la pregunta. "¿Sí?"

Stiles gruñó y miró a sus manos, donde estaba retorciendo las riendas en nudos. "En la luna llena, en el desierto, ¿de verdad estás loco?"

Derek intentó averiguar dónde había surgido la oposición de Stiles a esta idea y no podía comenzar a hacerlo. "He pasado muchas lunas llenas en el desierto, ¿y no crees que todos en el campamento se sentirán mejor sabiendo que no hay ningún hombre lobo atrapado dentro del círculo con ellos?"

Stiles movió los brazos hacia Derek. "El punto es que vas a estar atrapado fuera del campamento por casi doce horas, compartiendo el bosque con Dios sólo sabe qué."

"-Te di una lista" -le recordó Derek-.

Stiles le dirigió una mirada plana. "-Sí, lo sé, lo he memorizado y eso es parte de por qué me preocupa." Un rubor rosado y opaco cubrió sus mejillas, y volvió a mirar malhumorado adelante.

Preocupado. Derek lo miró fijamente. "-Estás preocupado."

"Sí."

"Por mí."

"-Sí, idiota, de verdad que te quiero, por si no lo habías notado."

Nada de eso era mentira. La irritada confesión calentó a Derek casi tanto como sus notas. "No hay nada por ahí que no pueda manejar", dijo Derek, haciendo su voz suave. "Soy un soldado, esto es lo que hago."

"Lo sé, Lo sé" Stiles sonó frustrado. "Pero... Sólo desearía que te quedaras en el campamento esta noche para saber que estarás a salvo."

"-¿Y te quedarás en el campamento, seguro?" -preguntó Derek. "-¿O vas a patrullar el círculo y defender el campo por magia?"

Stiles abrió la boca para discutir, luego la cerró y envió una mirada rebelde en la otra dirección. "Ese es mi deber."

"-Tal como proteger el campamento del otro lado es el mío" -dijo Derek-.

Stiles devolvió una mano a través de sus riendas, y luego agarró la muñeca de Derek con la otra. "Prométeme que estarás a salvo, ¿Esta verdad? Prométete que no harás ninguna tontería."

Derek bajó la mirada hacia su muñeca, y luego ante la súplica en los ojos de Stiles. "-Lo prometo"-dijo, y luego levantó la muñeca hacia sus labios para poder besar los nudillos de Stiles-. "-Nada tonto."

Derek disfrutó la forma en que el corazón de Stiles latía un poco más rápido, la forma en que sus ojos ámbar finalmente se suavizaron. Quería quedarse aquí el resto del viaje, tal vez coquetear un poco más, aprovechar la oportunidad de hablar verdaderamente con Stiles.

Por supuesto, eso fue cuando oyó el zumbido.

Dejó ir a Stiles y miró hacia el oeste, escudriñando la línea del árbol por el origen.

"-¿Derek?" -preguntó Stiles. "¿Qué es? ¿Oyes algo?"

"-Un montón de cosas" Derek siguió buscando, pero no pudo ver nada. "Y van muy rápido."

El ruido se hizo más fuerte, y Derek vio el momento en que Stiles también lo oyó. –"¡Oh, demonios, Pixies!"

Una línea oscura surgió de los árboles, como una bandada de cuervos. Pero no eran pájaros. Eran más pequeños, más rápidos y mucho más viciosos.

Derek maldijo y sacó su espada, y Stiles se llevó los dedos a los labios y soltó un silbido de oreja, una larga ráfaga y dos cortos.

Un segundo después, Derek escuchó un silbido de respuesta tanto delante como detrás de ellos, seguido por el sonido de los soldados armándose. Y no un momento demasiado pronto, porque entonces los pixies estaban sobre ellos.

Derek de inmediato desmontó y giró su espada, dividiendo dos duendes dirigiéndose directamente a él ya Stiles. Un chorro de llamas pasó por encima de su cabeza, tan cerca que Derek juró que podía sentirlo quemando su oreja. Imoló a otros tres duendecillos enjambrando su camino.

Giró sobre sus talones y vio a Stiles, con un brazo levantado y envuelto en fuego.

"¡Pensé que sólo tenías magia pequeña!" Derek gritó sobre el zumbido.

Stiles lanzó otro par de duendecillos para el caballo. "Yo dije en su mayoría magia pequeña."

Bueno, eso fue una fortuna inesperada. Derek volvió a golpear a los pixies atacantes.

No era que los pixies fueran difíciles de matar. No lo eran. Sus extremidades y sus cuerpos eran extremadamente frágiles, no sanaban y eran lo suficientemente pequeños (la longitud de la mano de un hombre) para que un buen disparo pudiera sacarlos.

El problema radicaba en los muchos que había. Eran viciosamente territoriales, atacando cualquier cosa y cualquier persona que se acercara demasiado a sus tierras, y sus diminutos dientes y garras podían despojar a un caballo en menos de una hora. Y cuando uno pululaba, todos lo hacían, y no había forma de saber si una colmena era de cientos o miles.

Porque ellos simplemente seguirían viniendo.

Derek deseaba amargamente una lanza o un bastón, pero ambos estaban de vuelta con las otras armas. Él era hábil con una espada, pero las armas más largas eran su mayor fuerza.

Uno de los duendecillos pasó su guardia y hundió sus dientes en su cuello. Derek gruñó, lo agarró y lo arrojó tan lejos como pudo. Pero había perdido su ritmo, lo que significaba que otros pixies habían visto la apertura y comenzaron a enjambrar. Las picaduras y arañazos sanaron tan rápidamente como se formaron, pero todavía dolía.

Hizo girar la espada con una sola mano con más fuerza que delicadeza, golpeando a los duendecillos que se zambullían en él con su mano libre. El zumbido de sus alas lo volvía loco, y sobre los sonidos de los animales que luchaban y asustados, Derek sintió que sus dientes comenzaban a alargarse. Hizo todo lo posible por sostener el cambio bajo control. No necesitaba ser un lobo ahora mismo.

Otro chorro de llama hizo estallar un agujero en la nube oscura de pixies que los rodeaban, pero más simplemente tomaron su lugar. "-¡Derek, contén el aliento!" Gritó Stiles.

Derek se cubrió la nariz y la boca y agachó la cabeza, justo cuando Stiles arrojaba una pequeña bolsa en el aire. Se rompió, y un fino polvo blanco se derramó sobre ellos. Los pixies gritaron y zumbaron y cayeron al suelo muertos. El polvo ardía donde tocaba la piel de Derek, y él la sacudió.

Muérdago. De alguna manera, no le sorprendió saber que Stiles tenía muérdago con él. Derek saltó hacia atrás y se cepilló el pelo para sacar el polvo de su cuero cabelludo. Stiles lanzó otra bolsa, dejando otro círculo de diez pies de duendes muertos. Alrededor de ellos, Derek vio a otros arrojar bolsas de muérdago en el grueso enjambre que los rodeaba, pero aunque era eficaz, no era lo suficientemente eficaz.

"-Stiles, si no los detenemos pronto, ¡vamos a perder los animales!" Derek gritó por encima del ruido del enjambre. "Y voy a quedar sordo."

"¡Lo sé!" Stiles juró y tiró otra bolsa. "-¿Puedes contenerlos un poco más?"

"¡Sí!"

"Bien, ¡ya vuelvo!"

Stiles espoleó a su caballo hacia adelante y salió al galope, dejando a Derek con unos cuantos centenares de duendes enojados acercándose directamente a él.

Respiró hondo y soltó un aullido largo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para asustar a los pixies más cercanos a él y darle la oportunidad de vencer a unos pocos. En números más pequeños, los pixies tendían a evitar a los hombres lobo. En un enjambre tan grande, dudaba que tuviera mucho más efecto de lo que ya tenía.

Boyd apareció a su lado y golpeó una línea a través de los duendecillos con un bastón. "-¿Cómo le está yendo, señor?"

Derek cortó otro arco por el aire, y una parte de él se estremeció ante las manchas de sangre de pixie y la carne que decoraba su ropa. "Oh, simplemente maravilloso. ¿Y tú?"

"Un poco arriesgado en la parte de atrás, pero nada que no podamos manejar." Una breve pausa. "-No parecen estar adelgazando, señor."

Derek hizo una mueca." -Créeme, lo sabemos."

Y entonces el grito más penetrante que había escuchado en su vida arrancó el aire.

Derek dejó caer su espada y cubrió sus orejas, pero el sonido atravesó a través, dominando el zumbido de los duendes hasta que no había nada en sus oídos sino el grito. Lo llevó al suelo. Boyd se agachó junto a él, con las manos aplaudidas sobre los oídos, los ojos ardientes y los colmillos descubiertos en un gruñido.

Otro grito se abrió camino por su garganta, y Derek se mordió el labio para mantenerlo de nuevo.

Justo cuando pensó que no podía aguantar un segundo más sin arañarle las orejas, el grito se detuvo y se desvaneció hasta quedar en nada.

Y no había nada, se dio cuenta. Todo el ruido se había ido, pero por el zumbido en sus oídos.

Los pixies habían desaparecido.

Derek rodó sobre su espalda y miró hacia el cielo vacío. El rostro de Stiles apareció por encima de él, la ceja fruncida en preocupación y los labios moviéndose, pero Derek no podía oír ni una palabra de ello.

Sacudió la cabeza. "No puedo oír."

Derek sabía que lo decía, porque sintió las vibraciones de su garganta, pero era la única indicación de que había hecho ruido.

Stiles lo empujó en una posición sentada y puso sus manos sobre las orejas de Derek, frotándolas. Derek tuvo que reírse; No era como si eso le haría algún bien.

Apretó sus manos sobre las de Stiles, aplastando las palmas contra sus orejas, y cerró los ojos. Pronto, pudo oír otro sonido al sonar: el suave rumor de la sangre que fluía a través de las venas de Stiles, moviéndose a tiempo con el ritmo constante de su pulso. Sus oídos maltratados sanaron, y pronto el sonido de la sangre fue todo lo que pudo oír.

Fue extrañamente reconfortante.

Después de un momento más de lo que realmente necesitaba, Derek soltó las manos de Stiles y el mundo volvió a sonar normal.

"¿Estás bien?" -preguntó Stiles.

Derek asintió con la cabeza. "-Mejor, ¿qué fue eso?"

Stiles parecía sombrío. "Lydia."

Oh. Así es como sonaba un grito de banshee. Derek trató de imaginar ese grito sobrenatural proveniente de Lady Lydia, y no pudo. "-Bueno, se deshizo de los pixies."

"-Sí, pero el chillido de un banshee sólo es efectivo para dispersar a algunas criaturas." Stiles se sentó y se limpió la sangre y la mugre de su rostro. "Va a ser una noche difícil, esta noche."

Como para recalcar su declaración, un débil aullido resonó en la distancia, seguido por otros que subían en un estribillo. Derek se quedó inmóvil, y Boyd gruñó suavemente. Derek levantó una mano para silenciarlo.

Derek contó siete aullidos distintos. No muy cerca, pero estarían al caer la noche, más pronto si su caravana no volvía a moverse.

Stiles soltó una exhalación lenta. "Por favor, dime que son lobos normales."

Derek deseaba poder hacerlo. En su lugar, dijo: "Espero que hayas traído más muérdago".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, como ya saben si encuentran alguna falta de ortografia o algo parecido digamenlo.
> 
>  
> 
> Nos vemos el lunes!


	12. Capítulo 12. Los encantamientos.

Puedo hacer esto, se dijo Stiles. Puedo hacer esto, puedo hacer esto, puedo hacer esto.

Miró alrededor de la extensión de su campamento, las largas sombras en el suelo, las nubes púrpuras manchando el cielo oscuro. Dios mío, no puedo hacer esto.

Después del ataque de duendecillo, su padre los había vuelto a mover en un tiempo récord, y había hecho patrullas más regulares de la longitud de la caravana. (Sin embargo, Stiles había notado que su padre se había mantenido muy cerca del carruaje de la reina Melissa cuando no estaba patrullando, había llamado la atención de Scott y habían discutido silenciosamente e intencionalmente lo que eso significaba, y si necesitaban hacerles saber sus padres que estaba bien si ellos querían avanzar con cualquier cosa... Era una discusión, no chismorrear como las ancianas en la corte, (no importaba lo que dijera Lydia.)

Afortunadamente, nada más había atacado mientras viajaban, aunque Stiles podía sentir la tensión en el aire como si fuera algo palpable. La pura presión de la espera le había arruinado los nervios, lo hizo querer correr hacia el bosque y gritar lo que fuera por ahí para seguir adelante con él, para que algo pasara.

Habían llegado al claro poco después del atardecer y todo el mundo se había establecido para pasar la noche con un ojo en la luz que se desvanecía en el oeste y el otro en la luna creciente en el este.

Y ahora Stiles era responsable de proteger todo el campamento con cenizas. Múltiples círculos, todos exigiendo su creencia en ellos. Esta mañana, él habría dicho que podía hacerlo perfectamente, y él habría estado diciendo la verdad. Nunca había hecho nada de esa magnitud antes, pero podía manejarlo. Ahora, sin embargo, la duda había entrado en él, y estaba allí por una sola razón.

No quería dejar a Derek fuera hasta el amanecer.

Stiles le dio un codazo al saco de arpillera a su lado, lleno hasta el borde de ceniza negra. Necesitaba empezar, porque la luna no iba a dejar de levantarse sólo porque quería a Derek dentro del campamento donde Stiles podía protegerlo.

Lógicamente, sabía que Derek podría cuidar de sí mismo. Lo sabía, y también sabía que, si sus posiciones se invirtieran, estaría más que ligeramente irritado por la implicación de que no podía.

Pero eso era parte de lo que habían prometido, ¿no? Para honrarse y protegerse mutuamente, y aunque sólo fuera un arreglo, Stiles no tenía intención de dejar que sus votos se deslizaran. Tenía incluso menos intención de ignorar un mensaje directo del Sidhe, pero el primero tenía que ver con su propio honor personal y el segundo tenía que ver con la evidencia empírica que tenía sobre cómo reaccionaría el Sidhe cuando uno no los escuchaba.

Aun así, Derek tenía razón: tanto él como Stiles tenían el deber de proteger el campamento, y si Derek estaba atrapado dentro del círculo de cenizas, no podía hacer eso. Y eso sería egoísta, evitar que alguien cumpla con su deber para poder tener tu propia paz mental.

Derek podría estar limitado por la colocación de la ceniza, pero Stiles no lo estaba. Y si Derek no se quedaba con él, Stiles acamparía fuera de él.

Una vez tomada la decisión, Stiles levantó la bolsa y comenzó a caminar por el perímetro del campamento, arrastrando una delgada línea de ceniza negra detrás de él.

***

Derek se sintió salvaje, enjaulado, encerrado. Su lobo se hizo más fuerte por el momento, más poderoso, más inquieto, arañando su piel en un esfuerzo por liberarse. La luna empujó sus sentidos más allá de lo agudo, hasta el punto en que la mitad del enfoque de Derek tenía que ir a eliminar todos los ruidos y olores mundanos para poder concentrarse en los que realmente necesitaba.

Todavía no podía cambiar; Tenía que terminar de caminar por el perímetro. Con un control de años de práctica, Derek mantuvo el cambio controlado.

El cielo era casi completamente negro, pero para el horizonte más occidental, donde la última luz del día se aferraba obstinadamente a la vida. A estas alturas, la luna ofrecía mucha más luz, aunque Derek no necesitaba verla. Dejó que sus ojos se volvieran azules y se abriera paso alrededor del campamento y la extensión entre la línea de cenizas y el bosque que los rodeaba.

Stiles había colocado un círculo alrededor de todo el campamento, seguido por círculos más pequeños alrededor de los caballos y las tiendas del rey Scott y de la reina Melissa. Derek aprobó esta estrategia; Incluso si el círculo de cenizas alrededor del campamento fuera violado, los lugares que más necesitan protección todavía lo tendrían.

Pinchó el círculo a intervalos mientras caminaba. Se mantuvo fuerte. Cualquier orgullo que Stiles tuviera en su habilidad mágica era bien merecido.

Derek se frotó la muñeca izquierda, que se sentía desnuda sin las pulseras. Le había dolido más de lo que él esperaba que dejarlas con sus otras cosas, pero no se quedarían en su brazo una vez que cambiara, y él estaría furioso consigo mismo si perdiera alguno de ellos. Había dejado atrás todo excepto su camisa, sus pantalones y sus botas. La ropa era más fácil de seguirle la pista, y estaba tan acostumbrado a destruirlos accidentalmente que otra camisa arruinada u otros pantalones perdidos no importaban.

Salió de las sombras de los árboles hacia una piscina de luz de luna, y la atracción de ella fue abrumadora, aguda y seductora. Su lobo golpeaba en su mente, aullando, gruñendo, raspando para ser liberado, fuera, fuera, fuera.

Controlar el cambio en sí iba volver difícil muy, muy pronto.

Derek caminó más rápido en la última vuelta alrededor del campamento. No veía nada en los árboles, ni ninguna pista de los otros lobos. Tal vez se habían cansado y decidieron ir a buscar presas más fáciles.

Realmente, sabía que era mejor no ser tan optimista. Pero tal vez se habían movido lo suficientemente rápido para que los lobos no los siguieran alcanzando.

Sabía que era mejor que no ser tan optimista.

A pesar de todo, Derek no podía percibir nada, y retener el cambio lo estaba a punto de volverlo loco. Stiles había hecho un buen trabajo protegiendo el campamento mágicamente, y el capitán Stilinski y sus hombres podían manejar cualquier cosa que Derek y Boyd no pudieran. Era hora de volver a su campamento por la noche.

Derek se apresuró a regresar a donde él y Boyd habían armado sus tiendas, un poco lejos del campamento principal y del círculo de cenizas. No le sorprendió encontrar a Boyd allí. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que Boyd seguía siendo humano.

Derek estaba a punto de preguntar por qué cuando vio la respuesta: Stiles se sentó con las piernas cruzadas justo delante de la tienda de Derek.

Su lobo se congeló y Derek siguió su ejemplo. ¿Por qué no había prestado atención? ¿Por qué no había olido a Stiles? "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Stiles tomó una copa de su cantimplora comedor y se encogió de hombros. "No puedes quedarte dentro del campamento, así que me quedo fuera de él."

No no no no no NO. Stiles no podía quedarse. No podía. La inquietud se convirtió en pánico. Tenía que hacer volver a Stiles al campamento. "No puedes quedarte aquí."

"¿Y por qué no?" -preguntó Stiles.

Derek no se molestó en contener el gruñido. "Es peligroso."

"-Pero no es demasiado peligroso para ti."

Derek hizo un gesto para sí y para Boyd. "Somos parte de lo peligroso".

Stiles levantó una ceja. "-¿Me vas a arrancar la garganta con los dientes, esposo?"

"-Yo podría" -dijo Boyd en tono de conversación-.

Los bordes de su visión se volvieron más azules, y Derek giró sobre Boyd y gruñó. Boyd no lo miró, pero Stiles se enderezó. "-¿Entonces me lo tomo como que es más probable que mates a cualquier cosa que pretenda hacerme daño?"

Derek enterró su cara en una mano, aunque sabía que Stiles no podía ver su vergüenza. El instinto le exigió que protegiera a su marido, probablemente eso era lo que Boyd tenía la intención de probar, el bastardo. Y Derek no podía. La última vez que trató de proteger a alguien... "-Es más seguro en el campamento" -dijo Derek, con un destello de desesperación en su voz-.

"Cuando te dije lo mismo, me ignoraste." Stiles se apoyó en sus brazos. "La única manera de que me lleves de regreso al campamento es si me llevas allí y te sientas sobre mí, de lo contrario volveré enseguida".

Lo suficientemente bueno para él. Derek no podía sentarse en Stiles, pero imaginaba que había más de unas cuantas personas en el campamento que estarían contentas.

Agarró a Stiles por la cintura y lo arrojó sobre su hombro. Stiles soltó un grito de disgusto. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Derek gruñó a través de los colmillos alargándose contra sus labios. "-Llevarte de vuelta al campamento, según lo solicitado."

"¡Bájame!"

"No."

Derek esperaba que la llamarada de calor que corría sobre su hombro, espalda y brazo, como si alguien hubiera atrapado su lado derecho entre dos gigantes rojos y calientes atizadores. Apretó a Stiles y siguió caminando. El dolor lo distrajo del lobo luchando para salir. Vio al capitán y al rey Scott cerca de un extremo del campamento y se dirigió hacia allí.

Stiles luchó infructuosamente contra él. "-Derek, no puedes hacer esto."

"Sí, puedo", dijo Derek.

Los dedos lo pellizcaron en la cintura, y Derek hizo una mueca y movió a Stiles para que perdiera el control. Stiles maldijo. "Déjame ir, grandísimo imbécil, no puedo protegerte de dentro del maldito campamento".

Derek lo dejó caer sin ceremonias en el suelo y lo levantó de nuevo para poder mirar a Stiles a los ojos. "Y no puedo protegerte si estás fuera."

Como no pude proteger a mi padre. Derek apretó la boca para callar las palabras.

Los ojos ámbar de Stiles brillaron de furia. "¿Parezco que necesito protección?"

Eres humano, quería decir Derek, pero recordó la advertencia del capitán de días antes y se mordió el labio. "¿Yo lo parezco?" contrataco.

"¡SÍ!" Gritó Stiles. "-¿Por qué demonios crees que te he estado dando encantamientos toda la semana?"

"¿Encantamientos? No me has dado nada..." La comprensión le golpeó como un puño y Derek no pudo respirar. "-Las pulseras."

Stiles le apuntó con un dedo. "Exactamente."

Así que no habían sido regalos. Stiles se lo había dado porque pensaba que Derek necesitaba protección, no porque tratara de cortejarle. Fuera del deber, y nada más.

Stiles empezó a avanzar. "Ahora que eso está aclarado, debemos-"

Derek lo agarró por el hombro y lo empujó hacia el campamento, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Stiles tropezara con la línea de ceniza. Stiles lo fulmino con la mirada, pero la mirada se desvaneció hasta convertirse en confundida. "-¿Derek?"

Derek maldijo cualquier emoción que estuviera mostrando en su rostro y la convirtió en lo que esperaba fuera una mirada de ceño fruncido. "¡Capitán!"

El capitán Stilinski caminó con rapidez hacia ellos. Si había escuchado alguna de sus peleas, no dio ninguna indicación de ello. "¿Su Alteza?"

"Asegúrese de que todo el mundo se quede dentro del círculo de cenizas esta noche." Derek dirigió una mirada aguda en la dirección de Stiles. "No va a estar a salvo fuera de ella."

Stiles avanzó y el capitán agarró su hombro, tirando de él hacia atrás. "-No se preocupe" -dijo el capitán Stilinski-. "Todo el mundo lo hará."

Derek se volvió y se dirigió hacia el campamento de Boyd y de él, transformándose cuando estaba a medio camino, sin importarle siquiera que destrozó su ropa en el proceso. Creyó oír que Stiles gritaba su nombre, pero lo ignoró.

No debería haberse sorprendido. Realmente no debería haberlo hecho. Y tal vez no le hubiera doliera tanto; Stiles había hecho los brazaletes para protegerlo. Pero fue otro duro recordatorio de que esto era sólo un arreglo para Stiles.

Derek haría bien en recordar eso.

***

Stiles contempló la figura de Derek, tratando de averiguar qué había salido mal en los últimos minutos. Debido a que por un momento allí, Derek había parecido roto y vulnerable, como si le hubieran apuñalado, y Stiles tenía la horrible sensación de que había hecho algo para causarla.

Miró a su padre, que aún tenía un puño de muerte en su hombro. "-¿Cuánto de eso oíste?"

Papá no abandonó su agarre en lo más mínimo. "Nada de eso, ¿por qué?"

"Creo que pude haber dicho algo malo", dijo Stiles.

"Hmm", fue la única respuesta.

"-Pero no podría haberlo hecho" -continuó Stiles-. "Todo lo que hice fue mencionar los encantos, y luego... él solo..."

"¿Encantos?" Padre repitió.

"-Sí, encantos." Stiles imitó los tejidos. "-¿Sabes, las pequeñas pulseras y collares que hago?"

"-Ah, la joyería hecha a mano que le has estado dando todos los días mientras estamos en el camino" -dijo el padre-. "-¿Derek sabía que eran encantos?"

¿Cómo podría alguien no saber lo que eran? "-¡Por supuesto que sí!"

Papá lo miró con mirada paciente. "-¿Le dijiste que lo eran?"

Stiles trató de recordar exactamente lo que había escrito en las notas. "Yo... um... bueno, no, no como tal, pero..."

El padre mantuvo la mirada paciente, como si hubiera descubierto algo y esperaba que Stiles se pusiera al día. "-¿Le acaba de regalar joyas con notas tontas?"

"Bueno, sí-"

"-¿Y no le dijiste para qué eran?"

Stiles hizo un indigno ruido de frustración. "Creí que lo sabía."

"-Stiles, ¿cómo iba a saber si no se lo dijiste?" Padre suspiró exasperadamente. "–Yo no lo sabía hasta que me lo dijiste."

Stiles pasó una mano por su cabello. Le faltaba algo, y odiaba la sensación de que le faltaba algo. "Pero... ¿por qué le molesta si eran encantos? ¡Yo los hice para protegerlo!"

Padre apretó una mano contra el puente de su nariz y suspiró. "Stiles, míralo desde su punto de vista durante cinco segundos, pasaste toda la semana regalándole a tu marido regalos coquetos y luego simplemente le digite que en realidad no eran regalos".

"Yo... pero... yo..." Pero su mente ya estaba pensando en lo que su padre había dicho, juntando las piezas desde el punto de vista de Derek. "Oh." El pauso. "Oh, soy un asno."

El padre le sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro. "-Bienvenido al matrimonio, hijo, así que imagino que por eso no los estaba usando."

Stiles se detuvo frío. "Espera, ¿qué? ¿Él no los estaba usando?"

El padre sacudió la cabeza. "-¿No lo notaste?"

Había estado demasiado ocupado mirando el rostro de Derek, no su muñeca ensangrentada. "Oh, no, no, no, no..."

Stiles se separó y corrió por el campamento, de vuelta al carro donde Derek y Boyd habían guardado sus pertenencias. Su corazón palpitaba inseguro, y sus manos temblaban tanto que casi no podía subir al carro.

No tardó mucho en encontrar los tres encantos que había hecho, junto con el anillo de bodas de Derek y algunos otros pedazos de joyería, almacenados en una caja junto a las armas. Stiles sintió que se le caía el estómago.

"¡Stiles!" Su padre se apoyó contra el carro. "-¿Qué sucede?"

"Él no los usó," Stiles dijo vacía. "Los hice para protegerlo y él no los usó esta noche. Por qué... no puede ser por rencor, él ni siquiera sabía y él ya los había puesto lejos... él no se los ha quitado desde que se los di... "

"-Quizá no quería perderlos" -sugirió el padre-. "No va a ser humano esta noche."

Stiles quería patearse. Su garganta se cerró. No le había dicho a Derek la importancia de los encantos, y aquí estaban guardados, encerrados con seguridad con otras cosas que Derek no quería perder, donde harían precisamente la menor cantidad de bien. Tengo que ir a buscarlo.

"No creo que sea una buena idea ahora", dijo el padre.

"Está ahí afuera sin ninguna protección."

"-Stiles." Padre agarró su brazo. "Ten un poco de fe en él, y si no es así, al menos reconoce que claramente quiere estar solo por un tiempo".

"Pero... el Sidhe..." Stiles negó con la cabeza y guardó la caja. ¿Qué importaba? No había ninguna garantía de que Derek lo escuchara ahora mismo. Era más probable que huyera o arrancara la garganta de Stiles. "Oh, Dios, he estropeado esto."

Padre tiró de su brazo y Stiles bajó del carro. "-Está bien, puedes hablar con él por la mañana."

Stiles no dijo nada. Eso era cierto; Podría hablar con Derek por la mañana.

Si Derek todavía estaba vivo para hablar.


	13. Capítulo.13 La luna llena

Derek no estaba seguro de a qué hora oyó el primer aullido.

La luna estaba alta por encima de la cabeza, haciendo que las sombras fueran más y más oscuras, incluso a su visión mejorada. La mayoría de los incendios en el campamento habían sido extinguidos, pero aún podía ver las siluetas de los guardias en guardia. Él y Boyd habían hecho sus propios rondas dos veces, pero después de haber visto y no olido nada, se habían establecido para la noche. Boyd había tomado el primer reloj, y Derek había estado tratando de dormir.

Se había quedado dormido cuando lo oyó.

Derek se incorporó de inmediato, con las orejas atentas, sin atreverse a respirar para no molestar su audiencia más de lo necesario. Boyd seguía sentado sobre sus ancas, con las orejas crispadas y los colmillos ligeramente desnudos.

El aullido volvió. Al este de ellos, a una milla de distancia.

Boyd dirigió su mirada amarilla a Derek, una pregunta. ¿Seguir el aullido?

Derek negó con la cabeza y se acomodó. Eso fue sólo una voz, y habían sido siete antes. No quería arriesgarse a salir corriendo para seguir a uno solo para averiguar que los otros habían escapado de otra manera.

El mismo aullido volvió a sonar, esta vez un poco más cerca, seguido por un segundo en la misma dirección. Los aullidos sonaron entre sí, fuertes y rápidos, pero todavía desde el este. En el campamento, Derek pudo ver las siluetas de los hombres del capitán moviéndose en esa dirección, lejos de él y de Boyd.

Derek pensó rápido. Era fácil para él reconocer los sonidos y saber que sólo había dos lobos, pero para los humanos, sonarían como más. Y si dos lobos atraían a los guardias al lado opuesto del campamento... ¿dónde estaban los otros?

Lo más probable era que vinieran al costado del campamento.

Derek oró para que el círculo de Stiles resistiera, y sacudió su cabeza hacia Boyd. Si su conjetura era correcta, encontrarían el resto de los lobos en este lado del campo, probablemente en algún lugar más profundo en el bosque.

Boyd y él se arrastraron por el campo abierto hacia el bosque, y Derek cerró los ojos y olisqueó a otros hombres lobo. Era difícil, ya que había un aroma entero a su alrededor y no estaba seguro de cuál estaba buscando. Los de Boyd y de él los desechó completamente, así como el olor de conejos, ardillas, ratones y otros roedores, el olor de las hojas en descomposición y la suciedad y el nuevo crecimiento fresco que asomaba fuera de la alfombra del bosque. Estaba buscando algo más grande. Alguna cosa-

Una luz brilló delante de él y a la izquierda, más cerca del campamento, y oyó un aullido de rabia.

Derek gruñó y se lanzó en esa dirección, Boyd justo sobre sus talones. Corrieron sin prestar atención al silencio ahora, levantando hojas y ramas y más que unos cuantos animales de presa aterrorizados. Salieron del bosque juntos, justo al lado del campamento, donde otros tres lobos caminaban al lado del corral de los caballos en pánico.

Los caballos estaban dentro de dos barreras de cenizas: la principal que rodea el campamento y una pequeña a su alrededor. Los lobos se arrojaron a la barrera principal de las cenizas, enviando un destello de luz azul con cada golpe. La barrera se sostuvo. Los caballos estaban a salvo.

Pero los caballos no lo sabían.

Derek maldijo mentalmente. Si los lobos llevaban a los caballos a un pánico ciego, podían arrastrar sus estacas y correr hacia ella. En el mejor de los casos, sólo cruzarían las barreras. En el peor de los casos, romperían los círculos y todo el campamento estaría en peligro.

Se agachó y gruñó, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los otros lobos lo oyeran.

Los tres dejaron de atacar las barreras y se volvieron hacia Derek y Boyd. Sus ojos eran amarillos, pero con un extraño resplandor verde que hacía que la piel del cuello de Derek se erizara con la incorrección de la misma. Los lobos pueden haber sido lo suficientemente inteligentes como para sacar a los guardias, pero estaban fuera de control.

El lobo más grande, un lobo gris, dio un paso hacia delante y le ataco a Derek. "Apártate."

Derek se mantuvo firme y gruñó más fuerte. "Tendrás que obligarme."

Los tres lobos soltaron un aullido simultáneo y saltaron.

Derek se lanzó hacia el líder y con su pata delantera golpeo su la nariz. El lobo gris gritó de dolor y mordió, intentando meter la pierna de Derek entre sus dientes. Derek salió del camino y se agachó cerca del suelo, gruñendo y debatiendo el mejor momento para saltar a su garganta.

El otro lobo tomó la decisión por él y se lanzó hacia su cuello. Derek se retorció y clavó los dientes en la piel del lobo, luchando para traspasar el pelaje hacia la piel. El lobo gris le gruño y le arañó, con las garras rastrillando su costado hacia su vientre. Derek gruñó y se deslizó hacia un lado, tratando de alejarse de él aunque pudiera sentir su cuerpo retorciéndose en la estela de cada rasguño.

Derek se echó hacia atrás, tomando al otro lobo en un rollo con él. El lobo gris alejo su de las garras de Derek. La sangre salió de la herida incluso cuando empezó a sanar.

Derek se colocó entre los otros hombres lobo y el campamento. No podía echar una mirada atrás a los caballos, pero por el sonido de las cosas, no se habían calmado mucho. Rezó para que alguien en el campamento hiciera algo antes de romperieran los círculos por completo. Junto a él, Boyd golpeó con la cabeza a uno de los otros lobos, y se fueron cayendo.

El lobo gris volvió a saltar. Derek se agachó. El lobo voló por encima de su espalda, tratando de sostenerse de él. Derek rodó y pateó con las patas traseras, enviando al otro lobo volando hacia la línea de árboles.

Observo una mancha borrosa por el rabillo del ojo y se giró justo a tiempo para tener otro lobo golpeando su costado. Derek gruñó y rodó con él, lanzando todo su peso sobre una de las piernas del lobo mientras se acercaba al suelo. La pierna no se rompió, pero dio acceso a Derek al estómago del otro lobo. Él hundió sus dientes profundamente en la piel expuesta y tiró hacia atrás. Él probó sangre.

El lobo aulló de dolor, luchando por alejarse de Derek, olvidando su ataque. Aflojó su mandíbula y lo dejó huir, dejando un rastro de sangre detrás de él.

Un lobo aturdido ante la línea del árbol, uno corriendo, y el otro encerrado en combate con Boyd. Dos lobos en el lado este del campamento, presumiblemente siendo atendidos por el capitán y sus hombres. Eso dejó dos más en alguna parte,

Ambos lobos salieron fuera de la línea de árboles y se dirigieron hacia Derek, con las mandíbulas goteando y los colmillos brillando a la luz de la luna. Apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse en una posición defensiva antes de que estuvieran con él.

Luchar como un lobo cambiado no era su manera favorita de luchar. Perdió las armas, perdió la destreza de las manos y los pulgares oponibles. Pero esto también le hablaba a una parte profunda y primitiva de él, algo que se emocionaba al tener todo despojado, basándose sólo en su cuerpo y su mente para sobrevivir.

Los otros lobos le gruñeron y le chasquearon, arrastrando garras y colmillos sobre su piel, abriendo suficientes heridas que no sanaron rápidamente. Derek movió su cuerpo alrededor para evitar que los lobos clavaran demasiado profundamente, mordía y rasguñaba cada vez que una oreja o una nariz o una pata estaban a su alcance. Logró clavar sus colmillos en la garganta de un lobo y sacudirlo violentamente todo lo que podía.

De la nada, oyó el sonido de la cuerda de arco que se rompía. Una fracción de segundo después, el lobo encima de él cayó, una flecha salía de su costado.

El lobo se puso en pie de un salto y corrió hacia el bosque, su amigo siguiéndolo justo detrás.

Derek se sacudió y se puso de pie, mirando hacia atrás para ver quién había soltado la flecha.

La reina Melissa se paró cerca de los caballos, con otra flecha preparada y apuntando hacia él.

Se quedó inmóvil.

La reina frunció el ceño y bajó la flecha un poco. "-¿Príncipe Derek?"

Él gritó, y esperaba que ella se diera cuenta de que eso significaba Sí, soy yo; Ahora por favor no me dispare.

Ella bajó el arco completamente, guardando la flecha en el carcaj. "-¿Se han ido?"

Derek miró a su alrededor. Boyd estaba detrás de él, lamiendo una pata, una de sus orejas medio colgando, pero ya sanando. Los otros lobos no se veían en ninguna parte. Podía oír el ruido de golpes en el bosque mientras corrían, cada vez más lejanos.

Se volvió hacia la reina y asintió.

Dejó el arco a un lado. "Bien. Creo que han sometido a los lobos en el otro lado del campamento."

"-Lo han hecho" -dijo la voz de Stiles, y apareció un momento después, luciendo salvaje y desgastado al mismo tiempo. "Padre y sus guardias están patrullando los bosques de ese lado, asegurándose de que no haya otros, tuvimos un par de mordiscos, pero nada fatal."

El estúpido corazón de Derek se aceleró al verlo, seguido inmediatamente por un fuerte dolor al recordar la verdad detrás de los brazaletes. Se sentó en el suelo, mirando hacia el bosque. Sólo estaba a la espera de nuevas amenazas, se dijo.

Detrás de él, oyó que la reina suspiraba aliviada. "Eso es bueno. Ayúdame a calmar a los caballos antes de que pisoteen el círculo."

Justo entonces, algo rugió en el bosque. Las orejas de Derek voltearon hacia él, y él sintió el pelo en la parte posterior de su cuello de pie en extremo.

Eso no era un lobo. Ese era un sonido que nunca había oído antes.

"¿Qué fue eso?" -susurró la reina Melissa.

"-Algo muy malo" -susurró Stiles-.

Derek pensaba que su esposo tenía el derecho de hacerlo.

Fuera lo que fuera, rugió de nuevo, y un momento después, Derek oyó el ruido de un lobo en dolor, seguido de un aullido de gorgoteo.

Al menos uno de sus atacantes ya no estaba.

Derek retrocedió hacia el campamento, manteniendo sus sentidos alerta, escudriñando los bordes del bosque. Podía oír crujidos, ramas que se rompían, algo que se estrellaba más allá de los árboles, pero no podía ver nada. Peor aún, no podía oler nada.

Fuera lo que fuera, venía en su camino.

Junto a él, Boyd gruñó. Derek se acercó a él, sin dejar de mirar los árboles. Él movió una oreja hacia atrás, escuchando a la reina Melissa y Stiles mientras calmaban a los caballos. Parecían estar bien.

Más allá de la línea de árboles, Derek pudo ver una sombra que se movía entre las ramas. Saltó lo suficientemente rápido como para no poder seguirlo; En un momento en que él lo vería, entonces le tomaría una palpitación para encontrarlo de nuevo.

Entonces los árboles más cercanos al campamento se balancearon y algo enorme salió de las ramas, aterrizo a pocos pasos de Derek y Boyd.

De pie sobre sus patas traseras, tenía por lo menos siete pies de alto y reptil, con piel escamosa que brillaba misteriosamente a la luz de la luna. Su cara era plana, con dos rendijas para la nariz y una boca llena de dientes puntiagudos. Algo claro goteaba de sus manos con garras, y su larga cola se movía de un lado a otro. Olía a ranas muertas y piel de serpiente seca.

Un kanima.

Derek había oído leyendas sobre ellos, pero nunca había visto uno, no creía realmente que existieran. Eran los más raros de los cambiadores porque su creación requería circunstancias especiales. Su madre los había llamado abominaciones.

Frente a uno, Derek estaba presionado para no estar de acuerdo con ella.

Boyd gruñó, y el kanima fijó sus ojos amarillos en ellos. Siseaba, la larga lengua serpenteaba entre sus afilados dientes y caía en sus cuatro patas.

Derek dejó escapar una mirada hacia Stiles y a la reina. Estaban congelados, dos miradas gemelas de horror en sus rostros, y los caballos parecían momentáneamente paralizados.

Bueno. Si él y Boyd pudieran sacar esa cosa del campamento...

El kanima saltó directamente hacia ellos.

Derek se deslizó a un lado, Boyd al otro, y el kanima se estrelló contra la línea de ceniza de montaña, enviando ondulaciones brillantes alrededor del escudo. Los caballos gritaron, Stiles maldijo y gritó pidiendo ayuda, pero el kanima no prestó atención a eso. Se dio la vuelta y corrió directamente hacia Derek.

Nos quiere, pensó, y salió del camino antes de que el kanima pudiera meter sus garras en su piel.

Grito hacia Boyd y corrió hacia el bosque tan rápido como pudo. El kanima soltó otro rugido, éste siendo casi un grito, y corrió tras ellos

Derek se sumergió en los árboles, con los pies apenas tocando el suelo, ni siquiera pensando en Boyd o en el kanima, pensando en llevar esa abominación lejos del campamento tan rápido como pudiera. Agachó la cabeza y se empujó más rápido.

Atrápame si puedes.

***

Era excepcional cómo rápidamente todo el infierno podía desatarse. Un minuto, Stiles apaciguaba a los caballos, los lobos malos huían, y Derek y Boyd caminaban por el límite del campamento.

Al minuto siguiente, un monstruo serpiente de siete pies de altura estaba saliendo de los árboles, los caballos habían pisoteado el círculo que había puesto alrededor de ellos, y Derek y Boyd ingresaban al maldito bosque, el monstruo serpiente justo detrás de ellos.

"Der-" grito Stiles.

Un caballo se resistió y un casco trasero se balanceo hacia su pecho. Stiles se tambaleó hacia atrás, tratando de respirar, y rezó para que no tuviera costillas rotas.

La reina Melissa estuvo a su lado en un instante, alejándolo de los animales aterrorizados. "-Stiles, ¿estás bien?"

Trató de hablar, pero todavía estaba tratando de recuperar su maldita respiración, y cada momento que se quedaba allí era un momento en el que Derek se alejaba del campamento, solo en el bosque sin nada más que Boyd y la serpiente.

"Siéntate." La reina Melissa lo empujó sobre una caja cercana y puso su mano sobre su costado, empujando suavemente con sus dedos. "Dime qué te duele."

Stiles se estremeció; Pronto tendría un moretón. "¿Roto?" Finalmente logró jadear.

La reina frunció los labios y sacudió la cabeza. "No lo creo."

Stiles intentó ponerse de pie; La reina Melissa lo empujó hacia abajo. Intentó otra vez. "-Derek está ahí afuera, tengo que .."

"-Estás herido, Stiles". La reina se enderezó y llamó a un guardia cercano. –"Trae a algunos hombres y dominen a esos caballos, y traigan inmediatamente al capitán Stilinski y a Su Majestad."

El guardia se apresuró a obedecer, y Stiles gimió. "Su Majestad-"

La reina Melissa puso una mano en su hombro, sosteniéndola firmemente en su lugar. "No te vas a mover."

Stiles enrolló sus mangas y levantó su camisa. Sus tatuajes no bajaban por sus codos, y los de su estómago se habían desvanecido hasta ser contornos azules. Todavía tenía suficiente energía. El esperó.

Respiró hondo y apretó una mano sobre las costillas. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, convirtiendo todos sus pensamientos y energía hacia adentro. Aquí, dentro de su mente, podía sentir el débil zumbido de la ceniza de montaña, el círculo principal todavía fuerte y proteger el campamento y, lo que es más importante, la piscina de su propia energía.

Se abalanzó sobre él, pronunciando palabras que conocía de memoria, poniendo la energía para sanarse a sí mismo. Su costado quemaba, astillando su concentración, pero él la apartó y siguió adelante.

"-Stiles, ¿qué eres...?" -preguntó la reina.

Abrió los ojos y respiró hondo. Su costado todavía le dolía, pero podía respirar una vez más. Se levantó y se encogió de hombros cuando trató de hacer que se sentara de nuevo. "Estoy bien", dijo.

La reina Melissa se mostró escéptica y preocupada. "-¿Cuánta magia tienes en este momento?"

Stiles dio un paso hacia el borde del campamento. "Suficiente." Creo. "Dile a papá que Boyd y Derek llevaron esa cosa a los bosques, voy detrás de ellos, no sé qué es, pero no creo que puedan manejarlo solo". -Hizo una pausa, preocupado por quedarse el tiempo suficiente para preguntar-: ¿Va a estar bien?

La reina levantó su arco y entalló otra flecha. "Estaré bien."

Stiles sonrió. "Bueno."

Salió corriendo del campamento y entró en el bosque.

***

Stiles sabía que no era tan rápido como un hombre lobo, o como ... bueno, fuera lo que fuese, pero una vez que se había recuperado más de su curación, pasó un buen rato por el bosque. Hizo una pausa sólo de vez en cuando para escuchar y medir dónde tenía que ir a continuación, pero odiaba detenerse, odiaba no moverse, odiaba la idea de que Derek estaba en problemas y Stiles no podía ayudarlo.

Oyó un rugido sibilante y un aullido a su derecha. Stiles corrió hacia el sonido, saltando sobre las ramas caídas y tratando de no romper su cuello tropezando con algo. Había esperado que la luna llena proporcionara al menos algo de luz, pero no había mucho filtrado a través de los espesos árboles. Podía hacer su propia luz, pero entre el ataque de duendecillo antes, los círculos de cenizas, los hombres lobo y su curación, necesitaba conservar la magia que tenía.

Se imaginaba que el monstruo serpiente requeriría mucho de él.

Oyó el rugido del monstruo serpiente de nuevo, esta vez lo suficientemente cerca como para que le hiciera frenar durante unos segundos. A su izquierda, ahora.

Stiles giró y corrió más rápido.

Él irrumpió en un claro justo a tiempo para ver el monstruo serpiente balancear su cola y golpear a Derek en un árbol.

"¡No!" Stiles arrojo de su brazo, una espiral de fuego girando sobre su mano y por el aire. Golpeó al monstruo en su costado, y soltó un grito de desgarrador.

La buena noticia era que el monstruo ya no miraba a Derek.

La mala noticia era que el fuego parecía hacer poco más que enfurecerlo, y ahora toda su atención estaba fija en Stiles.

Tragó saliva y retrocedió un paso. Un palo grande o una espada o algo serían fantástico justo ahora.

El monstruo de la serpiente siseó y golpeo tras él. Stiles saltó a un lado, rodando y subiendo en cuclillas para disparar otro chorro de fuego en la parte trasera de la criatura. Un chillido llenó el claro, e incluso Stiles pudo oler el olor de las escamas quemadas.

La serpiente se lanzó de nuevo hacia él. Una masa de piel negra voló desde la derecha, aterrizando en la cara de la serpiente, mordiéndola y arañándola

El monstruo siseó y azotó su cabeza para desalojar al lobo atacante, y Derek aterrizó duro contra otro árbol. Stiles se precipitó hacia él, y atrapó la cola del monstruo serpiente en su lado herido.

Cayó sobre el suelo y gruñó, tratando de recuperar el aliento por segunda vez. De acuerdo, el fuego no funcionaba. Es hora de probar algo más.

Sacó un paquete de muérdago de su bolsillo y lo tiró, gritando una advertencia a Boyd y Derek tan pronto como el paquete dejó su mano.

Derek y Boyd se acercaron a él justo cuando el muérdago explotó contra la piel del monstruo de la serpiente. El chillido resultante fue lo suficientemente fuerte Stiles juró que sus dientes dolieron. Pero Dios, esperaba que eso venciera al bastardo.

El monstruo se azotó frente a ellos, estrellándose contra los árboles y rodando por el suelo, tratando de quitarse el muérdago de su piel, sin duda.

Derek se puso entre Stiles y el monstruo serpiente y gruñó, un sonido tan salvaje y vicioso que Stiles estaba contento de que no estuviera dirigido a él. Derek era enorme como un lobo, él y Boyd lo eran, con sus espaldas casi a la altura de las caderas de Stiles, pero el monstruo serpiente era más grande, más fuerte, más rápido y parecía ligado y decidido a rasgar a ambos lobos en pedazos. Una rápida mirada le mostró a Stiles que tanto Derek como Boyd estaban heridos, e incluso su curación no sería suficiente para mantenerse al día con este asalto.

¿Tenían suficiente tiempo para escapar? Probablemente, pero las ocasiones eran tan buenas la cosa vendría tras de ellos tan pronto como pudiera. Stiles tenía un puñado de ceniza de montaña con él, suficiente como para hacer un círculo, pero ¿podría distraer a la criatura lo suficiente para contenerla?

Él se movió, sus dedos alrededor de la parte superior del paquete de ceniza de montaña. Tal vez no pudiera hacer la distracción y manejar el círculo, pero Derek y Boyd probablemente podrían hacerlo. El monstruo de la serpiente estaría atado, entonces, y Stiles estaba razonablemente seguro de que podría salir del círculo antes de ser despedazado.

Razonablemente.

Apoyó una mano en la espalda de Derek. "-Necesito que los dos lo mantengan distraído" dijo él tan calladamente como pudo. "Tengo un plan."

La cabeza de Derek giró hacia él, y aunque Stiles no era hábil en leer la cara de un lobo, estaba seguro de que Derek le estaba dando una mirada de completa incredulidad.

No tuvo tiempo de explicar esto. Stiles gimió. "Sólo confía en mí durante cinco minutos, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Soy bueno en los planes!"

Frente a ellos, el monstruo serpiente volvió a ponerse de pie, ya no moviéndose violentamente. Maldita sea, había esperado que el muérdago les diera más tiempo que eso.

Para sorpresa de Stiles, Boyd se precipitó, aterrizando en la espalda de la serpiente con los colmillos y las garras descubiertos. Derek parecía dividido por un escaso momento-entre ayudar a Boyd o permanecer cerca de Stiles- y luego gruñó y fue por la pierna de la serpiente.

Stiles apenas podía distinguir lo que estaba pasando delante de él: era una oscura borrosidad de miembros, colmillos y pieles, pero se acercó más, con la esperanza de mantenerse alejado del camino de la criatura. Podía empezar el círculo, conseguir que Derek y Boyd reunieran a la serpiente aquí, y entonces,

Cogió algo moviéndose por el rabillo del ojo, demasiado cerca, y Stiles instintivamente se echó hacia atrás, levantando el brazo para protegerse.

Las garras de la serpiente rastrillaron sobre su antebrazo, y Stiles se tambaleó hacia atrás, maldiciendo la quemadura.

Y se dio cuenta un poco más tarde que estaba en un problema mucho peor, porque no podía mover su brazo.

Stiles se tambaleó, la parálisis penetrando en el resto de su cuerpo. Mierda. Mierda. Su otra mano se apoderó, la ceniza cerniéndose entre sus dedos. Se dejó caer al suelo, de espaldas. Casi desamparado. Estaría indefenso en unos pocos segundos.

No tenía tiempo.

"¡Derek, Boyd, vengan aquí ahora!" Intentó poner todo el mando en su voz como pudiera, pero aun así era más débil que de costumbre. No podía mover nada ahora, ni siquiera su dedo sobre el montón de ceniza que ahora tenía bajo su mano. Stiles cerró los ojos y aprovechó su magia para contrarrestar la parálisis, pero no duraría mucho.

Ambos lobos aullaron, enviando escalofríos por su espina dorsal, y luego dos cuerpos masivos y peludos aterrizaron a su lado. Stiles gruñó y apretó con el dedo la ceniza.

Podía hacer esto.

La ceniza se extendió en espiral alrededor de ellos, formando un círculo sólido justo antes de que el monstruo serpiente se estrellara contra él. Un furioso rugido resonó en el claro.

El alivio se le hizo vertiginoso. Stiles se mordió los labios contra una risa histérica que amenazaba con salir. El monstruo serpiente acechó a su alrededor, chillando, golpeando la barrera de la ceniza de montaña.

No podían salir, pero tampoco podía atraparlos.

En este momento, Stiles lo tomaría. Se concentró en el feliz hecho de que su círculo se mantiene en contra de la embestida del monstruo, y no en el hecho de que no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo excepto su boca.

Junto a él, Derek se estremeció.

Mientras Stiles lo observaba, Derek cambiaba. La piel se encogía hacia la piel lisa, su cuerpo empujaba y cambiaba con lo que parecía un gran esfuerzo. Un momento después, un Derek en su mayoría humano se agachó sobre él. Todavía tenía las orejas puntiagudas y una ceja pesada y colmillos-definitivamente colmillos-pero aparte de eso, él era humano.

Y desnudo. Muy desnudo.

"-¿Qué estás haciendo?" -exclamó Derek, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo con cada palabra.

Stiles resolvió mantener los ojos por encima del cuello de Derek." No mucho, sólo dar un paseo por el bosque, disfrutar de la noche iluminada por la luna, salvar el culo peludo de mi marido de un monstruo serpiente de siete pies de altura, ya sabes, como tú."

Como para puntuar su sentencia, dicho monstruo se arrojó cuerpo a cuerpo en el anillo de cenizas. El resplandor resultante era tan brillante que hirió los ojos de Stiles.

"Es peligroso." La voz de Derek sonaba más animal que humana.

¿Ahora? ¿Van a tener esta conversación ahora? Stiles habría pateado a su marido si hubiera podido mover sus piernas. "-Sí, y tú decidiste dirigir esa cosa en una alegre persecución por el bosque, sólo ustedes dos, porque eso habla de un montón de auto conservación."

Un estremecimiento completo sacudió el cuerpo de Derek, y sus dientes se alargaron un poco más. "Lo estábamos alejando del campamento."

"E iban a ser destrozados en el proceso", repuso Stiles.

Derek gimió y dejó caer la cabeza en el suelo, cubriéndola con las manos. Stiles podía ver sólo por el rabillo del ojo mientras la piel de Derek ondulaba, y juró que podía oír los huesos quebrados.

Su irritación se derritió y la preocupación penetró en su camin. ¿Cuánto le costaba a Derek permanecer humano ahora? "-¿Derek?"

Derek soltó otro gemido, y luego se movió tan rápido que fue como un borrón. Un minuto seguía siendo humano; El siguiente, un enorme lobo negro se acurrucó junto a Stiles otra vez.

Bueno, al menos eso había terminado efectivamente la conversación. Derek no podía quejarse de que las cosas fueran "demasiado peligrosas" cuando no tenía la habilidad de hablar.

Stiles trató de mover los dedos, y luego los dedos de los pies. Sin suerte. Todavía estaba paralizado.

"-También puedes renunciar" -dijo al monstruo serpiente que se arrastró por el perímetro de su círculo-. Completamente demasiado cerca para la comodidad. "Nunca vas a atravesar esa barrera."

El monstruo se detuvo dónde estaba y lo miró fijamente, ojos amarillos aburridos en los suyos. Stiles tuvo la incómoda sensación de que lo había entendido, y ahora estaba haciendo todo lo posible para averiguar cómo probarlo.

Dos flechas golpearon a la criatura.

Gritó y se sacudió, y otra flecha lo golpeó en el pecho. Al parecer eso era suficiente para él, porque la criatura se precipitó en el bosque, moviéndose tan rápido que Stiles pronto perdió el sonido de la misma.

Gracias a Dios, fueron salvos.

Los cascos de los caballos tropezaban contra el suelo, y media docena de hombres montados miraban, todos con arcos y una multitud de otras armas. Y eso era lo que Stiles podía ver desde su posición supina. Le tomó el espacio de un soplo para cerciorarse de que éstos no eran los hombres de su padre, y entonces dos de ellos lo miraban y sacando más flechas de sus carcaj y -

"¡No!" Gritó Stiles. "No, ¡no disparen!"

Uno de los hombres levantó la mano con el puño cerrado y los otros bajaron las armas. Avanzó y miró a Stiles, Derek y Boyd desde su caballo. "Ahora, esta es una foto interesante. ¿Dos hombres-lobo y un humano, dentro de un anillo de ceniza de montaña?"

Stiles sintió tanto a Derek como a Boyd tensos a ambos lados de él, y Derek gruñó.

El hombre no pareció preocupado, y volvió su atención a Stiles. "¿Quién eres tú?"

Stiles nunca había estado más agradecido por su título de lo que estaba en ese momento. "Príncipe Stiles Stilinski de la corte McCall".

Uno de los hombres maldijo. "-El hermano bastardo del rey Scott."

Stiles sonrió, aunque no estaba seguro de lo bien que podían verlo." En todos los sentidos de la palabra, ¿y quiénes son ustedes caballeros?"

"-¿Qué estás haciendo en un círculo de ceniza de montaña con dos hombres lobo?" -preguntó el líder.

"Siendo maltratado hasta la muerte, ¿Qué es lo que parece?" Si no iban a contestar, Stiles no vio razón alguna para hacerlo. "-Ahora, ¿quién eres?"

"¡Cuida tú lengua!" Dijo uno de los otros hombres.

"Silencio," ordenó el líder.

"-Pero, Alteza..."

"Dije silencio."

Alteza. Eso le dio a Stiles la información que necesitaba. Sólo una "Alteza" probablemente saldría con un grupo de caza a esta hora de la noche. "¿El príncipe Chris Argent, supongo?""

El líder -el príncipe Chris- parecía frustrado, y luego sonrió otra vez. "Eres una persona inteligente, ¿no?"

"Es la única razón por la que Scott me mantiene cerca."

"Eso todavía no explica por qué te has sellado con dos hombres lobo."

A Stiles no le importaba mucho el aspecto del rostro del príncipe, ni la forma en que sus hombres seguían sosteniendo ballestas cargadas.

"-No sabía que el rey Scott tuviera hombres lobo en su corte" -dijo el príncipe Chris, su voz cambiando sutilmente.

Tratando de sacar más información de Stiles, sin duda. Deseó poder encogerse de hombros. "Es un relación relativamente nueva, pero están con nosotros, así que sugiero que le digas a tus hombres que apunten sus armas a otros lugares antes de que ocurra algo que podamos lamentar".

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo", dijo una voz nueva, y Stiles nunca había estado tan feliz de escuchar la voz de su padre en su vida.

Otros ocho caballos entraron en el claro y, para su gran alivio, Stiles también vio a Scott entre ellos.

El príncipe Chris y sus hombres se enderezaron y, gracias a Dios, dedicaron toda su atención a Padre y a Scott. El príncipe Chris se inclinó, algo tieso, y Stiles no pensó que tuviera demasiado que ver con la forma en que la silla lo obstaculizaba. "-Su Majestad" -dijo el príncipe-.

"Su Alteza." Scott asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Stiles. "-Stiles, ¿estás bien?"

"Un poco paralizado, pero por lo demás ileso", dijo Stiles.

Scott se quedó boquiabierto de horror. "¿Un poco paralizado?"

Pensándolo bien, probablemente no había sido la mejor manera de soltárselo a él. "Estoy bien", dijo Stiles. "No puedo moverme, había algo en las garras del monstruo de la serpiente".

"¿Monstruo serpiente?" Scott sonó aún más horrorizado, si eso fuera posible.

"-Un kanima, Su Majestad" -dijo el príncipe Chris-. "Es un cambia formas, al igual que los hombres lobo, excepto que es un reptil en lugar de un lobo. Mis hombres y yo lo hemos estado cazando estas últimas noches."

El padre hizo un gesto a sus hombres, y se dispersaron alrededor del claro.

"-Dado que no hay ningún cadáver por aquí" -dijo Scott lentamente-, "estoy adivinando esto... kanima... ¿sigue vivo?"

"Desafortunadamente, sí", dijo el príncipe Chris.

"-En ese caso, Su Majestad, creo que sería mejor continuar esta conversación en el interior del campamento" -sugirió papá, en un tono que decía que no era una sugerencia en absoluto.

"-De acuerdo" -dijo el príncipe Chris-. "Todavía quedan muchas horas antes del amanecer."

Scott frunció el ceño de una manera que decía que tenía muchas más preguntas, pero asintió. "-Muy bien, Su Alteza, usted es más que bienvenido a acompañarnos."

El príncipe Chris vaciló.

Interesante, pensó Stiles. Se preguntó si el príncipe Chris deseaba continuar la caza. "-Venga, Su Alteza, el kanima ha desaparecido desde hace tiempo, y nuestro campamento debe estar más seguro que estos bosques."

El príncipe le dirigió una mirada a Stiles antes de dirigir una respuesta a Scott. "-Por supuesto que lo haremos, Su Majestad."

Scott sonrió y saltó de su caballo. "Excelente, capitán, ¿si me ayuda?

El padre de Stiles desmontó también, y Scott se arrodilló junto a Stiles y rompió el círculo. "-¿Puedes conducir?" -preguntó Scott.

Stiles sacudió la cabeza, pero ni siquiera pudo hacer eso. "Scott, no puedo moverme."

"Todo bien." Scott se pasó la mano por la cara. "-Capitán, póngalo en mi caballo y yo lo ataré a mi si tengo que hacerlo." Miró a Derek ya Boyd, que todavía no se habían movido. "-¿Pueden seguirnos?"

Derek asintió con la cabeza peluda y finalmente se levantó y se alejó, manteniéndose a una buena distancia de los caballos. Boyd lo siguió. Stiles trató de no sentirse desesperado por lo frío que se convirtió de repente.

Padre lo agarró bajo los brazos y levantó a Stiles. "¿Estás bien?"

Stiles escuchó la preocupación bajo la suave pregunta y deseó poder hacer más para tranquilizar a su padre. "Muy bien, realmente deseando seguir adelante por mi cuenta".

El padre sacudió la cabeza y río suavemente, y ayudó a Stiles a subir al caballo.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, Stiles se dio cuenta de que tenían un problema. "Scott, tienes que romper el círculo," dijo en la espalda de su hermano.

Sintió que Scott se ponía rígido. "Stiles-"

"Derek y Boyd no pueden entrar de otra manera", dijo Stiles. "Que el kanima fue detrás de ellos, y todavía puede volver."

"-No" -dijo el padre-.

Stiles sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Quería mirar a su padre, pero no podía hacer mucho más que mover los dedos de los pies ahora mismo. "-Pero padre..."

"Rompemos el círculo, todo el campamento está en peligro", dijo el padre. "Eres la única persona que puede reformarlo, y ahora no puedes reformar nada".

"No podemos dejarlos..."

"-No lo haremos" -dijo el padre-. "-Tendré a otros hombres con ellos, si eso es aceptable para Su Majestad."

"-Sí" -dijo Scott-. "-Tiene razón, Stiles, no podemos dejar el campamento desprotegido, lo siento."

Scott sonaba genuinamente que lo siento. Y Stiles lo sabía; Comprendió lo importante que era mantener el campamento seguro. Y sin embargo, la idea de dejar a Derek por ahí, sabiendo que esa cosa todavía estaba por aquí...

Eso lo enfermó.

Observó a Derek con el rabillo del ojo tan largo como pudo, hasta que el monte de Scott los llevó demasiado lejos en el campamento y fuera de la vista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que creen que vaya a pasar? 
> 
> Les esta gustando ? Si notan alguna falta de ortografía o algo parecido digamenlo. 
> 
> Nos vemos el Sabado :)


	14. Capítulo.14. El compromiso

Para su absoluto alivio y su ilimitada gratitud, Stiles podía moverse cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente. Estaba rígido y adolorido, como siempre en las mañanas después de haber usado mucha magia, pero podía moverse. Gracias a Dios, la parálisis no había sido permanente.

Se empujó sobre sus codos, sus músculos protestaban en cada paso del camino, e hizo todo el camino para sentarse antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba solo en su tienda.

Derek parecía gastado y cansado, como si no hubiera dormido nada la noche anterior. Sus mangas estaban enrolladas encima de sus codos, y en su brazo izquierdo, él volvió a usar los encantos.

El corazón de Stiles hizo algo extraño y le dolió al verlo. "Estás bien," dijo estúpidamente.

"-Tú también" -respondió Derek suavemente-.

Stiles clavó sus manos en la manta y se recordó a sí mismo que probablemente no sería la mejor idea para trepar por el colchón de la cama para darle un abrazo a Derek, sin importar cuánto quisiera. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?"

Derek apartó la mirada de él. "Desde el amanecer, Su Majestad dijo que estarías bien."

Gracias, Scott. "Sí. Él tiene razón, yo..." Y las palabras de Stiles le fallaron completamente. Tenía cosas que decir, lo sabía, pero no sabía cómo decirlas. No ahora, en la luz del sol de la madrugada, con Derek sentado ante él agotado.

Derek se puso de pie. "Su Majestad y Su Alteza el Príncipe Chris han pedido una sesión informativa de anoche cuando comamos algo. Hemos estado esperando que despertaras".

Oh Dios, Derek se iba a ir y Stiles no tendría la oportunidad de explicar. Se puso en pie de un salto. "-¡Eran regalos!"

Revolviéndose en sus pies mientras se enredaba en una manta no era una buena idea para él en el mejor de los tiempos, ni mucho menos inmediatamente después de despertar y después de haber pasado una parte de la noche paralizada. Stiles perdió el equilibrio y se lanzó hacia adelante.

Derek estaba a su lado en un instante, atrapándolo antes de golpeará su cara en el suelo. "-Stiles, ten cuidado."

Stiles agarró los brazos de Derek, asegurados en la mitad para conseguir su equilibrio y la mitad para evitar que Derek se alejara. "Eran regalos", repitió. "Los encantos, no sólo los hice para protegerte, quiero decir, los hice para protegerte, pero también los hice como regalos". Stiles apretó la boca para detener sus balbuceos y fingió que no estaba sonrojado de vergüenza desde la cabeza hasta los pies. "Y lo siento si te hice pensar de otra manera, por un minuto." Hizo una pausa, otro pensamiento incómodo se deslizó en su cabeza. "-A menos que no sea por eso que hizo que te molestara ayer, ¿Fue eso? Yo..."

"-Stiles" -le interrumpió Derek. La expresión de sus pálidos ojos verde y amarillo se suavizó. "Todo está bien."

"Oh." Maldición, necesitaba dejar de mirar a los ojos de Derek porque hacía muy difícil pensar. "-Me gustaría cortejarte" -le espetó, porque aparentemente estaba arrojando todo lo que no había dicho anoche a Derek con alguna esperanza de salvar lo que había roto, ya que ambos estaban todavía vivos para poder arreglarlo. "Quiero decir, si quieres, lo que quieras, solo dime, y yo..."

"-Está bien" -dijo Derek, volviendo a silenciar la corriente de voz que salía cada vez que Stiles se ponía nervioso-. "Si quieres, está bien."

Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado y tembloroso. Todo bien. Podían arreglar las cosas. Y si él iba a hacer esto, lo haría bien. "Hay algo que necesito discutir contigo, parte de por qué empecé a darte esto." Apretó la mano sobre los encantos del brazo de Derek. "Pero puede esperar hasta después de hablar con todo el mundo. ¿Está bien? ¿Te importaría viajar conmigo hoy?"

Derek frotó sus pulgares sobre los brazos de Stiles y luego lo soltó. "-Está bien, pero debemos irnos, están esperando."

Stiles tropezó tras Derek, resistiendo el impulso de agarrarle la mano, y lo siguió fuera de la tienda. Todo estaba bien. Él haría las cosas bien. Y mientras tanto, podía dirigir su atención a la información y, lo que es más importante, a la reacción del príncipe Chris sobre este matrimonio.

***

Derek se encogió en su asiento en la tienda del Rey Scott, tratando de ser lo más discreto posible. No había perdido la manera en que el rostro del príncipe Chris se había oscurecido cuando entró en la tienda con Stiles, y la mirada no se había apartado durante todo el desayuno.

Derek había encontrado la mirada con una de los suyos. La última vez que había visto el uniforme del príncipe había sido durante la emboscada, y tomo todo en el para no golpearlo en medio de la comida. Sólo haría las cosas peor para todos ellos si lo hiciera.

Los otros presentes: Stiles, el capitán Stilinski, el rey Scott, la reina Melissa y (sorprendentemente) lady Lydia- no parecieron notar la tensión alrededor de la mesa. O si lo hicieron, no dijeron nada al respecto.

"-¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado cazando este kanima, Alteza?"-preguntó el capitán Stilinski.

El príncipe Chris apartó los ojos de Derek. "Hemos encontrado a su primera víctima hace cuatro días, y lo seguimos desde entonces, son bastardos difíciles de encontrar, especialmente porque la persona no tiene idea de lo que son".

"¿Cómo puede ser?" -preguntó la reina Melissa, con una rápida mirada en dirección de Derek. Él decidió no leer nada en ella.

El príncipe Chris se encogió de hombros. "No estamos seguros. Son tan raros que solo los he encontrado en el bestiario de mi familia, lo que conocemos, es que son los uicos cambia formas que no saben en qué se han convertido".

"-¿Y qué otro conocimiento tiene de ellos?" -preguntó el capitán Stilinski. "¿Cazan lobos?"

Derek se puso rígido. El kanima de la noche anterior había venido directamente por Boyd y él e ignorado a todos los demás, al menos hasta que Stiles interfirió.

El príncipe Chris sonrió débilmente. "Un kanima no exactamente... caza, es un asesino, va detrás de cualquier cosa que en la que pueda clavar sus garras y como vio ayer por la noche, tiene veneno paralítico que usa para evitar que sus víctimas se muevan". Su mirada se dirigió a Stiles. "Normalmente los golpea en la nuca, las deja caer inmediatamente".

Junto a él, Stiles se tensó, y Derek lo vio frotar sus dedos sobre su brazo herido. Probablemente la única razón por la que Stiles había sido capaz de moverse incluso durante unos segundos era porque el kanima le había golpeado el brazo, no el cuello.

"-¿Hay más kanimas?" -preguntó el rey Scott. "-¿O es el único?"

El príncipe Chris se encogió de hombros. "Ellos no construyen manadas como lo hacen los lobos, por lo general solo hay uno, ni siquiera estamos muy seguros de cómo se creó".

"-La mordida fue mal" -dijo Derek suavemente-.

No esperaba que nadie lo oyera, pero el silencio que siguió fue ensordecedor. Todos los ojos de la mesa se volvieron hacia él, y Derek deseó no haber dicho una palabra.

"-Príncipe Derek" -preguntó la reina-, "¿Qué sabe?"

"Sí," dijo el príncipe Chris, y a Derek no le gustó la sonrisa que se le formó en la cara. –"¿Qué sabe, Alteza?"

Derek quería desaparecer en su asiento o lanzarse a través de la mesa y enterrar sus garras en el cuello del príncipe. La vehemencia de ambas reacciones lo sorprendió.

Unos cálidos dedos se enredaron alrededor de su mano, y él se volvió para ver a Stiles dándole una pequeña y alentadora sonrisa. Le hacía sentirse menos solo, y Derek tomo valor de él. "Nuestra tradición dice que un kanima se crea cuando un hombre lobo muerde a una persona con un alma vacía".

El capitán Stilinski cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño. "¿Un alma vacía, qué significa exactamente eso?"

Derek se encogió de hombros impotente. "No puedo explicarlo mucho mejor que eso... Buscan... afuera, por alguien más que les dé una identidad... Un kanima busca un amo tan pronto como se crea. Como dijo Su Alteza," echó un vistazo al Príncipe Chris, "Un kanima no caza, simplemente sigue órdenes".

"Espera", dijo Stiles. "-Si esta órdenes, ¿entonces alguien le ordenó que mataran a Boyd y a ti?"

Derek sacudió la cabeza. El kanima había atacado primero a los otros lobos. "Lo más probable es que cualquier hombre lobo que encontrara."

"Hm" El príncipe Chris se tocó la barbilla. "-Entonces, Príncipe Derek, ¿su madre ha mordido a alguien últimamente?"

Le tomo toda la fuerza de voluntad a Derek para mantener sus garras y colmillos adentro. "-No es que sea asunto suyo, pero no."

Como era de esperar, el príncipe Chris no parecía creerle. "Pero un Alpha es el único que puede dar la mordida, ¿verdad?"

La violencia no lo llevaría a ninguna parte, pero Derek quería poder hacer algo para borrar esa expresión presuntuosa del rostro del príncipe. "Sí."

"-Me disculpo, debo preguntar" -prosiguió el príncipe Chris, aunque no parecía disculparse en absoluto. "Después de todo, sólo hay un puñado de alfas."

"-En realidad, en el último recuento, había cuarenta y dos manadas en las tierras de Hale, incluida la familia real" -dijo Stiles-. "La reina Talía es la autoridad de la manda de todos ellos, pero las mandas individuales cada uno tiene sus propios alfas, es una jerarquía fascinante, aunque complicada, entonces usted tiene las manadas que viven fuera de las tierras de los Hale, que no están tan bien documentados. "

Derek parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Cómo demonios había sabido todo eso?

Stiles miró de reojo a Derek y se encogió de hombros. "-He hecho algunas lecturas."

Derek sintió que sus cejas se arrastraron casi hasta la línea del cabello. "¿Algunas?"

"Parecía una buena idea estar informado", dijo Stiles a la defensiva.

"-Ah, sí" -dijo el príncipe Chris, y Derek juró que podía sentir la tensión en torno a la mesa. "Mis felicitaciones tardías a ustedes dos, por cierto."

La boca de Derek se sentía tan seca que no podía hablar.

Afortunadamente, Stiles no parecía sufrir el mismo problema. "-Pues, gracias, Su Alteza, no podría estar más contento."

"-Parece un compromiso terriblemente corto, si no le importa que lo diga" -dijo el príncipe Chris-. "Y el momento es... sospechoso, de hecho, una persona sospechosa podría preguntarse si se han casado únicamente con la esperanza de detener una guerra".

Por el rabillo del ojo, Derek vio al rey Scott muy quieto. Por su parte, Derek tenía dificultades para respirar.

"-Y siento que debo hacerte saber" -prosiguió el príncipe Chris-, "mi padre es una persona muy sospechosa."

La advertencia no podría haber sido más clara, y Derek luchó para evitar que su miedo se mostrara en su rostro. Si el arreglo irritaba al rey Gerard, la guerra no terminaría. Apenas habría comenzado.

"Bueno", Stiles sacó la palabra, "Odio exponer sobre mis actividades personales frente a la familia-"

El rey Scott cubrió sus ojos con una mano y gimió suavemente para que sólo fuera oído por los oídos de Derek.

"-Pero si alivia sus preocupaciones, Su Alteza, había una razón perfectamente buena para nuestro apresurado matrimonio." Stiles apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en su mano. "Estábamos comprometidos."

¿Qué? Derek miró fijamente a Stiles como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

El príncipe Chris parpadeó, como si no hubiera estado esperando eso. "¿Comprometidos?"

"Oh sí." Stiles sonrió con serenidad. "Completamente. Fue bien después de la medianoche, y Scott había ido a encontrarse con el resto de la corte en el puerto, y, bueno, yo descuidadamente me di cuenta sobre lo buena que es la audición de los hombre lobo, lo cual es un problema cuando no estás exactamente en silencio."

El capitán Stilinski enterró la cara en la mano. "Por favor, deja de hablar."

Derek quería fundirse en el suelo. Su cara tenía que ser del color de un tomate, porque sin duda se sentía lo suficientemente caliente como para cocinar el tocino.

"-Pero Padre, Su Alteza quería una explicación" -dijo Stiles, con salvajes ojos de ámbar e inocencia.

"-¿Y tú explicación es que estaban comprometidos?" El príncipe Chris todavía sonaba escéptico.

"Estábamos comprometidos", corrigió Stiles. "Se necesitan dos, después de todo, se necesitan dos, muchas, muchas veces, en muchas posiciones diferentes".

El rey Scott parecía estar debatiendo en ponerse el tenedor en los oídos. El capitán Stilinski rodó los ojos hacia los cielos, como en una silenciosa oración. La reina Melissa parecía que estaba tratando de no reír.

Derek estaba descubriendo nuevos niveles de incomodidad y vergüenza. –Golpeó con su codo bruscamente a Stiles-. Stiles lo miró de reojo. "¿Qué?"

"-Ya lo has explicado" -murmuró Derek. "A fondo."

Esperaba que Stiles interpretara correctamente eso como "por favor deja de hablar de nuestra vida sexual imaginaria antes de que muera de vergüenza y te lleve conmigo".

"Pero, mi preciosa ciruela de azúcar..."

El rey Scott se ahogó.

"-Estoy tratando de tranquilizar a Su Alteza" -dijo Stiles-.

La Alteza en cuestión se veía... divertida. Derek no sabía si era porque el príncipe Chris los creía, o porque la explicación era lo suficientemente poco convincente como él quería. "-Bueno, eso explica por qué eras muy insistente sobre meterlo en el campamento anoche."

"-Por supuesto" -dijo Stiles, y sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de Derek-. Derek cedió a sus propios deseos y los reprimió.

El príncipe Chris se levantó y se inclinó. "Con su permiso, Su Majestad, mis hombres y yo nos despediremos, apreciamos su hospitalidad, pero tenemos mucho que hacer".

El rey Scott asintió, e hizo un despido con la mano. "-Por supuesto, Su Alteza."

El príncipe se marchó, pero se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió hacia ellos. La débil diversión había desaparecido de su rostro por completo. –"Haré aviso de su matrimonio a mi padre." Vaciló, y luego continuó. "-Creo que comprenderá la... urgencia que viene con su situación, al menos."

Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera decir otra palabra, el príncipe Chris se escabulló de la tienda.

Al cabo de unos instantes, el rey Scott se volvió hacia Stiles. "¿Era eso realmente necesario?"

Stiles cruzó sus brazos y jadeo en ofensa. –"No vi que a nadie se le ocurriera una idea, y de todos modos era mitad real."

Derek se cubrió el rostro con la mano en un vano intento de salvarse de cualquier otra vergüenza.

"-Bueno, ciertamente parecía estar buscando una razón creíble para que ustedes dos se casaran tan rápido" -dijo Lady Lydia en tono nítido-.

Stiles golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano. "Exacto. Es todo lo que le he dado. No creo que Su Alteza quiera una guerra total, ni tampoco ¿por qué nos avisaría de la posible reacción del rey Gerard"

La reina Melissa soltó un largo suspiro que terminó con una risita. "-Parece probable."

"Todavía no parecía que le agrade mucho Derek", dijo el Rey Scott, y Derek juró que podía oír el estremecimiento en su voz. "-Sin ofender, Su Alteza."

Derek lo saludó con la mano. Después de todo, el sentimiento era mutuo. "-Es cierto, no lo hizo."

"-Puedes disgustar a alguien y todavía no querer una guerra con ellos" -señaló Stiles enfáticamente." -Un concepto que parece que el rey Gerard todavía tiene que comprender."

El rey Scott se frotó el puente de la nariz. "-No te equivocas, pero ahora Su Majestad va a estar observando para ver si realmente ustedes no pueden mantener sus manos lejos del otro."

Oh. Derek sintió que la sangre se le drenaba de la cara. Si ellos no interpretaban su papel, y lo hacían bien, entonces todo eso podría ser inútil.

Stiles, sin embargo, parecía decidido. "Scott, te aseguro que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte."

***

Después del desastroso desayuno de la mañana, Derek estaba tan envuelto en preocuparse de cómo iban a sobrevivir al escrutinio del rey Gerard que olvidó que Stiles había querido hablar con él. Eso fue, hasta que Stiles montó a su lado y le dio a Boyd una mirada que decía, muy claramente, vete a otro lugar.

Fue así como Derek terminó solo con Stiles, boquiabierto más bien sin ceremonias en él y sin nadie más alrededor para confirmar que Stiles había dicho lo que Derek pensaba que tenía.

"-Fuiste advertido" -repitió Derek, porque quizás repetirlo le ayudaría que tuviera sentido en su cabeza.

"Sí."

"Por el Sidhe."

"Si también."

"-Que necesitaba protección."

Stiles le sonrió, pero había una agudeza inusitada. "Tres consecutivos."

Derek levantó la muñeca para mostrar las pulseras. "Y es por eso...?"

Stiles asintió y se mordió el labio, los ojos se alejaron de Derek. "-Por eso empecé a hacerlas para ti, sí."

Derek miró fijamente, sin comprender aún esto. "¿Por qué?" -preguntó finalmente, porque era la única palabra que aparecía en su cabeza.

"¿Por qué Qué?" Stiles se volvió hacia él, pero sus ojos ámbar no tenían nada de su típico humor. "¿Por qué me advirtieron?, ¿por qué creen que necesitas protección?, ¿por qué no te dijeron nada?, ¿por qué decidieron interferir?"

De la exasperada letanía de preguntas, sonaba como si Stiles estuviera en el mismo estado de ánimo que Derek. "-Sí, todo eso."

Stiles se burló. "-Bueno, eso es bastante fácil, no los conozco, a todos ellos."

"¿Así que estás... protegiéndome?" Derek tragó saliva, se preguntó por qué había un nudo en su garganta. "-¿Porque te lo pidieron?"

Los ojos de Stiles se endurecieron. "Si el Sidhe veía la forma de advertirme, significa que vale la pena protegerte, no sé por qué ni que pasara al final, pero no voy a ignorarlos". Él miró furiosamente sus riendas." -No cuando estoy de acuerdo con ellos por eso."

Derek apartó la mirada de Stiles y concentró sus ojos hacia adelante. Entonces, el Sidhe debe ser ciego. No valía la pena protegerlo, no cuando no podía proteger a nadie a cambio.

"-¿Quieres saber para qué sirven?" -preguntó Stiles.

Derek se volvió hacia él con confusión. "¿Qué?"

"-Las pulseras." Stiles señaló con la cabeza hacia la muñeca de Derek. –"¿Quieres saber qué hace cada una?"

Derek siguió los ojos de Stiles a las bandas tejidas. "¿Oh si?"

No creía que importara mucho, pero si Stiles quería decírselo, así sea.

Stiles se acercó y pasó un dedo por la pulsera de piedra roja. "-Éste es para mejorar la fuerza, éste" -añadió, tocando las piedras verdes- "es para ayudarte a hacerte más rápido, más ágil y también para resaltar el verde en tus ojos" -añadió con un guiño sugestivo-.

Derek sintió que su rostro se quemaba en respuesta.

"-Y el blanco acelera tu curación" -continuó Stiles-. "Sé que los hombres lobos ya tienen habilidades curativas increíbles, por lo que se siente un poco exagerado, tal vez, pero-"

"-Gracias" -dijo Derek. "-Están bien, gracias."

Hermoso, Derek. Eres tan expresivo.

Pero Stiles sonrió, y la fuerza de eso hizo que Derek se sintiera un poco sin aliento. "Ojalá me hubieran dado más información", dijo Stiles. "Si es así, podría hacer, por ejemplo, protección contra flechas, armas de cuchillas o envenenamiento-espera, ¿puedes ser envenenado además que con el acónito o muérdago?"

Stiles tenía una mirada en su rostro como si estuviera revisando mentalmente cada veneno que conocía y algunos, tal vez, que no lo hizo. "-Sólo aconito y muérdago, por lo que conozco" -dijo Derek-. "La protección contra las flechas sería buena, si somos golpeados, no podemos sanar hasta que sean removidos".

"Bueno, bueno, no es bueno, pero eso es útil." Stiles se movió en su silla. "Puedo hacer eso, y tal vez pueda encontrar una forma de protegerme contra la parálisis del kanima, si esa cosa está puesta en venir detrás de los lobos, no puede ser malo tener un encanto para eso, particularmente para ti y Boyd. No será fácil, pero sé cómo se siente ahora, así que..."

Derek tuvo la sensación de que Stiles hablaba más para sí mismo que para Derek ahora. "Encontrarás alguna forma."

Stiles parpadeó y volvió a centrarse en Derek. "¿Sí?"

Sonaba tan brillante y esperanzado que le dolía mirarlo. Derek quería sacudirlo. Todo el mundo sabía lo inteligente que era Stiles; Por supuesto que encontraría una manera de trabajar su magia en cualquier cosa. Incluso el veneno de un kanima.

"Necesito volver al carruaje y comenzar a trabajar en los encantos" -dijo Stiles-. "-No sé cuánto tiempo tendremos una vez que lleguemos al palacio de los Argents."

El recordatorio golpeó a Derek casi como un golpe físico, y sintió que su cuerpo se enfriaba. Incluso el olor del aire parecía cambiar.

Kate estaría allí.

"-¿Derek?" Stiles tocó su brazo, justo encima de los brazaletes. "¿Estás bien?"

Derek tenía un deseo abrumador de arrojarse a Stiles, enterrarse en ese aroma fresco del bosque hasta que no pudiera oler nada más, hasta que el latido de su corazón se calmó y Stiles fue todo en lo que pudo pensar. Él se obligó a reprimir el impulso incluso cuando él frenó su caballo. "-Estoy bien" -dijo Derek, y esperó que Stiles no oyera lo hueca que era su voz. "-Vamos ve, no quiero detenerte de tu trabajo."

Se fue a buscar a Boyd antes de que su compostura pudiera romperse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien al parecer las cosas entre Derek y Stiles se medio arreglaron. Ustedes que creen?
> 
> Perdón por actualizar tan tarde.
> 
> Espero les guste y nos vemos el lunes.


	15. Capítulo 15. El palacio

El atardecer había caído cuando llegaron al palacio de los Argents, y Stiles estaba agotado. Había estado observando los encantos durante horas, lentamente tejiendo uno para protegerse contra el envenenamiento del acónito, y aún no estaba listo. No se sorprendió; Este tipo particular de envenenamiento no era uno con él que estaba familiarizado, por lo que, por supuesto, le tomaría más tiempo para tejerlo, pero todavía esperaba tenerlo terminado a tiempo para dárselo a Derek esta noche. Preferiblemente con una nota.

Sin embargo, en lugar de descansar, había dejado su carruaje cuando habían entrado en la ciudad para montar a caballo junto a Scott, que estaba inusitadamente inquieto y parecía a pocos minutos de desmayarse y caerse de su caballo.

"Voy a conocerla", dijo Scott por quinta vez, mirando fijamente frente a él. "-Voy a conocerla, ¿y si no me quiere?"

Stiles se frotó el puente de la nariz y, por quinta vez, tranquilizó a su hermano. "Le vas a gustar, ella te amará."

"Si no lo hace, su gusto es terrible," añadió Lydia desde el otro lado de Scott. "Además, ustedes dos se han estado escribiendo el uno al otro desde que te volviste lo suficientemente mayor para escribir en el papel, ¿no?"

Scott siguió moviéndose, pasando los dedos por la caja de joyería que había apoyado en la silla de montar. "-Lo tenemos, pero ¿y si le gusta más el que escribe las cartas que al verdadero yo? Tuve tiempo para pensar con las cartas, podía ser ingenioso, Stiles me ayudó a ser ingenioso."

"-¡Eso fue sólo una vez!" Stiles dijo. "Todas las otras ocho mil cartas que escribiste fueron todas tuyas".

Scott hizo un ruido que Stiles nunca había escuchado antes, pero no sonaba bien. "-Pero... pero... esta es Allison, quiero decir, Su Alteza, la Princesa Allison."

Lydia se burló. Scott, seguimos siendo sólo nosotros, no vamos a ahorcarte por no usar su título, y por el tono de sus cartas me resulta difícil creer que Su Alteza se ofendería si la llamas Allison."

"-Sera en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas antes de que se llamen cosas ridículas como «mi deliciosa tarta de melaza» o «dulce calabaza de miel»" -dijo Stiles con gravedad-.

"Oooh, voy a colocar diez chelines en eso", dijo Lydia. "Creo que sólo les llevará veinticuatro."

"Ambos son horribles", dijo Scott, pero un rubor se había levantado en sus mejillas y ya no parecía que su respiración era demasiado corta de pasar encima de su paseo.

Lydia se sacudió el pelo. "Somos horribles."

Stiles palmeo a Scott en el hombro. "Nos mantiene despiertos cada noche."

Scott le sonrió débilmente. "-¿Crees que le gustará el collar?"

"-Sí" -dijo Stiles, y se alegró de oír a Lydia resonar en el mismo tono medio exasperado.

Llegaron al puente que conducía desde la ciudad hasta el palacio mismo, y vislumbraron por primera vez el palacio de plata. Se extendía ante ellos, más grande que su castillo de vuelta a casa, más grande que el castillo de Hales también. Debía haber una vela en cada ventana del palacio y luego otra, porque todo brillaba como mil estrellas doradas flotando en la luz del día.

Scott agarró la muñeca de Stiles.

Stiles suspiró. "Scott, respira, todo estará bien. Allison..."

"No se trata de ella", dijo Scott, su voz baja y urgente. "-Necesitaré tus ojos, todo el tiempo que estaremos aquí, no sé en qué nos estamos metiendo, pero tengo un mal presentimiento y vez más que yo."

Oh sí. Porque aunque Allison esperó en el palacio iluminado por las estrellas, también lo hizo el rey Gerard. Y Stiles se recordó a sí mismo, princesa Kate. Asintió solemnemente a Scott. "-Entiendo, vigilancia constante."

Scott asintió con la cabeza. "Bien."

Con eso, se sentó en su silla y ajustó su postura y Stiles vio el momento exacto en que Scott se transformó de su hermano, dulce y ligeramente inseguro y ansioso, a su rey.

Lo sorprendía cada vez que lo veía, lo hacía sentir más orgulloso de lo que podía nombrar. Y si alguna parte viciosa de él esperaba que el rey Gerard cometiera el error de subestimar a Scott, bueno, Stiles difícilmente podría ser culpado.

Cuando se acercaron al palacio, Scott se volvió hacia Stiles. "Necesito a Madre a mi lado, tú, Derek, Lydia y tu padre después, ¿Lydia?"

"-Los traeré" -dijo Lydia, y se alejó de la cabecera de la fila.

Stiles levantó una ceja a Scott. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Lo mejor que puedo pensar," dijo Scott. "No queremos insultos, pero tampoco quiero malentendidos, a menos que tengas otra idea en mente?"

Stiles lo consideró. No había manera de que Stiles pudiera cabalgar junto a Scott, no como igual frente a un rey extranjero, pero su alianza con los Hales y su propia jerarquía familiar debía ser clara. "No. Esa es probablemente la mejor."

Lydia regresó rápidamente con el padre, la reina Melissa y Derek, y éste frunció el ceño hacia Stiles. "-No debería..." -empezó Derek.

Stiles levantó las riendas de su caballo para poder volver a cabalgar junto a Derek. "-Sí, deberías" -dijo, con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. "Eres mi esposo, eres un príncipe y tú eres uno de nuestros aliados. Sí, deberías."

Derek se apartó de él, pero Stiles no se perdió la forma en que un poco de tensión parecía drenarse de su cuerpo.

El comité de bienvenida de los Argent estaba dispuesto a lo largo de los amplios escalones del palacio. Mientras se acercaban, Stiles vio la única forma que reconocía entre la impresionante línea de guardias reales: el príncipe Chris, de pie, flanqueado por dos mujeres. No vio al rey Gerard, gracias a Dios; Al menos tendrían un poco de respiro antes de tratar con él.

El príncipe descendió los escalones, las mujeres justo detrás de él, y los tres se inclinaron o hicieron una reverencia al unísono. "-Su Majestad" -dijo el príncipe Chris-. "-Me alegro de que haya llegado con seguridad."

Stiles estaba justo en el ángulo recto en el que podía ver la sonrisa torcida de Scott a cambio. "-Yo también, Su Alteza."

"-Puedo presentarle a mi esposa, Su Alteza Real, la princesa Victoria"-, el príncipe Chris hizo un gesto a su derecha, y la mujer con una mirada francamente aterrorizante volvió a hacer una reverencia-, "y a mi hija, Su Alteza Real la Princesa Allison."

Allison era hermosa: pelo oscuro, ojos oscuros, piel pálida y una sonrisa genuinamente encantadora, aunque vacilante. Stiles no se habría sorprendido al ver a los pájaros volar alrededor de su cabeza y cantar.

Scott parecía haber sido golpeado en la cabeza con un bastón, que se desvaneció en la sonrisa más feliz y ridícula que Stiles había visto en la cara de su hermano. Desmontó rápidamente y se inclinó, tomando la mano de Allison en la suya y presentándola con la caja de la joyería. "-Princesa Allison. Es bueno por fin conocerle."

Stiles juraría en su tumba que se ruborizaba. "-Es un placer conocerle también, Majestad" -dijo-.

Miró hacia Lydia. Ella sonrió y sonrió, "diez chelines".

Ah bueno. Era una apuesta que estaría feliz de perder.

***

Se enteraron de que Su Majestad el Rey Gerard estaba ausente esa noche, pero regresaría al día siguiente a tiempo para un banquete de bienvenida para comenzar la celebración de la próxima boda de Scott y Allison. Esta noche, dijo el príncipe Chris, se instalaran para descansar y recuperarse de su viaje.

Scott había bendecido su alma pidiendo al príncipe Chris habitaciones contiguas para Stiles y Derek, sugiriendo que sería mejor que nadie fuera obligado a compartir una habitación con Stiles, y dejar que Derek tuviera algún espacio ayudaría mucho a prevenir escapada de amantes en medio de las fiestas.

"-Stiles es mi hermano y yo lo amo" -dijo Scott-, "pero lo he conocido toda mi vida y hay veces que me gustaría poder cerrarle la mandíbula, no me gustaría molestar a alguien que apenas lo ha conocido dos semanas."

Stiles escuchó esto y cayó sobre la risa. A pesar de todo, la excusa funcionó, por lo que él y Derek se les permitió habitaciones separadas en el interés de la paz y la felicidad y nadie termino con una mordaza sobre su boca.

En su mayor parte había terminado de instalarse y estaba trabajando en su encanto para Derek cuando llamaron a la puerta. Stiles maldijo la ruptura de su concentración, acababa de entrar en el espacio de cabeza necesario para el tejido, pero gritó: "¿Quién es?" de todas formas. Porque era muy educado.

"-Derek."

Stiles se puso de pie tan rápido que tiró la silla al suelo. Se enderezó, miró su desastre en la habitación y decidió que no había mucho que pudiera hacer que no requeriría dejar a Derek de pie afuera durante veinte minutos. Se pasó una mano por el pelo en lo que probablemente era un vano esfuerzo para domarlo y contestó a la puerta.

Derek estaba allí, con pantalones y una camisa y una bata atada a su garganta, moviendo su peso de lado a lado. ¿Era malo que Stiles quisiera deshacer el nudo con sus dientes? ¿Derek lo dejaría?

Stiles se acordó de sus modales y se puso a un lado para darle la espalda a Derek. "-Lo siento, estaba... tejiendo, tu pulsera, casi la termino."

Derek asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias."

Stiles resopló. "No me lo agradezcas todavía, no tengo ni idea de cómo va a funcionar esta cosa, o incluso si va a funcionar, y ni siquiera te la he dado".

"Lo sé, pero", Derek se frotó la muñeca izquierda, "es considerado".

Stiles buscaba algo que hacer con sus manos en lugar de agitarlas inútilmente. O desnudar a Derek. "-¿Y qué te trae a mi encantador aposento?"

Derek miró a su alrededor y dio la menor muestra de una sonrisa. "¿Encantador?"

Oh, cuánto quería que Derek sonriera más. Stiles apartó el comentario. "Trabajo en progreso, llegaré a él finalmente."

Derek retorció las manos en las mangas de su bata. "-Quizá para cuando nos vayamos."

Él siguió cambiando de peso, con los ojos no mirando a los de Stiles. Una burla ligera que cubre algo más, algo que lo pone nervioso. Bueno, eso era algo que no podían tener. Stiles cruzó el espacio entre ellos y tomó las manos de Derek en las suyas. "-¿Derek?"

"¿Te gusto la noche que pasamos en la posada?"

El inicio del rubor por la sorpresa fue ahogado muy rápidamente por el recuerdo de Derek envuelto a su alrededor, mordiendo su nuca y arrastrando a Stiles al mejor clímax de su vida. "-Ah. Sí. Sí, fue una buena noche."

Derek se ruborizó un poco y Stiles pensó que parecía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. "-Yo estaba pensando, ya que le dijiste al príncipe Chris que estábamos comprometidos, deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo, si eso es... si quieres."

Él lo hizo. Lo quería demasiado. Stiles frotó los pulgares sobre las manos de Derek. "Me gustaría eso", dijo, tan honesto y amablemente como pudo, porque le preocupaba responder con la cantidad real de entusiasmo que asustaría a Derek. "¿Y a ti?"

Derek asintió, un poco vacilante, todavía sonrojándose vívidamente. "Me gusta complacerte."

En algún momento en el futuro, le diría a Derek lo adorable que era cuando se sonrojaba. Hoy no era ese día. El corazón de Stiles latía con más fuerza, y estaba seguro de que Derek podía oírlo. Se esforzó por mantener los movimientos lo más lentos posible, al tiempo que tiró de las manos de Derek para besar los nudillos. –"¿Recuerdas lo que dije la última vez?"

"Si haces algo que no me gusta, te lo diré y te detendrás, si hago algo que no te gusta, me detendré y" Derek vaciló sólo una fracción de segundo " No huiré, para que podemos resolver las cosas. "

Stiles no pudo detener la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro. Tal vez no podía conseguir que Derek le dijera lo que quería, pero Derek le diría lo que no hacía. Podría trabajar con eso. "Perfecto. ¿Todavía no hay besos en la boca?" preguntó.

Derek asintió con la cabeza.

Todo bien. Stiles sabía dónde estaba con eso, entonces. "-¿Hay algo más que no quieras hacer?"

Derek hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza. Su rubor se había desvanecido en color, pero su rostro estaba lejos del pálido que había estado en su noche de bodas. Sólo parecía nervioso, ahora, no estaba asustado.

Lo cual estaba bien, porque Stiles también estaba nervioso.

Stiles bajó las manos y soltó una respiración temblorosa. No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo; Sólo quería, y estaba tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de traducir ese deseo en palabras que no asustaran a Derek. "Yo... me gustaría verte, tocarte, si eso está bien".

Derek asintió y levantó la mano para desatar su bata, pero Stiles negó con la cabeza y levantó los dedos primero. "- No. ¿Me dejarías?"

Derek vaciló un segundo, con los dedos sobre los de Stiles, pero luego bajó las manos. Stiles tragó en un vano intento de mojar su garganta repentinamente seca, y luego volvió su atención a desatar el nudo en el cuello de Derek.

Había atado y desatado miles de nudos en su vida, pero la tarea mundana adquirió una importancia asombrosa cuando el nudo se localizó a una mera pulgada del cuello de Derek, cuando Stiles podía oír cada suave aliento, podía ver la forma en que Derek trabajaba la garganta como tragó saliva Stiles sofocó el impulso repentino y abrumador de lanzarse hacia adelante y morder, para ver si podía marcar a Derek de la manera en que Derek lo había marcado. Mantuvo la mirada fija en sus dedos.

Derek bajó la cabeza y pasó la lengua por el dedo de Stiles. El calor corrió por el brazo de Stiles y se estremeció por su espalda, tan rápido como si hubiera sido una llama real.

Stiles levantó la vista, no pudo mirar a Derek después de eso. Derek se lamió los labios y rompió el contacto visual. "Dijiste que te gustaba que te lamiera."

De otra persona podría haber salido tímido. De Derek, sonaba como si estuviera diciendo un hecho. "–Sí" -dijo Stiles, y maldita sea, su voz se había vuelto ronca en algún momento de los últimos minutos.

Necesitaba poner sus manos en Derek lo antes posible.

Stiles empujó la bata por los brazos de Derek, dejó que se acumulara en el suelo, pero se contuvo para no quitarle la camisa. En cambio, Stiles tomó una respiración profunda y tiró del dobladillo.

"-Espera" -dijo Derek.

Stiles se detuvo dónde estaba e inmediatamente liberó la camisa de Derek. Casi dio un paso atrás también, pero entonces...

"-¿Vas a quitarte la camisa?" -preguntó Derek casi tímidamente.

La preocupación de que había hecho algo mal se evaporó, y Stiles se sintió sonriendo. "-¿Quieres que lo haga?"

"-Me gustan tus tatuajes" -murmuró Derek.

Stiles se quitó la camisa con tanta rapidez que casi se enredó en ella. "Pide y recibirás."

Los ojos de Derek recorrieron el pecho de Stiles, y luego empezó a quitarse la camisa. Por segunda vez, Stiles lo detuvo." Déjame, por favor, quiero desnudarte."

Derek se detuvo de nuevo, con los ojos bien abiertos y sorprendidos y ligeramente vulnerables, y le dolió el corazón a Stiles. Entonces Derek levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y, bueno, Stiles no sería quien rechazara una obvia invitación.

Sacó la camisa de Derek y se tomó un momento para mirarlo -de hecho mirarlo- de cerca por primera vez desde la noche de su boda. Y realmente, Stiles no podía contar eso, ya que había prestado mucha más atención a la cara de Derek que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo.

Derek era precioso, tenía la piel bronceada y músculos duros, y las crestas proyectaban sombras sobre su piel a la luz de las velas. El pelo oscuro cubría su pecho, y una débil línea oscura se dirigía desde su ombligo hasta debajo de la venda de sus pantalones. Stiles quería seguir el camino con sus dedos o con su boca o quizás ambos al mismo tiempo.

Extendió la mano y tocó el estómago de Derek, sintió los músculos ondular bajo sus dedos. Derek soltó una risa suave. "Eso da cosquillas."

"Lo siento." Stiles extendió sus dedos, apoyó su mano entera contra el costado de Derek. "¿Mejor?"

Cuando él recibió un asentimiento a cambio, Stiles continuó su exploración, dejando que sus manos vagaran lentamente sobre la piel, el estómago y el pecho de Derek y los brazos y hombros, tratando de memorizar todo con sus dedos. Puede que no fuera un hombre lobo, pero se sintió completamente en sintonía con las reacciones de Derek: la forma en que su aliento se atrapó cuando Stiles se deslizó sobre un cierto punto o su débil gemido cuando Stiles frotó un pulgar sobre sus pezones, Completamente seguro de que lo estaba escuchando. Cada ruido era más excitante que el anterior, y Stiles quería oírlos todos, sentirlo mientras Derek se venía con él.

Presionó un beso en el hueco del cuello de Derek, y luego lamió su camino sobre la línea en la clavícula de Derek.

Derek siseó entre dientes. "Dios."

Stiles sonrió en el pecho de Derek. "-En realidad, es Stiles."

Derek murmuró una maldición y colocó sus manos en las caderas de Stiles, sin apretar ni estrujarlo, solo descansando como si quisiera mantenerlo allí. Stiles zumbaba ante el calor; Le gustaba ser tocado, le gustaba ser sostenido, y amaba la idea de que Derek lo quería cerca.

Trazó con su dedo sobre el pecho de Derek, siguiendo el camino con su lengua, encontrando su camino de vuelta a los lugares donde Derek había jadeado la primera vez. Cuando Stiles pasó la lengua por un pezón, Derek maldijo y apretó las caderas con más fuerza, empujándolo hacia adelante. Stiles no estaba muy preparado para el espasmo, y tropezó con Derek, que aprovechó la oportunidad para presionar sus caderas y empujo.

La deliciosa fricción convirtió sus rodillas en agua, y Stiles hundió sus dedos en los brazos de Derek y gimió. Involuntariamente, se balanceó hacia delante, recibiendo otra suave maldición de Derek, que bajó la cabeza al cuello de Stiles y se estremeció.

Stiles quería seguir balanceándose, pero más que eso, quería quitarse los pantalones, juntar sus pollas, sentir el deslizamiento de la piel contra la piel, envolver su mano alrededor de ambos y acariciar hasta que pudiera ver a Derek venirse. Quería eso casi más de lo que quería su siguiente aliento.

Antes de que su cuerpo pudiera tomar la decisión por él, Stiles retrocedió. "Pantalones", dijo, porque su mente no estaba funcionando lo suficientemente bien como para formar una frase completa. "Sin pantalones."

"Sin pantalones", repitió Derek, mirando a Stiles con pupilas tan anchas que sus ojos eran casi negros.

Stiles buscó a tientas los pantalones de Derek, tratando de sacarlos para poder tener sus manos y boca por todas partes. Tiró de la cintura hacia delante y metió la mano dentro, pasando sus dedos por la dura longitud de la polla de Derek. Derek gimió, y Stiles apretó la mano contra Derek mientras el otro terminaba desesperadamente de despojarse de los pantalones. Derek se balanceó hacia delante, haciendo pequeños ruidos de necesidad que estaban haciendo más por la excitación de Stiles de lo que su propia mano jamás había tenido.

Él envolvió su mano alrededor de Derek y lo acarició, lentamente, disfrutando del gemido que Derek había hecho. Stiles le besó el cuello, se acercó a la mandíbula de Derek y chupó el lóbulo de su oreja. "Quiero probarte," susurró Stiles. "-¿Puedo probarlo?"

"Sí." Derek asintió con la cabeza, rascando la mejilla de Stiles. "Sí."

Sí. Stiles tuvo que detenerse y descansar la frente en la curva del cuello de Derek. Tomó algunas respiraciones profundas para estabilizar el latido de su corazón y evitar hacer algo completamente loco, como mandarlos a ambos al suelo e intentar lamer el cuerpo entero de Derek de inmediato.

Pasó el pulgar por la punta de la polla de Derek y sacó una gota de pre-semen Stiles la succionó y no perdió la forma en que los ojos de Derek se fijaron en su boca.

Stiles sonrió y se agachó, trazando el pecho y el estómago de Derek como él lo hizo, siguiendo el camino que sus dedos hicieron con su boca. Podría no ser capaz de lamer por todas partes a la vez, pero podía tocar y probar la piel levemente salada, saboreando cada centímetro de ella. Stiles lamió el borde del músculo en forma de V que se dirigía hacia abajo a la polla de Derek.

Y entonces Derek de repente no estaba allí.

Stiles parpadeó sorprendido y cayó hacia adelante, pero se agarró a la cama antes de caer al suelo. Derek estaba al otro lado de la cama, con el rostro pálido y tenso, todo su cuerpo tenso como preparado para un ataque.

La vista era como ser empapado con agua helada. Por segunda vez, Stiles había puesto esa mirada en la cara de Derek y no estaba seguro de cómo ni por qué, y eso lo enfermó. "Derek-"

"No estoy huyendo," dijo Derek en tono cortante.

Gracias a Dios por los pequeños favores. Stiles se paró y mantuvo una mano en el colchón para equilibrar. Sus piernas no lo tendrían de otra manera. "-Lo sé, gracias, ¿qué pasó?"

Derek se sentó en el borde de la cama y apoyó los puños en los muslos. Sacudió la cabeza.

Stiles no estaba seguro si eso significaba "nada" (ha) o si significaba que Derek no quería decírselo. Se acercó cautelosamente a la cama. "¿Puedo sentarme?"

"Por favor," fue la respuesta suave.

Stiles se sentó, lo suficientemente cerca de Derek como para ofrecer consuelo si era necesario y lo suficientemente lejos como para que Derek no se sintiera presionado o atrapado. El esperó. "Hice algo, ¿qué hice para hacerte daño?"

Derek volvió a sacudir la cabeza y exhaló una débil respiración. "No me lastimaste, eran... malos recuerdos, no quiero hablar de ellos, no quiero traerlos aquí".

Él alzó los ojos, y la combinación de ira y vacío y vulnerabilidad que había allí golpeó a Stiles como un puño cerrado. Estaba abrumado por el impulso de encontrar a la persona que le había dado a Derek esos malos recuerdos y mostrarles lo creativo que sus encantamientos podían ser.

O tal vez sólo los prendería fuego. Eso parecía una opción viable en este momento también.

"-¿Era lo de lamer?" -preguntó Stiles, para librarse de su venganza.

"-No todo, solo" -Derek levantó una mano por su costado, sobre el último lugar que Stiles había lamido-, "aquí."

Stiles asintió con la cabeza, se acercó a Derek para ofrecer consuelo, pero por fortuna volvió a sus sentidos antes de hacer algo tonto. Derek podría no querer consuelo en este momento.

Pregunta, Stiles se recordó a sí mismo. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"

Durante el momento más largo, pensó que Derek no respondería, o que se iría, lo cual... de acuerdo, Stiles comprendería completamente si Derek quería irse, pero él no quería que lo hiciera.

"-El olor ayuda" -susurró Derek.

"¿Olor?" Stiles repitió, y se acercó más. "¿Necesitas olerme? ¿Eso ayudaría?"

Derek asintió con la cabeza, el movimiento fue tan ligero que Stiles pensó que lo había imaginado. "Me gusta la forma en que hueles."

Stiles tentativamente se acercó y colocó su mano sobre el puño de Derek. –"Entonces, huéleme todo lo que quieras."

Derek cerró el puño, girando la mano para que sus palmas descansaran juntas. Luego apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Stiles. La intimidad del simple gesto envió un tartamudeo a través del latido del corazón de Stiles, y sólo pudo orar para que Derek no le prestara atención.

Sólo te huele, Stiles se regañó. Cálmate. No quieres asustarlo.

Pero era difícil escuchar la parte más inteligente de su mente cuando Derek le acariciaba el cuello, raspando su barba de tres días contra la piel desnuda de Stiles y haciendo ruidos suaves y felices como lo hizo él. Stiles intentó citar la imagen de la cara de Derek hace unos instantes, pero Derek chupó la esquina de su mandíbula, justo por encima del punto de pulso, y todos los pensamientos caballerescos volaron por la ventana.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Stiles preguntó, fallando miserablemente en mantener la desesperación fuera de su voz.

Derek besó su camino por el cuello de Stiles, tarareando satisfecho. "Si mucho mejor." Su mano se apretó sobre la de Stiles. "Hueles muy bien."

"¿Oh?" Era la respuesta más coherente que podía manejar. "-¿Cómo huelo?"

"-Como el bosque después de una tormenta." Derek trazó sus dedos por el brazo de Stiles, siguiendo las líneas de sus tatuajes. "Fresco, frío y salvaje, verde, y una docena de otras cosas que todavía no he descubierto".

Todavía. Como si quisiera sentarse aquí para siempre y escoger el olor de Stiles. Ese fue un pensamiento inesperadamente excitante.

"-Y eso cambia" -dijo Derek, bajando al pecho de Stiles y besando suavemente el ojo de cada dragón. "-Como aquí" -se soltó de la mano de Stiles para trazar un dedo por su cuello- "y aquí."

Derek pasó su otra mano ligeramente por la parte delantera de los pantalones de Stiles, y se tomó el poco de autocontrol que poseía para que Stiles evitara sacudirse por el toque. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido embarazoso. Estaba duro de nuevo, tan duro que le dolía, porque su cuerpo respondía a Derek como a nada más. Cada toque era como el golpe de un fósforo, que se acentúa contra él.

Derek lo apretó suavemente. "¿Puedo?"

Sí, Dios, sí, lo que quieras, por favor, pensó Stiles, pero apenas podía pronunciar una palabra con Derek tocándole. "Sí." Él finalmente gruñó.

Derek le desabrochó los pantalones con una sola mano y envolvió su mano completamente alrededor de la polla de Stiles, la presión cálida y sólida un alivio y una burla simultáneamente. Esta vez, Stiles se resistió, porque su autocontrol tenía un límite y eso fue cuando Derek tuvo una mano en él. "-Dios, Derek."

La respuesta fue un acariciar su pecho cuando Derek raspó con su barba a través de un pezón, y Dios santo que se sentía más increíble de lo que tenía derecho. Deben explorar eso más-mucho más-más tarde. Entonces Derek lo empujaba hacia la cama, y realmente, Stiles no iba a discutir sobre nada en este momento.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, y luego se levantó hasta los codos justo a tiempo para ver a Derek lamerlo desde las bolas hasta la cabeza de su polla. Todo el cuerpo de Stiles se sacudió hacia arriba, y él juró en voz alta.

Derek alzó la vista lo suficiente para encontrarse con la de Stiles. "¿Es bueno eso?"

Stiles tenía la presencia de la mente para capturar este momento: Derek se inclinó sobre él, con los ojos suaves y el rostro enrojecido, pareciendo que quería esto, tal vez tanto como Stiles. "Bueno. Muy bueno."

Antes de que Derek se inclinara hacia atrás, Stiles capturó la sonrisa burlona en las comisuras de sus labios, y fue agarrado por el impulso de arrastrar a Derek para poder besarlo. Apretó las manos en las mantas para no hacerlo.

Entonces Derek lo lamió nuevamente y Stiles clavó sus manos en las mantas por una razón completamente diferente. "-Maldita sea, Derek"

La suave exhalación pudo haber sido una risa, pero luego Derek puso su boca entera sobre la cabeza de la polla de Stiles y Stiles dejó de pensar en todo.

Derek tarareo un poco, con la cabeza moviéndose lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, con una mano cerrada en la base de la polla de Stiles para mantenerlo firme. Stiles observó a través de una neblina de deseo, porque no podía decidir qué era mejor: el calor y la succión de la boca de Derek, el deslizamiento de su lengua, o ver la forma en que su pene desapareció entre los labios de Derek.

Stiles movió su peso a un brazo para poder pasar sus dedos por el suave cabello sedoso de Derek, no para empujarlo, sino para sentirlo, sólo para tocar a Derek mientras él tomaba cuidadosamente a Stiles con sólo su boca.

"-Bien, bueno, eso es tan bueno" -susurró Stiles, consciente de que su boca funcionaba independientemente de su mente-. "Dios, Derek, te sientes tan bien, eso es tan...bueno."

Derek volvió a tararear, las vibraciones hicieron que los dedos de Stiles se curvaran, y él se movió un poco más rápido, tomando la polla de Stiles más profundo en su boca y torciendo su mano al mismo tiempo. Las chispas destellaron al borde de la visión de Stiles y él gimió, arqueándose involuntariamente, cada parte de su cuerpo pidiendo más. Ya podía sentir el clímax construyéndose, enrollándose en él como una primavera, mientras Derek le chupaba.

Dios, no iba a durar mucho más.

"-Derek, me voy a venir, me voy a..."

Stiles se dispuso a alejarse, pero Derek apretó su agarre y chupó.

Stiles se vino con la suficiente fuerza como para que su visión se nublara en los bordes, lo suficientemente fuerte para que su cuerpo se sintiera completamente ingrávido, pero por donde Derek lo tocó. Derek seguía chupándolo, cada arrastre de sus labios sacando gemidos de Stiles, hasta que estaba tan sobre-sensible que tuvo que tirar de los cabellos de Derek para llamar su atención. "–Es demasiado, detente, Derek."

Derek se detuvo, tirando lentamente de la polla de Stiles, pero no se movió. En lugar de eso, se acurrucó contra el muslo de Stiles, besándolo una y otra vez.

Stiles le acarició distraídamente, dejando pasar sus dedos por el pelo de Derek, hacia adelante y hacia atrás. "Sólo dame un minuto", dijo. "Sólo un minuto, y luego quiero chupar tu polla."

Derek río entre dientes, luego besó su muslo de nuevo y se puso de pie. "-Está bien, no quiero molestarte."

A... ¿Qué diablos? "¿Molestar?" Repitió Stiles, empujándose para que se sentara en el borde de la cama en lugar de tumbarse sobre ella. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Derek ya se vestía una vez más, tirando de su abrigo. "Está bien," dijo de nuevo, esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa. "Te veré por la mañana, Stiles."

Con eso, él se había ido, dejando a Stiles saciado y muy, muy confundido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek se asusta un poco cuando Stiles lo toca de una manera que le recuerda a Kate. No es un ataque de pánico completo y se ve completamente desde un punto de vista exterior.


	16. Capítulo 16: Los Argents

Derek se encaramó en el borde de su cama, mirando fijamente el dibujo en sus manos. Se había levantado con el sol, como de costumbre, pero después de pelear con Boyd y vestirse, había pasado la última media hora sentado en su cama, paralizado por la indecisión.

El boceto era el de Stiles y el rey Scott, el que Stiles había pedido compartir pocos días atrás. Durante la última media hora, Derek había estado debatiendo en dejarlo.

No tenía mucho que ofrecer, pero a Stiles le habían gustado sus dibujos, y Derek quería darle algo en agradecimiento por los brazaletes. Incluso si eran parte del arreglo, incluso si Stiles los hacía por protección, todavía era un gesto amable. Derek quería hacer un gesto a cambio, hacer algo que hiciera que los ojos de Stiles se suavizaran y sacaran esa pequeña sonrisa secreta.

Pero cada vez que pensaba en soltar el boceto, una parte de él se apoderaba de terror. ¿Y si el rey Scott se reía? ¿Y si Stiles se reía con él?

Naturalmente, la sugerencia de Boyd había sido una mirada plana y "Sólo déselo, señor." Por eso Derek rara vez le pedía consejo; Él no entendía los detalles. O tal vez simplemente no le importaba.

Dejó a un lado el boceto, y luego lo recogió nuevamente por millonésima vez. Stiles no se había reído de él la primera vez. Y anoche

Derek estaba aterrorizado de haber arruinado las cosas de nuevo, pero Stiles se había sentado con él, dejó que Derek lo oliera y lo tocara y lo marcara. Él había mantenido a Derek más cerca en lugar de empujarlo lejos. Y...

Bueno, Derek se había venido dos veces más tarde, sólo por la memoria del olor y el sabor y el sonido y el Bueno, bueno, eso es tan bueno.

Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión de un modo u otro, alguien llamó a la puerta que unía a la habitación de Stiles. Lo que significaba que tenía que ser Stiles.

Derek apartó el boceto y tuvo que apartar un súbito ataque de nervios antes de que pudiera levantarse y abrir la puerta.

Stiles estaba en el otro lado, camisa medio metida en los pantalones y chaleco desabrochado. Tenía los cabellos en los extremos, como si hubiera estado pasando las manos por él, y sus ojos ámbar parecían un poco salvajes. Derek apenas había inhalado antes de oler la ansiedad.

Se tensó de inmediato, miles de horribles escenarios recorrían su mente. "-¿Qué sucede?"

Stiles sonrió ampliamente, pero parecía falso y no hizo nada para disipar el olor de la ansiedad. "-¿Por qué?, buenos días a ti también, marido."

Derek sabía que debía ser cortés, pero no podía. ¿Había hecho algo para ofenderlo? ¿Estaba Stiles lamentando lo de anoche? "-Stiles, ¿qué pasa?" el Repitió.

Stiles gimió y se metió en la habitación." -No hay nada malo, ¿por qué habría algo de malo? Acabamos de ser convocados a un almuerzo familiar muy normal con los Argents."

Derek tuvo el latido del corazón para estar agradecido de que no era algo que había hecho antes de recordar lo que un almuerzo con los Argents incluiría. Apoyó una mano en la pared para estabilizarse y tragó saliva.

Stiles paseó por la habitación, gesticulando salvajemente. "Por supuesto, cuando el rey Gerard dijo un" almuerzo familiar ", su invitación sólo implicó a Scott y Su Majestad, y ni siquiera le envió una invitación a Su Majestad, le pidió a Scott que lo hiciera, porque es un bastardo condescendiente incluso en la nota de un formulario ".

Derek frunció el ceño. "Entonces... ¿no hemos sido convocados?"

"Scott ha decidido tomarle la palabra," Stiles dijo." -Es un almuerzo familiar y, en lo que respecta a Scott, tú y yo somos de la familia... Además, tenemos que contarle al rey Gerard sobre nuestro arreglo, preferentemente antes del banquete de compromiso de esta noche. Mejor antes que tarde, supongo."

Derek se sintió mareado. No estaba seguro de cuál sería peor: enfrentar al rey Gerard, o enfrentándose a Kate.

"En el lado positivo, se supone que el rey Gerard cree que estábamos comprometidos, así que Scott ha pedido que pasemos el almuerzo siendo cariñosos el uno con el otro", dijo Stiles.

Derek estaba bastante seguro de que sus cejas le tocaban la línea del cabello. Era un poco escéptico sobre que el rey Scott había dicho eso.

Stiles dejó de pasearse delante de él y sonrió tímidamente. "-Bueno, tal vez no en tantas palabras, pero es lo que quiso decir, te lo aseguro."

Aunque Derek estaba bastante seguro de que Stiles quería que eso fuera una reafirmación, sólo lo ponía más nervioso. "-¿A qué hora nos esperan?".

"A mediodía." Stiles miró el reloj y maldijo. "Y tengo que terminar de vestirme."

Derek se miró a sí mismo. Estaba vestido, pero ciertamente no lo suficientemente bien como para un almuerzo familiar. "-Yo también debería hacerlo en ese caso."

Stiles sonrió y volvió a su habitación. Hizo una pausa en el umbral, una mano en el marco de la puerta, demasiadas emociones pasando por su rostro antes de decidirse por una dura determinación. "-Derek, te lo juro, no dejaré que te hagan daño, te cuidaré, te lo prometo."

Sus sentimientos giraron a través de su propio torbellino, una mezcla de suavidad que Stiles quería protegerle y la frustración que él sentía que tenía que hacerlo, que Derek no podía protegerlo verdaderamente a cambio.

Quería decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero su voz parecía haberse quedado atascada. Stiles apenas medio se inclinó y salió de la habitación.

Derek se maldijo y luego llamó a Boyd. Al parecer, tuvo un almuerzo en el cual tenía que sobrevivir.

***

La hora que tuvo entre Stiles informándole del almuerzo y del que necesitaba estar allí era suficiente tiempo para que Derek perdiera su apetito. No importa lo que el rey Scott y Stiles pensaran, esto no iba a salir bien. Podía sentirlo en la boca de su estómago, frío y apretado, haciéndole sentir náuseas. Apenas podía sentir la mano enguantada de Stiles envuelta alrededor de la suya. Una vez más, tenía la abrumadora necesidad de correr, pero ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que eso le haría a su familia, a su país.

"-Respira, Derek" -susurró Stiles, con un aliento cálido contra el oído de Derek-. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es sonreír educadamente y de vez en cuando aparenta como si me imaginaras desnudo."

Derek se atragantó y miró furioso a Stiles, pero fue difícil cuando las palabras pintaron un cuadro en su mente de la noche anterior, de Stiles arqueándose debajo de él y gimiendo con cada movimiento que Derek hizo.

"-El rey Gerard no estará contento con esto" -susurró Derek, en un esfuerzo por apartar de su mente a un Stiles desnudo.

"Probablemente tengas razón", dijo Stiles, "pero hay poco que podamos hacer sobre su reacción, excepto el apoyo de Scott y esperar lo mejor. Además, siempre hay la posibilidad de que decida darle la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos".

"¿Realmente crees eso?" -preguntó Derek incrédulo.

Stiles resopló. "En lo más mínimo."

"-Entonces, ¿por qué lo dijiste?"

"Estoy tratando de hacerte sonreír, Sourwolf."

Derek frunció el ceño. "Esto no es de risa, podría destruir a mi familia".

Stiles le devolvió la mirada. "-¿Y qué crees que nos va a hacer? ¿Realmente crees que nos iremos lejos indemnes?"

Derek sólo tenía medio segundo para registrar las palabras de Stiles -para ver que estaba preocupado, bajo las bromas- antes de que tuvieran que entrar en la sala de banquetes.

Por el primer breve momento, todo lo que Derek pensó fue: "Por favor, no dejes que Kate esté allí.

Entró rápidamente en la habitación -el príncipe Chris reconoció inmediatamente, y el rey Gerard, alto y de pelo blanco y sonriendo cálidamente. Su corazón latía cuando vio a dos mujeres, pero eran Victoria, la princesa consorte y la princesa Allison.

No a Kate. Kate no estaba aquí.

Derek dejó escapar un aliento lento de alivio y se inclinó con Stiles justo cuando el rey Scott los presentó al rey Gerard. Sin embargo, mantuvo los ojos en alto y captó la manera en que la sonrisa del rey Gerard se deslizó por un solo instante.

Definitivamente no estaba feliz.

"¿Invitados Adicionales?" Dijo el rey Gerard. "Pero este es un almuerzo familiar."

"Exactamente." El rey Scott asintió en sincero acuerdo. "Y esta es mi familia: mi madre, mi hermano y su marido".

El rey Gerard miró desde el rey Scott al príncipe Chris. "Esposo? Debe de haber alguna historia allí... Lo último que recuerdo es que el príncipe Derek no estaba disponible para casarse."

Los ojos agudos del rey Gerard aterrizaron directamente en Derek, y era todo lo que podía hacer para mantenerse respirando uniformemente. La mano de Stiles se crispó en la suya, y Derek retrocedió instintivamente, buscando alguna débil medida de tranquilidad.

Deseaba que Laura estuviera aquí.

El príncipe Chris se inclinó y susurró algo, lo suficientemente bajo como para que Derek no pudiera atraparlo con su audiencia de hombre lobo, pero podía adivinar qué era.

Sus sospechas fueron probadas un momento después. El rey Gerard barrió con una mirada de conocimiento sobre Derek y Stiles. "-Oh, bueno, eso no es terriblemente sorprendente, aunque hubiera esperado que lo supieras mejor, príncipe Derek."

Derek sintió el calor subir en sus mejillas. No sabía cuál era peor: la afirmación de que debía haberlo sabido mejor o la implicación de que Stiles no lo sabía.

"Independientemente de cómo sucedió, él es familia", dijo el Rey Scott, con el latido de su corazón y la voz firme.

El rey Gerard alzó ambas cejas nevadas, y entonces la cálida sonrisa volvió." Por supuesto, por favor, siéntanse y comamos."

El almuerzo procedió casi exactamente igual como en el que Derek había conocido por primera vez a Stiles: los criados hacían los cursos a intervalos, y Derek se concentraba en su comida y no podía probar una maldita cosa, comiendo más de memoria que cualquier otra cosa. La conversación se movió alrededor de él, con el rey Gerard hablando casi exclusivamente al rey Scott y al príncipe Chris.

La diferencia más grande era que Stiles se sentó al lado de él esta vez y era extrañamente reservado. Ni siquiera intentó unirse a la conversación, lo que Derek encontró extraño.

Empezó a preguntar qué había hecho a Stiles tan silencioso, cuando la princesa Allison se volvió hacia ellos, sonriendo brillantemente desde la mesa. "-Es bueno conocerle, Príncipe Stiles, Sco-Su Majestad escribe sobre ti a menudo."

Stiles sonrió en respuesta. "-Sólo la mitad de lo que dice es verdad, Su Alteza".

Tomó un delicado sorbo de la sopa. "-¿Entonces hiciste un ejército en miniatura de arcilla y barro y re actuaste una batalla en las habitaciones de la reina?"

Derek se quedó boquiabierto ante Stiles. "¿Tu qué?"

Stiles se encogió de hombros y rio entre dientes. "Scott no tenía bastantes figuras de madera para una batalla apropiada, y éramos solamente seis así que no podiamos hacer más."

"-Pero2 -dijo Derek bajando la voz-, "¿En la habitación de la reina?"

"-El mejor terreno del castillo" -dijo Stiles solemnemente-.

La princesa Allison apoyó la barbilla en su mano. "-¿Y realmente hiciste un poema para Lady Lydia delante de toda la corte?"

Stiles se ahogó con la mordida que acababa de dar y el rojo floreció sobre su rostro. "-¿Le contó sobre eso?"

Derek intentó traer la imagen de Stiles de pie ante la corte reunida, recitando poesía a lady Lydia. Era más fácil de lo que esperaba. "-¿Has escrito la poesía?" preguntó.

El oscuro color carmesí de las mejillas de Stiles le dio la respuesta. "La poesía no es mi fuerte."

La princesa Allison soltó una risita. "Creo que es dulce, ¿no ha oído alguna historia de su infancia, príncipe Derek?"

Derek sacudió la cabeza. Sólo se le ocurría ahora lo poco que sabía de Stiles, de cómo todo su conocimiento sobre su marido podía caber en dos pequeñas cajas etiquetadas como "sexo" y "política". No sabía nada sobre cómo Stiles había crecido, cómo él y el rey Scott se habían vuelto tan cercanos, qué tipo de alimentos le gustaban o qué le asustaba o qué le gustaba hacer en días de lluvia. Stiles debería haber tenido historias tontas de cortejo y más notas y recuerdos, no este arreglo forzado con alguien que era prácticamente un extraño.

"-Bueno" -dijo la princesa Allison, tomó un sorbo de su copa-, "entonces tendré que compartir algunas de mis cartas, de esa manera tendrás todas las historias, incluso las que Su Alteza convenientemente olvida compartir."

Stiles frunció el ceño. "Usted y Scott son increíblemente perfectos el uno para el otro."

La princesa Allison sonrió, pero esta vez fue delirantemente feliz y desprotegida. "¿De verdad lo cree?"

Stiles sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, pero Derek pudo ver que no llegaba a sus ojos. Sentía la débil tristeza allí como un cuchillo en el estómago. Stiles no se casó con alguien repugnantemente perfecto para él, porque estaba atrapado con Derek.

Lo siento, quería decir Derek. Sé que no querías esto. Ojalá no tuvieras que renunciar a tu vida por mis errores. Te mereces algo mucho mejor que yo, mucho más que tener que cuidarme.

Pero no podía decirlo aquí.

"-Tendrás que contarme tu historia alguna vez" -dijo la princesa Allison, mirando entre Derek y Stiles con un brillo en los ojos-. "Me imagino que es insoportablemente romántico, me encantaría oírlo."

"Como a mí", dijo una voz enfermiza y familiar.

Derek apartó los ojos de su plato y se congeló. Kate se metió en el salón de banquetes, cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, segura de sí misma como siempre, ojos fijos en Derek y una sonrisa tan dulce como veneno bailando en sus labios.

Se iba a enfermar.

De alguna manera, Derek se paró con los otros hombres en la mesa, como era educado, sentándose otra vez cuando Stiles lo hizo. Sabía que el rey Gerard hacía presentaciones, pero no podía haber dicho lo que eran. Todo lo que podía oír era el sonido de su propio corazón, increíblemente fuerte, el ruido de sangre en sus oídos.

¿Cómo había extrañado su olor? ¿El sonido de su paso fuera del salón de banquetes? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan casualmente tonto como para imaginar por un momento que ella no apareciera aquí?

Cualquier apetito que hubiera tenido antes había desaparecido y Derek no podía ni siquiera pretender comer. Estaba frío por todas partes, como si una delgada capa de hielo se hubiera posado sobre su piel. Cada instinto le gritaba que huyera, pero no podía. Estaba atrapado. Con Kate. De nuevo.

Algo caliente cubrió su puño. Una mano. La mano de Stiles. "–Derek" -dijo en voz baja, de alguna manera haciéndole una pregunta y una tranquilidad de una vez.

Derek se obligó a levantar los ojos a los de oro de Stiles, lleno de preocupación. Una vez más, Derek sintió palabras que él no podía hacer que él mismo dijera golpeando en su lengua. Estoy bien. Está bien. Por favor déjame enterrarme en tu cuello hasta que ella se vaya.

"Buena suerte con eso." Kate se burló delicadamente de la mesa. "Si puedes sacar más de tres gruñidos consecutivos de él, estaré impresionada".

Su garganta se tensó, y Derek se hizo volver a su comida. Eso no le impidió aferrarse a la mano de Stiles como si fuera lo único que le impedía arrojarse de un acantilado.

"Así que", continuó Kate, "debes ser el príncipe Stiles."

"¿Lo soy?" Stiles dijo ligeramente, con demasiada ligereza.

Derek levantó la mirada del plato. Kate estaba evaluando a Stiles con una mirada apenas a la ligera, y Stiles estaba... enfadado. Lo cubrió con una sonrisa banal, pero Derek pudo ver cómo sus ojos se habían endurecido.

"-Proceso de eliminación" -dijo Kate serenamente-. "Después de todo, eres la única persona en esta mesa con la que no estoy al menos familiarizada." Ella volvió los ojos hacia Derek con una sonrisa de entendimiento.

La bilis le picó la parte posterior de la garganta, y Derek quiso meterse en un agujero.

"¿Ahora, creo que ibas a contarle una historia a Allison?" Kate mordió un trozo de fruta y lo masticó con deleite. "Debo decir que espero oír esto."

"-Tía Kate" -dijo la princesa Allison, con la voz tinturada de incertidumbre-, "en realidad no es apropiado."

Kate apartó la objeción. "Oh, por favor, no están prestando atención", inclinó su cabeza hacia la cabeza de la mesa, donde otra conversación iba, "y realmente, no será algo con lo que no estoy familiarizada. Sería bueno para ti, pronto serás una mujer casada."

La princesa Allison parecía avergonzada y horrorizada. "-¡Tía Kate!"

"Además, debo oír cómo ocurrió esto." Kate sonrió indulgente. "Y no aceptaré el no como respuesta."

"Interesante." Stiles sacó la palabra. "Siempre tuve la impresión de que estos temas no eran adecuados para la mesa, debo tener una palabra con mi instructor de etiqueta, que me ha estado mintiendo durante diez años".

Kate apoyó la mano en su barbilla y arrugó la nariz. Una vez, Derek había encontrado la expresión insoportablemente linda. Ahora... "-Ah, vuestra Alteza, somos prácticamente familia, tú y yo tal vez un poco más que los otros." Ella le guiñó el ojo. "¿No es cierto?""

No podía perderse la implicación de sus palabras, el recordatorio, y Derek apretó el puño debajo de la mesa, tratando de evitar que reaccionara exteriormente de ninguna manera. Estúpido. Había sido tan estúpido.

Stiles buscó algo y tocó una copa de vino. El líquido rojo salpicó a Derek, y él saltó sorprendido.

"¡Lo siento lo siento!" -dijo Stiles, poniéndose de pie y frotando el frente de la camisa de Derek con su servilleta. "Oh, tu camisa, lo siento mucho, deberías cambiarte".

Derek miró fijamente una mancha de vino tinto que se extendía sobre la camisa de Stiles también. Él asintió con la cabeza y levantó la mirada hacia Stiles.

"¿Qué?" Stiles miró hacia abajo. "-Oh, da... bueno, soy tan torpe." Se volvió hacia el resto de la mesa y se inclinó. "-¿Si todos nos disculpan?"

Stiles ni siquiera esperó un despido oficial; Sólo agarró el brazo de Derek y lo sacó de la sala de banquetes. Derek lo siguió, todavía sin aliento y sin saber exactamente qué estaba pasando, hasta que finalmente llegaron a su habitación y Stiles lo empujó dentro.

"-Lo siento" -dijo Stiles nuevamente en cuanto cerró la puerta-. "-No debería haberlo hecho con el vino, pero fue todo lo que pude imaginar para sacarte de allí."

"¿Por qué?" -preguntó Derek, con una voz mucho más dura de lo que quería que fuera.

Stiles ni siquiera se estremeció ante el tono, pero tomó el puño de Derek y lo levantó.

Sus uñas estaban enterradas en la palma de su mano, la sangre corría en riachuelos por su muñeca para manchar los bordes de su manga. Derek se quedó mirándolo, incapaz de creer en sus ojos, y entonces sintió el latido de dolor que latía en su mano. ¿Cuánto tiempo había tenido sus garras fuera y ni siquiera lo había notado?

Trató de abrir el puño, trató de retraer sus garras, pero no, una parte de él todavía se sentía atrapado, como si todo el palacio fuera una jaula. Derek supo que estaba jadeando, lo reconoció en los bordes de su percepción, pero no pudo detenerse. Todo se estaba acercando a él. Estaba vagamente consciente de que Stiles lo soltaba, se movía por la habitación y,

Entonces Stiles tomó su muñeca suavemente, cepillándola con un trapo fresco, limpiando la sangre. Estaba murmurando algo entre dientes, un canto o una canción en un lenguaje que Derek no reconocía.

El ritmo lo tranquilizó, alejando el sentimiento de estar atrapado hasta que ya no se sentía tan enjaulado. Finalmente, las garras de Derek se retractaron y sus dedos se desplegaron. Stiles continuó limpiando la sangre, cantando su suave canción todo el tiempo.

Estaban tan cerca que Derek podía oler todo, el agua limpia de la tela y el débil olor a Stiles. Ahora podía oír algo más que su propio latido, oía el sonido de Stiles también, en una forma en que no coincidían, sino que hacía un ritmo que funcionaba por su cuenta. Stiles lo sostuvo suavemente, pero firmemente, con los dedos calientes presionando la muñeca de Derek, frotando la tela sobre la piel de Derek.

"-¿Eso es magia?" -preguntó Derek, y aunque habló suavemente, su voz sonó en el silencio entre ellos.

Aunque los ojos de Stiles se quedaron abajo, Derek vio la ligera sonrisa que se inclinaba por la esquina de sus labios. "-Nada de eso. Era... "-Tomó un suave y tembloroso aliento-. "Mi padre solía cantarle a mi madre siempre que tenía pesadillas o, más tarde, cuando estaba enferma".

Derek no tenía idea de qué decir. En cambio, como un idiota, repitió "¿Enferma?" Porque había algo en la forma en que Stiles lo decía, como si tuviera más peso que una sola palabra.

"Murió cuando yo tenía diez años"

Lo dijo con calma, seis palabras que indicaban un hecho simple, pero Derek comprendía ahora el dolor bajo las palabras. Él torció su mano y cogió a Stiles, apretándola tranquilizadora. "Yo..." Se calló, porque no había palabras.

Stiles sonrió tristemente. "Lo sé."

Odiaba que Stiles estuviera triste, odiaba más que Kate le hubiera enervado tanto que casi había perdido el control. Odiaba haber sido tan obviamente deshecho, odiaba haber necesitado un rescate, odiaba por no poder ser un marido más fuerte como Stiles se lo merecía.

Aun así, no podía obligarse a apartar a Stiles. Apretó de nuevo la mano de Stiles, odiando dejarla ir. "Gracias."

Algo de la tristeza se alzó de su sonrisa, y Stiles frotó su pulgar sobre Derek. –"Cuando quieras, marido."

***

Después del almuerzo, las cosas pasaron sorprendentemente sin incidentes. El banquete de compromiso para el rey Scott y la princesa Allison fue muy bien, y después el rey Gerard se disculpó con Derek por atacar después de las negociaciones fracasadas. Hablar con Scott le había mostrado el error de sus costumbres.

Derek no lo creyó ni un segundo.

El rey Gerard también había insistido en que se reunieran con respecto a un nuevo tratado, con el rey Scott actuando como mediador. Antes de que Derek pudiera reaccionar de cualquier manera, sin embargo, el príncipe Chris sugirió que esperaran hasta después del matrimonio para iniciar las negociaciones.

Eso fue más que bien con Derek. Su madre y Laura estarían aquí para entonces, y nadie dependería de él para presentar una declaración coherente de las necesidades de su familia y el país.

A la mañana siguiente, después de pelear con Boyd, Derek se instaló en la biblioteca con sus bocetos. Estaba tranquilo, y se sentía un poco menos atrapado aquí que en sus aposentos.

No había podido regresar a Stiles anoche. Lo había querido desesperadamente, pero al ver a Kate le había sido imposible sacar la voz de su cabeza. Y no quería poner a Stiles a través de eso otra vez. Stiles se merecía algo mejor.

Derek apartó los pensamientos y dibujó con su carbón sobre el papel, esbozando a Cora y Laura en un esfuerzo por aliviar la nostalgia de su corazón. No era lo mismo, pero ver sus caras tomar forma bajo sus dedos alivió el dolor de la soledad.

Sin embargo, no estaba tan absorto en sus bocetos como para no oír el ruido de una falda en la alfombra.

Con calma, Derek guardó su papel y carbón y sacó un libro. No estaba seguro de a quién pertenecía la falda, pero estaba seguro de que no quería que vieran nada de lo que dibujaba.

La siguiente sorpresa le produjo un olor incómodo a su nariz, y Derek tuvo sólo unos segundos para prepararse antes de que Kate recorriera un estante para apoyarse en su mesa.

Su sonrisa era positivamente depredadora. "-Buenos días, Derek."

Derek volvió su mirada hacia su libro. "Su Alteza," dijo tan uniformemente como pudo.

Kate arrastro una uña perfectamente cuidada en la parte superior de la mesa. –"Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo, encerrándote en un hermoso día como este?"

Derek volteó una página, aunque apenas había leído una palabra. "Sólo disfrutando de la soledad de la biblioteca."

"Habría pensado que la soledad sería la última cosa que quisieras ahora mismo." Kate tocó un dedo en la parte superior de la mesa. "-Considerando la rapidez con la que tu marido te sacó de la mesa ayer, supuse que no podían mantener las manos separadas."

No perdió el poco énfasis que puso en "marido". Derek respiró hondo y se aferró a su deseo de correr todo lo rápido que sus huesos pudieran. "Tenemos que buscar aire ocasionalmente."

Kate dejó escapar su comentario. "-Oh, por favor, nadie espera ver a los recién casados. ¿Cómo encuentras la vida de casado, de todos modos? ¿Tu noche de boda fue todo lo que esperabas?"

Derek podía mantener los ojos resueltamente en el libro, pero no podía controlar el calor que corría por los lados de sus mejillas. "Lo que ocurre en mi cama matrimonial no es asunto tuyo."

"Oh, ven ahora." Kate se inclinó sobre la mesa, más cerca de él. "-Una vez no tuvimos secretos entre nosotros."

Derek cerró su libro firmemente y se puso de pie. "Y una vez que estábamos prometidos, ahora no lo estamos, y esta conversación es extremadamente inapropiada".

Se giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la puerta, sabiendo que era mejor no esperar que Kate no lo siguiera, pero lo esperaba de todos modos.

Era suficiente, ni siquiera había salido de la biblioteca antes de que ella se posara al lado de él. "-Oh, Derek, no seas así ¿Está usted caballero ya teniendo problemas? Me resulta difícil de creer, pero también me resulta difícil creer que su esposo incluso le dejó fuera de su vista, después del almuerzo de ayer. "

Caminó más rápido y bajó por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación. "-No quiero hablar de mi vida privada ni de mi marido." Se apretó la lengua antes de añadir con usted. Dios, deseaba una manera de alejarla.

"-¡Derek!"

Bueno, eso era lo más rápido que había recibido de una oración. Derek se volvió para ver a Stiles caminando detrás de ellos. "-¡Te he estado buscando!"

"-Parece que estaba en lo cierto" -murmuró Kate, lo bastante bajo para los oídos de Derek.

Él la ignoró y le dio a Stiles toda su atención. "-¿Qué necesitas? Esposo" -añadió con retraso-.

Stiles deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Derek, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. "Me desperté esta mañana y tú no estabas allí."

Oh. Stiles no lo había buscado. Esto era todo para el beneficio de Kate. Derek se puso rígido bajo el brazo de Stiles, tuvo que relajarse. "Mis disculpas," dijo, con una boca que parecía ceniza.

Stiles tiró de él. "Vamos, vamos a hablar con el príncipe Chris." Le lanzó otra sonrisa a Kate. "-Por favor, disculpe, Su Alteza."

Derek captó la forma en que la boca de Kate se tensó apenas una fracción antes de devolverle la sonrisa. "-De verdad le gusta jugar al caballero, ¿no es así, príncipe Stiles?, para salir a rescatar a Derek de conversaciones incómodas."

Su insinuación ardió, y Derek luchó para mantener su expresión neutral. Se enfadó, de que necesitara a Stiles para salvarlo.

Stiles miró a su mirada con una mirada suave, y luego atrajo a Derek con más insistencia. "No queremos mantener a Su Alteza esperando."

¿Por qué me necesitas?-Derek quería preguntar pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Además, la alternativa era una conversación continua con Kate, y Derek quería eso aún menos. Se inclinó bruscamente hacia Kate y dejó que Stiles lo llevara lejos.

Tan pronto como doblaron la esquina, Derek preguntó: "-¿Hay una reunión con el príncipe Chris?"

La falsa sonrisa de Stiles cayó, disolviéndose en una mirada de sombría determinación. "-De hecho, Scott y yo hemos estado intentando hablar con él desde que llegamos."

Derek hizo el ademan de irse. "-Entonces estaré en el camino."

Stiles sacudió la cabeza y apretó Derek. "-No, debes venir, también te concierne, y sabrás si nos está mintiendo."

"¿Me preocupa?" Un millar de malos escenarios recorrió la mente de Derek. "-¿Qué quieres decir con discutir?"

"-Bueno, no tú, precisamente, sino tu familia." Stiles lo condujo por la escalera hasta el segundo piso y finalmente soltó su agarre en la cintura de Derek. "Y probablemente afectará el tratado que inevitablemente trataremos de renegociar".

Derek casi tuvo que correr para mantenerse al día con él. "-No contestaste a mi pregunta."

Stiles mordía su labio inferior y sus ojos se lanzaron hacia un lado, como si estuviera teniendo un furioso debate interno consigo mismo. "Queremos saber por qué las negociaciones del tratado realmente fracasaron", dijo finalmente, con voz baja.

"-¿Por qué necesitan saber eso?" Derek no podía mantener la dureza fuera de su voz. "Las negociaciones fracasaron y mi padre murió." Y es mi culpa. –"¿Qué importa?"

Stiles parecía sorprendido. "Las negociaciones fracasaron después de que el matrimonio entre tú y la princesa Kate fue retirado del tratado, quiero saber por qué fue removido y por qué el rey Gerard se puso tan enojado por ello que comenzó una sangrienta guerra."

"-¿Y realmente crees que el príncipe Chris te lo dirá?"

"-Por supuesto que no" -dijo Stiles con un resoplido indigno. "Pero te sorprendería lo que puedas aprender de una persona aunque no te diga nada, y además, siempre hay la oportunidad de que nos lo cuente todo, pero es una pequeña oportunidad, pero aun así". Pasó los dedos enguantados por los de Derek. "-Vamos, no debemos hacer que esperen."

Derek quería retirarse para decir que no, porque no estaba seguro de que pudiera defender a Stiles para averiguar la verdadera razón detrás de las negociaciones quebradas, pero una puerta en el pasillo se abrió en ese momento y el rey Scott entró en el pasillo. "¡Ahí están!"

Antes de que Derek pudiera decir una palabra, Stiles lo arrastró al estudio justo detrás del rey Scott. El príncipe Chris ya estaba allí, sentado en el extremo opuesto de la gran mesa ovalada que dominaba la habitación.

A pesar de que sabía que lo esperaba, Derek todavía empezó con la oleada de ira que lo atravesó.

Los labios del príncipe se adelgazaron ligeramente. "No sabía que el príncipe Derek se uniría a nosotros", dijo.

"Mis disculpas." El rey Scott se sentó y parpadeó sin aliento. "Pensé que te lo había mencionado. ¿Será un problema?"

Bastante bien hecho, pensó Derek, para que el rey Scott insistiera en su presencia, en lugar de Stiles.

El príncipe Chris alisó sus manos sobre los mapas encima de la mesa, su rostro mostraba una perfecta máscara una vez más. "Por supuesto que no, por favor, siéntese."

Torpemente, Derek se deslizó en una silla frente al rey Scott, y Stiles inmediatamente se sentó a su lado, mostrando lo que probablemente era una sonrisa alentadora. Derek cruzó las manos bajo la mesa y se concentró en mantener su respiración uniforme y su rostro impasible. Podría superar esto. No era como si tuviera que decir algo.

"-Entonces, Su Majestad" -dijo el príncipe Chris, con una voz agradable-," ¿por qué quería reunirse hoy?"

El rey Scott sonrió tan ampliamente que parecía un niño. No era de extrañar que la gente siempre lo subestimara. "-Bueno, esperábamos que pudiera ayudarnos, Su Alteza."

El príncipe Chris arqueó las cejas. "¿Oh?"

"-Como estoy seguro de que usted está consciente, esperábamos poder reabrir las negociaciones entre su familia y los Hales." El rey Scott asintió con la cabeza hacia Derek. "Como sus familias pronto se unirán a las nuestras por el matrimonio, parece que el mejor curso de acción para asegurar que nuestras alianzas son fuertes en todos los lados".

"-No podría estar más de acuerdo" -dijo el príncipe Chris-," pero no abriríamos esas negociaciones hasta después de tu matrimonio con Allison."

"¡Oh por supuesto!" El rey Scott apoyó las manos en la mesa y se inclinó un poco hacia delante. "No esperaba abrirlos temprano, no, pero la última vez, las negociaciones fracasaron".

"-Muy espectacularmente" -dijo Stiles en voz baja.

El rey Scott lo fulminó con la mirada, pero afortunadamente, el príncipe Chris no pareció oírlo. "Queríamos saber si tenía alguna idea de por qué, para evitar cualquier problema con el próximo tratado".

El príncipe Chris suspiró. "-Las negociaciones habían durado siete años, mucho se sumó, se suprimió y se alteró que cada nueva versión apenas se parecía a la anterior, supongo que habló con la reina Talía."

Derek no oyó una mentira en el latido de su corazón, pero de nuevo, el príncipe Chris no había dicho nada específico para que hiciera ninguna diferencia.

"Lo hicimos", dijo el Rey Scott. "-No parecía feliz de tratar con Su Majestad, pero mencionó que estaría dispuesta a tratar con usted."

La línea en la frente del príncipe Chris se profundizó con su ceño fruncido. "-Si no explicó por qué, no sé qué más puedo decirle."

"Bueno, basándome en los tratados que vi, parecía que eliminar el matrimonio entre Derek y su hermana era lo que hundía las negociaciones", dijo Stiles.

Derek apenas se mantuvo a sí mismo sacudiendo la cabeza en estado de shock. ¿Stiles lo sabía? ¿Cómo lo sabía Stiles?

Un músculo en la mandíbula del príncipe Chris se contrajo. "-¿Y cómo consiguió una copia de esos?"

Stiles agitó la mano, como si fuera poco importante. "Su Majestad la reina Talía me dejó verlos... Sin embargo, el hecho es que el tratado final fue bastante favorable para su familia, más aún de lo que había sido incluido en el compromiso, pero las negociaciones fracasaron y el rey Gerard fue a la guerra. ¿Es importante el matrimonio entre Derek y la princesa Kate?"

El príncipe Chris fijó una mirada venenosa en Stiles. "Para Su Majestad, ciertamente lo era, pero creo que será mucho menos probable que lo trate sin que esté disponible, pero estoy seguro de que encontrará algún modo de hacerlo funcionar".

Stiles sostuvo la mirada pulgada por pulgada, sin parpadear. "Es interesante que esa cláusula de esponsales haya estado en el tratado desde el principio, ¿por qué los Hales lo habrían eliminado tan de repente?"

Derek dejó caer la mirada en la mesa, pero no antes de ver los ojos del príncipe Chris dirigiéndose hacia él. Su estómago se retorció, la culpa empujó la ira. Mi culpa, mi culpa, mi culpa.

"-¿Por qué quieres que especule sobre las razones de las alteraciones que hicieron?" Dijo el príncipe Chris. "Yo no estaba al tanto de sus reuniones privadas, apenas tuve tiempo para la mesa de negociaciones."

"-La reina Talía dijo que estaría dispuesta a tratar con usted, específicamente" -dijo el rey Scott por segunda vez. "Esa es una gran cantidad de confianza que ella pone en usted para tratar con justicia."

Derek no confiaba en ninguno de los Argents lo más lejos que pudiera tenerlos mejor, pero no pronunció una palabra. Las garras se le clavaron en la palma de la mano, apretando los puños; Las obligó a regresar.

El príncipe Chris gruñó y se pasó una mano por la nuca. "No es un secreto que mi padre y yo no estamos de acuerdo en muchas cosas, y él ha sido mucho más duro en sus tratos con los hombres lobo en el pasado".

"-¿Y no usted no lo ha sido?" Stiles apretó.

"Créanlo o no, yo preferiría resolver nuestros problemas a través de la diplomacia en lugar de la batalla". El príncipe Chris empujó hacia atrás su silla y se puso de pie. "Ahora, si no hay nada más..."

Derek no quiso decir nada, pero las palabras salieron de todos modos. –"Entonces, ¿por qué ordenó la emboscada?"

El príncipe se quedó inmóvil, la incredulidad evidente en su rostro. "¿Qué?"

Derek respiró profundamente. "-Ha dicho que no era tan duro como su padre, que prefiere la diplomacia a la batalla, y sin embargo, fueron sus hombres los que emboscaron a mi padre y a mí cuando fuimos a visitar soldados que habían sido heridos, "

"-No ordené esa emboscada" -interrumpió el príncipe Chris, con la voz dura. "No tuve nada que ver con eso."

"-Entonces, ¿quién lo hizo?" -preguntó Stiles.

El príncipe Chris los miró furioso, sus dedos agarraron el borde de la mesa. "-No lo sé, y tengo la intención de averiguarlo."

No era una mentira, y era la respuesta más directa que les había dado en toda aquella maldita reunión. Derek supuso que debía estar aliviado, pero sólo quería aullar.

"-Creo que hemos terminado aquí" -prosiguió el príncipe Chris-.

El rey Scott fue el primero en ponerse de pie. "-Por supuesto, gracias por su tiempo."

Stiles no estaba muy atrás, mordiéndose el labio inferior como si estuviera conteniéndose para no decir algo. Derek los siguió de vuelta al vestíbulo, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el suelo. No había sido más que una espectacular pérdida de tiempo.

Apenas habían caminado a mitad del pasillo cuando Stiles estalló: "-Se reunió con la reina Talía, por cualquier razón que tuvieran para sacar el compromiso del tratado, el príncipe Chris se lo dio. ¿Oíste cómo evitó todas las preguntas? No quería que Derek lo oyera mintiendo, Dios, estoy casi impresionado, no, estoy impresionado."

"Todavía no sabemos cuál fue esa razón", dijo el Rey Scott. "Y aprendimos que el Rey Gerard va a ser mucho más difícil de agradar esta vez".

"Como si eso fuera una sorpresa." Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. "Mientras nos ocupemos de él después de que tú y Allison se casen, no pueden comenzar otra guerra sangrienta."

Derek de repente sintió una mano alrededor de su muñeca, y levantó los ojos para ver a Stiles dándole un fruncido preocupado. "¿Estás bien?" -preguntó Stiles.

¿Qué podía decir? Apretó los dientes y forzó su disculpa. "Lo siento, hablé sin turno."

"-No" -dijo Stiles con firmeza-. "No te disculpes, eso fue importante, ¿los hombres del príncipe Chris te emboscaron?"

No sonó enojado. Cautelosamente, Derek asintió. "Reconocí los uniformes." No se permitió pensar en el resto de ese día.

Junto a ellos, el rey Scott se frotó la cara y maldijo. "-El ataque fue ordenado por alguien que tenía autoridad sobre los soldados del príncipe heredero, y podía dar órdenes sin que él lo supiera."

"Fantástico." Stiles presiono sus dedos en el puente de su nariz. "Así que sabemos que el príncipe Chris se reunió con la reina Talía y le dijo algo que les hizo quitar el compromiso del tratado. Sabemos que el rey Gerard quería ese matrimonio, lo suficientemente mal para atacar cuando fue removido. Y ahora sabemos que el príncipe Chris no estaba detrás de la emboscada del ki- "Él dio una mirada a Derek y aclaró su garganta. "Lo que significa que probablemente fue la princesa Kate o el rey Gerard quien dio esa orden, por favor dime que no soy el único que piensa que hay mucho más por aquí que cualquiera de nosotros".

"No lo eres". El rey Scott sonaba sombrío.

Derek torció su mano para agarrar la de Stiles, le dio un apretón antes de soltarla. Sintió la más extraña sensación de alivio y temor, haciéndole sentir mareado. Si lo que el rey Scott y Stiles estaban diciendo era verdad, entonces no podría ser su culpa que el tratado haya fallado. Tenía que haber algo más.

Y sin embargo, sabiendo que el príncipe Chris no había estado detrás de la emboscada planteó abundancia de otras preguntas, las que Derek sabía que no le gustarían las respuestas. Como quien realmente había ordenado la emboscada, y lo más importante, quién habría sabido dónde estarían Derek y su padre. No le sorprendería en absoluto saber que el rey Gerard o Kate habían dado la orden, pero no podían saber dónde enviar a los soldados. No sin que alguien les diga.

Y las únicas personas que sabían dónde estarían Derek y su padre era la familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek tiene un breve y pequeño ataque de pánico después de su encuentro con Kate, y es desde su POV.  
> Como ya saben si les gusto el capitulo o la imagen dejen sus comentarios y si encuentran una falta de ortografía o algo parecido por favor díganmelo.
> 
> Nos vemos el Sábado!


	17. Capítulo 17: La acusación

Después de todo lo que había aprendido, Derek no quería nada más que quedarse solo para resolver su situación. Sin embargo, eso parecía imposible, porque cada vez que estaba solo durante media hora, Kate parecía encontrarlo. Y cada vez que Kate se acercaba, parecía que Stiles aparecía del aire, sonriendo sin ojos y siendo casi agresivamente agradable. Estar en el extremo receptor de eso habría enervado a Derek, pero a lo sumo pareció molestar a Kate. Sin embargo, era generalmente eficaz, dejando a Kate salir, pero no antes de hacer comentarios sarcásticos sobre la incapacidad de Derek para cuidar de sí mismo.

Derek no podía decidir cómo se sentía al respecto. Por un lado, estaba agradecido de no tener que tratar con Kate por su cuenta, pero al mismo tiempo, odiaba lo agradecido que estaba. Debería ser más fuerte, debería ser el tipo de hombre del que Stiles podía depender, o al menos ser alguien que no necesitaba ser salvo todo el tiempo. Se rallaba sobre él como una comezón constante, como un poco de arena pegada en su bota hasta que se frotara el pie.

Le hacía desear que Laura estuviera aquí, o Cora, alguien con quien pudiera hablar, cuyas bromas serían templadas de amor y algún consejo irritado. Boyd habría proporcionado el consejo irritado, por lo menos, pero él pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en la ciudad fuera del palacio, buscando más información sobre el paradero de Erica y el paradero de los otros lobos desaparecidos.

Derek se había ofrecido a ayudar, pero como Boyd lo había señalado, un príncipe que buscaba información de ese tipo -en particular un príncipe que acababa de casarse con el hermano ilegítimo del rey Scott- atraería mucha más atención que un criado que hacía lo mismo.

Lo cual sólo servía para que se sintiera completamente inútil, además de la incesante sensación de estar atrapado que había tenido desde que habían llegado. Todos los demás parecían tener algo que estaban haciendo en preparación para la boda, mientras que Derek se sentaba haciendo girar sus pulgares en medio de un palacio de cazadores.

Sorprendentemente, fue la reina Melissa quien le dio algo que hacer. Había pasado por el pasillo y había metido el brazo en el de Derek, apartándolo de Kate, antes de que pudiera decir una palabra.

"Su Alteza, ¿es bueno con los olores?" -preguntó la reina Melissa.

Derek no estaba seguro de qué hacer con la pregunta. "Um, ¿sí?"

La reina Melissa le había sonreído y le había apretado el brazo. "Excelente, por favor, ven conmigo, podría usar tu ayuda."

Resultó que la Reina Melissa quería que oliera las flores para la boda del Rey Scott y la Princesa Allison, y ayudarla a determinar cuáles eran las más adecuadas por la vista y el olor. Su Majestad parecía perfectamente contenta de permitirle tomar tanto tiempo como él necesitara para debatir los méritos de cuales flores quedaban mejor juntas y por qué. En general, era la tarde más pacífica que había pasado en mucho tiempo, y le recordaba el tiempo que había pasado con su propia madre en sus jardines.

No había dicho absolutamente nada sobre Stiles o Kate hasta que Derek la llevó de vuelta a sus aposentos para que todos pudieran prepararse para la cena.

"Espero que las cosas vayan bien para ti y a Stiles", dijo la reina Melissa. "Me doy cuenta de que puede ser un poco intenso si no estás acostumbrado a él."

Derek se sentía un poco como un ciervo que había sido sorprendido mientras comía. "Yo-es decir, Su Majestad-"

La reina Melissa sonrió ampliamente y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo. "-Oh, no, no necesitas decirme nada, Alteza, conozco a Stiles desde que era un niño, y si hay algo que pueda decirte, es que a Stiles le importa muy poca gente."

El estómago de Derek tocó fondo. Lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía; Stiles no estaba-

"-Pero aquellos que le importan" -prosiguió la reina Melissa, como si no hubiera notado la reacción de Derek-, "le importan de todo corazón y de manera incondicional, puede ser... abrumador, para decirlo amablemente. Si no se atreva a decirle... Dios sabe lo que Lydia ha tenido que hacer."

Todo lo que Derek pudo hacer fue parpadear. "Yo, eh..."

La reina Melissa se limitó a sonreír de nuevo y entró en sus aposentos. "-Sólo considérelo, Su Alteza" -dijo, y luego dejó a Derek de pie en el pasillo, abriendo la puerta.

Aunque la tarde con la reina Melissa fue un respiro, todavía era un alivio de una sola tarde. Cuando todos fueron invitados a ir a caballo en el bosque real cuatro días después de su llegada, Derek saltó a la oportunidad de salir.

El rey Scott, la princesa Allison, Lady Lydia, Stiles y Derek cabalgaron juntos, mientras que el rey Gerard, el príncipe Chris, la reina Melissa y el capitán Stilinski compusieron La otra parte. Derek no estaba seguro de qué significaba que Kate no se hubiera unido a ellos; Le encantaba montar a caballo. Pero decidió no cuestionarlo.

Dejaron que los caballos pasaran por los caminos desgastados bajo los árboles. Derek quería cambiar de puesto y correr, estirar las partes de él que había sido mantenido en secreto durante demasiado tiempo, pero ahora no era el mejor momento. Se acomodó para inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba, respirando el olor húmedo de las hojas y el aire primaveral, limpio y crujiente, pero con calor debajo de él que le recordaba el verano.

Se alejó un poco de los otros. Scott y Allison cabalgaron juntos, con las cabezas dobladas una hacia la otra, mientras Lady Lydia y Stiles cabalgaban lo suficientemente atrás como para que pudieran tener una conversación furiosamente susurrada sobre quién debía a quién diez chelines.

Los labios de Derek se contrajeron ante la visión. Allison y Lydia se habían hecho amigas rápido, y la princesa y el rey Scott estaban tímidos y completamente locos uno sobre el otro.

Se pasó los dedos por el brazo izquierdo, sintiendo las crestas de los brazaletes de encanto debajo de la manga del abrigo. Una nueva había aparecido en su almohada el día anterior, ésta con pequeñas piedras moradas y otra nota garabateada.

Para protegerte de los venenos, marido. Aunque desearía poder protegerte de las palabras, también.

Derek se había quedado sentado allí mucho rato, leyendo la nota, pensando en sus propios deseos. Tres días, y no había podido regresar a la cama de Stiles, no cuando no podía sacar la voz burlona de Kate de su cabeza. Las cosas acabarían como lo que había pasado en la noche de bodas, y Derek no quería repetirlo nunca más. Esta ansiedad constante empeoró su deseo de estar con Stiles luchando contra el conocimiento profundo de que no era lo suficientemente bueno, nunca podría ser lo que Stiles realmente necesitaba, realmente quería.

Podía sentir sus garras saltando de sus dedos; Con gran esfuerzo, Derek los obligó a regresar. No podía huir por su cuenta ahora mismo, así que montar con el grupo estaba bien, siempre y cuando lo dejaran. Estaba demasiado retorcido para mantenerse unido en los últimos días, de tratar con Kate, de sentirse agradecido de que Stiles quisiera protegerlo y avergonzado de que no podía hacerlo a cambio, de estar atrapado en un palacio que también podría haber sido una prisión, rodeado de gente que lo mataría tan pronto como lo mirara.

Así que cabalgó y se dijo decididamente que todo estaría bien.

Por supuesto, eso fue cuando Stiles se apartó de Lydia y cabalgó hacia Derek. "-Un chelín por tus pensamientos, marido."

El lobo aulló para ser soltado. Derek ajustó la mandíbula contra ella. "-¿Sólo un chelín?"

Stiles sonrió y se le iluminó la cara como un rayo de sol. "-Si tus pensamientos son lujuriosos, estaría dispuesto a pagar mucho más por los detalles."

Una imagen de Stiles extendido ante él, desnudo, con el cuerpo inclinado, saltó a la vanguardia de la mente de Derek. No ayudó en nada a su control. "Dificilmente," Derek gruñó.

"Lástima." Stiles hizo una mueca, su labio inferior saliendo. Derek quería morderlo. "-¿No quieres venir con nosotros?"

Ya estaba en el borde, cada parte salvaje de él para poder correr libre. Estar más cerca de la gente sólo lo haría peor. Derek sacudió la cabeza y apretó las riendas con más fuerza. "Estoy bien, está bien."

Stiles le miró con ojos dorados y le hizo un gesto hacia su grupo. "Vamos, puedes participar en nuestras apuestas, Lydia piensa..."

"-Stiles" -dijo Derek, haciendo lo posible por comunicar su desesperación en sus palabras. "Está bien, por favor, solo... Estoy bien."

Stiles se puso rígido, y la expresión abierta de su rostro se desvaneció. "¿He hecho algo para ofenderte?" -preguntó con cautela. "Derek-"

Por alguna razón Derek no podía entender ni articular, eso era lo que lo hacía. No era el olor o la sonrisa de Stiles o cualquier otra cosa, pero la ligera cautela en su voz mientras pronunciaba el nombre de Derek. Que no podía soportar, no después de oírlo susurrar una y otra vez como una oración interminable.

Era sólo otro recordatorio de lo poco que sabían unos de otros, de lo inseguros que eran en sus interacciones. Su marido era cauteloso a su alrededor, como Derek necesitaba ser mimado.

"-Voy a correr" -dijo Derek, y salió de su caballo antes de que Stiles pudiera decir otra palabra. No esperó, no escuchó ninguna objeción. Sólo corrió hasta que pudo detenerse y arrojar su ropa, sacudir su piel y dejar que el lobo asumir el control.

Luego corrió de nuevo, esta vez dejando que el lobo se fuera, tan lejos y tan rápido como pudiera.

***

Stiles miró fijamente el trozo de bosque donde Derek había desaparecido, sin comprender lo que había sucedido. Derek había estado callado y distante durante los últimos días. No había dicho nada sobre el otro encanto, aunque Stiles sabía que lo llevaba puesto. Tampoco había hecho ningún otro intento de... hacer nada. Stiles había pasado las últimas noches esperando a que Derek viniera y entonces no lo había hecho. Ninguno de ellos tenía, en ningún sentido de la palabra.

Casi había llegado al punto en que Stiles iba a dejar de entender a su marido en lo más mínimo. Y ahora, que Derek acababa de huir...

Lydia se acercó a él. "-¿Tienes problemas con tu lobo?"

Stiles le hizo una mueca. "¿Qué te dio esa idea?"

Eso le valió una burla.

Miró de nuevo a la zona del bosque. "-¿Qué estoy haciendo mal, Lydia? Trató de hacer una pregunta sencilla, pero salió lamentable. Maldición."

Ella le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. "Nada."

"Pero-"

"-Stiles." La amonestación en su voz le impidió decir nada más. "El hombre ha estado atrapado en un palacio durante días rodeado de gente que quiere convertirlo en una piel. ¿Es de extrañar que quiera un poco de tiempo para correr?"

"No es sólo eso." Stiles se esforzó por encontrar las palabras para explicar. "Hicimos un progreso, nos cortejamos, pasamos tiempo juntos."

Lydia rodó los ojos. "Esa es una frase para ello."

Stiles ignoró la interrupción. "Y ahora todo se ha desmoronado y volvemos a ser extraños y no sé qué hice o por qué. Si pudiera averiguarlo, podría arreglarlo, podría..."

"¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez que no sea algo que puedas arreglar?" -preguntó Lydia.

Stiles se burló. Por supuesto que era algo que podía arreglar; Probablemente era algo que había arruinado en primer lugar. Abrió la boca para decirle eso a Lydia.

Sus ojos se pusieron negros y dejó escapar un grito horrible.

Stiles sabía que la princesa Allison le hacía una pregunta, pero no podía oírla por el zumbido de sus oídos. Nunca había estado tan cerca de Lydia cuando ella gritó; Deseaba haber tenido más advertencia.

Entonces recordó que sólo había una razón por la que Lydia gritara sin previo aviso.

Su sangre se enfrió. Derek estaba allí solo, en un bosque lleno de gente que cazaba a los hombres lobo.

Stiles agarró el brazo de Lydia. "-¿De qué lado?"

Lydia parpadeó, el negro de sus ojos se desvaneció, y señaló en la dirección que Derek había corrido. Stiles clavó los talones en el flanco de su caballo y saltó por allí, sin prestar atención a la voz de Scott que lo llamaba.

No no no no no...

Se agachó sobre su caballo y zarandeó entre los árboles, cabalgando más temerariamente de lo que lo había hecho en años. La parte lógica de su mente le recordó que Lydia sólo gritaba después de la muerte, no antes, y no importa cuán rápido cabalgara, sólo encontraría un cuerpo al final. Él lo sabía, y sin embargo, una parte de él seguía teniendo esperanza, aunque pensaba que llegaría a tiempo. Y eso sólo haría empeorar el descubrimiento real.

Stiles vislumbró algo y tiró de las riendas, tirando de su caballo hasta detenerse en un claro. Su mente primero registró el cuerpo, ensangrentado y destrozado, antes de darse cuenta de que no era Derek.

Gracias a Dios.

El alivio duró tan sólo cuando le llevó a ver que era el cuerpo de un hombre, con grandes heridas en el pecho, vísceras arrancadas de su estómago y ojos mirando fijamente a las hojas de arriba.

Manchas negras bailaban en los bordes de su visión, y Stiles retorció sus manos en las riendas y enterró su rostro en la melena de su caballo. No se desmayaría. No lo haría.

Aunque podría estar enfermo.

Oyó a los caballos llegar detrás de él, y Stiles se enderezó para ver a Scott, Allison y Lydia galopando al claro. Allison dio una palmada en la boca y apartó la cara, pero no antes de que Stiles oyera un pequeño gemido. Lydia cerró los ojos, los labios susurrando algo que Stiles no podía oír.

"Haz..." Scott se aclaró la garganta y habló de nuevo. "¿Sabes quién es?"

Sonaba como si la pregunta estuviera dirigida a los tres en general. Stiles negó con la cabeza. "-No lo he visto antes."

"Yo tampoco." La princesa Allison respiró hondo y desmontó. Para sorpresa de Stiles, se acercó al cuerpo. "Creo que él es de la ciudad, sin embargo, a menudo la gente vendrá a través del bosque para recoger hierbas, aunque no suele ser tan lejos". Se volvió hacia ellos, el rostro resuelto. "Parece que fue atacado por algún animal salvaje."

Sí, Stiles había pensado eso. Tuvo que tragar unas cuantas veces para mantener el estómago firme. "Debe haberlo tomado por sorpresa, no lo oímos gritar, y estábamos lo suficientemente cerca". Miró a Lydia, odiando que tenía que hacer la pregunta. -¿Usted...?

"No." Lydia sacudió la cabeza en un breve tirón. "Nada esta vez."

"¿Esta vez?" -repitió Allison.

"A veces tengo vislumbres si una persona muere cerca, ver cómo murieron", dijo Lydia. "No vi nada sobre él."

Eso fue inesperado. Stiles no había oído a Lydia explicar voluntariamente nada sobre su herencia Sidhe desde que eran niños.

Más golpes de casco golpearon contra el suelo, y momentos más tarde, la otra parte irrumpió en el claro. Stiles raramente había estado tan aliviado al ver a su padre.

Padre agarró el brazo de Stiles. "¿Estás bien?" -preguntó, su mirada siguiendo a Lydia y Scott también.

Stiles oyó la ligera pausa después de "tú", sabía que papá casi había añadido "niños" a él después de tantos años de llamarlo, Scott y Lydia exactamente eso. Era familiar, extrañamente reconfortante en la cara de un cadáver, y se tomó todo en él para mantener a Stiles en sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre.

En cambio, se aclaró la garganta y apoyó su mano sobre la de padre. "-Estamos bien, lo prometo."

"-¿Y tú, Lydia?" -preguntó la reina Melissa.

Lydia se inclinó perfectamente sobre su caballo. "Bien, Su Majestad."

Estaba tan compuesta que si Stiles no hubiera visto la blancura de sus nudillos en las riendas, podría haberlo creído él mismo.

El príncipe Chris había desmontado y se había ido inmediatamente a Allison, y ahora la mantenía cerca. "¿Qué pasó?" el demando. "-¿Viste algo?"

Stiles negó con la cabeza. "-No. Llegamos justo antes de que usted lo hiciera. ¿Sabe qué podría haber hecho esto?"

El príncipe Chris miró fijamente al cuerpo, y Stiles sabía lo que iba a decir antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca. "Un hombre lobo."

"-¿Dónde está el príncipe Derek?" -preguntó el rey Gerard.

Stiles lo miró fijamente, su sangre rugiendo de forma poco natural en sus oídos. Sabía lo que el rey estaba insinuando, pero...

"-Su Majestad, ¿está diciendo que Derek hizo esto?" -preguntó Scott incrédulo.

El rey Gerard señaló el cuerpo destrozado. "-No hay otros hombres lobo en el bosque real, ¿quién más?"

Stiles no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. "-Eso es ridículo, Derek no..."

"-Con el debido respeto" -dijo el rey Gerard-, "¿cómo lo sabría?"

Stiles oyó el tono despectivo y casi se mordió la lengua para mantenerse civilizado. Derek era taciturno y distante, sin duda, pero Stiles no podía reconciliar lo poco que sabía de su marido con alguien que asesinaría a una persona inocente.

Lo poco que sabes. Su mente se burló de él, lanzando sus propias palabras en su rostro. Porque no lo conoces tan bien, ¿verdad? Excepto por un puñado de cosas que te dejó conocer. Realmente no sabes de lo que es capaz bajo las circunstancias equivocadas.

"-¿Cuándo se fue el príncipe Derek?" -preguntó el príncipe Chris, sonando un poco más de cabeza.

Todos los ojos en el claro se volvieron hacia Stiles. Ojalá no lo hubieran hecho, no ahora; Todavía estaba pensando en las cosas. "No pudo haber pasado más de unos minutos antes de que gritase Lydia, no había manera de que pudiera haber tenido tiempo de salir aquí y hacer esto".

"¿Y sabes tanto de lo rápido que se pueden mover los lobos?, ¿qué tan rápido pueden matar?" -gritó el rey Gerard-. "Unos pocos minutos es más que suficiente."

"

El príncipe Chris habló de nuevo. "-¿Está actuando extrañamente?

"-No" -dijo Stiles con firmeza-.

"-Se apartó un poco de nosotros" -dijo la princesa Allison-. "Él se mantuvo en su mayoría para sí mismo, pero no parecía enojado ni nada."

Stiles se dio cuenta de cómo se podía interpretar y añadió: "Mantenerse consigo mismo es un comportamiento normal".

"-¿Entonces él... se fue?" El rey Gerard sonaba sumamente escéptico.

Stiles se encontró con la mirada de acero del rey sin vacilar. "Dijo que quería correr."

No mencionó su lucha, ni lo agitado que estaba Derek cuando se había ido. La gente se enojaba todo el tiempo y no mataba a alguien; Derek no sería diferente sólo porque era un hombre lobo. Él no haría esto.

Algo más se estrelló a través de la maleza, pero no sonaba lo suficientemente grande como para ser un caballo. De alguna manera Stiles sabía, antes de que se diera la vuelta, que sería Derek, mirándose desaliñado y un poco sucio. Su corazón tropezó y se alojó en su garganta, y quiso gritar, para advertir a Derek, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras.

"Escuché el grito", dijo Derek, sin ningún otro preámbulo.

La claridad se apagó y Stiles sintió que las preguntas que no habían sido formuladas pesaban tan alto en el aire que probablemente podría tocarlas si lo intentaba.

Derek dio otro paso hacia el claro y sus ojos cayeron sobre el cuerpo. Una expresión de horror cruzó su rostro. "¿Qué pasó?"

"-¿Y dónde ha estado, príncipe Derek?" -preguntó el rey Gerard.

"Estaba corriendo," dijo Derek, con los ojos todavía en el cuerpo.

"¿Estaba solo, nadie para corroborar tu historia?"

Stiles vio el momento que Derek comprendió, en la forma en que su cuerpo se tensaba bajo el escrutinio del rey. "Yo no hice esto."

La seguridad no hizo mella en la mirada escéptica del rey Gerard. "-Pero ¿has huido y has dejado atrás al resto de tu grupo?"

El príncipe Chris frunció el ceño. "-¿Dónde está tu chaqueta?"

Stiles quería golpearse por no darse cuenta primero. Derek no sólo estaba desaliñado; Sólo estaba en mangas de camisa.

Derek ajustó la mandíbula y se encontró con el escrutinio del príncipe. "Está desaparecida, yo loa tenía con el resto de mi ropa, pero no estaba cuando regresé".

"¿Desapareció?" El rey Gerard se burló. "-¿O te deshiciste de la evidencia que te vincula a este horrible crimen?"

Derek no vaciló. De hecho, podría haber sido una estatua en ese momento. "No lo maté."

"-Te creo" -dijo Stiles.

Derek miró a Stiles como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Sin embargo, Stiles no tuvo tiempo de discernirlo ahora; Su mente estaba compitiendo para encontrar otras posibilidades antes de que el rey Gerard ordenara arrestar a Derek. "-¿Príncipe Chris, sus hombres encontraron alguna vez al kanima?"

Los labios del príncipe se adelgazaron y él sacudió la cabeza. "Lamentablemente no."

"¿Es posible que el kanima podría haber hecho esto?" Stiles agitó su mano hacia el cuerpo. "El kanima no sabe que es un cambia formas, ¿no es posible que quien quiera que sea volvió de esta manera?"

El príncipe Chris todavía no parecía feliz, pero al menos parecía que lo estaba considerando. Gracias a Dios, Stiles podría trabajar con eso.

"-Eso es absurdo" -dijo el rey Gerard-. "-Ese kanima fue visto por última vez a un día de viaje de aquí."

"Pero se mueven mucho más rápido que los hombres lobo", dijo el príncipe Chris.

Stiles desmontó y caminó hacia el cuerpo, dispuesto a permanecer compuesto en la cara de tanta sangre. Eso era mucha sangre. "-¿Hay alguna manera de saber si fue atacado por un kanima?" preguntó. "-¿Quizá si estuviera paralizado?"

El príncipe Chris se arrodilló y movió suavemente la cabeza del hombre para comprobar la parte posterior de su cuello. "Hay una marca".

Stiles tragó saliva, se recordó a sí mismo que no estaba enfermo y se agachó junto al príncipe. Había un arañazo en la nuca del hombre, una cosa tan pequeña considerando lo que se le había hecho. "-¿De la garra del kanima?"

El príncipe Chris asintió con la cabeza. "Lo más probable es que lo paralizó y lo maltrató y luego desapareció antes de que pudiéramos llegar aquí." Se enderezó. "-Voy a doblar la guardia en el palacio y en la ciudad, capitán, si tienes a algún hombre libre, lo agradecería, tenemos que encontrarlo."

Padre se inclinó. "-Estoy de acuerdo, Su Alteza, déjeme saber lo que necesita."

Stiles se levantó con gratitud y se alejó del cuerpo lo más rápido que pudo sin que pareciera que estaba asustado. El alivio le hizo marear. Derek no había matado a nadie, y el rey Gerard no iba a arrestarlo por un asesinato que no había cometido.

"-No deberíamos dejarlo aquí, deberíamos darle un entierro apropiado" -dijo Scott-.

El príncipe Chris hizo una reverencia y volvió a montar su caballo. "-Lo haremos, Su Majestad, mandaré a algunos hombres inmediatamente para que se ocupen de ello."

"-Me quedaré hasta que lleguen los hombres" -dijo el padre-. "-¿Si eso agrada a Vuestras Majestades?"

No. Stiles abrió la boca para objetar y apenas recordó que ahora no era el momento ni el lugar. Pero no quería que su padre se quedara solo en medio del maldito bosque, no cuando el kanima ya había matado a una persona y probablemente no había ido muy lejos.

Stiles intentó comunicar esta línea de pensamiento a Scott con expresiones faciales. No era tan efectivo como él esperaba.

Scott asintió con la cabeza. "-Eso estaría bien, capitán."

La reina Melissa, por otro lado, no pareció complacida. "Esa cosa podría estar aquí, es peligroso que te quedes solo."

Stiles podría haberla besado, pero eso también habría sido inapropiado.

El padre sonrió. "-Estaré bien, milady, no será por mucho tiempo."

"-Puedo quedarme" -dijo Derek-.

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto.

"-Gracias, Príncipe Derek" -dijo Scott-. "Eso será perfecto."

No. No es perfecto, no es perfecto! Si hubiera sido sólo ellos, Stiles habría gritado, pero él era dolorosamente consciente de la presencia del rey Gerard. Como era, se las arregló para cortarse con un ruido que hizo sonar como si estuviera siendo estrangulado.

Scott lo miró de reojo. "-Stiles, ¿estás bien?"

"Bien, yo también me quedo", dijo rápidamente. "Fuerza en números, ¿verdad?"

Padre suspiró. "Stiles-"

"De nosotros dos, en realidad he luchado contra el kanima antes", protestó Stiles. "Mi experiencia podría ser útil si vuelve."

No quiero dejarlos solos para pelear, no dijo.

"Sé que me sentiré mejor sabiendo que hay tres de ustedes aquí", dijo la reina Melissa.

Padre suspiró de nuevo, pero fue el que dio cuando supo que había sido golpeado. Él se inclinó. "Como usted Majestad desee, como siempre."

La reina Melissa sonrió. "Gracias."

El príncipe Chris y la princesa Allison remontaron sus caballos y llevaron a los demás a salir del claro, el príncipe Chris con la seguridad de que volvería pronto. Stiles mantuvo un ojo en el rey Gerard, pero no pudo distinguir nada de las expresiones faciales del rey.

Había sido muy rápido para culpar a Derek por el asesinato.

Stiles lo reflexionó mientras ataba los caballos el de Derek y el de el a un árbol. Podía culparlo de la aversión innata del rey por los prejuicios contra los hombres lobo. Pero si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué en el mundo habría estado dispuesto a dejar que su hija se casara con uno? Y no sólo casarse, sino que requirieron que Derek viniera a vivir con ellos, y requirieron al menos dos hijos de la unión? No tenía sentido.

Una mano cayó sobre su hombro, y Stiles levantó la vista para ver a su padre detrás de él. "Me sorprende que hayas querido quedarte."

Teniendo en cuenta el trasfondo de Stiles con cuerpos recién muertos, humanos o de otro tipo, no fue una reacción inesperada. Stiles intentó un tono ligero. "¿Qué, y dejarlos aquí solos? Estarían perdidos sin mí."

El padre puso los ojos en blanco. Derek no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a un árbol y se sentó en la base de él, sin mirar nada.

Stiles lo siguió. "-Derek, ¿qué ocurre?"

Derek miró fijamente al suelo. "Nada, me gusta ser acusado de asesinato, hace mi día mucho mejor".

"Eso no es lo que quise decir, bueno, no sólo lo que quise decir", dijo Stiles, no logrando frustrar la frustración de su voz. "-Has estado irritable todo el día, ¿qué te pasa?"

Derek sacudió la cabeza. "-Sólo déjame en paz, Stiles, por favor".

Stiles abrió la boca para hacer la pregunta -¿había hecho algo para ofender a Derek? - cuando la voz de su padre interrumpió. "-Stiles, ven aquí."

Stiles lo penso por un momento, cada parte de él empujando para que Derek hablara con él, pero finalmente lo dejó caer y se acercó a su padre. "¿Qué pasa?"

"-Nada" -dijo el padre-. "Sólo quería que vinieras aquí."

"¿Qué?" Stiles estalló, luego bajó la voz porque Derek podía oírlos. "¿Por qué?"

El padre lo miró suavemente. "¿Que dijo él?"

Stiles se agitó frustrado. "Algo está mal, y estoy tratando de averiguar qué es para poder ayudar, pero él no..."

"-Stiles, que, es lo que, él dijo"

Su primer instinto, como siempre, era discutir, pero ese tono de voz significaba que sólo había una respuesta que su padre aceptaría. Hizo que Stiles se volviera a sentir de doce años. "-Tú me dijiste que preguntara" -dijo él con tono burlón-.

"-También te dije escucharas." El padre le puso una mano en el hombro y le llevó un poco fuera del claro. "Él pidió que lo dejaran solo, dejarlo en paz."

Stiles gimió. "-Pero ¿cómo voy a arreglar las cosas si no quiere hablar conmigo?"

Su padre lo golpeó en la cabeza. "Puede que no haya nada que puedas arreglar, todo lo que puedes hacer es dejarle saber que estás dispuesto a escuchar, siempre que esté listo para hablar, y puede que no esté preparado para hablar por mucho tiempo."

Paciencia. Dios mío, había un rasgo antinatural que Stiles había conocido íntimamente durante las últimas semanas. "-¡He sido paciente!"

El padre se balanceó sobre sus talones e hizo un gesto hacia el bosque. "Mira a tu alrededor y ve si puedes encontrar alguna evidencia por cual camino el kanima se fue."

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto y trató de explicar a través de frustrados gestos de las manos lo injusto que era -pues bien sabía que papá lo estaba haciendo para alejarlo de Derek- pero era tan efectivo como lo había sido cuando era niño. Lo que era decir, no en absoluto.

El padre volvió a señalar con la cabeza hacia bosque y le dirigió a Stiles la mirada que decía "bien, hazlo".

Sin otra protesta, Stiles se alejó. Al menos buscar pistas podría darle tiempo para pensar, una oportunidad para averiguar dónde se había equivocado con Derek y lo que en el mundo el rey Gerard estaba haciendo.

Era deprimente pensar que el último de los dos podría ser más fácil.

***

Para el gran alivio de Derek, el capitán Stilinski parecía perfectamente feliz de dejarlo en paz y mantener su atención en los caballos, aunque Derek estaba bastante seguro de que no necesitaban tantos mimos. Mantuvo una oreja en el bosque y buscó el olor del kanima en cada respiración, pero todo lo que oyó fue Stiles tropezando y murmurando maldiciones.

Derek hizo todo lo posible para empujarlo lejos. Quería taparse y él muy enfáticamente no quería pensar en Stiles. No cuando la mitad de su mente estaba ocupada con el estribillo de la voz de Stiles, diciendo "Yo te creo".

Y la otra mitad de su mente estaba escuchando los latidos de Stiles en la mentira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como pueden ver lastimosamente los problemas entre Stiles y Derek vuelven :(
> 
> Que creen que vaya a pasar? Podrán arreglarlo?
> 
> Soy la única que odia con todo su corazón a Kate y Gerard?


	18. Capítulo 18: La Confrontación

Derek examinó el salón de baile y dejó escapar un largo y lento aliento. Olía a mil cosas: el sudor y la gente, el vino y el azúcar, el humo y los perfumes, todos retorciéndose para que le picara la nariz. No tenía ni idea de por qué el rey Gerard lanzaba tantos malditos bailes. Esta fue la segunda de la semana, y de lo que Lady Lydia había dicho, habría al menos dos más antes de que la princesa Allison y el rey Scott se casaran.

Derek tomó una copa de champán, tomó todo y dejó el vaso vacío en otra bandeja. Si él tuviera la decisión, seguiría en su cuarto, como lo había estado desde que habían regresado del bosque ese mismo día.

Había visto la consternación en el rostro de Stiles cuando habían montado, como si estuviera físicamente rehusándose a preguntarle a Derek más preguntas, pero ninguno de ellos había abierto la boca. Derek estaba agradecido. Eso no era una conversación que quería tener. En absoluto, si pudiera evitarlo.

Seguía escuchando la mentira en el fondo de su mente, no importaba cuánto tratara de empujarla. Stiles no le había creído, en algún nivel, pensaba que Derek era capaz de asesinar a una persona inocente a sangre fría. Stiles no confiaba en él.

Le dolía mucho más de lo que Derek había esperado. Maldita sea, sabía que esto era sólo un arreglo para Stiles, y no era como si Derek necesitara más recordatorios sobre cómo no estaba a la altura de su marido. Ciertamente no necesitaba recordatorios de que eran prácticamente extraños todavía, que necesitaba a Stiles mucho más de lo que Stiles necesitaba de él.

Derek se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetando su muñeca izquierda, frotando su pulgar con los encantos escondidos debajo de su manga. Si él fuera más fuerte, se los habría quitado. Pero no lo había hecho, y ahora tenía cinco amarrados allí, el último traído por Boyd a primera hora de la tarde.

"Su Alteza pregunto por usted", había dicho Boyd, blandiendo la pulsera.

No había una nota. Derek no estaba decepcionado. No lo estaba. "¿Y qué le dijiste?"

"Que estaba perfectamente bien, señor, pero que los acontecimientos del trayecto lo habían cansado y que preferiría no ser molestado."

Derek encontró eso difícil de creer. "-¿Has dicho todo eso?"

"-Supongo que lo entendió, señor."

Derek tragó y empujó el nuevo encanto entre sus dedos. "– ¿Eso fue todo lo que dijo?"

"Sí." Boyd ni siquiera parpadeo mientras hablaba. "-¿Había algo más que quisiera transmitir?"

Quería transmitirle demasiadas cosas, ninguna de las cuales podía hacer a través de Boyd. O incluso de sí mismo, para el caso. Derek sacudió la cabeza. "-¿Has encontrado algo sobre Erica y los demás?"

Si Boyd pensaba que era un cambio extraño sobre el tema, no dijo nada de eso. Su mirada normalmente plácida se endureció. "-El camino termina aquí, señor, para todos, estoy cerca, lo puedo sentir."

Derek apartó sus propios pensamientos y le dirigió a Boyd toda su atención. –"Si necesitas algo de mí... o del rey Scott, me prometió ayudarme con esto..."

Boyd lo interrumpió con un breve movimiento de cabeza. "Nada por ahora, señor." Curiosamente, al mantener a todos tan fijos en usted y en el príncipe Stiles, nadie me presta atención ni a mis preguntas."

Derek había fruncido el ceño. "-Te parece muy divertido."

El rostro de Boyd había se quedó sin expresión perfectamente. "-Señor, nunca lo haría."

Derek sabía que era mejor no creer en ese tono.

"-Parece que te lo estás pasando bien" -dijo una nueva voz justamente en su codo, sacudiendo a Derek de su ensoñación-.

Su sangre se enfrió cuando vio que era Kate.

Levantó un vaso de vino a sus labios rojo sangre y sonrió. "Es costumbre responder cuando alguien te dice algo, ¿sabes?"

Derek suprimió el estremecimiento que amenazaba con correr a través de él. La sensación de sentirse atrapado volvió a surgir, agarrando su garganta, haciendo que su lobo aullara. Sólo su control de hierro lo mantenía tranquilo. "–encantador banquete "-dijo por fin, sin saber qué hacer-.

"De hecho, lo es." Kate sonrió sobre el borde de su copa, y Derek no estaba seguro de si era el vino o la pintura de sus labios que los hacía tan rojos. "Me encantan estos bailes, tan festivos".

Derek se preguntó si sería posible que escapara sin causar ninguna ofensa. No podía permitirse ningún paso en falso, no después de que el rey Gerard casi lo hubiera arrestado por asesinato esta tarde. "Mmm"

"-Y es tan encantador ver a Scott... quiero decir, Su Majestad" -dijo Kate, de una manera que indicaba que no sentía ninguna pena por la equivocación-, "y a Allison llevarse tan bien, ¿no te parece? "

Otro sirviente caminó con una bandeja de bebidas, y Derek agradecidamente tomó una y terminó la mitad de ella. "Lo es", aceptó, y buscó una salida.

Kate se golpeó la barbilla con una uña. "-No he visto al príncipe Stiles por la noche, ¿no sabrías dónde está?"

Derek sabía exactamente dónde estaba Stiles, había sabido el momento en que había entrado en el salón de baile. También era consciente de que Kate quería decir que no los había visto juntos. "Él está alrededor."

Kate se echó a reír. "-Estoy sorprendida de que te haya dejado fuera de su vista. Ha estado muy atento"

Atento aquí significaba que Stiles había pasado los últimos días asegurándose de que Derek nunca estuviera solo con Kate. Inhaló lentamente, de repente agradecido por los otros olores en la habitación, de modo que podía empujar fácilmente a Kate y concentrarse en la bebida que tenía. "-¿Qué quieres, Kate?"

Ella agitó su vaso. "Sólo quería recuperar a mi lobo favorito, baila conmigo."

Sólo el pensamiento de que tenía su piel arrastrándose. Derek reprimió el impulso de gruñir, pero gruñó un poco. "No."

"Ven ahora." Kate hizo una mueca. "Será como en los viejos tiempos.

Derek dejó el vaso antes de que se rompiera en su mano. "-No, no quiero."

Kate apoyó una mano en su brazo. El asco se curvó en él, y tomó todo en él para anular su instinto de arrancar. Sólo podía mantenerse inmóvil como una piedra y esperar a que fuera suficiente. "-No me toques" -dijo-.

En respuesta, sus dedos se clavaron un poco más fuerte. "Sólo un baile, Derek, odiaría decirle a mi padre lo grosero que eres, de hecho, me haría pensar en tu crianza, que causaría una ofensa tan grave a tu anfitrión, rechazando un baile". Ella se inclinó más cerca de él y bajó la voz, suave, sofocante y repugnante. "Es suficiente para hacer creer que podrías tener algo que ocultar."

No era un lobo, se recordó Derek. No podía oír el repunte de sus latidos, no podía oler su estrés. Lo único que podría sentir sería la tensión en su brazo. Desesperadamente no quería bailar con ella, pero si no lo hacía, podría arruinar todo para su familia y para el rey Scott. Derek estaba muy familiarizado con lo vengativa que podía ser Kate.

Uno de los muchos rasgos que había heredado de su padre.

Derek exhaló lentamente y sonrió - al menos, esperaba que fuera una sonrisa, más que una mueca. "-Muy bien, un baile."

Había sobrevivido tres años de Kate. Podría sobrevivir un baile más.

***

Stiles había sido paciente. Había sido paciente cuando los hombres del príncipe Chris llegaron para envolver y transportar el cuerpo de vuelta al pueblo. Había sido paciente al regresar al castillo, paciente cuando Derek entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta por el resto de la tarde. Stiles había sido sumamente paciente cuando le había dado a Boyd otro encanto para Derek; Él no había dicho nada excepto preguntar cómo Derek lo estaba tomando después de la emoción en la caza, y la respuesta de Boyd había sido una expresión neutral y la palabra "bien".

Había bajado muy pacientemente al banquete y al salón de baile solo, pacientemente continuó dándole a Derek su espacio, casi se tragó la lengua para no molestar a Derek con preguntas, gracias, Padre, por esa encantadora descripción de ello.

Pero ahora Derek estaba bailando con la princesa Kate, mostrándole a todo el mundo como si lo estuviera disfrutando, a excepción de que Stiles sabía que no podía estarlo, no cuando había estado tan aterrorizado por ella en el almuerzo del otro día, Había visto el destello de miedo en los ojos de Derek cuando ella se acercó a él.

Eso fue el colmo. Stiles estaba harto. Llevaba semanas intentando que Derek confiara en él, que construyera algún tipo de fundamento para una relación, pero también pudo estarse golpeándose la cabeza contra una pared de ladrillos por todo lo que estaba haciendo. Era como cruzar una sala llena de huevos. Stiles nunca supo cuándo se equivocaba, rompía uno y tenía que empezar de nuevo. Y peor aún, Derek no parecía inclinado a darle ninguna advertencia.

Ahora estaba bailando con la mujer que, por todo lo que Stiles había visto, era responsable de los "malos recuerdos", por asustar a Derek lejos de cualquier tipo de intimidad.

Stiles esperó hasta que la música cambió y vio a Derek alejarse de la princesa Kate. Se acercó a ellos y apoyó la mano en el brazo de Derek. Podría haber sido un poco posesivo, pero el pensamiento de Stiles no estaba del todo claro en este momento.

Le sonrió a Kate, pero pudo sentir la fragilidad de la misma. "¿Importa si me meto?"

Ella sonrió burlonamente hacia él. "Por supuesto que no, no querría dejar que esta escapara, ¿verdad?"

Stiles sintió que los músculos del brazo de Derek se contraían. Por su parte, Stiles la miró con suavidad, decidido a no dar nada.

Kate se apartó de ellos, y luego se detuvo. "-Supongo que fue un golpe para ti, casarte con un príncipe actual."

Guau. Habían pasado años desde que había escuchado ese sabor particular de insulto, lo suficiente para que lo tomara desprevenido y lo golpeara como un golpe rápido. Stiles estaba de mala gana impresionado.

Se dio la vuelta y precipito a Derek al siguiente baile antes de que pudiera pensar en las palabras de Kate.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Derek prácticamente siseó.

Debería estar emocionado de estar tan cerca de Derek, pero Stiles estaba tan enojado que casi no podía ver directamente. "Bailando con mi marido, ¿Qué es lo que parece?" -dijo Stiles, como si no tuviera alguna preocupación en el mundo. "-¿Por qué, qué estabas haciendo con ella?"

La mandíbula de Derek se crispó. "Haciendo un esfuerzo para no ofender a nuestro anfitrión."

Stiles se burló. "-Oh, ¿es eso lo que era? Creo que podría haberme equivocado."

"¿Que se supone que significa eso?" El agarre de Derek en la mano de Stiles se tensó. "-¿Crees que quería bailar con ella?"

"Estoy tratando de pensar en otras explicaciones de por qué estabas bailando con una mujer que, por todos los aspectos, te asusta mucho."

"-De nuevo" -añadió Derek, fulminando con la mirada-, "haciendo un esfuerzo para no ofender a nuestro anfitrión, me doy cuenta de que no soy bueno en la política, pero puedo intentar la cortesía cuando la ocasión lo requiera."

Stiles miro a Derek pulgada por pulgada. "-¿Y esta es una ocasión que lo pide? Por el amor de Dios, Derek, no tienes que hablar con ella, sólo..."

"¿Solo qué?" Derek interrumpió. "Sólo dejarte entrar y salvarme una vez más, porque obviamente no puedo cuidar de mí mismo".

Stiles sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Todavía estaba bailando, pero estaba seguro que no era porque estaba prestando atención a lo que sus pies estaban haciendo. "-¿Qué diablos te hace pensar que pienso que no puedes cuidarte? ¿He hecho algo para darte esa impresión?"

"Sí."

La palabra, junto con la ira en los ojos de Derek, golpeó a Stiles tan sólidamente como un puñetazo, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse boquiabierto. Él... pero... ¿cómo...?

Derek lo soltó, dio dos pasos. "-No me siento bien, creo que me retiraré de la cena." Se inclinó bruscamente. "Por favor, disfruta el resto del baile."

Stiles lo observó durante aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco segundos antes de que sus pies se movieran en dirección de Derek. Oh no. Aún no había terminado con su marido.

***

Derek había estado en su habitación durante dos minutos y estaba a medio camino desabrochando su chaleco cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Stiles entró, los ojos de ámbar se estrecharon y sus dedos se retorcían como si los tuviera alrededor del cuello de Derek.

Derek no estaba sorprendido. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" -preguntó él, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Stiles cerró de golpe la puerta. "Estoy aquí porque estamos teniendo una pelea, y estamos malditamente seguros de que no hemos terminado con ella."

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Derek pudiera oler la chispa caliente de la ira, podía oír el furioso latido del corazón de Stiles. Debería estar asustado, debería estar preocupado, porque Stiles estaba enojado con él, pero en algún momento en las últimas dos horas algo dentro de él se había roto, y él quería romper, agarrar y luchar. "Tal vez yo ya haya terminado con ella, no es como si lo supieras."

"¿Qué más tengo que hacer, escribirlo en el maldito cielo?"

Derek terminó de desabrochar su chaleco y lo arrojó a través de la habitación antes de que destrozara la maldita cosa. "-Has dejado muy claro que esto es sólo un arreglo, así como has dejado perfectamente claro que no confías en mí."

Stiles parecía sorprendido. "Lo siento, ¿qué? ¿No confío en ti? ¿Dónde...?"

"-¡Oí la mentira!" -gritó Derek. "Cuando dijiste que me creías, que no había matado a ese hombre, era una mentira, no me creíste, no confías en mí"

Stiles parecía como si Derek lo hubiera golpeado, con la boca abierta. Algo se deslizó en la parte de atrás de la mente de Derek, un recordatorio de que estaba peligrosamente cerca de decir cosas de las que no podría arrepentirse, pero en este momento no podía importarle

"No quería," Stiles finalmente dijo. "No quería creer que pudieras hacer eso, pero como dijiste, no es como si yo lo sabría. No cuando te cierras y me alejas cada vez que me acerco, cuando con el menor error nos pone de nuevo a ser extraños... Tú eres alguien para hablar de confianza, porque es seguro que no confías en mí.

Derek gruñó, pero tuvo el efecto contrario, porque Stiles se acercó y lo golpeo con un dedo.

"Es malditamente agotador, todo el tiempo ando de puntillas a tu alrededor", dijo Stiles. "Nunca sé lo que va a trastornarte, porque Dios te prohíbe que realmente me lo digas."

Derek tembló de rabia. Podía sentir sus vibraciones profundas en su estómago, haciéndole estremecer. "-¿Quieres que te cuente cosas?"

"Eso sería un buen cambio de ritmo, ¡sí!"

"-Está bien, entonces, no tengo ningún uso para un marido que podría pensar, incluso por un momento, que podría matar a alguien a sangre fría."

"¿Es eso así?" Los ojos de Stiles se encendieron. "Bueno, no tengo ningún uso para un marido que no puede abrir su boca y decirme maldita sea lo que quiere de mí."

Derek se rizó y abrió los puños. "-Bueno, sabes dónde está la puerta, puedes usarla en cualquier momento."

La boca de Stiles se abrió y se cerró unas cuantas veces, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar palabras pero no podía. "¡Bien!" -gritó finalmente, y se alejó de Derek.

"¡Bien!" Derek gritó tras él.

Stiles salió disparado y cerró la puerta, y después de treinta segundos de furiosa respiración, la ira se desvaneció por el miedo cuando Derek se dio cuenta de que realmente no podía retractarse de nada de lo que había dicho. Si Stiles lo tomaba en su palabra, la alianza de sus familias estaba perdida, y no había nada que impidiera al rey Gerard atacar de nuevo.

Realmente lo había arruinado todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien al parecer en lugar de arreglar el problema solo empeoro aun más. Soy la única que se desespera con esos dos?
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios para conocer su opinión.
> 
> Nos vemos el jueves!


	19. Capítulo 19: El beso

Stiles no sabía a dónde iba, sólo que iba muy rápido. Las salas pasaron en un borrón. Quería encontrar a Scott, pero no, estaría con Allison, y hablar con él en este momento sería un ejercicio de futilidad. Podría ir a buscar a Lydia, pero ya había estado en su habitación cuando regresó del bosque, y dudó mucho que quisiera compañía de ninguna clase durante al menos otra hora.

Quería burlarse de alguien. Preferiblemente Derek, pero era obvio que Derek no lo quería alrededor. En absoluto.

"-¿Se encuentra en un lío, Alteza?"

Stiles se giró hacia quien lo había interrumpido.

Que fuera la princesa Kate no ayudó a su estado de ánimo.

Estaba sentada en una silla en el pasillo, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Se levantó y cuidadosamente se alisó la falda. "No pude evitar notar la rapidez con la que Derek y usted desaparecieron del baile después de que empezaran a bailar. Espero que todo vaya bien".

Por supuesto que sí, pensó Stiles amargamente, y selló sus labios contra su primera respuesta. "-Eso es muy amable, Su Majestad, pero estamos bien, se lo aseguro."

Él hizo el ademan de alejarse de ella, pero Kate era lo suficientemente rápida para posarse a un lado de él. "-Es bueno oírlo, entiendo lo... difícil que puede ser Derek."

La falsa simpatía de sus palabras lo hirió. Stiles sabía que estaba tratando de hacer que se abriera, pintándose como confidente. Se estrechó los dientes al pensarlo. –"Es extraño, no lo encuentro difícil en absoluto" -murmuró Stiles entre dientes-. "-¿Tal vez sólo necesitaba a alguien con un toque más suave?"

La boca de Kate se retorció un poco antes de deslizarse en una sonrisa. "-Tal vez, pero, tendrá más experiencia con eso que yo, nunca he tenido que preocuparme por mi mera presencia causando ofensa."

Stiles se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella. "-¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?"

Kate sonrió y agitó el comentario. "Nada, nada, sólo... pensando en lo agotador que debe ser para usted, constantemente siendo recordado de que usted es apenas un príncipe en un mundo donde tales cosas son muy importantes".

Stiles se río. No pudo evitarlo. "¿Es todo? ¿Es eso lo mejor que puedes decir? Buen señor, mujer, soy el hijo ilegítimo de un rey criado en la corte. ¿Realmente crees que puedes aprender lo suficiente sobre mí en un mero lapso de días, solo minutos, Incluso para acercarte al abuso que he soportado durante diecinueve años? Esto es un juego de niños para mí. "

Probablemente debería haberse detenido allí, pero estaba furioso, furioso por cómo esta mujer había tratado a Derek, cómo lo había empujado y manipulado. Su boca corrió por su cuenta en el mejor de los tiempos, y ahora estaba lejos de los mejores tiempos.

Stiles miró a sus ojos con firmeza. "¿Qué tan débil eres, que esto es lo que haces para sentirte fuerte, sentirte entera, debes odiarte a ti misma tanto como para tener algún placer al molestar a alguien, o no, es porque es la única manera de llamar la atención de su padre, ¿no?" El flash rápido de miedo en sus ojos le dijo que había dado justamente en el clavo. "Ah. Así que eso es, ¿no? Tu padre es un bastardo de corazón frío, y él sólo respeta la fuerza, especialmente la fuerza con la que está de acuerdo. Tu hermano tiene la agallas de enfrentarlo pero tú no, porque Necesitas su aprobación casi más que tu siguiente aliento, así que te has convertido en una burla de persona para conseguir su atención, hacer que te amé, hacer que te valore, te ha manipulado tan bien como has manipulado Cualquier número de personas, convirtiéndote en su propio golem: una estatua vacía y viva que está totalmente ligada a sus órdenes. ¿Se acuerda aún de quién es usted o está tan atada a él que si se va, desaparecerá, Como un fragmento de humo? "

Se inclinó hacia delante, sólo una fracción. "Nunca he conocido a alguien tan desesperada, tan patética, como..."

Su puño le golpeó en la boca, tan sólido como un puñetazo de los que había recibido durante el entrenamiento. La sangre llenó su boca. Stiles bloqueó su segundo golpe, pero su rodilla se levantó y lo golpeó en el costado. Ella agarró su cabeza, retorciendo sus dedos en su cabello, y lo hizo girar, golpeándolo de frente contra la pared.

Stiles se echó a reír. "–Lo tengo. ¿He golpeado un nervio?"

Kate se puso furiosa detrás de él. "No sabes nada, la única razón por la que no te he matado ahora es que mi padre piensa que eres más útil vivo".

Stiles se apartó de la pared y escupió sangre, haciendo una mueca ante el sabor metálico. "Ah, sí." Se frotó la mandíbula. Maldición, eso dolería en la mañana. "-No querrá contrariar a Su Majestad el Rey Scott, ¿verdad?"

Kate sonrió. "También es más útil vivo, al igual que el resto de tu casa ... por lo menos, por ahora ... No tienes ni idea de lo rápido que pueden cambiar los caprichos de Su Majestad".

Stiles se quedó inmóvil. "Si le haces daño a alguno de ellos, a mi hermano, a mi padre, a mi marido, te pelaré viva y trituraré tus huesos en polvo para alimentar los peces del río."

Los ojos de Kate se agrandaron, toda dulzura e inocencia falsas. "-Oh, pero seguramente no golpearías a una mujer, eres demasiado caballeroso para eso."

Se sacudió la sangre de los labios e hizo que su voz fuera tan fría como pudo. "-¿Quién dijo que necesitaba puños?"

Stiles se alejó de Kate y se dirigió hacia el pasillo, todavía bastante enojado por no estaba viendo claro. Cuando el primer estremecimiento lo atormentó, lo desechó por completo. El siguiente era lo suficientemente duro para tenerlo apoyado contra la pared. Estaba helado, y se acuchillo hasta sus huesos.

Maldita sea, maldita sea, ¿cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido?

Levantó las manos y lo vio, el sigilo del frío marcado en el dorso de su mano derecha. No sabía cómo Kate se lo había metido, si era algo que se había construido o si alguien se lo había dado, pero necesitaba romperlo antes de morir de frío en medio del maldito pasillo.

Stiles retrocedió hacia sus aposentos. Necesitaba un cuchillo.

***

Derek tenía que arreglar eso. No estaba seguro de cómo, pero tenía que arreglar eso. Si Stiles pedía la anulación, la familia de Derek no tendría ninguna protección. Y todo sería culpa suya. De nuevo.

Se dijo que eso era lo único que causaba el nudo enfermizo en su estómago.

Debería ir a buscar Stiles y disculparse. No, debía esperar hasta que Stiles volviera a sus aposentos. Tal vez estaría menos enfadado entonces.

No es probable, considerando que le dijiste que no te servía. Tendrás suerte si te habla.

Derek enterró la cara entre sus manos. Si al menos se hubiera alejado de Kate. Si hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada. Debería haberse mordido el labio antes de que se hubiera atrevido a expresar cualquier insatisfacción. ¿Y si Stiles no confiaba en él? Todavía había impedido que Derek fuera arrestado por un crimen que no cometió. Eso fue suficiente, ¿no?

Una puerta se abrió en la habitación de Stiles, y Derek se puso de pie de un salto y estaba en la puerta contigua a sus aposentos en dos pasos. Se obligó a tomar dos respiraciones profundas antes de golpear. "-¿Stiles? ¿Podemos hablar?"

Esperó, pero no oyó nada en respuesta, nada excepto un rápido latido del corazón y una respiración igualmente rápida. Stiles seguía trastornado. Derek supuso que no debería estar tan sorprendido, pero...

No, debería dejarlo solo. Tal vez podría volver a intentarlo un poco más tarde, o tal vez por la mañana,

Algo se estrelló en la habitación de Stiles.

Derek emitió cautela al viento y se estrelló en la puerta.

Stiles estaba en el suelo, enroscado en una pelota, temblando tan fuerte que Derek temía que se golpeara el cerebro contra la silla volcada a su lado.

Derek saltó sobre la silla y se agachó. Había visto una convulsión sólo dos veces; La mayor parte de lo que sabía provenía de Boyd y cómo lo trataba con Erica. No debía durar mucho, sólo un par de minutos a lo sumo; Sólo tendría que asegurarse de que Stiles no se estrellara contra nada y se lastimara más.

Tan pronto como consiguió una buena mirada, sin embargo, Derek se dio cuenta de que su evaluación estaba mal. Los labios de Stiles eran casi azules y su piel era como el hielo.

Él no estaba convulsionando; Estaba temblando.

Stiles parpadeó hacia él, y su aliento salió en una niebla blanca. "D-d-d"

Derek tomo a Stiles, siseando por el frío donde sus pieles tomaron contacto, y lo llevó a la cama. Se las arregló para envolverlos a ambos en las mantas superiores, enrollando su cuerpo alrededor de Stiles tanto como pudo para calentarlo. Stiles se estremeció lo suficiente como para golpearse la cabeza contra la mandíbula de Derek. Derek se estremeció, más por la inevitable herida que Stiles tendría que por cualquier daño hecho a su propio cuerpo.

"Dime que está mal." Se acercó a Stiles. "Dime qué hacer."

Stiles levantó su mano, y Derek vio la marca azul brillante en la parte posterior de la misma. "-R-rómpelo" -dijo Stiles a través de sus dientes-. "Cuchillo. O-"

Derek transformo sus uñas en garras. "¿Esto?"

Stiles asintió y otro estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo.

Derek lo sentó a ambos, cubiertas y todo, para que pudiera tener un mejor ángulo. Se deslizó la punta de su garra del dedo pulgar a través de la marca, separándola rápida y limpia, asegurándose de que la presión era suficiente para romper la piel sin profundizar.

Tenía el mismo efecto que si hubiera cortado las cuerdas de un títere. Stiles se desplomó contra él, la tensión se disolvió de su cuerpo, todavía temblando pero no tan violentamente. Su piel se calentó y prácticamente se escondió en el pecho de Derek.

Derek estaba más que feliz de dejarlo. Apretó los brazos alrededor de Stiles y lo mantuvo cerca, esperando a que los temblores se detuvieran, esperando que la respiración y los latidos del corazón de Stiles volvieran a la normalidad.

"Necesitas un vendaje," dijo Derek. "Permíteme-"

"Está bien." Stiles entrecerró los dedos en la camisa de Derek. "Está bien, solo... Gracias."

Derek metió la nariz en el cabello de Stiles, para calentarlo, absolutamente no para tener su olor. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"-Frío silencioso" -dijo Stiles-. "Se supone que te debe congelar inmediatamente, o casi, creo que ese no fue hecho a mano también porque tomó un par de minutos para tomar efecto. Aun así hizo que fuera difícil conseguir mi cuchillo."

Derek miró hacia atrás a la silla en el suelo; Podía ver ahora que la mitad del desorden en el escritorio de Stiles lo había seguido al suelo. Presumiblemente el cuchillo estaba entre dicho lío. Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Stiles estaba diciendo. "Espera, ¿alguien te puso eso para hacerte morir de frío?"

Stiles se encogió de hombros y metió los dedos dentro y fuera de la camisa de Derek. "Tu ex prometida no estaba muy contenta conmigo."

"-Kate" -dijo Derek, tontamente. "-¿Kate te hizo esto?"

"Se acercó a mí, yo estaba de mal humor." Stiles apretó su rostro contra el cuello de Derek. "Sólo se fue cuesta abajo desde allí."

Derek lo apretó más fuerte. Quería matar a Kate por herir a Stiles, pero entonces, era su culpa que Stiles se hubiera ido en primer lugar. Dios, si tan sólo tuviera...

Stiles suspiró, su aliento refrescantemente cálido contra la piel de Derek, y agarró la camisa de Derek una vez más. "-No la escuches" -dijo, con voz fuerte-. "Todo lo que ella te ha dicho es una mentira ella es egoísta y vil y odio que ella te haya tocado del todo, no sé lo que dijo o lo que hizo pero sé que no era bueno y me gustaría poder incendiarla por eso..."

"-Stiles" -dijo Derek, con la esperanza de detener el ataque de palabras, pero Stiles tampoco lo oía o no le importaba o no podía detenerse, porque la tirada temblorosa continuaba.

"Te mereces algo mejor que eso, te mereces algo mucho mejor que eso, y siento no haberte creído en el bosque y odio eso, odio que deje que el rey Gerard, de toda la gente, me influenciara incluso por un segundo, no me importan los problemas que hemos tenido, tú no lo merecías ..."

Las palabras le retorcieron el corazón, y Derek apartó las mantas y los arrastro a ambos de pie. Pero incluso eso no detuvo a Stiles; El cambio de posición sólo le permito caminar, arrastrando sus dedos a través de su pelo oscuro mientras recorría un área de seis pies cuadrados. Sus ojos ámbar eran anchos y salvajes, las palabras salían de su boca tan rápido que Derek casi no podía seguir el ritmo de ellas, un diluvio inundando la habitación.

"Y no sé qué hice, por qué crees que pienso que no puedes cuidar de ti mismo, pero tienes que decirme estas cosas, Derek, dime qué hago para que no vuelva a hacerlo, Porque no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero que huyas de mí, odio cuando me miras como si tuvieras miedo de mí ..."

Derek se lanzó hacia adelante, sin idea de lo que iba a hacer aparte de que necesitaba que Stiles se detuviera, solo por un momento. Ahuecó la cabeza de Stiles y rozó su pulgar a lo largo de ese hermoso labio inferior, vio por primera vez donde estaba dividido y sangrando.

Para su sorpresa, Stiles tartamudeó para detenerse. Los oídos de Derek sonaron con el silencio hasta que oyó el latido del corazón de Stiles, fuerte y rápido, llenando el espacio entre ellos.

Derek no pudo pensar por un momento, sólo tuvo que mirar, a los labios de Stiles y su nariz y sus enormes ojos ámbar y sus mejillas enrojecidas -uno con una marca que sería un moretón por la mañana- y los lunares salpicando su piel pálida. Derek quería besar cada uno.

Stiles gimió, un ruido suave y herido que resonó en la quietud, y Derek recordó que su labio estaba realmente lesionado. Debería haberle quitado la mano, pero Derek desesperadamente no quería dejar de tocar. "-Estás sangrando" -dijo él con voz ronca.

"¿Huh?" Stiles parpadeó, y luego su lengua salió disparada, tocando el corte en su labio y rozando el borde del pulgar de Derek. "-Oh, eso no es nada."

"-Deberíamos limpiarlo" -dijo Derek con voz ronca-

Stiles sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente, con un movimiento tan leve que la única razón por la que Derek lo sintió era porque seguía inclinando la cabeza de Stiles. "Está bien, mira."

Mirar los labios de Stiles. Bueno, eso ciertamente no fue una dificultad.

Stiles cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. El corte en sus labios brillaba azul, como los tatuajes en su cuerpo. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, no había señales de que hubiera sido herido alguna vez.

Derek pasó lentamente el pulgar sobre la piel donde había estado el corte. "Puedes curarte a ti mismo."

"-Un poco" -dijo Stiles-. "Derek-"

"Quiero besarte."

Las palabras salieron de su boca, tan suaves que por un momento Derek estuvo seguro de que sólo lo había dicho en su cabeza.

Entonces vio la forma en que los ojos de Stiles se abrieron, como si estuviera en estado de shock, y Derek se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

El pánico lo inundó inmediatamente, cada instinto lo empujó para cerrarse y huir antes de que Stiles empezara a reír. "Pero no soy bueno", añadió Derek apresuradamente. "No soy-"

"No me importa," Stiles lo cortó. "Practicaremos, practicaremos mucho." Alzó la mano y la apoyó sobre la de Derek. "¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que he estado pensando en besarte? Es una distracción, pensé que no querías."

Derek finalmente apartó el pulgar del labio de Stiles, pero sólo para trazar sobre el lunar cerca de la esquina de su boca. "-Lo quería, lo quiero" -dijo-. "Yo solo... no quiero que estés decepcionado conmigo."

No quiero que me alejes, quizás eso era cierto, pero Derek no pudo decirlo. Ya se sentía como si estuviera demasiado abierto, como si hubiera desbloqueado una caja de vidrio más frágil y se la entregara a Stiles, sin idea de si acabaría acariciada o destrozada.

Los ojos de Stiles se suavizaron ante las palabras, casi como si hubiera oído lo que Derek no había dicho. "No creo que pueda suceder", susurró, su aliento resoplando contra la piel de Derek.

Derek dejó caer sus manos en la cintura de Stiles, frotó los pulgares sobre los huesos de la cadera que podía sentir a través de los finos pantalones que Stiles usaba. Estaban encogidos uno contra el otro, con las narices tocándose, y todo lo que Derek podía oír era el rápido y errático latido de sus corazones.

Y entonces Stiles se inclinó hacia adelante, cerró esa última brecha de media pulgada, y lo besó por primera vez desde su boda.

Derek se congeló, una reacción de tirón, cada músculo se tensó, pero los labios de Stiles eran cálidos, suaves. Sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de Derek, arañándole ligeramente la cabeza. Lentamente, la tensión disminuyó de los hombros de Derek y su enfoque se volvió hacia el beso, de vuelta a la suave presión de los labios que apenas fue más que una caricia.

Entonces Stiles retrocedió una fracción de pulgada, lo suficiente para hablar. "Eso no fue tan malo, ¿verdad?"

No, era... era algo para lo que Derek no tenía una palabra, algo que no podía identificar. "-Stiles" -murmuró, y cerró la escasa distancia entre ellos para volver a unir sus labios.

"-Stiles" -murmuró, y cerró la escasa distancia entre ellos para volver a unir sus labios

 

Stiles tarareaba con aprecio, y la débil vibración hizo temblar a Derek. Su corazón seguía acelerado por los nervios tanto como por el deseo, pero los dedos en su pelo actuaban como un ancla, diciéndole con una presión débil cosas que no se podía decir con la boca ocupada.

No te vayas. No corras. Quédate aquí. Bésame más.

En una exhalación temblorosa, Derek finalmente reunió el coraje para pasear su lengua a lo largo del labio inferior de Stiles, pellizcarla suavemente. Eso le valió un gruñido de sorpresa, y luego Stiles inmediatamente lo imitó. No lo sacudió tanto como al calentarlo, como el placer era un fuego lento y cada movimiento y ruido que hacia Stiles aumentó el calor imperceptiblemente.

Entonces Stiles pasó su lengua por los labios de Derek otra vez, casi como si pidiera permiso, y después de sólo la más breve vacilación, Derek separó sus labios para dejar que Stiles entrara en su boca.

Era dolorosamente suave, casi cauteloso, el modo en que Stiles lo exploraba, como si no estuviera seguro de sí mismo o no estuviera seguro de qué tipo de bienvenida recibiría. Entonces sus lenguas se rozaron, y todo se desaceleró. El tiempo se ralentizó, el latido del corazón de Derek se ralentizó, y el mundo se desvaneció a nada más que a Stiles, sus manos y sus labios y sus suaves gemidos y su olor. Con cada caricia tierna, el miedo, la preocupación y la tensión se derritieron, dejando a Derek suelto y deseoso.

Apretó las caderas de Stiles y lo acercó más, abriendo más la boca. Stiles tomó la indirecta y profundizó el beso, los dedos enredándose un poco más en el pelo de Derek, y oh, Dios, era nuevo y extraño y tan, tan bueno. ¿Por qué había esperado tanto tiempo para esto?

Stiles pasó una mano por el pelo de Derek, bajó hasta su cuello hasta su pecho, y empujó ligeramente pero insistentemente. Derek podría haberse sentido preocupado, pero Stiles seguía besándolo y su otra mano seguía apretada en la cabeza de Derek, y era muy, muy difícil pensar en otra cosa, sentir algo más que ese deseo suave y cálido.

Derek se dejó empujar hasta que sus piernas chocaron contra la cama, y él se hundió lentamente para sentarse en el borde. Stiles rompió el beso entonces, pero fue para agarrar el fondo de la camisa de Derek y tirar de ella. Derek levantó los brazos, todavía aturdido y flotando en este mundo especialmente intemporal, y Stiles quitó la camisa y la tiró.

Derek empujó el abrigo de Stiles por sus hombros, luego se fue a desabrochar su chaleco mientras Stiles se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba caer al suelo. El chaleco le siguió, y luego Stiles se desabrochó el cuello y se quitó la camisa, revelando finalmente su pecho tatuado.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre Derek, extendiendo las piernas de modo que sus rodillas colgaran en las caderas de Derek y sus miembros descansaran a una distancia del uno del otro.

Era como un sueño, todo lento, rico y hermoso, y Derek no quería despertar de él.

Pasó las manos por los lados de Stiles, bebiendo de la vista de sus tatuajes, y se inclinó hacia adelante para trazar una curva azul con su lengua. Stiles se estremeció y se arqueó contra él, "Sí" cayendo de su boca como un susurro desnudo, y Derek siguió el camino del tatuaje hasta que su boca alcanzó un pezón. Él pasó su lengua a través de ella, y Stiles gimió.

Derek comenzó a abrirse camino hacia el otro, husmeando y besando su camino a través del pecho de Stiles, y entonces Stiles lo detuvo, inclinando su barbilla y capturando la boca de Derek en otro beso.

Stiles se balanceó hacia delante, justo lo suficiente para que sus pollas se cepillaran. Derek gimió ante el deseo que se acumulaba en la base de su espina dorsal, un poco más agudo de lo que había sido un momento antes, y luego se relajó una vez más en un cálido hormigueo que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Una pequeña parte de él quería más, quería correr con más fuerza, más rápido, frotarse la polla en Stiles hasta que llegaran gritando, pero estaba tan lejos, un leve pinchazo enterrado bajo una manta de placer nebuloso que provenía de la perfección de esto, sólo eso. Besarse lentamente, como si no tuvieran nada más que hacer, en ningún otro lugar para estar, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo sólo para tocar, explorar, atesorar.

Derek bajó las manos hacia las caderas de Stiles y luego hacia arriba, disfrutando de los gemidos tranquilos que le seguían a las palmas de sus manos, tragando los suaves jadeos agudos cuando arañaba ligeramente con sus uñas. Stiles se arqueó contra él, presionando el pecho de Derek, y era tan fácil caer hacia atrás, para llevarlos a la cama con el colchón contra la espalda y Stiles contra su pecho, un peso caliente que Derek nunca quiso apartar. Sus manos encontraron el culo de Stiles de nuevo, y Derek empujó perezosamente hacia arriba, lo suficiente para que él sintiera la presión de él, suficiente para sentir a Stiles gimiendo contra su boca.

Sus caderas se movieron casi por su propia cuenta, pero aún con lentitud, porque todo se sentía tan maravilloso, tan perfecto, que Derek no quería que terminara. Stiles se movió ligeramente sobre él, las caderas rodando para encontrarse con los brazos de Derek, apoyados a cada lado de su cabeza y aun besándolo, dejando a Derek sin aliento con esa lengua inteligente.

Era como estar en un barco, medio dormido y balanceándose suavemente con las olas. Derek se sentía grueso y lento y embriagado con el olor de Stiles y la excitación, de sexo y ellos, flotando en su cuerpo con cada respiración. Quería quedarse ahí para siempre.

"-Derek" -susurró Stiles. "-Derek, por favor."

Derek apretó una mano más fuerte en el culo de Stiles, arrastró la otra hasta la parte posterior de su cuello para empujarlo en otro beso, y luego rodó sus caderas un poco más fuertes, sólo un poco más rápido. Stiles gritó en su boca, los puños apretando las sábanas, las caderas empujando contra Derek mientras se venía. Derek lo saboreó, el sonido de los pequeños gritos desamparados que Stiles dejó salir y las vibraciones de ellos en el beso, y luego con la siguiente inhalación lo olía: el olor de placer de haberse venido y saciado y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para empujar a Derek a su propio clímax.

No voló, no se rompió, sólo lo dejó rodar sobre él como una ola, segura y cálida y bella, dejó que Stiles lo besara a través de ella, dejó que su cuerpo se lanzara por su propia voluntad hasta que las réplicas se desvanecieran.

Stiles bajó la cabeza junto a la de Derek y acarició su cuello. "Wow."

Derek pasó las manos por la espalda de Stiles y asintió, sin confiar en sí mismo. Un nudo se formaba en su garganta ante esta intimidad, esta nueva cosa entre ellos que era preciosa y frágil y perfecta y absolutamente abrumadora.

Stiles levantó la cabeza y pasó su pulgar por la mejilla de Derek. La preocupación arrugó su rostro. "-Derek, ¿estás bien, te he hecho daño?"

Derek levantó la mano, sintió la humedad en sus mejillas. ¡Ah! Así que estaba llorando. Y Stiles estaba preocupado por él.

"Derek-"

Derek tomó la mano de Stiles y besó la palma. "Estoy bien," dijo, su voz áspera y rasposa. "No me lastimaste, eres perfecto, fue perfecto."

Era lo correcto para decir, porque la preocupación se disolvió en una sonrisa suave e inestable, y Stiles enterró su cara en el cuello de Derek. "-Sí, lo fue" -susurró, y algo de eso, sabiendo que Stiles sentía lo mismo, hizo que Derek quisiera acurrucarse en ese momento y no dejarlo nunca.

"-Deberías quedarte" -dijo Stiles-. "Conmigo, si quieres."

Quedarse. Derek cerró los ojos y asintió. "Sí quiero." Y luego se obligó a decirlo todo, para que Stiles pudiera oírlo. "Quiero quedarme contigo."

Sintió la curva de una sonrisa en su cuello. "Bueno."

***

Ambos despertaron horas después por un grito de banshee.


	20. Capítulo 20: El grito

Stiles se levantó bruscamente y cayó a medio camino de la cama, con las piernas enredadas en Derek y las sábanas. Movió todo de su camino para dejarlo libre y se dejó caer al suelo, agarrando ciegamente la ropa. El grito de Lydia sonó en sus oídos, largo y suficientemente fuerte que todo el palacio estaría despierto ahora, y todo lo que podía pensar era la advertencia de Kate, y su padre y Scott y la reina Melissa, Melissa y por favor, Dios, no ellos, no dejes que sean ellos.

Derek agarró su brazo y arrastró a Stiles a sus pies, y lo siguiente que Stiles supo era que, Derek le había metido una camisa en la cabeza y el par de pantalones en sus manos.

Stiles se vestía con más rapidez que nunca en su vida, todavía se tiraba la camisa por encima de la cabeza mientras corría hacia el pasillo, directamente a la habitación de Scott porque estaba más cerca.

La puerta se abrió antes de que Stiles pudiera golpear, y Scott estaba allí de pie, cabello oscuro arrancado del sueño y sólo ligeramente armado de lo que Stiles estaba, vivo, vivo, no era él; Lydia no estaba gritando por él.

Stiles se abalanzó hacia adelante y abrazó a su hermano, sentía que Scott devolvía el abrazo con la misma fuerza, casi podía escuchar el alivio egoísta de Gracias a Dios, no eres tu quien está en su agarre.

“-¿Has visto a mamá?” -preguntó Scott.

Stiles negó con la cabeza. “-Nosotros hemos venido directamente aquí.”

"¿Nosotros?"

“-Derek y yo.” Stiles miró hacia el pasillo, vio a Derek apoyando una mano en el hombro de Boyd, y luego vio a su padre y a la reina Melissa corriendo. La mirada de puro alivio en el rostro de padre imitó exactamente lo que Stiles sintió, y él se negó a sentirse avergonzado por el nudo en su garganta o la forma en que prácticamente abordó a su padre.

“-Gracias a Dios” -dijo papá, con tanta tranquilidad que Stiles estaba seguro de que nadie debía oírlo, y luego, más fuerte-.”¿Dónde está Lydia?”

Derek señaló el pasillo hacia la parte principal del palacio. "El grito vino de ese camino."

El rostro de Scott se escurrió de color. “-Allison.”

Estaba a mitad del pasillo antes de que Stiles pudiera parpadear. Padre maldijo y lo siguió, ordenando "¡Quédate con la reina!" Sobre su hombro, aunque la reina Melissa ya estaba corriendo tras ellos. Derek y Boyd tomaron posiciones a ambos lados de ella, y Stiles corrió y pasó sus dedos por los de Derek, sosteniendo su mano mientras corrían por los pasillos.

Encontraron a Lydia en el pasillo, acurrucada contra la pared, sosteniéndose y balanceándose. Ya no estaba gritando, pero murmurándose a sí misma, lo suficientemente suave que Stiles no podía decir lo que estaba diciendo. Scott se arrodilló a su lado, apretando una de sus manos, y padre estaba...

Padre miraba fijamente un cuerpo en la parte superior de la escalera.

Incluso desde varios pasos atrás, incluso sin los sentidos de los hombres lobo, Stiles podía oler la sangre. Él presionó su mano libre sobre su boca para evitar el vómito.

“-Stiles “-dijo Derek suavemente, con una nota de preocupación en su voz-.

"Estaré bien." Soltó la mano de Derek. “Quédate con Lydia y la reina.”

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Derek asentir con la cabeza y Stiles caminó para pararse junto a su padre. Distante, podía oír gritos y pisadas desde la otra ala del palacio, aquellos que no estaban familiarizados con el grito de un banshee, no sabían lo que significaba. Stiles no sabía si los envidiaba o no. Menos distante, podía oír a los hombres de su padre bajar por el pasillo detrás de ellos. Esta área sería el caos en unos poco minutos.

Entonces vio el cuerpo, incluso más salvaje que el del bosque, y tuvo que alejarse. "Buen Dios."

Padre apoyó una mano en su hombro. “-Es Su Alteza, princesa Victoria.”

¡¿Qué?! Stiles sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás, con el choque puro ayudando a mantener el estómago firme. Ahora que estaba mirando, ahora que podía mirar, vio que el rostro de la princesa consorte no había sido dañado, como una cabeza de muñeca pálida y perfecta sobre un cuerpo mutilado. El kanima no había sido tan cuidadoso con el campesino de esta tarde.

Quien hubiera hecho esto no había querido arriesgar ninguna posibilidad de equivocarse con su identidad.

Las implicaciones lo enfriaron. "Esto va a ponerse mal, ¿no?"

Muy," dijo el Padre. -Llévate a Lydia de vuelta a su habitación.

Alguien gritó, y Stiles arrancó sus ojos del cuerpo justo a tiempo para ver a la princesa Allison venir corriendo por el pasillo. Se movió, pero Scott fue más rápido, apareciendo casi de la nada para atrapar a Allison antes de que pudiera acercarse demasiado.

El príncipe Chris se movió alrededor de ellos y se quedó allí, mirando el cuerpo delante de ellos. Un sinnúmero de emociones cruzó su rostro, antes de asentarse en una expresión de espanto.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera decir algo, antes de que Padre pudiera decir algo, el príncipe Chris se acercó a donde Lydia seguía apoyada contra la pared, apoyada en la reina Melissa. Stiles rompió su inacción y corrió, pero Derek y Boyd ya se estaban enderezando, formando una pared entre el príncipe y Lydia. Stiles llegó justo a tiempo para insinuarse delante de ellos.

El príncipe Chris lanzó su inquietante mirada a Stiles. “Hazte a un lado, los estoy llevando a los interrogatorios.”

Derek gruñó. "Claro que lo harás."

Stiles quería codearlo para que callara. "Ellos no lo hicieron", dijo Stiles, antes de que el príncipe Chris pudiera cuestionar la declaración de Derek. “No podían hacerlo.”

“-Son hombres lobo, os aseguro que son perfectamente capaces de hacer algo tan salvaje y eso ”, y que el príncipe Chris movió su brazo detrás de él, “no era un kanima.”

Stiles juró que podía sentir que Derek y Boyd se erizaban tras él. “-Quiero decir que no tenían tiempo” -dijo apresuradamente-. "Lydia grita precisamente en el momento de la muerte, Derek estaba conmigo cuando oímos el grito, y todos vimos a Boyd poco después. No hay manera de que ninguno de los dos pudiera haber hecho esto, volvió a nuestra ala y limpió antes de que Lydia gritara, incluso los hombres lobo no son tan rápidos.”

La mirada del príncipe Chris se hizo más profunda, y Stiles supo que no había dicho nada para salvar la situación. El príncipe Chris iba a llevar a Boyd y Derek y...

"Ojos rojos."

Stiles se movió bruscamente ante la voz de Lydia y la vio aferrada a la reina Melissa. Las lágrimas le rozaban las mejillas, pero sus ojos eran claros y su voz era suya.

Inmediatamente, se arrodilló junto a Lydia. "¿Lo has visto?"

Ella asintió, y un resplandor de horror resonó en sus ojos antes de que ella hablara decididamente. "Vi ojos rojos y garras y..." Ella se estremeció y luego, para sorpresa de Stiles, miró al príncipe Chris. –“He visto hombres lobo, Su Alteza, y lo que sea que atacara a su esposa no era un lobo, era un monstruo.”

“-Un Alfa ha salido mal” -dijo Derek suavemente-.

-“¿Está tratando de decirme que hay un hombre lobo alfa en libertad en este palacio?” El príncipe Chris no gruñó, pero se acercó bastante. “Eso es absurdo.”

Stiles se puso de pie, parándose enfrente del príncipe Chris. –“Supongo que no sabe nada sobre las banshees, Su Alteza, pero le aseguro que si Lydia dice que un monstruo de ojos rojos atacó a su mujer, entonces eso es lo que pasó, y usted ignora ese conocimiento sobre su propio peligro.”

La reina Melissa se puso de pie también. “-Su Alteza, conozco a Lydia desde hace más de diez años, y nunca he sabido que su visión este equivocada.”

Los ojos del príncipe Chris se movieron hacia adelante y hacia atrás, desde Stiles hacia Derek y hasta Lydia, y luego volvieron a la reina Melissa. Un músculo en su mandíbula se crispó, como si quisiera decir algo, pero se estaba reteniendo de él.

Con una maldición, se volvió hacia los guardias argents, escupiendo órdenes con una velocidad y un enfoque que era impresionante. La calma explotó en un caos ordenado, la mitad de los hombres haciendo preparativos con el cuerpo y la otra mitad extendiéndose para buscar en el palacio. Stiles no se sorprendió mucho al ver a su padre dando órdenes similares antes de acercarse a ellos.

"Lidia y Su Majestad vuelven a sus aposentos", dijo. “Si puedes poner algún tipo de protección allí, Stiles, hazlo”.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera responder a la afirmativa, su padre ya se estaba volviendo hacia Boyd y Derek. “-¿Puede usted tener alguna idea de cómo encontrar al Alpha?”

Compartieron una mirada, y luego Derek sacudió lentamente la cabeza. "Hay demasiada sangre, no podemos oler algún aroma."

“-He estado en la mayor parte del palacio y de la ciudad, capitán, y no he olido a otro lobo, mucho menos a un alfa” -dijo Boyd-. "Aunque los cazadores son capaces de ocultar los olores a los hombres lobo".

"Y el olor de un Alfa es diferente en su forma humana", agregó Derek. "Incluso si pudiéramos obtener un olor, sería sólo de ellos como un lobo."

Padre maldijo entre dientes. “-Muy bien, les pediré que se queden en nuestra ala, así como hare que el resto de nuestros hombres busquen por el palacio, y” -añadió bajando la voz-, realmente prefiero que los hombres de los Argents no tengan una excusa para que vengan detrás de que los dos hombres lobos conocidos. "

“-Por supuesto, capitán” -dijo Derek sin vacilar-. Boyd se limitó a inclinarse.

Un nudo ahogó la garganta de Stiles, y él agarró la mano de su padre antes de que pudiera apartarse. Tembloroso, Stiles trazó un glifo de protección en la espalda. No era tan fuerte como un encanto, no era tan fuerte como lo hubiera sido si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de construirlo de antemano, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora mismo.

Padre sonrió y asintió, como si hubiera oído las palabras que Stiles no había dicho. “Bueno, ahora vete, vuelve a las habitaciones.”

Stiles se volvió hacia Lydia, pero ya estaba de pie, con un brazo sobre la reina Melissa. La mirada de Lydia se mostró con una mirada que hacía que quisiera mimarla Stiles lo sabía mejor.   
Scott se acercó a ellos, un brazo todavía alrededor de Allison, que tenía la cara medio escondida en su hombro. “-Lydia, ¿puede Allison quedarse contigo?”

Lydia asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto."

Volvieron a las habitaciones en silencio, Boyd y Derek en la parte delantera y trasera del grupo, respectivamente. Stiles se agitó mientras caminaba, su mente corriendo por una media docena de caminos diferentes. Las implicaciones de la muerte de la princesa, las implicaciones de un hombre lobo alfa y un kanima matando con impunidad alrededor del palacio, el hecho de que su padre estaba allí buscando a los dos ...

Derek y Boyd revisaron las habitaciones, y Stiles selló cada una con ceniza de montaña, pintándola sobre el marco y el umbral. Se mantuvo fuerte contra Boyd y Derek, por lo que Stiles sólo podía esperar que fuera tan eficaz contra un lobo más fuerte.

La única puerta que no pintaba era la suya.

"¿Puedo traerte algo?" -preguntó a Lydia.

Ella condujo a Allison a la habitación y sacudió la cabeza. "Nada."

Stiles quería decir algo más, quería decir que lo sentía, pero el rostro de Lydia era duro y Allison parecía como si pudiera romperse en cualquier momento. No había nada que pudiera decir.

Encamino a Scott de vuelta a sus aposentos, dejó que Derek acompañara a la reina Melissa mientras Boyd se dirigía hacia el vestíbulo. "Esto es malo", dijo Scott.

Stiles quería reírse de la magnitud de la subestimación. “Malo. Sí. Supongo que esa es la palabra para eso.”

"Estas tu-"

“-Bien” -dijo Stiles, antes de que Scott pudiera terminar la pregunta-. "Estoy bien, Scott, lo prometo, ¿y tú?"

Scott dio una media sonrisa. “-No sé si dormiré mucho más esta noche.”

"Yo tampoco." Stiles deseaba tener algo que hacer con sus manos. Se sentían mucho más temblorosas de lo normal. "Scott, no creo que sea coincidencia que hayamos encontrado dos cadáveres el mismo día".

La sonrisa desapareció por completo, y Scott parecía tan serio como Stiles nunca lo había visto. “Yo tampoco.”

“-Por lo menos el rey Gerard no estaba aquí para culpar de esto a Derek” –murmuró Stiles.

“-No, no estaba.” Scott hizo una pausa. "Espera, no estaba”.

Stiles sintió que le llego la comprensión al mismo tiempo que veía los ojos de Scott ensancharse. Agarró el hombro de Scott y lo empujó a la habitación.

“-¿Crees que se suponía que esta muerte se debía de culpar a Derek?” Scott susurró.

Stiles mordía el borde de su pulgar. “Probablemente matando a la princesa consorte... no importaba que fuera un príncipe que viniera de visita, habrían encarcelado a Derek en el acto... La única razón por la que no fue arrestado en el bosque fue porque probamos que era un kanima . "

"Y esto fue definitivamente un hombre lobo", dijo Scott. "Y es la mitad de la noche, él habría estado solo, sin coartada."  
Stiles empezó a sacudir la cabeza, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Scott tenía razón. “-Oh, maldita sea, se suponía que estaba solo, pero estaba conmigo.” Revisó mentalmente a la gente que había visto en el rellano.” -¿Viste a la princesa Kate? ¿Estaba allí?”

Scott meneó la cabeza. “-No, ¿y tú?”

"No." Algo le hacía cosquillas en la parte posterior de su mente, con insistencia, una respuesta que estaba justo allí, pero se alejaba cada vez que Stiles trataba de agarrarla. "Alguien está acusando a Derek por asesinato, y si no es el rey Gerard o la princesa Kate, entonces es casi seguro que alguien responde a ellos, no sé por qué, ¿qué demonios podrían lograr?"

Scott se pasó la mano por el pelo oscuro y peludo. “-¿Puedes demostrar que son ellos?”

“-Por supuesto que no puedo... Es un presentimiento, Scott, y se siente bien... Sólo...” -Stiles se desvaneció y miró a la habitación oscura, como si las respuestas pudieran esconderse en las sombras. “No confío en ellos.”

“Yo tampoco.” Scott suspiró. "Mira, deberíamos dormir a la primera hora de la mañana, nos reuniremos con el príncipe Chris y tu padre, ver lo que han encontrado y planear nuestros próximos pasos .Si tienes razón, y el objetivo era acusar a Derek, Es dudoso que lastimen a alguien si él va a estar contigo. Scott hizo una pausa. "Él va a estar contigo, ¿no?"

Después de esto, Stiles no dejaría a Derek fuera de su vista. “Lo amarraré a la cama si tengo que hacerlo.”

Scott resopló. "Es bueno saberlo", dijo, y envolvió a Stiles en un abrazo. "Mantente a salvo."

Stiles abrazó a su hermano. "Tu igual."

Stiles esperaba que Derek volviera a sus habitaciones, pero estaba de pie junto al escritorio de Stiles, reemplazando todo lo que había sido golpeado antes esa noche. Papeles, libros, piedras, hilos, una caja de objetos mágicos... Derek los puso de nuevo en el escritorio y los arregló suavemente, como si supiera lo importantes que eran. La vista era extrañamente doméstica, y torció algo en Stiles, quebrado en pedazos.

Antes de que él supiera lo que estaba haciendo, estaba cruzando la habitación, posando una mano en el pelo de Derek y el otro en su camisa, arrastrándolo hacia un beso, más duro y más caliente que los que habían compartido antes. Stiles no se dio cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba hasta que sus labios se tocaron, hasta que tuvo su boca en la de Derek y el calor del deseo apareciendo sobre su piel. Stiles soltó un ruido herido, uno que apenas reconoció como proveniente de su propia boca.

Se alejó de Derek, temblando, aunque cada fibra de su cuerpo quería seguir tocando, para seguir besándose, para mantener... “-Lo siento” -susurró. "Lo siento, si no quieres, lo necesito, Derek, necesito...”

No sabía cómo decirlo, no sabía cómo preguntar, cómo explicar el sentimiento que se arremolinaba bajo su piel.

Derek le acarició la cara, rozó su pulgar sobre la mejilla de Stiles, sus ojos más suaves y más abiertos de lo que Stiles jamás los había visto. “-Lo sé” –murmuró. “-Stiles, lo sé, lo que quieras, lo que necesites, déjame, déjame.”

Stiles buscó en el rostro de Derek, buscando el menor indicio de temor o vacilación, pero no había nada, sólo seriedad. "Derek", dijo de nuevo, y eso era todo porque necesitaba más besos, nada más que besos y tocar y...

Volvió a atacar la boca de Derek, hundiendo los dedos en el cabello de Derek para darle más influencia. Derek gimió y agarró sus caderas, sus dedos apretando tan duro que Stiles tendría moretones. Dios, oró para que tuviera moretones, oró para ver las marcas de Derek en su cuerpo durante días.

 

Mordió el labio inferior de Derek, lo chupó hasta que Derek gruñó, y retumbó a través de sus bocas juntas y directamente a la polla de Stiles. Quería más, quería todo, quería el recordatorio de que Derek estaba vivo, vivo; Lydia no había gritado por él, no había gritado por ninguno de ellos...

Stiles agarró la camisa de Derek, arrugándola para poder tocar, pasando las manos por cada centímetro de la piel de Derek, cálida y llena de vida. Era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba ese toque, necesitaba sentir el pulso de Derek bajo las yemas de los dedos y los ruidos que hacía, necesitaba todo, necesitaba más.

Derek parecía entender, sin embargo, porque dejó salir una maldición amortiguada y se arrancó la camisa, y no perdió tiempo en destrozar la de Stiles también.

Dulce Señor, eso era lo más excitante que había visto.

Derek vaciló y miró hacia atrás a Stiles, sus pupilas tan anchas que su iris eran sólo bordes alrededor de ellos. "Eso era… Yo...”

"Pantalones," Stiles jadeó, y enganchó sus dedos a través de los de Derek para ilustrar su punto. “-Necesitamos no tener pantalones.”

Aquellos iris brillaban de un azul brillante, y Derek rastrilló sus garras por los lados de los pantalones de Stiles.

Stiles exhaló bruscamente. "Mierda." 

Empujó a Derek hacia la cama, empujándolo contra el colchón, deteniéndose sólo el tiempo suficiente para arrancar los pantalones de Derek y arrojarlos a través de la habitación. Y entonces Derek se desnudó y se extendió ante él. Stiles deseaba tener más luz, más que los pálidos cristales de la luz de la luna que brillaban por la ventana, porque le encantaba ver a Derek, pero no quiso detenerse lo suficiente para encender velas. La necesidad le picaba por todas partes, tanto que estaba vibrando con ella, y ya estaba duro y goteaba.

Stiles se arrastró sobre Derek para besarlo de nuevo, para presionar sus cuerpos juntos. Calmó una parte de él, acostado completamente sobre Derek, piel con piel, y Stiles deslizó una mano para agarrar la de Derek, para unir sus dedos.

Derek soltó un sonido que era medio suspiro, medio gruñido y mordió el labio inferior de Stiles. "¿Qué deseas?"

Stiles sonrió, ocultando su rostro contra el cuello de Derek. "Incorpórate."

Empezó a moverse para que Derek pudiera hacerlo, pero Derek pasó un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Stiles y los sentó juntos. Sus miembros se deslizaron uno contra el otro, la fricción más dulce, y Stiles gimió y se revolvió para poner una mano alrededor de los dos. No se molestó con en ser lento, no ahora, no cuando apenas se mantenía unido, no cuando necesitaba sentir que Derek se corría debajo de él como si necesitara su siguiente aliento.

Derek maldijo y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Stiles, el aliento entraba en jadeos calientes. Stiles clavó su mano libre en el cabello de Derek e inclinó la cabeza para observar sus pollas presionadas. Ambos estaban goteando, deslizándose por el camino contra su mano, y cada golpe hizo que Stiles hiciera ruidos que no reconocía y no podía empezar a sentirse avergonzado.

Derek gimió en cada exhalación, las caderas sacudiendo su polla en el agarre de Stiles. Stiles envolvió su mano únicamente alrededor de la polla de Derek y le acarició, rápido y duro. Derek se estremeció y hundió sus dientes en la unión del cuello y el hombro de Stiles, y clavó sus uñas humanas en su espalda.

Stiles se arqueó por la sensación, sin saber si estaba tratando de acercarse más o más lejos o tal vez ambos al mismo tiempo. No era dolor o placer, era sólo fuego y deseo, la necesidad de marcar a Derek y ser marcado a cambio, la necesidad de tocar a Derek donde quiera que pudiera ser tocado.

Tiró de la cabeza de Derek para que pudieran besarse, para que pudiera saborear cada ruido desesperado que hacía Derek, cada respiración jadeante. “-Te sientes muy bien” -susurró Stiles entre besos. “-Por favor, Derek, córrete, córrete para mí.”  
Derek lo agarró más fuerte y lo hizo, llegando con un gemido de desamparo contra la boca de Stiles, la polla latía sobre el puño de Stiles. Stiles seguía acariciándolo, ralentizando sus movimientos mientras Derek temblaba contra él. Bajó la mano por el cuello de Derek, pasó el pulgar por el pulso, disfrutando de la conexión. Derek se estremeció de nuevo, y luego tomó la polla de Stiles en su propio agarre.

Stiles se estremeció ante el contacto y cubrió la mano de Derek con la suya, pero aun así, vergonzosamente con unos pocos golpes más se corrió encima de ambos. Se hundió contra Derek, sudoroso y tembloroso, pero la necesidad que había estado zumbando bajo su piel finalmente se había calmado.

Se quedó allí, pegado a Derek con el sudor y la corrida, hasta que sus rodillas comenzaron a protestar por mantenerlo agazapado durante tanto tiempo. Todavía no quería moverse. "Ay."

La respuesta de Derek fue descansar, llevando a Stiles con él, hasta que ambos estaban estirados en la cama. "¿Mejor?"

“Mmm” Stiles acaricio con su nariz el hombro de Derek y estiró las piernas. Se estremeció y se dijo que era por el sudor refrescante de su espalda, no por la... sensación de hinchazón dentro de su pecho, presionando su piel y estrechando su garganta. "Gracias." Su voz canturreó en la segunda palabra.

Si Derek lo notó, no hizo ningún comentario. Simplemente pasó una mano sobre la espalda de Stiles, con un patrón indistinto una y otra vez, y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Stiles. “Deberíamos limpiar.”

Stiles sacudió la cabeza, cansado y saciado haciendo que sus movimientos fueran lentos. "No quiero moverme, sólo quiero seguirte tocando. Tocar es bueno."

Derek besó el lado de su cabeza. "Tocar es bueno."

Stiles apretó a Derek. “Quédate conmigo, no te vayas, no vayas a ninguna parte.” Stiles oyó el hilo de la desesperación en su propia voz, incluso bajo el espesor de la felicidad.

Eso le valió otro beso en la sien, y Derek le apretó suavemente. “No te preocupes, no voy a ir a ninguna parte.”


	21. Capítulo 21: El Ala Norte

Derek no durmió. Bueno, eso no era cierto; Él dormito, flotando en un espacio entre el sueño y el despertar, donde sólo estaba vagamente consciente de cualquier cosa. Excepto Stiles, que estaba envuelto alrededor de él, hundido en el pecho de Derek como si fuera su almohada favorita. Derek lo había obligado a moverse, a protestas ruidosas y copiosas, sólo el tiempo suficiente para limpiarlos a ambos, y luego Stiles se había sujetado a él como un tornillo en el momento en que estaba de vuelta en la cama. A Derek no le importaba. Simplemente le pasó la mano por el cabello de Stiles y se relajó en el abrazo.

Le hacía sentir... completo, de una manera que nunca había esperado. Ciertamente no había previsto nada de esto después de su conversación en el jardín, no había pensado que Stiles quisiera esto. Derek estaba contento de poder darlo.

Se alejó más para despertarse y, como ya lo había hecho en numerosas ocasiones, escuchó los sonidos del capitán Stilinski y sus hombres volviendo al ala de invitados. Como antes, Derek oyó sólo los sonidos más apagados del resto del palacio. La búsqueda se había desvanecido, pero lo más importante, no había oído el sonido de ninguna pelea.

Suspiró y volvió las orejas hacia el latido del corazón de Stiles, lento y firme con el sueño.

Derek quería quedarse en esta burbuja mientras pudiera, fingir que el mundo fuera de la habitación no existía. Sólo quería unos minutos más con Stiles en sus brazos, antes de que tuvieran que despertar para tratar con lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Casi se había quedado dormido cuando escuchó el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba, pasos en la alfombra en el pasillo, y luego un golpe en la puerta de su habitación.

Maldita sea.

"-Stiles." Derek lo sacudió suavemente. "Despierta."

Stiles apretó su cara en el pecho de Derek. "-No, me niego."

"-Stiles, ¿estás despierto?" La voz de Scott susurró desde el otro lado de la puerta. Probablemente no lo suficientemente alto como para que Stiles oyera.

"Es Scott", dijo Derek.

Stiles se incorporó, los ojos dorados parpadeando y el cabello oscuro, imposiblemente despeinado por el sueño y el sexo. Su cuello y hombros prácticamente brillaban en rojo de donde la barba de tres días de Derek había raspado la noche anterior, y las marcas de mordedura y magulladuras eran púrpura rojizo fuerte contra su piel blanca.

Derek alargó la mano y frotó con un pulgar la mordedura que había dejado en el cuello de Stiles, en el mismo lugar que el que había hecho el día que se casaron.

Stiles cubrió la mano de Derek con la suya y la apretó, una suave sonrisa jugando en sus labios rosados. Abrió la boca, pero luego Scott volvió a llamar. Stiles gruñó y se apoyó en la mano de Derek. "Debemos vestirnos."

Derek frotó de nuevo la marca y, a regañadientes, apartó la mano, luego se levantó y se puso los pantalones, que eran el único artículo de ropa entre él y Stiles que no habían destrozado. Stiles se quedó en la cama, frotándose las manos entre sus cabellos y bostezando.

Scott golpeó de nuevo. "Stiles-"

"-Oh, por Dios, estoy despierto, entra" -dijo Stiles-.

La puerta se abrió y Scott se deslizó adentro, seguido inmediatamente por Lady Lydia y la princesa Allison, que ambos miraron a Derek y Stiles y miraron fijamente. Bien, Lady Lydia miró fijamente, una ceja arqueada juiciosamente; La princesa Allison se sonrojó y se tapó los ojos con la mano.

Derek sintió todo el calor de su cuerpo y deseó desesperadamente una camisa. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en un cierto esfuerzo para sentirse menos vulnerable.

Stiles gritó y tiró de la ropa de la cama por encima de él. "¡Scott!"

Scott parpadeó. "– ¡Tu dijiste que entrara! ¿Por qué dijiste «entra» si estabas desnudo?"

"Tú me has visto desnudo" -siseó Stiles.

"-¡No con tu marido!"

Stiles movió una mano hacia Derek. "-¡No está desnudo!"

La princesa Allison gritó. "Oh Dios mío."

"-Oh, por piedad, sólo ponte un maldito par de pantalones, Stiles" -replicó Lydia. "Aquí nadie se preocupa por tu polla." Dirigió su cabeza hacia Derek," excepto quizás él. "

El sonrojo de Stiles era tan rojo que Derek pensó que podría incendiar la ropa de cama. Echó los ojos por la habitación, vio un cofre con ropa, y cogió un par de pantalones y una camisa para tirar a Stiles en la cama. Stiles murmuró un agradecimiento y se dejó caer bajo las sábanas, vistiéndose.

"¿Entonces qué pasó?" -preguntó Derek, desesperado por desviar la atención de todos sobre el hecho de que Stiles y él estaban medio vestidos. "-¿Ha habido noticias del capitán, Majestad" -añadió con retraso-.

"-En realidad, Scott está bien, especialmente ahora." Scott meneó la cabeza. "Y... bueno, no exactamente."

Tocó el brazo de la princesa Allison, y ella bajó la mano, el rosa de su rostro se desvaneció mientras miraba a Derek. "Padre envió un mensaje, terminaron de buscar en el palacio y se mudaron a la ciudad", dijo. "Pero al menos hay un lugar en el palacio que no creo que hayan buscado a fondo, no creo que hubieran tenido tiempo y no creo que papá vea esto como un problema".

"¿Dónde?" -preguntó Stiles desde la mitad de las sábanas.

"El ala norte." La princesa Allison hizo un gesto en esa dirección. "Dijo que lo registraron, pero es la parte más antigua del palacio y hay docenas de rincones, grietas y pasadizos ocultos. Yo exploraba allí cuando era una niña antes de que mamá me atrapara y me prohibió que nunca más pusiera un pie ahí. "

Derek se dio cuenta de que su voz temblaba con la palabra «madre», pero la princesa Allison se mantuvo recta y completa. "-¿Entonces piensas que el Alpha se esconde allí?" él dijo.

La princesa Allison asintió con firmeza. "Teniendo en cuenta el ataque, creo que él o ella tendría que tener algún sitio en el palacio para ocultarse, y el ala norte está en desuso, nadie va allí, y la mitad del personal cree que está embrujado. Sería perfecto"

Stiles salió de la cama, finalmente vestido, y se quedó boquiabierto ante la princesa. "¿Embrujado? ¿Por qué piensan que está embrujado?"

"Dicen haber oído ruidos allí, gritos y aullidos y cosas por el estilo." Allison hizo un gesto con la mano. "Lo que importa es que no se ha buscado, y en este momento no hay nadie en el palacio que busque sino nosotros."

"¿Nosotros, Su Alteza?" Derek repitió. "-¿Tiene intención de ir?"

Ella giró la cabeza hacia él, con los ojos oscuros destellando. "Soy una arquera, soy una Argent, y esa cosa mató a mi madre." Su voz temblaba con una emoción apenas contenida. "No conozco tu intención, pero estaré buscando en esa ala hasta que encuentre a esa bestia y ponga una flecha en su corazón negro".

El latido de su corazón se mantuvo firme y constante mientras hablaba, y Derek lamentó la implicación de su declaración anterior. Stiles parecía impresionado, y Scott parecía herido.

La princesa compartió una mirada con Lydia, y luego sonrió dulcemente. "Estoy aquí porque le prometí a Scott que al menos pediría su ayuda, si no desea darla..."

Stiles negó con la cabeza. "Espera, espera, no dijimos eso, pero... ¿nuestra ayuda? Scott, ¿no vas?"

Scott apretó la boca. "-El rey Gerard envió un mensajero pidiendo una reunión esta mañana, a la luz de los... acontecimientos recientes, quiere revisar el acuerdo de matrimonio." Él suspiró. "-Sé que no era una petición, no puedo negarme."

"¿Qué?" Stiles dijo. "Scott, no ¿Qué? No puedes estar a solas con él, no puedes."

Allison parecía confundida. "¿Por qué no?"

Stiles levantó las manos. "-Porque está detrás de todo esto, de alguna manera, yo sólo lo sé, no confío en él ni en la mitad de lo que pueda arrojarlo, y si tiene que irse, no irá solo.

"-¿Y a quién propones para que vaya conmigo?" Dijo Scott. "No te ofendas, Stiles, pero no puedes ser tú."

Stiles se burló. "-Por supuesto que yo no, Derek."

Derek se sintió súbitamente frío. "¿Yo?"

Stiles asintió y paseó por el suelo. "-Sí, el rey Gerard ha estado molestándote durante días acerca de un nuevo tratado, seguramente estaría encantado de tener la oportunidad de discutirlo contigo, dos tratados en una reunión, no puede oponerse a eso, o bien, él Podría, pero es dudoso".

La inquietud le picó en la parte posterior de la garganta, y en poco tiempo, Derek lo supo, se transformaría en pánico. "-Stiles, no puedo, no soy bueno en ese tipo de cosas, no sabría qué decir, qué..."

Stiles movió la mano, como si no le importara. "Tengo los tratados anteriores memorizados, puedo darte una lista, sólo mantente en esos puntos y míralo ferozmente, estarás bien. Además, no hay manera de que esto sea simplemente una revisión". Stiles escupió la palabra. "¿Ha esperado hasta que todo el mundo salga del palacio y absolutamente debe pasar ahora? No. Él está planeando algo."

"-Es una acusación, Alteza" -dijo la princesa Allison-.

"-¿Cree que me equivoco, princesa?" -preguntó Stiles.

Cruzó los brazos y apartó la mirada, sin decir nada en respuesta.

Derek respiró, tratando de estabilizarse y fracasando miserablemente. Stiles le estaba pidiendo que fuera a proteger a Scott, y Derek no había sido capaz de proteger a nadie.

Stiles agarró su mano, uniendo los dedos a través de los de Derek, y se encontró con su mirada con una expresión solemne y suplicante. "-Derek, por favor."

"Yo..." Derek vaciló, porque cuando Stiles lo miraba así, era difícil decir que no. "¿Y tú, quién te protegerá?"

"-La princesa Allison" -dijo Stiles sin vacilar-.

La princesa en cuestión se volvió hacia Scott. "Me gusta tu hermano."

Derek no puso los ojos en blanco, pero era una cosa cercana. "Estás buscando un Alfa. ¿Creías que el kanima era malo? Un Alfa será más difícil, y ninguno de ustedes tiene la fuerza y la velocidad de un lobo".

Stiles entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviera a punto de argumentar que eran perfectamente capaces de cuidarse, pero Derek puso una mano sobre su boca antes de que pudiera decir una palabra. "No. Estas preocupado por Scott, se me permite preocuparme por ti." Y luego, dijo, un poco más alto, "Boyd".

En cuestión de segundos, su criado estaba en la habitación de Stiles con el resto, con los brazos cruzados detrás de él y de pie a unos pasos de Lydia y Allison. "¿Sí señor?"

-"¿Has estado espiando?" -preguntó Derek.

Boyd apenas movió su cara y todavía logró transmitir ofensa. "-Señor, nunca lo haría."

Esa vez Derek hizo rodar sus ojos. "Bien, ¿has estado escuchando, entonces?"

"Naturalmente, señor, siempre estoy escuchando."

Stiles pasó una mano por su cabello y miró a Boyd. "Dios, espero que no."

Derek ignoró el comentario. "–Bueno, no quiero volver a explicarme, ¿puedes ir con ellos?"

Boyd se inclinó. "-Como quiera, señor."

"-Entonces está resuelto" -dijo Scott-. "-Derek y yo nos reuniremos con el rey Gerard, y ustedes cuatro buscarán en ala norte, estén listos en una hora."

Stiles asintió sombríamente. "Una hora."

***

Tener todo arreglado no hizo que Derek se sintiera mejor. Más bien, lo hacía sentirse peor, asustado, como si su piel estuviera demasiado apretada y encajara mal. Odiaba la idea de Stiles, Allison y Lydia explorando el palacio, aunque Boyd estuviera con ellos. Odiaba la idea de estar en la misma habitación que el rey Gerard. No podía sacudir la horrible y nauseabunda sensación de que algo iba a salir horriblemente mal.

Respira, se dijo Derek. Dentro. Fuera. Solo respira.

No se molestó en afeitarse; Probablemente se cortaría el cuello en cintas. Sólo se lavó la cara y se vistió, la ropa formal rígida y confinada. Se salpicó más agua en la cara, con la vana esperanza de que le hiciera algo al malestar en su estómago.

Derek oyó la puerta abrirse, sabía que era Stiles antes de que la puerta se cerrara una vez más. Se palmeó la cara y se encontró con los ojos de Stiles en el espejo. –"¿Tienes tu cuchillo?"

Stiles resopló. "Naturalmente, ¿estás usando tus encantos?"

Derek descansó la cadera contra el lavabo, desabrochó los puños de su chaqueta y su camisa y enrolló la manga para revelar los cinco encantos que se extendían por su antebrazo. "Naturalmente."

"No me" naturalices ", Stiles gruñó. "Ya los has dejado atrás antes."

"Yo era un lobo", dijo Derek. "No quería perderlos."

Las líneas tensas en las esquinas de los ojos de Stiles y la boca se suavizaron, y él sonrió. "Así que lo pensé e hice otra." Se movió un poco. "¿Puedo?"

La pregunta silenciosa hizo que el corazón de Derek se acelerara un poco más, y sin decir palabra, le tendió el brazo. Stiles tomó la invitación y dio un paso adelante, sacando otro encanto, este negro con piedras azules. Lo ató al brazo de Derek, justo encima de los demás. Sus dedos eran ágiles y cálidos, y hacía el trabajo rápido del nudo. "–Aquí" -dijo Stiles-.

"-¿Qué hace este?" -preguntó Derek.

Stiles sonrió un poco más y frotó su pulgar sobre las piedras. "El azul es simplemente bonito."

El corazón de Derek golpeó con fuerza, y luego saltó a un nuevo ritmo galopante. Stiles había hecho esto por él, no por protección, ni por magia, ni por nada, sólo por él.

Acercó su mano por detrás de la cabeza de Stiles y lo besó con todo lo que no podía decir.

"Mm," Stiles dijo, trazando sus dedos sobre la cara de Derek. "-Tendremos que hacer más de eso más tarde."

Luego. Dios, Derek esperaba que hubiera algo más tarde. Apoyó su frente contra la de Stiles. "-¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas para buscar?"

Stiles se burló. "-Por supuesto que sí, y aquí." Sacó un pedazo de papel y lo metió entre dos de los botones del chaleco de Derek. "-Los puntos del tratado que te prometí."

Él la palmeó, y Derek cubrió la mano de Stiles, presionándola contra su pecho. Había mil cosas que quería decir, pero no tenían tiempo. "-Ten cuidado, marido. Regresa a mí."

Stiles le rozó otro beso en los labios. "Igualmente."

***

De todas las alas en el palacio de los Argents, Stiles al entrar al ala norte no se sorprendió de que existiera el rumor de que estaba embrujado. Era claramente la zona más antigua y sólo parecía presagiar algo. Era medio día y todo el lugar le daba escalofríos; No quería pensar en buscar en esta zona en medio de la noche después de un asesinato.

"-No me sorprendería que los hombres de tu padre mintieran sobre que buscaron en esta ala" -le dijo a Allison.

Ella preparo su arco apenas dándole una mirada a él. "Yo tampoco. Por eso estamos aquí."

Stiles trazó hechizos de protección en las manos de Lydia y Boyd, y luego en Allison en cuanto terminó con su arco. Éstos eran más fuertes que el que le había dado a su padre, y esperanzadamente serían bastante para darles una ventaja contra lo que encontraran en esta ala prohibida.

También esperaba que no drenaran demasiado su magia. Con los encantos de Derek y Scott y los hechizos de protección en Lydia, Allison, Boyd y su padre, Stiles ya estaba cuidando a mucha más gente de lo que solía hacer. Al menos la barrera de la puerta de la reina Melissa no requería de nada más de él.

El ala en sí era tenue, gracias a las pesadas cortinas y persianas sobre las ventanas, bloqueando todo menos un delgado borde de la luz del sol. Stiles sopló una bola de luz en su palma, lo suficiente para permitirles ver un poco mejor. Los muebles escasos y las pinturas enmarcadas estaban cubiertas de sábanas y telarañas, los tapices que comían las polillas se alineaban en las paredes, y algunos trajes de armadura de apariencia particularmente viciosa guardaban guardia a intervalos por el pasillo. Todo el lugar olía a rancio y olvidado, y ciertamente no parecía como si alguien había estado aquí en un rato.

"-¿Puedes oler algo?" -preguntó a Boyd.

Boyd sacudió la cabeza. "Si algo pasó por este ala, pasó por otro camino. Todo huele a viejo".

"Se siente como una tumba", dijo Lydia, y Stiles capturó el más leve temblor en su voz.

"-Hay una puerta cerrada aquí en alguna parte" -dijo Allison-. –"El día en que lo encontré fue el día en que mi madre me prohibió venir aquí de nuevo."

"-¿Crees que un Alpha pasó por una puerta cerrada?" -preguntó Stiles.

Allison le lanzó una mirada altiva. "Creo que hay mil lugares ocultos en esta ala, y esa bestia podría haber conseguido pasar a través de cualquiera de ellos."

Les señaló unos cuantos pasadizos escondidos entre las habitaciones, estrechas escaleras de sirvientes, pero ninguno mostraba señales de uso reciente, y Boyd negó con la cabeza cada vez que Stiles le preguntaba sobre un olor.

Les llevó una buena parte de la hora buscar meticulosamente en la mayor parte del ala, pero no encontraron nada. Lo único que Stiles notó fue que, a medida que avanzaban, Lydia se agitaba cada vez más.

Se posó al lado de ella. "¿Qué es?"

Ella se tensó. "No lo sé."

"Lydia..."

"-No lo sé, Stiles." Ella movió la cabeza para mirarlo. "Te dije que se siente como una tumba, que se siente como si estuviera descendiendo a las profundidades de un mausoleo, como si bajara uno de esos tapices y no encontrara más que cráneos y cadáveres que me miraran fijamente, como si hubiera espíritus Me siento como si me estuvieran observando, esperando, pero no sé quiénes son y no sé por qué. " Su mirada se volvió súbitamente aguda y vacía, de repente. "Siento que voy a gritar".

Stiles dio unos cuantos pasos prudentes hacia atrás y ordenó: "¡Cubran sus oídos!"

Lo hizo justo antes de que Lydia gritase. El sonido retumbó en las paredes olvidadas, resonando por los pasillos y sacudiendo el polvo de las cosas. Los ojos de Boyd destellaron de un amarillo brillante y él descubrió sus colmillos, pero aparte de eso, él no se movió.

Stiles mantuvo las manos en los oídos hasta que Lydia cerró la boca y el sonido se desvaneció.

"¿Para qué era eso?" -preguntó Allison sin aliento. "-¿Ha muerto alguien más?"

Lydia sacudió la cabeza y limpio un ojo con los dedos. "No. Eso fue para aquellos que ya han muerto aquí."

Los aullidos débiles llenaron el aire, no tan fuerte como el grito de Lydia, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviar escalofríos por la espina dorsal de Stiles. "-¿Qué demonios es eso?"

Boyd gruñó alrededor de sus colmillos y se agachó. "Lobos."

Con eso, saltó por el pasillo, corriendo en dirección a los aullidos.

"¡Mierda!" Stiles corrió tras él, aunque no era tan rápido como un lobo. "Boyd, espera!"

Él comprobó detrás de él para cerciorarse de que Lydia y Allison vinieran detrás antes de dar vuelta de modo que él no perdiera de vista Boyd. Por supuesto, por ahora el maldito hombre lobo era apenas una silueta en las sombras delante de él.

Stiles oyó un ruido sordo desde ese extremo del pasillo. Corrió más rápido, ahora podía ver a Boyd arrojándose físicamente contra una puerta allí. Su primer instinto fue gritarle a Boyd que se callara, pero alguien aquí habría oído el grito de Lydia. Ya no tenían el elemento de sorpresa.

Patino hasta detenerse justo antes de estrellarse contra la pared junto a Boyd. "Qué demonios estás-"

La puerta se rompió bajo el peso y la fuerza de Boyd. Detrás de ella había una escalera. Una escalera iluminada, Stiles se dio cuenta. Las antorchas montadas en la pared estaban en llamas.

"Alguien ha estado aquí", dijo Allison detrás de ellos.

Las fosas nasales de Boyd se encendieron y su expresión plácida se ensombreció. "Huelo sangre."

Stiles sacó su cuchillo y dijo una rápida oración. "Vamos a tomarlo despacio. Boyd, mantén la oreja parada."

"Si su Alteza."

Se movieron hacia la escalera, que ascendía en espiral. Boyd tomó la iniciativa, con los ojos brillantes de un amarillo aún más brillante a la luz de las antorchas, con Allison justo detrás de él, arco y flecha en la mano. Stiles ocupó la retaguardia. Aunque estaba razonablemente seguro de que nada iba a salir de detrás de ellos, nunca se podría ser demasiado cuidadoso.

Lydia agarró su mano, y Stiles instintivamente la apretó. "¿Todo bien?" preguntó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sus labios apretados tan fuertemente juntos que eran blancos. –"¿Recuerdas ese sentimiento del que te hablé?"

"Sí."

"Es cada vez peor." Miró por la escalera, con todo el cuerpo tenso. "Se está poniendo mucho peor."

Stiles le apretó la mano. Lydia era como una hermana para él, la única persona casi tan cerca a el él como Scott. "No dejaré que te pase nada."

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se encontró con sus ojos por primera vez desde que entraron en la escalera. "No soy yo quien me preocupa."

"-Hay otra puerta, Alteza" -dijo Boyd desde arriba-. "Cerrada, pero más nueva que las otras en esta ala."

Stiles y Lydia rodearon la esquina, justo a tiempo para ver a Allison codeando a Boyd fuera del camino y se puso en la cerradura con... "¿Estás abriendo la cerradura con horquillas?" -preguntó Stiles.

Allison ni siquiera le echó una mirada. "-¿Cómo crees que entré en esta ala en primer lugar?"

Stiles negó con la cabeza. "Tú y Scott fueron hechos el uno para el otro."

"-¿El abre cerraduras?" -preguntó Allison.

"-No" -dijo Stiles-. "Necesita a alguien que lo haga."

No podía estar seguro, pero sonaba como si se riera. Entonces el cerrojo de la puerta se abrió, y Allison se enderezó. "Estamos dentro."

Boyd abrió la puerta y Lydia agarró la mano de Stiles con tanta fuerza que sintió que sus uñas se clavaban en su piel. "-Lydia" -susurró, pero ella no reaccionó a su nombre.

Stiles siguió a Boyd y Allison a la habitación de arriba, manteniéndose frente a Lydia y flexionando sus dedos para asegurarse de que todavía podía sentirlos. Su agarre era como un maldito hierro.

El hedor era la primera cosa que le golpeó, tan fuerte Stiles tuvo que luchar contra una oleada de bilis. No podía empezar a describirlo, hierbas, humo, pudriciones y otras cosas que no podía identificar, y por encima de todo un olor metálico tan pesado que podía probarlo en su lengua.

Dios, si el hedor era insoportable para él, Stiles no podía imaginar lo que estaba haciendo con los sentidos de un hombre lobo.

Boyd tosió y se cubrió la boca y la nariz. "Respiren por sus bocas, Altezas", el instruyó. -se acostumbrarán momentáneamente."

Allison se ahogó. "Oh Dios."

Stiles hizo lo que Boyd había sugerido, y habría cubierto su boca si hubiera tenido una mano libre. Ahora que el primer golpe del olor se estaba desvaneciendo, examinó la habitación para ver dónde estaban.

Era más grande de lo que Stiles había esperado -mucho más grande- iluminado por magia verde que por antorchas y lleno de toscas mesas de madera. Unos cuantos estaban cubiertos de instrumentos de vidrio, llenos de líquidos coloreados que Stiles no podía reconocer, y otras parafernalias científicas. Otros tenían instrumentos quirúrgicos metálicos y armas cruzados. Y dos mesas, veía Stiles, tenían rejas atornilladas a los costados y manchas oscuras feas a través de las cimas. Cadenas colgaban del techo con manillas abiertas, como una burla grotesca de una araña.

Y más atrás en las sombras, alineando los bordes de las paredes, Stiles podía distinguir las barras de metal de las jaulas.

Oh Dios. Oh Dios.

"-¿Qué demonios es este lugar?" -dijo Allison, con la voz quebrada por primera vez ese día.

Lydia finalmente soltó la mano de Stiles. "-Es un cementerio" -susurró.

"Es una cámara de tortura." Stiles no pudo evitar el horror y la repulsión de su voz.

Boyd gruñó, bajo y vicioso.

"En realidad, es un laboratorio de investigación", dijo una voz fría y altiva desde las profundidades de la sala infernal. "No es que ninguno de ustedes apreciara el trabajo que hemos estado haciendo."

Oh diablos. Stiles conocía esa voz, y Dios arriba, esperaba que estuviera equivocado.

Allison retrocedió hacia ellos, con los ojos oscuros en shock y horror, y se estabilizó en Lydia. "Oh Dios mío, no."

La princesa Kate salió de detrás de las cadenas y entró en la magia verde, una sonrisa en su rostro.

Stiles odiaba tener razón.


	22. Capítulo 22: El Alfa

Ahora que Derek estaba justo fuera del estudio del rey Gerard, sus nervios volvían. Sólo años de entrenamiento le impidieron inquietarse hasta lo más mínimo. Él, sin embargo, a escondidas tiró de su cuello, tratando de hacer un poco más fácil para él respirar.

"Va a estar bien," Scott dijo sombríamente, como si de alguna manera leyera los nervios de Derek de todos modos.

Derek sólo podía mirarlo fijamente. "-¿De verdad crees eso?"

Scott le dirigió una sonrisa torcida. "Uno siempre puede esperar, ¿sí?"

"Es más probable que sea una trampa", señaló Derek.

Scott asintió con la cabeza, pero no se sintió terriblemente perturbado al respecto.

"-¿Y no estás preocupado?" -preguntó Derek incrédulo.

"Por supuesto que estoy preocupado", dijo Scott en voz baja. "Pero hay muy poco que puedo hacer ahora aparte de la sonrisa y la esperanza de que vemos la trampa de Su Majestad antes de que brote.", Sonrió de nuevo a Derek, "esperanza".

Antes de que Derek pudiera responder (aparte de una mirada incrédula continuada), un grito resonó en el aire. Instintivamente, Derek giró y buscó la fuente, aunque sabía que tenía que ser Lydia.

Su estómago se volvió y su corazón aceleró. "Stiles."

"Todo está bien." Scott agarró su brazo. "No fue un grito para una nueva muerte." Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el ala norte. Fue un grito para un viejo.

"¿Cómo puedes saber la diferencia?" -preguntó Derek.

"La conozco desde hace más de diez años", dijo Scott. "Créeme, uno aprende la diferencia."

Un criado abrió la puerta del estudio, hizo una reverencia y dijo: "Su Majestad lo verá ahora".

Scott sonrió amablemente, y Derek trató de no mirar tanto. Al entrar en el espacioso y bien decorado estudio iluminado por la luz del sol de la mañana, no pudo evitar sentir que acababa de entrar en una jaula. Las armas intercaladas entre las estanterías no ayudaban al sentimiento.

El rey Gerard estaba al lado de un gran escritorio, mirando por las amplias ventanas. El sirviente anunció a Scott y Derek, y luego desapareció por la puerta, cerrándola firmemente detrás de ellos.

Derek suprimió la parte de su mente gritando que había sido atrapado.

El rey se volvió hacia ellos, claramente con un saludo listo, pero Derek captó la sorpresa en su rostro. "Príncipe Derek, no le esperaba."

Obviamente. Derek se aclaró la garganta, hizo una reverencia e hizo todo lo posible para mantener su rostro y su voz neutrales. "-El rey Scott mencionó que usted estaba discutiendo sobre su tratado esta mañana y pensé que sería mejor si pudiéramos discutir también los nuestros."

La declaración sólo sirvió para que las cejas del rey Gerard subieran más. Él río entre dientes y caminó alrededor del escritorio. "-Tenía la impresión de que quería esperar hasta que mi nieta y el rey Scott se casaran, o ¿ha cambiado de opinión?"

Derek lo miró a los ojos. No se sentiría intimidado por este hombre. "Y pensé que querías discutir el tratado cuanto antes, pero podría estar equivocado."

El rey Gerard levantó una mano. "-Sí, por supuesto que lo hice, por favor, siéntense, así que podríamos resolverlo todo a la vez, ¿no creen?"

Scott sonrió con facilidad y se sentó. "Lo apruebo."

Derek se trasladó a la silla junto a Scott, pero no se sentó tan rápidamente. No confiaba en un generoso rey Gerard. No estaba seguro de si eran sus propios sentimientos o la desconfianza de Stiles que los coloreaba, pero no iba a sentirse cómodo hasta que él y Scott estuvieran fuera de la habitación.

"-¿No debería estar aquí el príncipe Chris?" -preguntó Scott.

Una sonrisa desarmante arrugó la piel del rostro del rey Gerard y sacudió la cabeza. No hizo ningún movimiento para sentarse al otro lado del escritorio. "No, tiene bastante de qué preocuparse por el momento, además, su presencia no es necesaria para esto".

Sonaba bastante cierto, pero algo sobre la forma en que el rey lo hizo sonar era... extraño. Derek no podía poner su dedo en él. Él apoyó su mano en su muñeca izquierda, presionando los encantos en su piel. Le hacía sentirse menos solo.

Scott miró el escritorio y frunció el ceño. "-Su Majestad, supongo que no tiene una copia del contrato de matrimonio, lo sé bien, pero me temo que no lo recuerdo."

El rey Gerard rechazó la declaración. "Oh, no necesitamos eso todavía. Había algunos otros artículos que quería discutir primero."

Los pelos de la parte posterior de su cuello palpitaron, y un nuevo olor golpeó la nariz de Derek. Era sutil, sólo el menor indicio de una diferencia en los olores regulares del estudio del rey. ¿Qué fue eso?

"-Estoy seguro de que ha oído a mi hijo y no siempre estoy de acuerdo cuando se trata de lo que es mejor para nuestro reino"-dijo el rey Gerard, pero lo estaba diciendo a Scott, no a Derek. "Y para ser honesto, tengo preocupaciones por su liderazgo, después de que me haya ido".

"¿De Verdad?" Scott pareció sorprendido. "El príncipe Chris me parece un buen líder."

"-Quizá con sus hombres" -admitió el rey Gerard-. "Pero para el reino en sí, me preocupa que su visión sea demasiado... estrecha."

Derek inhaló furtivamente. ¿De dónde venía ese perfume? Rechazó rápidamente el olor a humedad de los libros, el metal y el aceite de las armas, el tintero y el pergamino en el escritorio.

Scott inclinó la cabeza, arrugando la frente. "-¿Qué está diciendo, Majestad?"

No era Scott; Su olor seguía siendo el mismo, aunque un poco más ansioso que de costumbre. Y Derek no oyó ningún otro latido del corazón; Sólo había tres en la habitación. Tomó otro aliento, filtrándose a través de la mezcla de olores y tratando de identificar lo que era extraño sobre el nuevo.

"-Seguro que entiendes la importancia del deber para con tu reino" -dijo el rey Gerard-. "Una de las decisiones más importantes que un rey puede tomar es elegir al heredero, para asegurar que su reino siga por el camino correcto".

Scott siguió frunciendo el ceño. "Sí..."

El olor se volvía más fuerte y más agudo, casi desconocido, pero Derek reconoció algo. Sin embargo, no podía poner el dedo en él. Y había algo en la forma en que el rey Gerard movía su boca...

Derek saltó de su silla, golpeando a Scott y empujándolos a ambos al lado. Las garras le atravesaron la espalda, atravesando su abrigo y su piel. Derek se puso de pie y empujó a Scott detrás de él, mostrando sus colmillos a Gerard.

El rey Gerard sonrió en torno a su propia bocanada de colmillos, viciosa y divertido a la vez. "Eres más rápido de lo que esperaba."

El olor de un alfa era obvio ahora. Derek no tenía ni idea de cómo Gerard había logrado esconderlo tanto tiempo, -magia, lo más probable-, pero no importaba. Ahora, Derek necesitaba mantenerse entre Gerard y Scott.

Se agachó y gruñó, dejó que la baja advertencia resonara en su garganta. "-Lo ibas a morder."

"¿Eres el Alfa?" Dijo Scott. -¿Has matado a la princesa Victoria?, ¿me ibas a morder?

Gerard caminó hacia ellos, con los huesos sacudidos y agrietados mientras empezaba a moverse. "Como dije... necesito un heredero." Su rostro empezó a alargarse hasta convertirse en un bozal, entumiendo su voz. "Y no pienses que tu nueva mascota puede protegerte."

Derek gruñó ante las palabras. No sería capaz de mantener a un Alpha fuera por mucho tiempo, pero al menos podría darle tiempo a Scott para escapar. "Vete, sal de aquí."

Los dedos de Scott se clavaron en su hombro. "¿Que pasa contigo?"

Derek se encogió de hombros y empujó a Scott hacia la puerta. Gerard estaba a mitad del cambio, pero eso sólo les daría unos segundos más. "-Yo lo detendré, ¡Solo vete!"

Se volvió y se quedó paralizado. Gerard estaba totalmente cambiado ahora y, al contrario que cualquier otro Alpha Derek había visto, demasiado humano para ser lobo y demasiado lobo para ser humano. Era enorme, por lo menos dos veces el tamaño de Derek, con un pecho masivo y brazos largos y gruesas patas con garras. Derek se acordó de una de las primeras lecciones de cambio que su madre le había dado: "Nunca lo hagas vestido, a no ser que no quisieras tener esa ropa por más tiempo."

Luchó contra el absurdo impulso de reír.

Gerard cayó a cuatro patas y saltó.

Lo mismo hizo Derek.

****

Stiles se puso delante de Lydia y Allison, junto a Boyd. Sabía que Kate podía usar un poco de magia, al menos, y no sabía de qué otra cosa era capaz.

Se acercó a la mesa que los separaba del resto de la habitación, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse más. "Sabes, ninguno de ustedes debe de estar aquí arriba." Kate tamborileó sus dedos sobre la superficie marcada de la mesa. "¿No sabes que esta ala está embrujada?"

Allison se movió detrás de Stiles para estar a su lado. "¿Qué es este lugar?"

"-Ya te lo dije" -dijo Kate con paciencia-. "Es un laboratorio de investigación."

"Ya dijiste eso." La voz de Allison era espesa, y su mano temblaba en su arco. –"¿Qué estás investigando?"

Los ojos de Kate se dirigieron a Boyd y se endurecieron en sólo una fracción. "Esto es lo que hace nuestra familia, Allison, cazamos a los que nos cazan, e investigamos para encontrar cualquier ventaja que podamos, cualquier cosa que nos impida caer en los monstruos".

Ella podía acomodarlo en todos los términos bonitos que quisiera, pero sus palabras todavía revolvían el estómago de Stiles. "Experimentas con hombres lobo."

La sonrisa de Kate era aguda. "Es para la ciencia."

La mente de Stiles corría, porque casi tenía todas las piezas y finalmente, finalmente, se deslizaron en su lugar, mostrándole la imagen más grande. "Has estado secuestrando a los lobos de las tierras de los Hale."

Kate no parecía particularmente ofendida por la acusación. "La investigación requiere súbditos, y no tenemos tantos lobos en nuestro reino y," ella sonrió, "todavía no hemos podido adquirir un lobo nacido".

Stiles sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Por un momento horrible, la habitación se estrechó hasta nada más que Kate y la sonrisa en su rostro, la mirada que decía que estaba esperando a que lo averiguara. Con un temor frío, recordó el fragmento del tratado Argent-Hale que no había entendido: el mandato para donde Derek viviría y el número de herederos que él y Kate tendrían.

"-Vas a hacer esto con Derek" -dijo Stiles, y su voz nunca había sonado tan fría para sus propios oídos. "-Le ibas a hacer esto a tus propios niños, esa es la única razón por la que querías el matrimonio en primer lugar."

La sonrisa de Kate se desvaneció. "-Honestamente, me preocupaba que nunca tuviéramos un lobo nacido, no después de que arruinasen nuestras posibilidades."

Stiles consideró señalar que el príncipe Chris y la reina Talía habían arruinado esas oportunidades, pero Kate no parecía estar en un estado de ánimo para escuchar.

Cogió un frasco de vidrio y lo giró. "-Pero entonces lo trajiste aquí, como un regalo de arriba, conseguir que lo arrestaran habría sido mucho más fácil, tantos accidentes en las mazmorras... Nunca hubieras sabido que no estaba realmente muerto."

Stiles iba a matarla. Con su cuchillo, con fuego, con todo lo que podía, iba a...

Allison agarró su brazo, impidiéndole avanzar. "-¿Quién más lo sabe?" preguntó con voz temblorosa. Ella se aclaró la garganta. "– ¿Papá sabe eso, madre?"

"Todo el mundo lo sabe", dijo Kate. "Padre ha estado experimentando durante décadas, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que aprendimos acerca de ellos, no seríamos ni la mitad de estables como lo somos sin ellos." Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Chris nunca quiso formar parte de ella, pero Victoria..." La voz de Kate se rompió, y se pasó una mano por los ojos. "Victoria comprendió, ella lo comprendió, habíamos planeado decirte cuando cumpliste los dieciocho años, pero Chris lo prohibió." Ella rio sin alegría. "Él prohibió muchas cosas, cuando vino a ti y tu participación en nuestra herencia, tu derecho de nacimiento."

Allison estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, su rostro enfermizamente pálido. "No es así, son personas, ¿cómo pudiste hacerles esto?"

"-¡No son personas!" Kate golpeó su mano contra la mesa. "Son monstruos, cada uno de ellos, y se les da la mitad de la posibilidad de que nos despedacen a todos.

Señaló a Boyd. Gruñó, el sonido bajo llenando la habitación, los dientes desnudos y los ojos brillantes de color amarillo en la tenue luz. Kate arrugó la nariz con repugnancia. "-¿Eso te parece un ser humano?"

Su enojo siempre había corrido, pero ahora Stiles estaba frío y tembloroso, todo en su mente era cristalino y afilado.-"Más humano que tú."

Kate le dirigió la cabeza y se burló. "De alguna manera no me sorprende que usted sea simpático hacia ellos."

Antes de que Stiles pudiera responder, Boyd saltó a través de la mesa separándolos, enviando alambiques y vasos de precipitados al suelo. Envolvió una mano alrededor de la garganta de Kate y la levantó del suelo. "-¿Dónde está Érica?"

"¡Ponla abajo!" -gritó Allison, pero parecía un reflejo más que nada.

Los ojos de Boyd brillaron y volvió a gruñir, aunque era difícil decir si se dirigía a Kate o a Allison. Posiblemente ambos. "Erica", repitió. "¿Dónde está ella?"

Kate río entre dientes; Ni siquiera parecía aturdida de que un hombre lobo furioso la tuviera en la garganta. "-¿Eso es todo lo que querías? ¿Por qué no lo preguntaste antes?"

Ella chasqueó los dedos, y de la oscuridad que se extendía hacia el fondo de la habitación, Stiles oyó un gruñido. Mierda. Había olvidado los aullidos cuando Lydia gritó. Esos tenían que haber venido de alguna parte.

Dos hombres lobos medio convertidos, un macho y una hembra, saltaron a través de las cadenas colgando del techo y aterrizaron sobre la mesa. Por reflejo, Stiles lanzó un brazo delante de Lydia y Allison, pero los lobos parecían centrarse en Boyd y Kate, no en ellos. Stiles no se perdió el aspecto de un horrorizado reconocimiento en la cara de Boyd.

Kate se echó a reír. "Tal vez quieras dejarme ir, de lo contrario pueden estar....enojados".

Parecía como si le estuviera costando todo, pero Boyd bajó a Kate al suelo. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en uno de los lobos, la hembra. Sin embargo, si reconocía a Boyd a cambio, no lo mostraba.

Control de la mente, pensó Stiles. Lo había visto una sola vez, aunque Deaton se lo había contado. Si Kate podía crear un sigilo frío, entonces había una maldita posibilidad de que pudiera crear un sello de control que funcionara con los hombres lobo.

Boyd mostró los dientes a los dos lobos -un gesto que incluso Stiles reconoció como el significado de echarse atrás-, pero ninguno de los lobos reaccionó. En todo caso, parecía hacerlos más enojados, y la única razón por la que no habían atacado todavía era probablemente porque Kate no se había apartado del camino.

Si controlaba a los hombres lobo, el sigil tenía que estar en algún lugar de sus cuerpos. Probablemente sus cabezas. Stiles pensó rápido. "-Allison, ¿tienes un cuchillo?"

"-Tengo flechas" -le susurró Allison-.

Suficientemente bueno. "Ve hacia los lobos y busca un sigilo así." Stiles señaló el que había dibujado en su mano. "Cortar a través de él y rómpelo, romperá su control sobre ellos."

Allison agarró una flecha y asintió. "¿Cómo podemos acercarnos lo suficiente?"

Stiles miró por encima del hombro. "-¿Lydia?"

Lydia entrecerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

Stiles se tapó las orejas con las manos y esperó que Boyd hubiera oído su plan.

El grito de Lydia arrancó el aire, tan fuerte que Stiles juró que su visión vibró. Los tres hombres lobos cubrían sus orejas y aullaban.

Tan pronto como el grito se desvaneció, Stiles ignoró el zumbido en sus oídos y saltó por la hembra. Se había caído de la mesa y rodó por el suelo, sosteniendo su cabeza. Preparó su cuchillo y esperó que el elemento de sorpresa fuera suficiente.

Como él había sospechado, la muchacha tenía un sigilo de control negro tatuado en su frente, una grande, que se extendía de una sien a otra. Stiles se preguntó fugazmente si esto era parte de los experimentos, encontrar maneras de hacer que los hombres lobo fueran esclavos, pero podría preguntarle a Kate sobre eso más tarde.

Tocó su cuchillo en el sigilo para romperlo. Algo golpeó a Stiles desde un lado, golpeando el viento fuera de él y enviando su cuchillo a través del piso. Se deslizó a través del frío suelo de piedra, estrellándose contra un estante con su cadera. Un dolor agudo se alzó a su lado, seguido inmediatamente por el recordatorio de que estaba desarmado en una habitación con dos hombres lobos hostiles.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera volverse a ponerse de pie, un Boyd que gruñía aterrizó delante de él, atrapando a Stiles contra el estante. "¡Boyd!" Gritó Stiles, lanzando instintivamente las manos. "Whoa, no iba a hacerle daño, sólo estaba tratando de..."

Boyd agarró su brazo, y Stiles vio el menor sello de control en su mejilla. Mierda. ¿Cuándo kate lo había atrapado?

Stiles lanzó una ráfaga de calor por sus brazos, siempre su primera línea de defensa, pero Boyd ni siquiera se estremeció. Como si Stiles no lo hubiera quemado en absoluto.

Maldita sea, sigilo de protección! De todos los estúpidos-

Boyd levantó una mano y Stiles le dio un puñetazo en la nariz. Fue terrible golpe, ni siquiera con su buena mano, pero estaba sin cuchillo y sin magia, y necesitaba más de unos segundos para disipar el signo de protección para poder romper el control de sigilo.

La cabeza de Boyd retrocedió bruscamente, pero su mano permaneció atada alrededor de la muñeca de Stiles. Dejó escapar un rugido y arrojó a Stiles a la pared opuesta. Su cabeza chocó contra la piedra, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las estrellas brillaran en los bordes de su visión. Stiles sacudió la cabeza para despejarla, pero eso fue un mal movimiento. Su estómago se revolvió y su cabeza tuvo vértigo, y todavía estaba medio sordo por el grito de Lydia.

"Boyd", trató de decir, trató de hablar de sentido, pero el sigilo de control no se rompería a menos que alguien lo cortara o Boyd mismo luchara. Y Boyd no conocía a Stiles lo suficientemente bien como para luchar por él.

Vio que el oscuro volumen de Boyd avanzaba, y Stiles se apresuró a agarrar algo, cualquier cosa, ya fuera para ponerse de pie o para lanzarlo, no le importaba. La sangre goteaba por el lado de su cara. Eso sería algo de lo que preocuparse más tarde.

De repente, la mujer lobo aterrizó en Boyd con un gruñido, atacándolo lejos de Stiles. Alguien le agarró por el hombro, arrastrándolo hacia arriba. Stiles volvió a balancear el brazo, pero el mareo no ayudó ni a su objetivo ni a su fuerza. Quienquiera que lo sostuviera golpeó su brazo y maldijo.

Stiles fue puesto en la mesa, donde Lydia sacó el vaso roto y señaló la superficie clara. "Aquí, póngalo aquí", dijo, aunque su voz seguía siendo amortiguada a los oídos de Stiles.

Trató de protestar, pero logró hacer un sonido confuso. Lydia y quien lo sostenía lo sentaron sobre la mesa, y Lydia le examinó el lado de la cabeza mientras Stiles miraba primero a la persona que lo había sacado del camino: un joven angelical de cabello rubio rizado y Los pómulos más altos que Stiles había visto en una persona. "¿Quién eres tú?"

El hombre lo estabilizó. "Isaac, quédate quieto."

Stiles entrecerró los ojos, hizo que sus ojos se centraran en los restos manchados de un sello de control a través de la frente de Isaac. "Eres un hombre lobo."

"Eres astuto."

"-Stiles." La voz de Lydia era aguda. "Deja de hablar y trata de sanarte."

Correcto. Correcto. Su cabeza. Necesitaba... Otra oleada de dolor le golpeó, y Stiles se desplomó.

Lydia e Isaac lo enderezaron, Lydia clavando sus uñas en la carne de su hombro. –"Stiles Stilinski, no te atrevas a desmayarme, ahora cúrate."

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en esos cinco pinchazos de dolor. Stiles se inspiró en su magia, encontró el calor y se lo envió a la cabeza, recordando tardíamente también quitar el sello de protección de Boyd. Siguió avanzando hasta que su cabeza dejó de golpear, hasta que ya no sentía la sangre que le escurría por la mejilla.

Lydia le limpió la cara con un pañuelo. O un poco de su vestido, quien lo sabía en este momento. "¿Estás mejor?"

"-No iba a desmayarme" -dijo Stiles-.

Ella se burló. "Si, lo ibas hacer." Se levantó las mangas y frunció el ceño. "Stiles..."

Él siguió su mirada. Sus brazos estaban desnudos, los tatuajes familiares desaparecieron por completo. Stiles tiró de su camisa, sólo para ver su estómago desnudo también, los dragones en su pecho sólo esquemas, y ya estaban desapareciendo. Eso no era bueno.

"-No has usado tanto" -dijo Lydia. "Deberías tener más."

"¿Mas qué?" Preguntó Isaac.

"-He sellado las habitaciones anoche" -dijo Stiles-. "Y luego cuatro sigilos de protección, además..." -Se interrumpió, repentinamente frío. "-Los encantos de Derek."

Si su magia se estaba drenando tan rápidamente, significaba que Derek estaba usando sus encantos y usándolos mucho. Su primer instinto fue entrar en pánico, pero Stiles lo mantuvo abajo. Derek estaría bien. Tenía que estar bien. Tenían sus propios problemas de los cuales preocuparse.

"-¿Dónde está Allison?" -preguntó Stiles.

Lydia sacudió la cabeza hacia el fondo de la habitación. "Ella fue tras Kate."

Maldición. Stiles empujó la mesa con toda la intención de correr tras ellos, pero sus piernas cedieron tan pronto como puso peso sobre ellos. Isaac lo agarró por el cuello y lo levantó de nuevo. "No creo que vayas a ninguna parte."

Antes de que Stiles pudiera corregirlo, Boyd salió de entre las sombras, la hembra bajo su brazo. Los signos de control en sus rostros estaban rotos, y ambos habían vuelto a ser humanos. Boyd caminó hasta Stiles y cayó de rodillas. "-Su Alteza, perdóneme."

Isaac tartamudeó y volvió la cabeza hacia Stiles. "¿Alteza?"

Stiles negó con la cabeza y rechazó la disculpa de Boyd. "Está bien, tenemos que encontrar a Allison."

La rubia, Stiles, adivinó que era Érica. Hizo un gesto hacia el fondo de la habitación. "Hay otra escalera allí, así es como entraron normalmente."

Lydia levantó el brazo de Stiles sobre su hombro, y agradecidamente dejó que lo sostuviera. "Debemos darnos prisa", dijo.

Érica apretó la mano de Boyd y se precipito delante de ellos. "Síganme."

Lydia caminó enérgicamente, Stiles cojeando para mantenerse al día con ella. Sus piernas seguían temblando por la herida de la cabeza y la curación. Boyd e Isaac siguieron detrás de ellos, hablando en tonos bajos que Stiles podía oír perfectamente.

"¿Alteza?" Isaac repitió, sonando aturdido.

"-El príncipe Stiles de la corte de McCall, hermano del rey Scott" -explicó Boyd-.

"-¿Los McCall, qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Han venido para el matrimonio del rey Scott con la princesa Allison, y el príncipe Stiles y el príncipe Derek se casaron hace menos de un mes."

Isaac se ahogó. "-¿Derek está casado con un mago humano?"

"¡Humano, no sordo!" Stiles se tocó el hombro.

"-Disculpe, Su Alteza" -dijo Boyd, aunque no sonaba arrepentido de nada.

La puerta trasera estaba entreabierta, dejando que las antorchas se encendieran en la débil parte trasera del laboratorio. Stiles ignoró cuidadosamente todo lo que le rodeaba: tenía la impresión de las jaulas y cadenas y formas humanas que no se movían, y se centró en sus piernas ahora firmes. Él y Lydia siguieron a Érica por las escaleras, Isaac y Boyd todavía en la parte trasera, una vez más hablando, esta vez lo suficientemente suave que Stiles no podía oír.

Érica irrumpió por la puerta en la base de la torre, dejándolos salir en el cálido sol de la mañana. Stiles dio dos pasos después de ella y vio a la princesa Allison acostada sobre la hierba más allá. Su corazón se detuvo durante dos segundos, antes de que se recordara que Lydia no había gritado, no por esto, No...

"-¡Allison!" Lydia gritó, y Stiles irrumpió en una carrera.

Se deslizó hasta detenerse junto a ella, cayendo al suelo para darle la vuelta, incluso cuando podía oír a Allison diciendo: "Estoy bien, no estoy herida, estoy bien".

"¿Qué pasó?" -preguntó Stiles.

Allison tragó saliva, sus brillantes ojos castaños rojos por las lágrimas. "-Tía Kate... es la kanima, traté de detenerla, pensé que podíamos hablar, pensé..."

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto. "-¿Ella es qué?"

Lydia se agachó junto a él, tirando de la cabeza de Allison en su regazo y alisándose el cabello. "-Tranquila, está bien."

Allison tomó una respiración temblorosa. "-Tía Kate es la kanima" -repitió-. "Ella estaba medio cambiada cuando llegué al fondo de las escaleras, me atrapó en la nuca. Tienes que detenerla, tienes que..."

"-Lo haremos" -dijo Stiles con ferocidad-. "-¿A dónde se fue?"

Allison parpadeó furiosamente. "Hacia la ciudad."

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. La ciudad, donde estaba su padre. Donde estaba su padre, venga a eso.

Desde el pequeño sollozo que Allison soltó, ella también lo sabía. "Tienes que detenerla, tienes que prometerme... ella no es ella misma, no sé a quién le hará daño..."

Stiles le apretó la mano. "Lo prometo, lo prometo, Allison, vamos a detenerla". Miró a los tres hombres lobo que se agolpaban alrededor de ellos ahora. "-Necesito que uno de ustedes lleve a Allison y Lydia a la habitación de la reina Melissa, todavía debe tener una barrera, y los otros dos vendrán conmigo para encontrar a Kate."

"-Debería acompañar a la Princesa Allison y a Lady Lydia también, Alteza" -dijo Boyd-. "Nosotros tres podemos manejar a Kate."

Stiles negó con la cabeza. "-No, uno, solos lydia y yo no podemos llevar a Allison, ustedes tres tienen la fuerza de los hombres lobos, dos, ¿Alguno de ustedes puede usar muérdago? ¿Ceniza de montaña?"

Isaac se movió incómodo, Boyd parecía impasible, y Erica frunció el ceño.

Fruncir el ceño todo lo que quisieran, no cambiaba los hechos. Stiles siguió adelante. "Sí, eso es lo que pensé, esas son las dos únicas cosas que he visto trabajar contra un kanima, y yo soy el único que puede usarlas".

"-Stiles" -susurró Lydia. "Tus tatuajes..."

Él la fulminó con la mirada, pero aunque Lydia cerró la boca, se encontró con la pulgada de centímetros por centímetro. "Sólo necesito tiempo suficiente para lanzar un círculo de cenizas alrededor de ella", dijo Stiles. "Eso es todo, va a limitar sus movimientos, y podemos esperar que ella cambie o dejar que otra persona se encargue de ello.

"-Iré contigo" -dijo Isaac. "No tengo experiencia con un kanima, pero soy un soldado".

Érica y Boyd tenían lo que parecía ser una conversación entera a través de gestos faciales enojados, y luego Érica se movió el pelo por encima del hombro y sonrió. "Yo también iré con ustedes, yo también soy un soldado, con seis campañas bajo mi cinturón, y deseo que mi prometido lo recuerde".

Boyd hizo una mueca, pero se agachó para recoger a Allison sin más argumentos. "Ten cuidado."

Érica le besó la mejilla. "Siempre."

Stiles se enderezó. Se sentía desnudo sin su cuchillo, igualmente con el conocimiento de que los tatuajes en su pecho casi habían desaparecido, si no habían desaparecido ya. Esto estaba lejos de ser la mejor idea que había tenido, pero no vio otra forma. Agarró la mano de Lydia y la apretó. "Quédate con la reina, cuida a Allison, busca a Scott, si puedes, y llévalo también."

Lydia asintió una vez y lo abrazó con rapidez. "Será mejor que vuelvas."

Stiles la abrazó. "Estoy planeando eso."

***

Derek tomó el peso del peso de Gerard, rodando con él, y golpeó sus pies en el estómago de Gerard. El Alpha se estrelló en la estantería más cercana, rompiendo la madera y enviando libros caídos al suelo. Estaba derecho una vez más antes de que Derek pudiera parpadear.

Puso los pies en el suelo. Era la única posibilidad de que Derek tuviera que prepararse antes de que Gerard lo golpeara de nuevo, clavando garras masivas en la carne de sus hombros.

Él gruñó ante el dolor y metió la rodilla en las costillas de Gerard, una, dos, tres veces, lo suficientemente fuerte para sentir que los huesos se resquebrajaban. Gerard lo golpeó con las mandíbulas goteando, y Derek se echó hacia atrás, atrapando sus propias garras contra el cuello de Gerard y apretándolo.

Gerard retrocedió con un aullido de gárgaras. Derek dio una patada con la habitación extra, conduciendo su bota en las costillas que ya había roto. Eso Basto para quitarse a Gerard de encima.

Derek se puso en pie de un salto y corrió hacia la pantalla de armas más cercana, agarrando el primer bastón con los dedos cerrados. La giró, probando el peso del bastón y la movilidad de sus hombros. Ya estaban sanando, mucho más rápido que de costumbre a causa de las heridas infligidas por un Alfa.

Los encantos de Stiles. Tenía que ser. Sólo esperaba que el resto de ellos funcionara tan bien como el de curación. Podría ser la única forma en que sobreviva a esta pelea.

Gerard gruñó y se incorporó en toda su altura, dominando a Derek.

No puedo hacer esto, no puedo hacer esto, no puedo hacer esto, alguna parte traicionera de su mente gimió una y otra vez.

Derek ajustó su agarre al bastón. No importaba si no podía hacer esto; Si ni siquiera lo intentaba, Scott no tendría nada entre él y un Alfa enojado. Y eso era inaceptable.

Gerard cayó a cuatro patas y rondó, con los ojos brillando de rojo. Derek se movió con él, sin apartar los ojos, manteniendo su cuerpo entre Gerard y la salida. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo Gerard había sido un Alfa, qué tan bien podía luchar como un lobo, o cualquier cantidad de cosas que pudieran darle a Derek una ventaja.

Realmente esperaba que Scott ya hubiera salido del estudio.

Con un rugido, Gerard se abalanzó hacia él y golpeo con una enorme pata a Derek. Se deslizó hacia un lado y giró el bastón, golpeando el brazo de Gerard. Derek continuó girando, llevando al personal a la mandíbula de Gerard, pero el Alfa se alejó tan rápido que Derek apenas lo vio.

No vio el otro brazo acercarse a su cabeza, pero lo sintió, el más débil movimiento del aire. Solo años de entrenamiento y velocidad sobrenatural tuvieron a su personal en posición de bloquearlo antes de que Gerard pudiera quitarle la cabeza.

Era rápido y furioso, Gerard avanzando sobre él, forzándolo hacia atrás, Derek manteniendo las viciosas garras y dientes en la bahía con su personal solo. Estiró toda la sensibilidad que tenía para mantenerse al día con Gerard, su propio cuerpo moviéndose más rápido de lo que había hecho antes. Apenas le bastaba a Derek para mantenerse vivo, ciertamente no lo suficiente como para que él pudiera ganar la ventaja.

Eso estaba bien. No necesitaba la mano superior. Sólo necesitaba mantener a Gerard distraído.

Bloqueo otro movimiento y golpeó su bastón contra la rodilla de Gerard, un golpe que habría roto la pierna de un humano. Gerard tropezó, pero no cayó, y agarró el extremo del bastón.

Oh, mierda.

Derek voló a través de la habitación, estrellándose contra el hombro primero en un estante dañado. Tosió y rodó sobre los escombros, moviéndose por puro pánico en lugar de cualquier pensamiento consciente, justo antes de que Gerard aterrizara justo donde había estado mintiendo.

Agarró una estantería rota y la estrelló contra la cara de Gerard. No parecía hacer mucho más que enfurecerlo, pero Derek se sentía un poco mejor. Y estaba cerca de otra exhibición de armas. Si pudiera agarrar una espada,

El movimiento por el rabillo del ojo era toda la advertencia de Derek. Él levantó los brazos, bloqueó los primeros golpes, uno, dos, tres, cuatro-

El siguiente lo atrapó en el costado de la cabeza, dejó sus oídos sonando, y entonces Gerard lo agarró por el cuello y lo golpeó de nuevo contra la pared. La piedra se quebró, y Derek gruñó.

Gerard volvió a golpearlo contra la pared y lo sostuvo allí, con las garras perforando el cuello de Derek mientras él lo apretaba. Su rostro cambió sutilmente, el hocico encogiéndose, hasta que Derek no estaba mirando a un Alfa o al Rey Gerard sino a alguna horrible cruza entre los dos.

"Usted ha sido más un problema de lo que podría haber imaginado." Su voz era gutural y confusa, saliendo de una garganta que no estaba destinada a hablar. "Si no te necesitara vivo, te arrancaría la cabeza en el lugar donde te encuentras."

Derek descubrió sus colmillos y gruñó, aunque probablemente apareció como una amenaza vacía. "Sólo inténtalo y verás hasta dónde llegas."

Gerard sonrió abiertamente y sus dedos se tensaron. "Oh, no me empujes, eres conveniente, pero no indispensable."

Derek clavó su garra en el músculo en la base del pulgar de Gerard, tratando de liberarse, pero su agarre apenas se retorció.

"¿Realmente creías que podrías luchar conmigo y ganar?" Gerard se burló. "Tú eres un segundo hijo, un Beta, y tu madre tuvo que correr llorando por ayuda con su cola entre las piernas. Nunca tuviste la esperanza de derrotarme. Yo soy el Al..."

Se interrumpió en un gorgoreo ahogado, con la boca abierta. Su agarre se estremeció alrededor del cuello de Derek, y luego cayó, y Gerard cayó con él. Derek cayó al suelo y se apoyó en la pared para mantenerse erguido, porque sus piernas no parecían cooperar en este momento.

Scott se paró sobre Gerard, la espada sangrienta en la mano, parpadeando en estado de shock. "-¿Está muerto?"

Derek tosió. "Córtale la cabeza. Córtale la cabeza!"

Scott golpeó la espada contra el cuello de Gerard dos veces más, hasta que su cabeza se tambaleó a través de los estantes rotos y los libros caídos. La sangre brotó después de él, y el aroma metálico caliente revolvió el estómago de Derek. Se sentía como si hubiera estado luchando durante horas, pero no podía ser más que unos pocos minutos, a lo sumo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" -preguntó con voz ronca. "¡Se supone que tienes que estar en algún lugar seguro!"

"La puerta está cerrada desde afuera". Scott sostuvo la espada hacia Gerard, como si esperara que el cuerpo sin cabeza saltara en cualquier momento. Su bronceado rostro se había vuelto verde pálido. "Oh, Dios mío, ¿acabo de decapitar al abuelo de mi prometida?"

Derek asintió y suspiró un poco.

"Y", Scott golpeó el cuerpo con la punta de la espada, "¿Él era el Alfa? ¿El líder de los malditos cazadores de hombres lobos era un hombre lobo secreto?"

Empezaba a sonar histérico. Derek se lanzó hacia delante y le puso una sangrienta mano en el hombro a Scott. "-Está bien, está bien, tenemos que salir de aquí, encontrar a los demás, decirle al capitán Stilinski y al príncipe Chris que descarten la búsqueda."

Scott asintió con la cabeza, pero aun así parecía vagamente enfermo, mirando fijamente el cuerpo de Gerard. Derek ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiera oído una palabra. "¡Scott!"

Eso pareció sacarlo de ahí. "-Sí, deberíamos" -les dijo-, "debemos avisarles, pero la puerta sigue cerrada."

Derek apartó a Scott, hacia el frente del estudio. "-Una puerta de madera que puedo manejar."

Derek no estaba completamente seguro de quién llevaba a quien a la puerta del estudio; Él y Scott se apoyaron pesadamente el uno en el otro. No por las heridas reales -Derek estaba curado, y estaba bastante seguro de que Scott no había sido herido- pero el alivio y la conmoción de que estuvieran vivos hicieron que las piernas de Derek vacilaran.

Le tomó tres intentos de echar la puerta, pero se rompió, y él y Scott finalmente salieron del estudio. Derek jadeó, arrastrando el aire como un hombre medio ahogado, y la sensación de estar atrapado que había tenido desde que se despertó finalmente se calmó. Sus ropas estaban arruinadas, marcadas con marcas de garras y sangre, pero a Derek no le importaba.

"¿Señor?"

Derek levantó la cabeza para ver a Boyd y Lydia a mitad del pasillo. Ambos se veían bien, pero Boyd estaba acunando,

"-¡Allison!" Scott gritó, angustiado, y corrió hacia ellos.

"Scott, está bien, está bien", dijo Lydia.

Scott pasó la mano por el rostro de Allison, pero la suya estaba aún más pálida que antes. "¿Qué pasó?"

"-El kanima, Su Majestad" -explicó Boyd-.

"-¿El kanima?" Repitió Scott. "-¿Está en el palacio?"

El estómago de Derek cayó. "Boyd, ¿dónde está Stiles?"

"Con Érica e Isaac," dijo Boyd. "Ellos fueron tras la princesa Kate, ella es la kanima, y ella no está en el palacio, se dirige a la ciudad".

Scott se quedó boquiabierto ante Boyd. "¿Qué?"

Derek se sentía como si lo hubieran golpeado dos veces por cada frase que Boyd había pronunciado. Nada de eso tenía sentido, pero se aferró a la información más sobresaliente: Stiles iba tras el kanima. Stiles estaba en peligro.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió por el pasillo, corriendo ciegamente hacia la puerta más cercana. Creyó oír a Boyd gritar detrás de él, pero Derek no pudo oír las palabras. No importaba.

Tenía que encontrar a Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno creo que todos esperábamos esto, no?
> 
> Que les pareció?
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios


	23. Capítulo 23: El Kanima

Stiles corría a lo largo de las murallas del castillo, buscando alguna señal de la kanima -de Kate-, pero no encontró ninguna. Las paredes eran lisas y lo suficientemente altas como para que Stiles se sintiera razonablemente seguro de que no las había subido. Y no había nada entre la muralla del castillo y el muro exterior, el que rodeaba toda la ciudad, a excepción de una extensión de hierba que no daba pistas.

"-¿Pueden oler algo?" Stiles llamó a Isaac y a Érica, que estaban corriendo delante de él.

Señalaron en conjunto hacia la ciudad, los edificios justo al otro lado del estrecho río que separaba el palacio de la ciudad propiamente dicha. Stiles se encogió al pensar en los estragos que Kate haría en áreas llenas de gente.

Érica se detuvo y levantó la mano. "Oigo gritos."

Stiles maldijo y corrió más rápido, tratando de pensar en algún plan razonable sobre el ruido de su mente, sobre la voz que le recordaba que su padre estaba allí. No pensaba que Isaac o Erica fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para luchar contra Kate por mucho tiempo, no después de haber estado cautivos durante el tiempo que habían estado. Y Stiles sabía muy bien que no estaba a la altura. Una advertencia, una trampa, tal vez una distracción para el príncipe Chris y sus cazadores, sería lo máximo que podían esperar.

Cruzaron el puente sobre el río y corrieron directamente hacia uno de los anchos caminos de piedra que conducían al mercado principal. Ahora Stiles podía oír los gritos también. Si su padre y el príncipe Chris estuvieran en cualquier lugar a su alcance, ellos y sus hombres se dirigirían hacia el pandemonio.

Stiles agarró a Érica e Isaac antes de que fueran más allá de la ciudad. "Encuentren a Kate y manténgala ocupada, no dejen que le haga daño a nadie y no dejen que los lastime, voy a encontrar a mi padre y al príncipe Chris."

"¿Y entonces qué?" Preguntó Érica.

Stiles pensó. –"Aúllen. Lo seguiremos hasta donde la hayan acorralado... Tal vez con ustedes dos y los soldados, puedan distraerla lo suficiente como para que ponga una trampa de ceniza de montaña."

"¿Acaso tienes suficiente?" Preguntó Isaac.

Stiles les lanzó una sonrisa descuidada. "Siempre tengo suficiente."

Por supuesto, "lo suficiente" dependía de la cantidad de magia que le quedaba, pero estaba bastante seguro de que los tatuajes de su espalda no se habían desvanecido todavía. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para esto.

El kanima rugió entonces, y eso provocó otra oleada más aterrorizada de gritos en su estela.

Stiles empujó a Érica e Isaac por el camino. "-¡Vayan, Vayan!"

Corrieron hasta llegar a una plaza del mercado, que parecía haber sido golpeada por un torbellino. Los animales corrían sueltos, los carros y las cabinas habían sido volcados y destrozados, y los productos estaban esparcidos por los adoquines. También lo hizo la gente. Durante un momento en el que se le paró el corazón, Stiles estaba convencido de que todos estaban muertos, pero había una clara falta de sangre, y la mayoría seguía gritando. Paralizados.

Isaac y Érica se separaron de él, corriendo tras Kate, y Stiles corrió hacia los guardias más cercanos, ambos de colores de los Argents, que estaban ayudando a los que estaban en el suelo.

"-¿Han visto al príncipe Chris o al capitán Stilinski?" preguntó.

Un guardia lo miró como si hubiese perdido la cabeza, pero el otro hombre apunto hacia la ciudad. "En esa dirección."

Stiles asintió y corrió. Esperaba que con todos los guardias y soldados, sería más que suficiente para impedir que Kate matara a alguien. Dado el estado de la plaza del mercado, sin embargo, él sabía que bien puede ser una esperanza vana.

Saltó sobre un montón de madera rota y tropezó, atrapándose antes de que él se volcara sobre los adoquines. Sus pulmones ardían con cada respiración, pero no dejó de correr, no ahora que podía oír lo mal que la pelea se estaba volviendo.

Escuchó al príncipe Chris primero, gritando órdenes sobre los gritos de otros y el rugido de la kanima. Stiles giró a la derecha en el siguiente callejón y se agachó bajo dos cuerdas de tender la ropa, siguiendo el sonido. Encontró al príncipe al borde de otra plaza, señalando a sus hombres para rodearla. Al otro lado de la plaza, Stiles vio a hombres con los colores McCall cortando las carreteras que conducían a ese camino.

En el centro de la plaza, el kanima se agazapaba encima de un carro derrumbado. Érica e Isaac lo rodearon lentamente, gruñendo, justo fuera del alcance de las garras del kanima. La plaza, como la anterior, estaba llena de cuerpos, pero muchos de estos no se volverían a levantar. Stiles no vio a su padre en ninguna parte.

No significa nada, se dijo. No significaba nada en absoluto.

El príncipe Chris lo vio entonces, y dio dos pasos furiosos en la dirección de Stiles. "-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vuelve al palacio!"

Stiles apretó un puño. No tenía tiempo para esto. "-Oh, ¿no quieres saber quién es al que rodeas?" No esperó la respuesta del príncipe Chris. "-Esa es la princesa Kate."

Una variedad de emociones cruzó la cara del príncipe Chris, pero el miedo era definitivamente uno de ellos antes de que se asentara en la incredulidad. "¿Kate?, ¿la kanima,? ¿estás realmente loco?

"-Puedo bromear, Su Alteza, pero no en esta situación particular".

Stiles dio un paso adelante, pero el príncipe le impidió moverse más cerca de la plaza. "¿Lo has visto?" -preguntó el príncipe Chris, manteniendo la voz baja. "-¿De verdad la viste cambiar?"

"-No lo hice" -admitió Stiles-. "-Pero Allison sí."

Las palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, ya que todo el color se desvaneció del rostro del príncipe Chris. "Eso no es posible."

"-Es muy posible, se lo aseguro." Stiles intentó seguir adelante, pero el príncipe siguió bloqueando su camino. "-¿Podría por lo menos intentar sellarla con cenizas?"

El desafío trajo un poco de color a la cara del príncipe Chris, junto con la ira. "¿De verdad crees que puedes?" Eso no funcionó tan bien la última vez. "

Stiles tomó el apuro de la ira y lo canalizó en su voz. "-Bueno, esta vez tengo a dos hombres lobo, a la luz del día y a toda una serie de soldados para distraerla, así que, a menos que quieras picar a tu hermana con flechas, ¿te apartarías de mi camino?"

El príncipe Chris lo miró furioso, pero finalmente se apartó, y Stiles salió disparado del callejón y entró en la plaza.

Afortunadamente, el kanima parecía estar demasiado preocupado vigilando a Érica e Isaac como para preocuparse por Stiles. Ese soy yo, sólo el humano, nada que ver aquí, pensó, tratando de hacerse lo más discreto posible, mientras sacaba la ceniza de la montaña de su bolsillo. Sólo tenía un puñado. Pero eso era todo lo que necesitaba; Sólo lo suficiente para mantenerla contenida hasta que pudieran decidir qué hacer con ella.

El kanima gruñó y saltó del carro, directo hacia Érica. Ella se agachó bajo las garras extendidas y se metió en el pecho del kanima. Ambos cayeron al suelo, el impulso las hizo retroceder. Érica hundió los pies en el intestino del kanima y envió al monstruo serpiente dando vueltas en el costado del edificio más cercano.

Stiles escudriñó la plaza. ¿Debería sacar la mayor parte de un anillo de ceniza dentro de uno de los edificios y luego Érica e Isaac llevan a Kate a él? No, lo había intentado la última vez y terminó paralizado en el suelo. Lanzar un círculo de ceniza alrededor del kanima tendría el elemento de sorpresa, pero tendría que ser rápido para evitar ser golpeado. Y tendría que asegurarse de que Isaac y Érica estuvieran fuera del camino antes de lanzarlo.

Echó otro vistazo a los bordes de la plaza; Los hombres de plata estaban de pie, con los arcos listos pero no levantados. Como él había sospechado, el príncipe Chris no tenía ningún deseo de matar a su hermana, al menos, no por el momento.

El kanima atrapó a Isaac con su cola y lo envió volando a medio camino a través de la plaza. Se estrelló boca abajo en una cabina cerca de Stiles y volvió a sus pies, gruñendo. Cruzando la plaza, Érica se lanzó hacia Kate, golpeando rápida y agudamente evitando las garras venenosas.

Stiles le agarró por el hombro. "-¿Pueden tú y Érica fijarla y luego salir del camino? Tengo un plan."

Isaac sonrió, sus colmillos distorsionando su sonrisa en algo imprudente. "Míranos."

Saltó a través de la plaza en dos límites, barriendo un tablero y balanceándolo en su tercer salto. El tablero se hizo añicos en la cabeza del kanima y, con un rugido, se volvió de Érica para golpear con un brazo a Isaac. Se echó hacia atrás y chasqueó los dientes en una burla. Érica cogió un bloque de piedra, levantándolo sobre su cabeza, mientras Isaac mantuvo a Kate distraída.

Así que eso es lo que estaban planeando, pensó Stiles, y se arrastró lo más cerca que se atrevió, sacando la bolsa de ceniza de la correa de cuero alrededor de su cuello. Tendría que moverse más rápido que nunca en su vida; Sólo esperaba que Érica e Isaac le dieran tiempo suficiente.

Érica rompió la piedra en la cabeza del kanima. La piedra se desmoronó, el kanima rugió y se tambaleó, e Isaac y Érica ambos saltaron hacia atrás.

Stiles se dirigió directamente hacia el kanima, ceniza apretada en la mano, estirando sus piernas tan lejos y rápido como pudo. La kanima sacudía la cabeza, como para despejarla, y todavía no había visto a Stiles.

Entre un paso y otro, cuando él estaba justo detrás de ella, Stiles lanzó el puñado de ceniza en el aire. Se extendió en espiral, se estableció en un círculo alrededor de la kanima justo cuando Stiles golpeó los adoquines. La atracción de magia de él era algo físico, inesperado, y tropezó. Trató de poner los pies debajo de él sin comprometer el círculo de cenizas, pero ese esfuerzo sólo lo hizo tropezar más.

Érica lo agarró. Stiles aterrizó duro contra ella, pero ella lo mantuvo erguido. –"Gracias" -dijo-.

Ella sonrió con los colmillos. "Eres más pesado de lo que pareces."

Stiles miró hacia atrás. El kanima giró en un círculo, cortando la barrera de las cenizas de montaña, pero se mantuvo firme. Stiles se hundió en alivio, y una vez más agradeció que Érica lo sostuviera.

Había funcionado. Gracias a Dios.

El príncipe Chris y sus hombres se encerraron en la plaza del mercado, y luego el príncipe y dos de sus guardias avanzaron hacia la kanima. Stiles se enderezó de Érica y escudriñó los rostros de los guardias entre la multitud. Ahora que el kanima estaba confinado, él estaba menos preocupado por ella y más preocupado por encontrar su-

¡Stiles!

Se estremeció ante la corteza de su nombre, a la orden y preocupación tejida en él, y se apartó de Érica para ver a su padre romper las filas de hombres en el lado este de la plaza.

Stiles cruzó la plaza y se encontró con su padre a mitad de camino, y no fue sino hasta que se abrazaron que Stiles se permitió sentir el alivio absoluto que vino con el conocimiento de que ambos estaban vivos e ilesos.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" La voz de su padre era áspera. "-Se supone que estabas en el palacio con Meli... con Sus Majestades."

Stiles sonrió ante el resbalón, donde su padre no podía verlo, y luego le dio una palmada en la espalda y se alejó. "-Derek sigue con ellos, yo estaba" -señaló hacia el kanima-, "ocupado."

El padre frunció el ceño como si quisiera decir algo, luego suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Vamos, veamos lo que tiene que decir."

Caminaron hacia el príncipe Chris y sus guardias. Érica e Isaac se sentaron en el otro lado del círculo de cenizas, las caras normales otra vez, ambos limpiando sangre de heridas casi curadas.

En el centro del círculo, Kate había vuelto a ser humana, completamente desnuda. Se sentó con las rodillas apoyadas en su pecho, aunque no parecía estar avergonzada por su desnudez en lo más mínimo. "-¿Podrías arrojarme un manto, hermano?"

La mandíbula del príncipe Chris funcionaba, aunque Stiles no podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando. "-Kate, ¿cómo puedes?"

"-¿Cómo podría qué?" Su voz era fría y frágil como el hielo. –"Me temo que tendrás que ser más específico."

"-Mataste a personas, personas inocentes"-dijo el príncipe Chris-.

Si sentía remordimiento por la idea, Kate no lo mostró. "-Era por el bien mayor."

-"¿El hombre del bosque, ¿mi esposa?" El príncipe Chris apretó los puños. –"Dime cómo fue eso para el bien mayor."

La mirada de Kate se puso caliente. "No maté a Victoria."

"-Pero tú sabes quién lo hizo" -respondió el príncipe Chris.

Ella apartó la vista y no lo negó.

Stiles tenía diecinueve años. Estaba crecido, casado ahora, había estado actuando como un consejero de su rey durante los últimos dos años. Pero ahora mismo, todo lo que podía hacer era inclinarse contra su padre y aceptar ese apoyo sin palabras, tener consuelo en el conocimiento de los lazos inquebrantable de su pequeña familia.

"-¿Quién te mordió?" -preguntó el príncipe Chris.

Kate sonrió. "-¿No te gustaría saberlo?"

"Tenemos un Alfa sin control que corre y mata gente, ¿quién te mordió, Kate?" el repitió.

Ella frunció los labios y no contestó.

Stiles la miró fijamente, su mente repitiendo su conversación de la noche anterior. Dios, ¿había sido realmente la noche anterior? Fue un salto, pero sus propias palabras resonaron en su mente, seguidas por la explicación de Derek de cómo se creó un kanima en primer lugar.

"-Era el rey Gerard, ¿no?" Stiles dijo.

Kate y el príncipe Chris le dieron la cabeza. El príncipe Chris parecía horrorizado, pero Kate parecía furiosa.

Lo que le dijo a Stiles que había adivinado. Deseó que el conocimiento no se sintiera como un golpe en el estómago. "Eres un cazador, no hay manera de que te haya mordido un alfa al azar, y si lo hubieras hecho, no lo estarías luciendo", dijo. –"El rey es el único que habrías permitido, y aunque no lo hiciera, sé que es tu amo."

Kate lanzó su cabeza rubia hacia atrás y se echó a reír. "Oh, tú eres el inteligente, no necesito decirte nada, ¿verdad?, puedes adivinarlo todo".

Padre apretó el hombro de Stiles, una clara advertencia para no levantarse.

"-Por supuesto" -prosiguió-, "si ese fuera el caso, seguramente ya has adivinado lo que Padre quería con tu hermano, ¿no?"

El tiempo parecía lento alrededor de él, y su cuerpo se entumeció. Había estado tan concentrado en Kate que había olvidado. Derek y Scott estaban solos con el rey Gerard. No, estaban solos con un sangriento hombre lobo alfa. "Él va a morderlo."

Kate sonrió. "¡Muy bien!"

"Dios mío, ¿están locos?" Dijo el príncipe Chris. –"¿Atacaron un rey visitante?"

Padre se volvió hacia sus hombres y señaló hacia el palacio. "Vuelvan allá y encuentren a Su Majestad, ahora."

Kate encogió un hombro con descuidado. "-Ve si quieres, pero es demasiado tarde."

El dolor le palpó las palmas de las manos y Stiles miró hacia abajo para ver que estaba apretando los puños con fuerza suficiente para sacar sangre. No le importaba la cantidad de magia que le quedaba; Él iba a pasar por encima de esa línea y quemar-

"-Depende de la majestad por la que crees que eres demasiado tarde."

Stiles giró, y por un momento no pudo creer lo que veía. Derek se abrió paso entre los guardias de plata, con ropas arrugadas y manchadas de sangre. Caminó hacia ellos, su cuerpo orientado hacia Stiles, pero sus ojos se fijaron en Kate. La mirada en su rostro era una que Stiles nunca había visto antes. Era puro odio, y era aterrador.

Stiles dio un paso hacia él. "–Derek" -dijo él, pero no sabía cómo terminar-.

Los ojos de Derek se dirigieron hacia él y se suavizaron. "Scott está bien", dijo. "No fue mordido, está a salvo."

"-¿Y el rey Gerard?" -preguntó el príncipe Chris con voz tensa.

No era "Padre", observó Stiles.

Derek vaciló apenas una fracción de segundo antes de contestar. "Muerto."

Kate gruñó y se lanzó, pero la barrera de cenizas de montaña la echó hacia atrás con un destello de luz azul. "Tu mientes."

Esa mirada de odio estaba de vuelta. "-Podría enseñarte la cabeza, si quieres" -dijo Derek.

Stiles se preguntaría más adelante qué dijo sobre él, que su primera reacción era Oh, gracias a dios, él está realmente muerto. Por el momento, sin embargo, sólo estaba agradecido de que supiera mejor que decirlo en voz alta.

El rostro de Kate se retorció de rabia, y el ruido que dejó salir no era nada cercano a lo humano. Ella se movió, las escamas saltando sobre su cuerpo, el cabello se derretía de nuevo en su piel, y se lanzó a la barrera una y otra vez.

"-¡Kate, detente!" -gritó el príncipe Chris, pero no lo hizo. Stiles ni siquiera estaba segura de poder oírlo, ahora.

El agarre de padre se apretó en el hombro de Stiles. "-¿Esa barrera va a aguantar?"

Stiles abrió la boca para decir por supuesto que lo haría, cuando Kate se lanzó al círculo de cenizas con tanta fuerza que lo sintió en la parte baja de su espalda, una fuerza que lo llevó a sus rodillas.

Cayó en sí mismo casi sin pensar, un reflejo para controlar mejor su magia, en la ahora inestable barrera. Stiles se ordenó, pero cada golpe resonó en todo su cuerpo. No tenía magia suficiente para sostenerla, no con un furioso y vengativo kanima atacando la barrera sin parar.

Vagamente, Stiles oyó a su padre y al príncipe Chris gritar órdenes, los hombres moviéndose en posiciones para contener, para capturar, no para matar. La matanza seguía siendo un último recurso.

Dos manos lo agarraron, tirando de él firmemente en un pecho benditamente cálido y familiar. "-Stiles." Derek apretó la nariz detrás de la oreja de Stiles. "-¿Qué sucede?"

No sabía cómo explicarlo. Stiles sintió como si estuviera aferrado a la barrera por el borde de sus uñas, sujetándolo en un intento desesperado por sobrevivir a la ira de Kate. No iba a durar. No podía durar.

Stiles apretó los dientes y hundió los dedos en los adoquines, como si eso ayudara a mantenerlo estable. Gerard estaba muerto. Eso significaba que no había manera de detener a Kate, a menos que la mataran o... "Ella necesita otro amo".

"¿Qué?" -dijo Derek.

"-Kate, necesita otro amo."

Kate rugió y volvió a golpear la barrera, y el destello de luz azul fue lo último que Stiles vio antes de que todo se desvaneciera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno que creen que vaya a pasar? 
> 
> Kate tendrá otro amo ? Creen que Stiles estará bien?
> 
> Bien ahora les traigo dos malas noticias y una buena.
> 
> 1.- A esta historia solo le quedan solo 6 capítulos mas, lo se es triste :(
> 
> 2.- Las próximas dos semanas no voy a poder actualizar porque tengo que entregar trabajos, exposiciones y presentar algunos exámenes lo cual me hará imposible traducir y subir cap, lo siento.
> 
> y la buena es que cuando pasen las dos semanas y sea 12 de junio les subiré doble capitulo. 
> 
> Bueno espero les haya gustado el cap, nos vemos!


	24. Capítulo 24: La lluvia

Derek miró fijamente a Stiles, hundido y silencioso en sus brazos. El temor frío le apretaba el pecho. "-Stiles."

Stiles no respondió. Estaba pálido, mucho más pálido que lo normal, con el rostro libre de cualquier color, salvo los círculos bajo los ojos, púrpura oscuro como moretones.

Derek pasó los dedos sobre la mejilla de Stiles, sobre su labio que había sido partido la noche anterior. Su piel estaba fresca al tacto. "-Stiles" -dijo de nuevo, sacudiéndolo suavemente-.

Stiles seguía sin despertar.

La opresión en su pecho estaba creciendo, agitada, pero alejada de Derek, como si un cristal lo separara de todo lo que sentía. Porque Stiles iba a estar bien, perfectamente bien, iba a abrir los ojos en cualquier momento...

Derek escuchó los gritos a su alrededor, el príncipe Chris gritando a Kate para que se detuviera, los rugidos y el crujido de magia cada vez que golpeaba la barrera, pero él lo apartó todo y se concentró. Escuchando el único sonido que quería escuchar, el único sonido que importaba.

Detrás de él, Kate rugió de nuevo, y algo dentro de Derek se quejó.

Cautelosamente dejo a Stiles sobre los adoquines, luego se puso de pie y gritó: "¡Basta!"

Para su sorpresa, funcionó. Todo el mundo se calmó, mirándolo con la boca abierta. Incluso Kate, que estaba totalmente cambiada a un kanima ahora.

Araño el escudo y le siseo. Derek dio un paso adelante y gruñó, dejando que sus ojos se volvieran azules. "Siéntate", gruñó.

Kate se sentó. Derek no podía leer las expresiones en su cara escamosa, pero pensó que estaba asombrada. Podría haber estado tan bien, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado enojado o asustado para preocuparse.

"-Cambia de vuelta"-ordenó-.

Ella lo hizo, su asombro era aún más obvio una vez que volvió a ser humana de nuevo. Parecía pequeña, vulnerable, por la forma en que se enroscaba en sí misma. Antes, Derek podría haber sentido simpatía por ella, pero no ahora. Ella había elegido esto.

Derek fulminó con la mirada al príncipe Chris y sacudió su barbilla, y luego volvió a su problema más urgente. Stiles todavía no se había movido, apenas respiraba, y ahora que Derek podía oír, su latido del corazón era más suave y lento, mucho más lento de lo que debería haber sido.

Con los dedos temblando, Derek buscó una herida, pero no pudo encontrar nada; Al menos, nada que todavía estuviera sangrando, nada que explicara por qué Stiles estaba acostado allí, mucho más tranquilo de lo que debería haber sido.

El capitán Stilinski se agachó junto a él y agarró el borde de la camisa de Stiles, tirando de ella. "Revise sus tatuajes."

Durante un instante, Derek se sintió confundido en cuanto a lo que los tatuajes de Stiles tenían que ver con esto, pero luego recordó. Se desvanecían al usar magia.

Derek movió la camisa de Stiles. Su pecho estaba completamente desnudo. Los tatuajes habían desaparecido.

Antes de que Derek pudiera preguntar lo que eso significaba, el Capitán Stilinski estaba poniendo a Stiles boca abajo. "Su espalda, revise su..."

Derek no discutió, solo hizo lo que le dijeron. La espalda de Stiles estaba tan desnuda como su frente, a excepción del nudo tatuado sobre su columna vertebral cerca de su pequeña espalda, que parecía más ligero y menos vivo de lo que Derek recordaba.

Su respiración quedó atrapada en su pecho, y Derek apoyó sus dedos en los lazos del nudo. ¿Qué significaba cuando los tatuajes de Stiles habían desaparecido?

A juzgar por la respiración superficial de Stiles, no era bueno.

El capitán maldijo y se pasó la mano por la cara. "Algo todavía lo está drenando," dijo, con la voz tranquila y tensa, y eso envió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de Derek.

Derek apretó con más fuerza los dedos en la piel de Stiles, como si pudiera sostener el nudo que se desvanecía de allí por pura fuerza de voluntad. "¿Cómo lo detenemos?"

El capitán Stilinski parecía estar en conflicto, y sus ojos retrocedieron por encima del hombro de Derek, hacia Kate. "Cualquier magia que haya lanzado..."

No era Kate, entonces. El círculo de ceniza. Derek tiró a Stiles sobre su regazo, hundiendo a su marido como si eso lo mantuviera más caliente, como si evitara que la magia se le escapara. "Romperlo".

"-Entiendo su preocupación" -dijo el príncipe Chris detrás de él-, "pero Su Alteza, no podemos romper el círculo, no con..."

Derek levantó la cabeza sólo para mirar a Kate. "–Ella no será un problema, ¿verdad?"

Kate se encontró con su fulgor con una de igual ferocidad, pero sacudió su cabeza.

"-Bastante bueno para mí" -dijo el capitán Stilinski-. "Romperlo."

Derek volvió su atención a su propia muñeca, donde los encantos pesaban ahora más de lo que creía posible. Extendió una garra y las cortó sin ni siquiera pensar. Todos menos el que Stiles le había dado hoy.

El azul es simplemente bonito, Derek oyó en su mente, vio la suave sonrisa de Stiles jugando en sus labios. Un aullido le arañó la parte posterior de la garganta, tratando de escapar, pero Derek apretó su mandíbula tan fuerte que le dolieron los dientes. Él no lo dejaría salir, él no lo haría.

"-Derek" -dijo suavemente el capitán Stilinski-. "Déjame verle la espalda."

Derek asintió en silencio y movió su peso, inclinando a Stiles hacia él para que el capitán pudiera ver si había funcionado. Derek sentía que debía mirar también, pero no pudo hacerlo. En lugar de eso, cerró los ojos y se concentró en el débil latido del corazón de Stiles y en cada respiración suave y superficial.

Después de un largo, largo momento, el capitán soltó un suspiro de alivio. "Es constante, ya no se desvanece".

"Eso significa que," Derek tuvo que tragarse un nudo repentino en la garganta, "él va a despertar?"

El capitán Stilinski pasó la mano por la frente de Stiles y vaciló. "-No lo sé, nunca ha usado mucho esto antes."

Derek alzó la vista hacia el sonido crudo en la voz del capitán, todo el miedo e incertidumbre que Derek sentía en sus huesos.

"-Deberíamos llevarlo de vuelta al palacio" -dijo el capitán Stilinski-. "Mel-Su Majestad sabrá más."

Derek se levantó tembloroso, abrazando a Stiles. "-Yo puedo llevarlo, señor."

El capitán Stilinski sonrió, pero había tristeza en sus ojos. "Lo sé."

***

El viaje de regreso al palacio fue sin incidentes, para alivio de Derek. El príncipe Chris y sus hombres tenían a Kate bien atada, y fiel a su palabra (por una vez), Kate no causó ningún problema. El capitán Stilinski se acercó a él, vigilando a Stiles. Erica e Isaac caminaban por su otro lado, no parecían cansados después de la pelea con un kanima.

"Es bueno verlos a los dos", dijo Derek suavemente.

Ambos le sonrieron, e Isaac saludó. "-Me alegro de verle también, Alteza."

Derek quería preguntar qué había pasado, dónde habían estado, pero esa conversación sería mejor dejarla para otro momento, cuando no estuvieran rodeados de los hombres de Argent. Cuando Stiles estuviera mejor, porque Derek imaginaba que también quería saberlo todo.

Hasta entonces, Derek estaría agradecido de que estuvieran vivos; Había pensado que Isaac había muerto en esa emboscada, y habían pasado casi tres meses desde que había visto a Érica.

Entraron en el palacio y el príncipe Chris ordenó a sus hombres que llevaran a Kate al calabozo, mientras Derek llevaba a Stiles a su ala. Tan pronto como llegaron, el caos general estalló: Boyd, la reina Melissa y Scott vinieron corriendo; Érica se arrojó a Boyd; La reina y Scott ambos exigieron saber qué le sucedió a Stiles, por lo que el capitán Stilinski e Isaac, ambos intentaron explicar. Derek permaneció en silencio, hasta que la reina Melissa le dijo que llevara a Stiles a su habitación.

Derek lo hizo, depositando a Stiles en la cama que habían compartido la noche anterior, la segunda cama que habían compartido. Todavía estaba pálido, y ninguno de sus tatuajes había regresado excepto por el nudo en su espalda. Derek había esperado que estar de vuelta en el palacio y escuchar a todos a su alrededor lo despertara, pero claramente eso no había funcionado.

Oyó la puerta abrirse, los pasos, y olio a Scott antes de que se aclarara la garganta y hablara. "Debería estar bien en un par de días."

Derek no dejó de mirar a Scott, de pie cerca del pie de la cama. "¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

Scott sonrió, pero su sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos. "-La de su espalda, ese es el núcleo, eso es lo que ata a la magia, creo, así es como Deaton lo describió, siempre y cuando no pierda eso, estará bien en un par de días."

Derek miró fijamente a la cama, a Stiles, su visión estaba borrosa. "-¿Y si lo hubiera perdido?"

El silencio se estiró entre ellos durante unos pocos latidos del corazón. Derek escuchó a los tres, a él y a Scott y Stiles, el extraño ritmo que hacían juntos.

"No lo sé", dijo Scott por fin, lo suficientemente bajo como para que Derek no lo hubiera oído, si hubiera sido humano.

Independientemente, no era una mentira. Derek decidió no pensar en ello, porque lo que no estaba ayudando a su compostura un poco. Apoyó la mano sobre la de Stiles, pensando en quitarle el dolor, pero no había nada que tomar. No podía hacer otra cosa que permanecer ahí, esperando que Stiles despertara.

-"¿Qué habría pasado si me hubiera transformado?" -preguntó Scott.

Derek levantó la vista, momentáneamente confundido ante la pregunta. "-¿Si Gerard te hubiera mordido?"

Scott asintió, frunciendo el ceño profundamente. "-Ya sé, si un Alfa te muerde, o te transformas o te mueres, y dado todo lo que Su Majestad estaba diciendo sobre un heredero, no creo que tuviera la intención de que yo muriera. "

Derek no estaba seguro de lo que Gerard había estado pensando, pero podía hacer una conjetura educada. "Como Beta, él tendría cierto control sobre ti. Él podría... animarte a hacer lo que él quisiera."

"animar", repitió Scott, con la cara oscurecida. "-Te refieres a la fuerza."

El pensamiento de alguien como Gerard abusando del poder de un Alfa revolvió el estómago de Derek. Cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar demasiado en ello. –"Si no puedes luchar contra eso, sí."

"Eso significa que él no sólo tendría control de mí." Scott apretó un puño, y parecía que quería herir algo. "Él habría tenido el control de mi reino."

"Pero no lo hizo", dijo Derek, porque tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que lo peor no había ocurrido. "Lo detuviste".

"Lo hiciste primero", dijo Scott con fuerza, y luego algo de acero se desvaneció de su voz. "-Si no me hubieras sacado del camino, me habría mordido." Sonrió, un poco triste. "un Gracias" no parece ser suficiente, dadas las circunstancias."

"Y si no te hubieras quedado, él me habría destrozado y todavía podría morderte", dijo Derek. "Yo debería estar agradeciéndote."

"-Supongo que podemos llamarla un empate, entonces." Scott suspiró. "Probablemente debo decirle al príncipe Chris la historia completa, ver lo que él quiere hacer con un rey extranjero que cometa regicidio".

Derek no podía imaginar que el príncipe Chris realmente responsabilizara a Scott por ello. "Te estabas defendiendo contra un hombre lobo Alpha atacante, creo que un cazador lo entenderá". Hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta. "-Para lo que valga, creo que serias un buen lobo, si alguna vez quisieras la mordida, estoy seguro de que mi madre te daría la bienvenida."

Parte de la incertidumbre desapareció de la cara de Scott, y él sonrió. "Es un gran cumplido."

Derek asintió con la cabeza. Todavía se maravillaba de la forma en que Scott lo trataba como un igual, pero trataba de acostumbrarse a él.

Otros pasos sonaron en el pasillo, y luego el capitán Stilinski entró en la sala y se inclinó. "-Su Majestad, Su Alteza, siento interrumpirlos, pero el príncipe Chris ha pedido ver a Su Majestad tan pronto como sea posible, hay... cosas que discutir."

Cosas para discutir. Ese debía ser el mayor eufemismo que Derek había escuchado.

Scott se pasó la mano por la nuca. "Me imagino que sí, iré a encargarme de eso."

Con otra pequeña sonrisa, Scott se fue, y Derek estaba a solas con el capitán Stilinski una vez más.

Miró hacia abajo y vio que todavía sostenía la mano de Stiles, distraídamente trazando con su pulgar sobre la piel. Derek no podía resistirse ni alejarse. De la pequeña y dolida sonrisa que el capitán le envió, Derek supuso que lo entendía.

El capitán Stilinski se acercó al otro lado de la cama. "La princesa Kate se ha sido encerrada en la mazmorra."

Derek se sentía un poco como si un peso se hubiera deslizado de su pecho, sabiendo que finalmente estaba en algún lugar que no podía lastimar a nadie. "-Bien, eso está bien."

"-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste afuera?" -preguntó el capitán Stilinski.

La confusión de Derek debió de haberse mostrado su cara, porque el capitán Stilinski continuó: "Hasta ahora no ha sido un problema, pero quiero asegurarme de que permanezca así... Y en la ciudad te estaba escuchando, no a su hermano, ni a nadie más.

Derek sacudió la cabeza. En la ciudad, su único pensamiento había sido para Stiles, y apenas se le había ocurrido que Kate estuviera haciendo lo que le decía. O lo que eso significaba. "-No sé, necesitaría un nuevo maestro, pero..."-Intentó recordar lo que había leído sobre cómo un kanima elegía a un maestro. "Se basa en un deseo de venganza, o en la fuerza de la voluntad de una persona, si pueden proporcionarle al kanima con..."

Le golpeó como una piedra a la cabeza, y ni siquiera pudo terminar el pensamiento.

"¿Identidad?" Dijo el Capitán Stilinski.

Por un momento, Derek no pudo hablar. "Yo... supongo que sí", finalmente gruñó.

El capitán Stilinski asintió con la cabeza, como si eso tuviera sentido. "Voy a dejar que el príncipe Chris sepa que no tenemos de que preocuparnos."

Derek se limitó a mirarle, incapaz de creer en sus oídos. ¿Cómo podía aceptarlo tan fácilmente el capitán? Apenas tenía sentido para Derek.

Una sonrisa amarga se estremeció en la esquina de la boca del Capitán Stilinski. –"Has estado casado con Stiles por más de una semana y no lo has dejado correr por encima de ti, eso me dice que tienes más que suficiente fuerza de voluntad para manejarla."

Una risa histérica burbujeó en la parte posterior de su garganta, y Derek cerró los dientes para evitar que saliera. No creía que pudiera explicarlo.

El capitán Stilinski miró de el a Stiles y volvió a mirarlo. "Hay otras cosas a las que debo atender." Su frente se arrugó de consternación, como si mostrara lo poco que quería atender a esas otras cosas. "¿Estarás bien aquí? ¿Te quedarás con él?"

Derek pasó sus dedos por los flojos de Stiles, apretándolos como si pudiera simplemente volver a Stiles a la vigilia. "-Por supuesto, señor, no voy a ir a ninguna parte."

El capitán asintió con la cabeza, y salió de la habitación con una última inclinación antes de que Derek pudiera decirle que no había necesidad de hacer toda la ceremonia, todo estaba considerado.

Volvió su atención a Stiles, que no se había movido ni una sola vez, que no daba ninguna indicación de que aún vivía, solo por su respiración lenta y superficial y sus constantes latidos cardíacos.

Derek se sentó en el borde de la cama y puso sus manos juntas en su regazo. "No voy a ir a ninguna parte", susurró de nuevo, y esperaba que Stiles pudiera oírlo.

***

Los dos días siguientes en el palacio de Argent eran el torbellino más aburrido que Scott había tenido nunca. Con el rey Gerard y la princesa Victoria muertos, la princesa Kate en la mazmorra, y la revelación de un laboratorio secreto lleno de dispositivos de tortura y hombres lobos muertos, todo el palacio había sido arrojado al trastorno. El príncipe Chris y Allison tenían muchas cosas que hacer, y Scott había sido informado en los términos más amables que lo mejor que podía hacer era permanecer fuera del camino.

Podría haber sido más capaz de aceptar la sugerencia si no fuera por la devastación que vislumbró en Allison cuando pensaba que nadie la observaba. Scott la vio sólo dos veces, sólo un destello antes de que se compusiera una vez más, pero fue suficiente para dejarlo dolido. Era su prometida y la había amado durante años. No debería tener que llorar sola.

Pero también era un rey extranjero, y aún no era su familia, y el responsable de la muerte de su abuelo.

Scott todavía no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto. Ciertamente no se arrepentía; si no hubiera hecho nada, habría sido mordido y Derek probablemente estaría muerto. Pero deseaba que hubiera habido otra forma, deseaba poder haber hecho otra cosa. Quería que Allison lo mirara y todavía lo viera, no al hombre que había metido un cuchillo en el cuello de su abuelo y le había cortado la cabeza.

Scott se encontró en el tejado del palacio a última hora de la noche, porque si permanecía dentro de un minuto más, iba a gritar. No podía hacer nada para ayudar a Allison. No podía hacer nada para ayudar a Stiles, que aún no se había despertado. No podía hacer nada para ayudar a Érica e Isaac, que pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo con Boyd y evitando a los Argents tanto como fuera posible. Él era un rey, por el amor de Dios, pero nunca se había sentido tan inútil en su vida.

La noche era más fría de lo que había anticipado, una ligera brisa saltando por el techo y alrededor de los parapetos. El cielo de arriba era claro y negro y moteado de estrellas, la luna menguante brillando como un faro.

Scott se apoyó en uno de los parapetos, mirando hacia el palacio y la ciudad circundante. Había algunas luces de linterna, pero la mayoría de todo era oscuro y silencioso, excepto por el susurro de la brisa.

"-¿Qué haces aquí arriba?"

Scott se sobresaltó ante la aguda voz y se giró para ver a Allison detrás de él. Se congeló, con una mano sobre un parapeto, sintiéndose repentinamente como un intruso. "-No sabía que alguien más estuviera aquí" -dijo estúpidamente, y prácticamente podía sentir la mano de Stiles por la parte de atrás de su cabeza-.

Allison asintió, con las manos juntas delante de ella, el rostro pálido y resuelto a la luz de la luna. Parecía una cuerda de arco tensada, como si pudiera estallar ante la menor presión. Las semanas anteriores de su relación, la facilidad de la misma, parecían haber desaparecido como humo en una suave brisa, dejándolos de pie, torpemente separados.

Se estaba entrometiendo. Debería irse, dejarla estar. Scott se alejó del parapeto y se inclinó. "-Lo siento, en serio, no quería entrometerme, sólo..." -rio amargamente-. "Estoy seguro de que soy la última persona que quieres ver ahora mismo."

Allison frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué piensas eso?"

Se sintió atrapado en el lugar por su pregunta, como si finalmente hubieran reconocido un enorme abismo entre ellos que previamente habían acordado ignorar. Scott buscó algo que decir. "Tu abuelo-"

"¿Mi abuelo?" Los ojos oscuros de Allison brillaron de furia. "Mi abuelo secuestró a la gente, los tomó de sus hogares y de sus familias para que pudiera", hizo un gesto con la mano en el casco oscuro del ala norte, "experimentó con ellos. Les mintió a nuestros aliados solo para hacerle eso a su hijo, convirtió a mi tía en un monstruo, asesinó a mi madre."

Su voz se ahogó, y Allison se volvió de él para echar un vistazo a la ciudad de abajo. "Si no le hubieras cortado la cabeza, lo habría hecho yo misma."

Scott casi retrocedió ante la diatriba inesperada, pero se obligó a permanecer justo donde estaba. Podría estar interpretando erróneamente, pero no sonaba como si Allison estuviera enojado con él. Y más que nada, no quería dejarla sola.

Así que se movió tentativamente para pararse a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca como para apoyarse, pero lo suficiente como para que ella tuviera espacio, si lo deseaba.

"-No lo entiendo" -susurró Allison, con los ojos fijos en la ciudad, las manos enroscadas contra la piedra del parapeto-. "No tengo ni idea de por qué no estás disgustado por todos nosotros. Por mi"

Las últimas palabras fueron tan suaves, que Scott casi no las escuchó. Y estaba absolutamente seguro de que las había oído mal. "Ahora, yo soy el que no entiende".

Allison se estremeció, pero Scott no podía decir si era por el frío de la noche o algo más. "-Has visto ese lugar, has visto lo que hicieron."

"-Ellos, Allison, no tú." Con cautela, Scott apoyó la mano en el parapeto, al lado de Allison pero sin tocarse. "No tenías nada que ver con eso."

Su mirada cayó a sus manos, pero ella ni se acercó ni le dijo a Scott que se fuera. Él lo tomaría.

"Amo a mi madre," dijo finalmente Allison, su voz vacilante con lágrimas no derramadas. "Amo a mi tía, pero hicieron cosas horribles, horribles, y odio eso, odio..." Ella soltó un suspiro estremecido. "Odio que no sepa si Gerard les hizo que lo hicieran o si lo eligieron, odio que lo hayan hecho en absoluto y me temo que... podría convertirme en ellos".

Ese era un miedo que Scott entendía muy bien.

Allison desenrolló la mano más cercana a la suya, abriendo los dedos, pero se detuvo para no tocarle. "Yo entendería si quisieras romper nuestro compromiso"

Scott sintió como si le hubiera pegado en el estómago, y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarla. "¿Qué?"

Levantó las manos a la cara, secándose los ojos. "Está bien, sé que nada de esto es lo que esperabas, y yo... si me odias..."

Al diablo con esto. Scott la agarró de las manos y la giró para mirarlo. "No te odio, nunca podría odiarte." Tragó saliva y dio un salto. "Allison, he estado enamorado de ti desde que tenía doce años, y ahora que te he conocido, sólo me he enamorado más. Eres inteligente, hermosa, fuerte, amable y asombrosa, y Cada vez que te miro, me sorprende lo mucho que siento por ti." Él apretó sus manos, pasando sus pulgares sobre sus dedos. "Simplemente porque compartes su sangre no significa que tengas que compartir sus opciones".

Allison lo miró fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y brillando con lágrimas. Sus labios se separaron, como para hablar, pero ella no dijo nada. Sus manos temblaban en las suyas.

Scott estaba temblando. "Sé lo que se siente, tener miedo de mirarte en un día en un espejo y darte cuenta de que te convertiste en la peor parte de ellos. Sentirlo por encima de tu hombro como un espectro del que nunca te liberaras, pero... tú no eres ellos, tu eres tú, y eso nunca va a cambiar."

Allison sonrió un poco, con los labios temblorosos. "Pensé que me estabas evadiendo por lo de Gerard."

Scott sacudió la cabeza con énfasis. "-No, estaba tratando de darte espacio, pensé que no querrías verme."

Ella se echó a reír, aunque parecía un poco ahogada. "-Por supuesto que quería... quería verte." Ella dejó caer su mirada en sus manos unidas. "Siempre quiero verte."

La tensión que había estado flotando entre ellos parecía haberse disipado, y Scott la tiró hacia adelante. Allison rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y enterró su rostro en su hombro, y la abrazó estrechamente, abrumado por la sensación de que esto era correcto, y que nunca quiere separarse de ella de nuevo.

"-Puedo llorar en tu hombro" -susurró.

Scott le sonrió en el pelo. "Eso es para lo que sirve."

"Y," sus manos apretadas alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello, "¿todavía quieres estar casada conmigo?"

Ni siquiera tenía que pensar en su respuesta. "Siempre."

Ella exhaló, largo, lenta y temblorosa. "Yo te amo."

El calor floreció en su corazón, estabilizándolo, y Scott besó su cabeza. "Yo también te amo".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vuelto!!
> 
> Vaya se siente raro volver a subir capitulo después de dos semanas se siente como volver a casa después de un largo viaje, por suerte salí bien en mis materias, quien diría que la universidad seria tan agotadora, acaparante , pero por lo menos ahora tendré cuatro semanas antes de que tenga que volver a desaparecer.
> 
> Por otro lado que les pareció el capitulo, Creen que Stiles vaya a despertar pronto?
> 
> Que les pareció la parte de Scott y Alison? yo ame esa parte me parecieron muy lindos. 
> 
> Si ven alguna falta de ortografía o algo me dicen


	25. Capítulo 25: La Confesión

Stiles despertó porque estaba caliente. Extraordinariamente caliente, como si alguien lo hubiera envuelto en mil mantas de piel. Se movió, tratando de salir de debajo de las mantas, pero su lado izquierdo no se movía.

Él parpadeó sus agotados ojos para ver un bulto oscuro enroscado medio encima de él. No, no era un bulto. Era un enorme lobo negro, profundamente dormido, con el hocico presionado en el cuello de Stiles.

Stiles frunció el ceño. "-¿Derek?"

"Ha estado así durante los últimos dos días."

Stiles giró la cabeza para ver a Scott sentado en una silla cerca de la cama, haciendo sonar las misivas. Scott levantó la cabeza de los periódicos y sonrió cansadamente. "Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, hermano."

Parecía muy cansado, pero Stiles decidió no mencionarlo, ya que probablemente no se veía mucho mejor. "-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?" -preguntó con la voz ronca.

Scott dejó los papeles a un lado y se estiró en su silla. "Tres días."

Tres días. Dios mío, nunca había usado esa cantidad de magia antes. No era de extrañar que se sintiera como si hubiera sido atropellado por una docena de caballos. Stiles cerró los ojos y gimió.

Entonces recordó lo que había pasado antes de que hubiera perdido la conciencia anteriormente, y lo despertó tan eficazmente como ser arrojado en un lago. Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron bruscamente y él se esforzó por sentarse, pero Derek roncaba suavemente y colocaba una masiva pierna sobre el pecho de Stiles, sujetándolo a la cama.

Bueno, eso no fue útil. Stiles levantó la cabeza. "Scott, Kate es la kanima, ella estaba..."

"Lo sabemos," Scott lo cortó, su voz sonaba calmada. "Stiles, está bien, lo sabemos, el príncipe Chris la tomó bajo custodia justo después de que te desmayaste, y ella ha estado en la mazmorra desde entonces".

El alivio que sentía por eso era casi lo suficiente como para que volviera a desmayarse. Stiles bajó la cabeza hacia la almohada y miró el techo. "¿Está todo el mundo bien? ¿Le hizo daño a alguien?"

"Varios fueron paralizados, varios más resultaron heridos, pero afortunadamente, nadie murió", dijo Scott. "Tenías el círculo de ceniza de montaña alrededor de ella, y luego Derek logró entrar como su amo antes de que pudiera romperlo."

"¿Qué?" Stiles intentó de nuevo sentarse, pero Derek aún lo mantenía apresado. –"Derek... ¿qué?

Una de las orejas de Derek se crispó, pero esa era su única reacción.

Stiles le frunció el ceño. "Deberías despertar y explicarte."

Scott movió una mano. "-Sólo se durmió hace una hora o más, déjalo un poco más."

"Oh." Stiles giró la cabeza para echar un vistazo mejor a Derek, y le golpeó lo mucho que se había perdido en los últimos tres días. "Scott, cuéntame todo, ¿está todo bien?, ¿padre esta...?"

"-Está bien" -dijo Scott con facilidad-. "-Todo el mundo está bien, Stiles... Bueno... todo el mundo no está herido."

A ese tono, Stiles volvió a mirar a Scott, que parecía haber envejecido años en el lapso de unos momentos.

Scott dio otra sonrisa cansada. "Lydia está bien, si está sacudida, Ella no se ha vuelto a acercar al ala norte, pero tampoco ha gritado, Ella y Madre han pasado la mayor parte de hoy con Allison, Ella..." Se detuvo, y su mirada se alejó a la esquina de la habitación.

Stiles lo consideró. Su madre muerta, su abuelo un monstruo y muerto, su tía igualmente un monstruo y encarcelada. Se habría quedado atónito si Allison estuviera perfectamente bien después de todo eso. "-Está bien, me lo imagino."

Scott asintió con la cabeza y continuó: "Hablamos, ella y yo. Pensamos que era mejor hacer la boda el otro mes, darle a ella y a su padre tiempo para el duelo y tiempo para una coronación oficial. Eso le dará tiempo a nuestro mensajero de llegar a donde los Hales y extenderles la invitación para que vengan. "

Aunque estaba acostado, Stiles sintió que su estómago se desplomaba. "¿Estás invitando a todos aquí, después de todo?, ¿no ves las numerosas maneras que podrían salir mal?"

"Lo hago" -replicó Scott con suavidad-, "pero se supone que todo esto tiene que ver con la unificación de nuestros países, ¿recuerdas? Con el rey Gerard muerto y la princesa Kate en la cárcel, parece ser el mejor momento para iniciar las negociaciones pacíficas".

"¿Ahora?" Stiles todavía no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. -¿Cómo crees que la reina Talía va a reaccionar?

"Sé que no va a estar bien", dijo Scott. "Sin embargo, todos los que están involucrados en ese horrible lugar están muertos o encarcelados, y el príncipe Chris ha tenido a sus hombres vaciando la habitación durante los últimos tres días".

Un vistazo de la habitación en el ala norte pasó por la mente de Stiles, y se estremeció con la misma sensación de horror que había sentido allí. "-Dime que tienen la intención de incendiar esa habitación"

"Mi entendimiento es que en algún momento habrá una hoguera, al menos con los elementos que no explotarán, incluyendo la destrucción de todas las notas de investigación".

"Bueno." Stiles vaciló en su siguiente pregunta, pero tuvo que preguntar. "¿Encontraron a alguien más?"

Scott meneó la cabeza. "Ninguno vivo. Parece que Érica e Isaac fueron los dos únicos que lo lograron, y dijeron que unos pocos escaparon hace dos semanas, pero aparentemente Kate los encontró primero."

La bilis se elevó en su garganta, y Stiles tragó con determinación. Levantó la mano libre y la enterró en el grueso pelaje del cuello de Derek, rascándolo, sintiendo el constante ascenso y caída de su cuerpo con cada respiración. Kate y Gerard habían planeado poner a Derek en esa habitación. Si los Hales no hubieran quitado esa cláusula, Derek habría sido...

"-Tú tenías razón con respecto al príncipe Chris, por cierto" -dijo Scott, como si hubiera oído los pensamientos de Stiles. "Confesó que se reunió con los Hales y les dijo lo que Kate y Gerard tenían intención de hacer con Derek, y dijo que habría querido que alguien hiciera lo mismo por él si se tratara de Allison." Él agitó una mano, como si para abarcar todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses, "esto".

Stiles rio amargamente y apretó el cuello de Derek. "Nadie podría haber anticipado todo esto."

"Es verdad." Scott se pasó la mano por la cara y se puso de pie. "-Voy a decirle a tu padre que estás despierto, y a Madre y a Lydia."

Stiles trató de reírse de nuevo, pero esa vez no salió bien. "-¿Todo este alboroto por mí?"

Por primera vez, la cara de Scott cayó, y Stiles vio cuán profundamente la preocupación se había grabado en la cara de su hermano.

Stiles no podía encontrarlo en él para ser impertinente. "-¿Qué tan malo fue?"

La mandíbula de Scott funcionó. "Tus tatuajes se habían ido, Stiles, tú y Deaton nunca dijeron lo que pasaría si se desvanecían por completo, pero..."

La memoria de Stiles aportó las palabras en las que Scott no pudo: No le esperaría nada bueno. Deaton había sido muy claro que una vez que Stiles se uniera a su magia, sería una parte difícil de su vida. Y empujarse demasiado lejos tendría un resultado que Stiles había mantenido conscientemente de su hermano y padre.

Aun así, la culpa le comía, porque no tenía la intención de usar demasiada magia para ponerlo en peligro, no había querido poner esa ansiedad en la cara de Scott. "No podía dejar que se escapara," dijo Stiles, aunque la explicación sonaba delgada. "La ceniza de montaña era lo único que podía mantenerla contenida."

"Lo sé." Scott suspiró. "-Ya lo sé, pero tú eres mi hermano."

Stiles oyó todo en esas palabras, cosas que él y Scott conocían hasta sus huesos. "Lo siento," dijo suavemente.

Scott asintió, y la comisura de su boca apareció. "Lo sé", dijo de nuevo. "-Volveré pronto, trata de descansar un poco más."

Stiles miró fijamente al techo, escuchando los pasos de Scott resonar en el suelo de madera pulida, y el crujido de la puerta cuando se abrió y cerró firmemente.

Descanso. Dios, no necesitaba descansar; Aparentemente había estado descansando durante días. Quería ponerse de pie, estirarse, salir-

Su hombro estaba súbitamente frío, y Stiles giró la cabeza para ver a Derek despierto y mirándolo directamente. Los ojos azules destellaron, y Stiles se dio cuenta de que su mano todavía estaba enterrada en la piel negra del cuello de Derek. Los músculos bajo su mano se habían tensado, como si Derek estuviera listo para brincar, pero no se movió. Apenas miró a Stiles cautelosamente -o al menos, Stiles lo habría llamado "cautelosamente" si Derek hubiera sido humano.

"-Buenos días" -dijo Stiles, por falta de algo mejor. "O, tardes, no estoy seguro de qué hora es."

Derek resopló, pero su cuerpo se relajó minuciosamente, y él olfateó la oreja de Stiles.

"-¡Ah, frío, frío, frío y hace cosquillas!" Stiles retorció la cabeza, y cuando estuvo razonablemente seguro de que Derek no volvería a intentarlo, acarició cautelosamente el cuello de Derek. "-Gracias por quedarte conmigo, no sé si te mantuviste a mi lado haciéndome compañia o me mantuviste caliente, pero... gracias."

Derek gimió suavemente y empujó el hombro de Stiles.

"-¿Te asusté también?" -preguntó Stiles.

Derek asintió con la cabeza, y luego torció la cabeza para llegar a la manga de Stiles. Él mordisqueó, como si estuviera tratando de arrancarla.

Stiles sacudió la otra mano de debajo de Derek y empujó la manga hacia atrás, revelando el tejido azul de sus tatuajes. Derek soltó otro gemido y lamió sobre ellos, arrastrando su lengua sobre la piel de Stiles.

"Yo... no debería encontrar eso tan excitante como lo hago", dijo Stiles.

Derek dejó de lamer y le dio a Stiles una mirada fea. Casi podía oír el "No ahora, idiota".

"No quise decir... bueno, lo hice, pero escuchaste a Scott, traerá a mi padre aquí, y estoy absolutamente seguro de que no es algo que ninguno de ellos quiera seguir". Stiles tentativamente rascó detrás del oído de Derek, y suprimió un bostezo. "-Además, por mucho que quiera, tengo la sensación de que todavía no estoy muy preparado para la actividad."

La respuesta de Derek fue presionar toda su cabeza peluda contra el cuello de Stiles y gimotear de nuevo.

Bueno, uno no necesitaba palabras para traducir eso. Stiles rodeó con sus brazos a Derek y lo abrazó lo mejor que pudo. "-Lo siento" -susurró por segunda vez. Tenía la sensación de que estaría diciendo eso mucho durante los próximos días.

Las orejas de Derek se contrajeron y él alzó la cabeza hacia la puerta, de repente alerta. Poco después, Stiles oyó pasos y voces.

Bueno, parecía que había llegado el momento de empezar con algunas de esas disculpas.

***

Después de tres días de inconsciencia y otros tres días de no poder salir de su habitación a pesar de la mirada penetrante de su padre, Stiles estaba dispuesto a arrastrarse por las paredes por aburrimiento. Así que había estado un poco mareado la primera vez que se sentó después de despertar; Había estado acostado durante tres días. Era de esperar. Y tal vez había tropezado -no se había desmayado- cuando se había levantado de la cama, sí, pero eso no era motivo para colocarlo bajo lo que era esencialmente arresto domiciliario.

Al menos no lo dejaron completamente solo. Scott venía por lo general dos veces al día y lo mantenía informado de todo lo que sucedía, al igual que Lydia. Ella, al menos, no parecía considerarlo un inválido, y después de su primer reproche agudo sobre tomar el cuidado apropiado de sí mismo, ella y Stiles cayeron de nuevo en sus disputas normales.

Allison vino una vez y se disculpó con rigidez; Stiles respondió felicitándola por su próximo matrimonio con Scott y agregó que no podía esperar a tenerla como hermana. No era perfecto, y Dios sabía que aún les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, pero las palabras le quitaron algo de la torpeza y Allison sonreía tímidamente cuando se marchó.

Para su sorpresa, Boyd, Érica e Isaac vinieron a verlo también. Érica e Isaac lo estaban haciendo bien, considerando cuánto tiempo habían pasado en cautiverio como sujetos de prueba de Kate, aunque Érica parecía prácticamente pegada al lado de Boyd.

De hecho, la única persona que no había visto desde el primer día que había despertado era Derek.

Stiles no estaba completamente seguro de qué hacer con eso. Derek lo había lamido una vez, luego saltó de la cama y salió de la habitación cuando Scott regresó con el padre, la reina Melissa y Lydia tras él. Y Derek no había regresado, ni como lobo ni como humano.

Stiles no creía que hubiera dicho nada malo, no creía que Derek se hubiera enfadado con él, o al menos no estaba más enojado que todos los demás. Pero eso todavía le dejaba sin saber por qué Derek lo había abandonado durante los últimos días.

Bueno, "abandonado" puede haber sido un poco fuerte, pero independientemente. Estaba aburrido y solo y, para ser honesto, dolía que su marido no hubiera vuelto a verlo. Stiles incluso había tratado sutilmente de obtener información de Boyd, pero la única respuesta había sido la mirada sin ningún tipo de claridad que Boyd había perfeccionado.

En lugar de analizarlo por más tiempo, Stiles decidió que sería mejor preguntar. Fue así como se encontró acurrucado en la cama de Derek, parpadeando soñolientamente hacia Derek, de pie junto a él con los brazos cruzados y un ceño fruncido en su rostro injustamente hermoso.

"-Stiles." Derek sonaba casi dolido. "-Deberías estar descansando."

Stiles se sentó y se frotó los ojos. "Yo quería hablar contigo, y pensé que sería mejor si esperaba aquí, pero no esperaba que estuvieras lejos el tiempo suficiente para poder tomar una siesta." Él estiró la cabeza para ver por la ventana. Estaba oscuro afuera. "Hm, quizás un poco más que una siesta."

Derek suspiró el suspiro de la paciencia. "-Deberías estar descansando en tu cama."

Stiles hizo una mueca. "Pero la tuya es más cómoda, también estás aquí, y como he dicho, quería hablar contigo. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no quieres estar cerca de mí?"

Bueno, él no había querido decirlo así, pero como de costumbre, la boca de Stiles se adelantó.

Derek se puso rígido como si le hubieran golpeado, pero su ceño fruncido no disminuyó en absoluto. "¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"-Porque me has estado evitando" -dijo Stiles-. "No te he visto ni una vez desde que me desperté, al menos, no como un humano, esta es nuestra primera conversación real en casi una semana ¿Te dije algo que te moleste?"

Derek se pasó las manos por el pelo. "Te has llevado hasta el punto de la inconsciencia. Eso es molesto."

El corazón de Stiles se hundió. Por supuesto que era eso. ¿Por qué Derek no se molestaría por eso? "Lo siento-"

"-No lo sientes" -dijo Derek, pero parecía más resignado que enfadado. "Sabes tan bien como yo que lo harías de nuevo en un instante."

Su reacción fue protestar, pero habría sido una mentira. "No podía permitir que hiriera a nadie más."

Derek sacudió la cabeza. "-Stiles, sólo quería decir que entiendo, que proteges a las personas que te importan, y a veces eso significa ponerte en peligro, no necesitas disculparte por ello, solo ... no lo hagas innecesariamente."

Stiles sintió subir las cejas. "-Me sorprende que no creas que esto fue innecesario."

"He tenido seis días para pensarlo". El ceño de Derek se alisó, lo suficiente para que parecía más contemplativo que enfadado. "Incluso con dos hombres lobos y una gran cantidad de soldados y guardias, no se sabe cuánta gente podría haber sido herida o muerto antes de que la detuvieran. Al menos de esta manera, estaba contenida antes de que pudiera hacer mucho daño. Y tu hechizos salvaron mi vida y, por extensión, la de Scott."

Exhaló con fuerza, algo que podría haber sido un suspiro o una risa, y alcanzó a Stiles, luego se detuvo abruptamente y apretó los puños a los costados. "Deberías estar descansando."

Un agujero se abrió en su pecho donde se suponía que estaba su corazón, y Stiles tragó contra el remordimiento y resistió el impulso de frotarlo. Derek no quería tocarlo. Tal vez se había equivocado al respecto, no debía haberlo forzado ahora mismo.

Stiles pasó las piernas por el lado de la cama y se puso de pie, sólo para que sus malditas rodillas traidoras se tambalearan. En un instante, Derek tenía las manos bajo los codos, sosteniéndolo.

El corazón igualmente traidor de Stiles aceleró de inmediato al tacto, y había rodeado los brazos de Derek antes de tener tiempo de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. "-Lo siento" -susurró Stiles-.

A esa distancia, pudo observar cómo la garganta de Derek trabajaba mientras tragaba. –"No lo hagas" -dijo Derek bruscamente-.

"No pensé que quisieras tocarme", dijo Stiles. "¿Estaba equivocado?"

Derek cerró los ojos y soltó un débil gemido. "No he ido a verte, no quería tocarte porque no pensaba que pudiera parar, y necesitas descansar, dijiste que no estabas a favor de una... actividad extenuante".

Oh. Stiles recordó el zumbido bajo su piel la noche en la que Lydia había gritado, cuánto necesitaba de Derek entonces, y se preguntó si Derek se sentía de la misma manera ahora. Su estómago se precipito sobre el pensamiento. "Eso fue hace tres días, me siento mucho mejor", dijo, e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, exponiendo el moretón de un día en su cuello que se estaba desvaneciendo más de lo que le gustaría. "Y realmente quiero que me toques."

Derek gimió y lo empujó hacia adelante en un beso.

No era suave y vacilante, pero tampoco era salvaje; Más bien, sentía como si Derek estuviera tratando de alcanzar su alma. Todo era intención enfocada: la presión de los labios, el rascado de la barba de Derek, el sabor de su lengua en la boca de Stiles. La cabeza de Stiles giró y sus rodillas se doblaron de nuevo, pero Derek lo sujetó con un brazo alrededor de su cintura y cambió el ángulo del beso. Todo lo que Stiles podía hacer era envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek y aferrarse a su querida vida.

La sangre latía en sus venas y su polla, rugió en sus oídos, encendió un fuego debajo de su piel por todas partes donde Derek lo tocaba. Stiles clavó sus dedos en el cabello de Derek y rascó el cuero cabelludo, y Derek gimió, las vibraciones viajando a través del beso y mandando a Stiles a ser en un cuerpo tembloroso.

El brazo a su espalda le acarició el culo y luego volvió a subir bajo su camisa, la palma de Derek ardía contra la parte baja de su espalda como una marca. Stiles gimió y se arqueó en ella, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba ese toque hasta que tenía la piel de Derek sobre la suya.

Stiles sintió la curva de la sonrisa de Derek contra sus labios, y luego consiguió un último beso antes de que Derek se apartara y tirara de su camisa. Stiles levantó los brazos con obediencia, dejó que Derek le despojara de la camisa y los pantalones y lo empujara, desnudo, sobre la cama.

Quería dar una protesta simbólica, decirle a Derek que se quitara la ropa también, pero Derek estaba arrodillado sobre él, mirándolo con una mirada que Stiles ni siquiera podía empezar a descifrar, una que le hacía sentirse lleno y desollado, abierto al mismo tiempo. No podía hacer que su boca formara una palabra que no fuera "Derek".

Derek sonrió entonces, sólo una indirecta de ello, y apoyó una mano contra el estómago de Stiles, acariciando sus dedos arriba y sobre las líneas azules de los tatuajes. "Me gustan estos", murmuró. "Nunca debes estar sin ellos."

Stiles trató de reírse, o tal vez incluso replicar, pero Derek se inclinó más cerca y lamió los tatuajes, trazándolos con su lengua, sus dedos, su nariz. Las bandas brillaban con cada toque, calentando a Stiles dos veces, y todo lo que podía hacer era observar, jadeando y temblando, cuando Derek lo tocó.

"-He querido hacer esto desde la primera noche." Derek presionó un beso en el ojo de cada dragón, sus manos calientes contra el pecho de Stiles. "Lamerlas hasta que las memorice."

Sus dedos patinaron sobre un pezón justo en ese momento, enviando una chispa de placer directamente a la polla de Stiles, y Stiles no pudo detener el gemido necesitado que salió de su boca.

Derek se detuvo, escudriñándolo y luego lentamente arrastró su pulgar por el pezón de Stiles otra vez. Stiles se retorció bajo el tacto, su pene completamente duro y palpitante ahora. Había sabido que era sensible allí, pero con cada toque de los dedos de Derek, Stiles empezaba a pensar que "sensible" era la subestimación del siglo.

Tal vez Derek se dio cuenta también, porque inclinó la cabeza y aplastó la lengua sobre un pezón al mismo tiempo que pellizcó el otro.

Stiles gritó ante la sensación, apartándose de la cama. Derek rio entre dientes y presionó su cadera hacia abajo en la cama, luego frotó su pulgar sobre la cabeza de la polla de Stiles una vez antes de alejarse.

"Bastardo", dijo Stiles débilmente.

Derek respondió sacudiendo su lengua a través de la punta del pezón de Stiles repetidamente, y luego arrastrando su barba sobre la piel sensibilizada.

Lentamente licuaba cada pedazo del cerebro de Stiles, hasta que todo lo que podía hacer era apretar los puños inútilmente contra la ropa de cama y empujar sus caderas hacia arriba, buscando la fricción y no encontrando nada. Estaba haciendo ruidos, pequeñas cosas agudas que nunca admitiría en un millón de años, pero no podía parar, no podía hacer otra cosa que dejar que Derek lo separara con nada más que su lengua y las rugosas almohadillas de sus dedos.

Derek suavemente puso un pezón entre sus dientes, y Stiles sintió que sus ojos se ponían en blanco porque, Dios mío, era casi abrumador. No, era abrumador; Era demasiado y nunca quería que se detuviera, pinchazos de dolor y placer que atrajeron todo su cuerpo hasta que estaba tenso como una cuerda de arco, que se cierne sobre el filo de un cuchillo. Sólo un pequeño empujón, y...

Y entonces Derek pellizcó su pezón de nuevo, rodando el pequeño bulto entre sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que tomó la polla de Stiles en la mano. Un rayo atravesó sus venas y Stiles llegó con un grito, la polla latía sobre él y Derek. Derek lo besó profundamente, acariciándolo hasta que de Stiles no quedó nada.

Su cuerpo palpitaba y quemaba a su vez, y una parte de Stiles pensó que sería muy incómodo usar una camisa por la mañana, pero no podía hacerle caso. No cuando estaba cojo y saciado en la cama de Derek.

Derek acarició el rincón de su mandíbula y le besó el cuello, luego encajó su boca sobre el moretón y chupó. Cansado, Stiles le acarició la cabeza, estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para no cuestionar la cálida sensación que bullía en su pecho cuando Derek renovó la marca.

La respiración de Derek se desvaneció y su brazo se sacudió unas cuantas veces, y entonces Stiles sintió el calor de las salpicaduras de la corrida en su pecho.

Derek se derrumbó ligeramente a un lado de él, y arrastró su nariz sobre el pecho de Stiles y sus dedos a través del desorden en su estómago. Incluso a la nariz humana de Stiles, apestaban a sexo, pero Derek seguía inhalando, como si no pudiera obtener suficiente.

Stiles no tenía ningún deseo de objetar. "¿Todavía huelo bien?"

Derek asintió, su barba arañando la piel de Stiles con el movimiento. "Mejor después del sexo."

Stiles sonrió. "-¿Porque huelo a ti?"

Derek asintió con su cabeza y se apartó.

Con pánico, Stiles se aferró a él. "Espera, no te vayas, yo no estaba..."

"Sólo estoy consiguiendo algo para limpiarnos", dijo Derek, su voz tenía un toque de diversión.

Bueno, eso era un esfuerzo digno, supuso Stiles, y él noblemente no dijo nada cuando Derek cogió su camisa desechada del suelo para limpiarlos. Stiles no la iba a usar más esta noche de todos modos.

"Entonces, ¿por qué huelo mejor después del sexo?" -preguntó Stiles.

Derek apretó la camisa y la tiró, luego se despojó de su ropa y se recostó en la cama.

Cuando no apareció ninguna respuesta, Stiles lo empujó. "-Venga ahora, dime, Derek, Derek, Dere..."

Derek cogió el dedo de Stiles y lo mordió con reproche. "Es porque hueles a nosotros dos."

Sus oídos se volvieron rosados adorablemente por admitirlo, y Stiles no pudo evitar que la sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro. "-Por qué, príncipe Derek, ¿estas sonrojas?"

"-No" -dijo Derek, e inmediatamente enterró su cara roja en el cuello de Stiles-.

Stiles quería bailar con alegría. Lentamente pero seguramente, estaban llegando allí, a un lugar con bromas juguetonas, ruborizándose y confiados. Al menos un poco de confianza. Paso los dedos por el suave pelo de Derek. "Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas."

Derek sacudió la cabeza, o tal vez sólo estaba acariciando a Stiles un poco más; Era difícil decirlo.

De todos modos, no dejaría pasar el momento. "-Lo estás, Y tú solamente tienes que lidiar con él, será duro, yo lo puedo decir, pero tendrás que aprender a vivir con el conocimiento... Afortunadamente, estoy aquí para ayudarte en cualquier situación que yo pueda"."

Derek se aferró a Stiles un poco más apretado. "A mi padre le habrías gustado"

Habló suavemente, pero las palabras seguían golpeando a Stiles como un golpe físico. Derek no había mencionado a su padre ni una vez, a pesar de que Stiles sabía que tenía que ser algo en lo que pensaba todo el tiempo. Pasó la mano por la cabeza de Derek. "¿Oh enserio?" -dijo Stiles, tratando de mantener su voz ligera. "-¿No me miraría con el ceño fruncido por todas las cosas que sabe que estoy haciendo con su hijo?"

Derek resopló contra su cuello, el menor indicio de una risa. "-Por supuesto que lo haría, pero después de superarlo... le habrías gustado, el mismo ridículo sentido del humor."

Stiles oyó la ruptura de la última palabra, sintió el estremecimiento, y envolvió sus dos brazos alrededor de Derek, manteniéndolo cerca. Y no un momento demasiado pronto, porque Derek sofocó un sollozo y apretó su cara más apretada a Stiles. "Es mi culpa, yo no podía-yo no-yo debía protegerlo, yo no era lo suficientemente rápido, yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte, yo no era... es mi culpa es mi culpa".

Stiles frotó la mano sobre la espalda de Derek, sin decir nada, por una vez, porque sabía muy bien que no había nada que decir. Esta clase de pena, esta culpa, era una con la que Stiles estaba íntimamente familiarizado.

Derek estaba temblando más fuerte ahora, dedos agarrando los hombros de Stiles, labios susurrando una letanía contra la piel de Stiles. "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento..."

Oh Dios. Pasó los labios por la cabeza de Derek y lo abrazó. "-Está bien"–murmuró Stiles-. "Te tengo, puedes dejarlo ir ahora."

Derek dejó escapar un sonido crudo, miserable, medio aullido, medio sollozante, que se aferraba a Stiles tan fuerte que era casi imposible respirar. Stiles lo abrazó y lo sacudió, presionando su rostro contra el cabello de Derek y dejándolo afligirse.

"-Te tengo" -susurró Stiles otra vez. "Está bien dejarlo ir, todavía te tengo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ien prometí capítulo doble y pues aquí esta.
> 
> como pueden ver este capitulo fue algo intenso, tuvo acción especial por parte de Sterek y por fin Derek se esta abriendo mas a Stiles, me rompió mi corazón lo ultimo.
> 
> Que les pareció?
> 
> Si ven alguna falta de ortografía o algo me dicen 
> 
> Nos vemos pronto!


	26. Capítulo 26: La Reunión Familiar

Después de otros cinco días, el mensajero regresó de que los Hales, trayendo la noticia de que la familia de Derek se uniría a ellos en el palacio de los Argent para la boda de Scott y Allison. Ella también vino con una misiva menos oficial para Derek solamente, que tenía cartas de su madre, de Laura, y de Cora.

Cora expresó deseos de que él y Stiles se llevaran bien, Laura expresó deseos más crudos a lo largo de una línea similar (y Derek sintió que su rostro flameaba al leer sus palabras), y Madre había pedido más detalles sobre el bienestar de Érica e Isaac También sugiriendo sutilmente que esperaba que él y Stiles se llevaran bien).

Eran, o por lo menos, Derek pensó que lo eran. Stiles se había mudado bastante a sus aposentos, y Derek se despertaba cada mañana acurrucado alrededor de Stiles o con Stiles medio cubierto en su pecho y babeando. Sus aromas se mezclaban en el aire temprano de la mañana, cálido y pesado con el sueño y el sexo, un olor intoxicante del cual Derek no podía obtener suficiente. A veces se despertaban lentamente, con besos soñolientos y golpes perezosos unos contra otros. Otras mañanas, Derek se levantaba primero, dejando a Stiles hacer ruidos, quejándose antes de que volviera a dormirse, y Derek lo despertaba más tarde con el desayuno. Stiles parecía hermoso por las mañanas, dormido-arrugado y bostezando, sus ojos ámbar brillantes bajo la luz del sol.

Por supuesto, no era menos bello por la noche: su pálida piel casi plateada a la luz de la luna, el tenue resplandor de sus tatuajes cuando Derek los tocaba. Cada vez que se reunían, Derek sentía que aprendía algo nuevo: algo acerca de sí mismo, algo sobre Stiles, todo tipo de cosas pequeñas, y pensaba que nunca tendría lo suficiente.

Hablaban también, envueltos bajo las mantas, en su propio y oscuro mundo. Stiles habló un poco sobre su madre y mucho más a menudo sobre su padre y Scott. Derek no pudo volver a hablar de su padre, no después de aquella primera noche, pero habló de Laura y Cora. Otras veces no decían nada, o Stiles se burlaba suavemente de cosas tontas hasta que Derek se sonrojaba, y rozaba la piel de Derek con toques de plumas.

Era tranquilo, íntimo, y Derek casi podía creer que no habían sido arrojados juntos debido a un arreglo. Casi podía permitirse creer que Stiles lo había elegido, que se habían elegido.

Pero a la luz dura del día, cuando Stiles se marchaba con Scott o se sentaba en la biblioteca con sus libros, y Derek entrenaba con Isaac, Érica y Boyd o se sumergía en bocetos, era entonces cuando la duda volvía a entrar. Stiles le gustaba, pero no había sido su elección de matrimonio. Había sido arrastrado a él, y Derek temía que, dada la opción, Stiles no quisiera estar casado con él en absoluto.

Y considerando que el príncipe Chris pronto estaría en el trono, el mayor obstáculo que había requerido su matrimonio había sido despejado. Su arreglo ya no era necesario.

A veces, cuando Derek se despertaba primero, incluso cuando tenía a Stiles aplastado contra su costado o su nariz enterrada en la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles, una voz diminuta en la parte de atrás de su cabeza le susurraba que él no quería esto. Él no te quiere. Y no hay nada que lo detenga de irse.

Derek hacia todo lo posible para silenciar la voz, normalmente deslizándose hasta tener en su boca en la polla de Stiles, lamiéndola hasta que Stiles se puso duro y haciendo jadeos de necesidad, con las caderas levantándose hacia Derek cada vez que le quitaba la boca.

Le encantaba hacer que Stiles se viniera solo con su boca, amaba la forma en que Stiles pasaba los dedos por el cabello de Derek, amaba todos los ruidos que hacía Stiles. Le encantó la forma en que Stiles lo miró después, aturdido y soñoliento y con una sonrisa como el amanecer.

Me estoy enamorando de ti, quería decir Derek. Quiero hacerte feliz. Quiero que te quedes conmigo.

Pero él no pudo hacer que ninguna de las palabras saliera, así que se lo dijo con sus manos, boca y cuerpo, y oró para que fuera suficiente.

***

Casi dos semanas después del mensajero, llegó la familia de Derek. Se dijo a sí mismo repetidamente que no iba a correr en cuanto vio a sus hermanas, pero eso duró hasta que Cora salió del carruaje y sus ojos aterrizaron sobre él. En un destello de vestido negro y pelo oscuro, ella estaba cruzando el patio y saltando en sus brazos, y bueno, él no tenía más remedio que atraparla.

"-Te extrañe" -le dijo en su cuello-.

Derek escondió su sonrisa en su cabello y respiró el olor de la familia, de su hermana. "También te extrañé."

Cora aflojó su agarre en él, y Derek la dejó deslizarse al suelo. Ella arrugó la nariz. "Tienes un olor diferente."

"-Eso es porque está casado, hermanita." Laura caminó con una sonrisa perversa y picoteó la mejilla de Derek. "Más bien es felicidad, por el olor de eso."

De alguna manera, Derek había logrado olvidar la capacidad innata de Laura de avergonzarlo en quince palabras o menos. Sus oídos se sentían como si pudieran incinerar su cabello en cualquier momento. "Laura."

Ella sonrió, los ojos pálidos brillaban, y le guiñó un ojo. "Oh, hace semanas que no te veo, permite que me divierta a costa de mi hermano, además, estoy feliz de que seas feliz". Inclinó la cabeza hacia Stiles, que saludaba a su madre. "-Eso significa que no necesito hablar con alguien."

Derek deseaba un muro que le golpeara la cabeza. "Laura," dijo de nuevo, con un gemido.

Eso sólo hizo que su sonrisa fuera más amplia. "-Te he visto por dos minutos y tu única palabra ha sido mi nombre" -dijo con exasperación- "Estoy tan contenta de no haber perdido mi toque."

Derek frunció el ceño, más porque sabía que ella lo esperaba de él que por alguna irritación. Bueno, hubo un poco de irritación. "Te he extrañado también."

La leve suficiencia en su sonrisa se convirtió en algo más genuino, y Laura lo abrazó. "-Eres feliz, ¿verdad?"

Involuntariamente, su mirada se deslizó de nuevo a Stiles, que lo miraba de regreso con una expresión increíblemente cariñosa. Derek sintió que su propia cara hacía algo estúpido y suave a cambio.

Laura rio entre dientes. "-Bueno, eso responde a esa pregunta."

"-No dijo nada" -dijo Cora-.

"No necesitaba hacerlo."

Derek devolvió su atención a sus hermanas. "-Quizá deberían ir a instalarse las dos, y entonces podemos encontrar un tema de conversación que no sea mi matrimonio."

Laura unió su brazo con el suyo. "Oh, pero es muy divertido."

Ignoró el comentario y alejó a sus hermanas del cálido sol de la tarde y entró en el aire ligeramente más fresco del palacio. Derek suponía que un sirviente debía estar mostrándoles las habitaciones, pero él sabía dónde estaban. Además, le dio la oportunidad de pasar un poco más de tiempo con Laura y Cora. "-Entonces, ¿cómo fue el viaje? Espero que sin inconvenientes."

Cora sacudió la cabeza hacia él, lejos de donde la había estado estirando para mirar las lámparas y los tapices. "Aburrido y largo tiempo. No fuimos atacados por nadie"

Había sido muy agradecido de verlos a todos en el patio, pero Derek sintió que un nudo interior se aflojaba al saber que nada había intentado hacerles daño en el camino. "Y como tu hermano mayor, estaré agradecido por eso."

"Jasón estuvo casi insoportable." Laura puso los ojos en blanco. "- Quejándose de cada pequeña cosa, honestamente. He ideado un plan para detenerlo y dejarlo en medio de los bosques."

Derek tropezó. "¿Él vino?"

Laura levantó una perfecta ceja negra. "-Pareces sorprendido."

"-Jasón no envió una carta" -dijo Derek-. "Supuse que había decidido enviar a Madre a actuar como diplomática. Porque ella es mucho mejor que él."

"Peter y Jasón, ambos insistieron en venir", dijo Cora. "Jasón dijo que deseaba reunirse con Su Majestad el Rey Chris en persona para discutir "la farsa absoluta" y Madre estuvo de acuerdo en que era una buena idea, y Peter sólo dijo que quería darle a la pareja sus más cálidas felicitaciones. Creo que estaba mintiendo, de todos modos."

Recordando la definición de Peter de "cálidas" felicitaciones hizo que Derek quisiera poner su puño a través de una pared.

"-No recuerdo que estuvieras presente para esa conversación, Cora" -dijo Laura-. "De hecho, recuerdo que mamá te pidió específicamente que no estuvieras en ningún lugar escuchando."

Cora parpadeó inocentemente sus gigantes ojos marrones. "Qué extraño, no recuerdo nada de eso."

Llegaron al ala donde su familia se quedaría, en el piso justo debajo de los McCalls. Derek los condujo a la habitación y no pensó en lo cerca que estaban sus hermanas de la habitación que compartía con Stiles. "¿Cómo reaccionó Jasón cuando se enteró de la" farsa absoluta?" Preguntó en su lugar.

"-¿Qué es la farsa absoluta?" -preguntó Cora.

"-Eres demasiado joven" -dijo Laura con desdén-.

Cora hizo una cara completamente impropia de una princesa y un gesto con la mano que Derek estaba seguro de que no la sabia cuando se fue.

"Hablaremos de ello más tarde", dijo apresuradamente, y volvió su atención a Laura. "¿Bien?"

Laura se encogió de hombros y se quitó los guantes, arrojándolos sobre un escritorio al lado de un armario. "Tan bien como puedes suponer. Incredulidad y luego el enojo, seguidos de cómo puede usarlo para lograr un acuerdo excepcionalmente beneficioso del Rey Chris."

Inconsciente, Derek recordó los insultos de Jasón en aquel primer almuerzo donde él y Stiles se habían encontrado. Todavía quería darle un puñetazo a su hermano en la cara. "-Bueno, eso le complacerá, todo lo que quiere es un nuevo tratado con los Argents."

"-Por lo que he oído, se encontrarán esta tarde, aunque mamá insiste en que el rey Scott y la reina Melissa también estén presentes." Laura resopló. "-Como si eso pudiera hacer que Jasón se comporte."

Derek asintió con la cabeza. Esa no era una reunión a la que se le permitiera asistir, pero definitivamente hablaría con Jasón después de eso.

Había al menos dos preguntas que necesitaban una respuesta.

***

Después en esa tarde, Derek esperó en el pasillo fuera del estudio del rey, el mismo en el que había estado atrapado en Scott apenas unas semanas antes. Las puertas se habían reparado notablemente rápidamente, y ahora el príncipe Chris-no, el rey Chris, ahora-se encontraba con madre, Jasón, Scott y la reina Melissa.

Derek había intentado escuchar al principio, pero el rey Gerard aparentemente había hecho algo para silenciar la habitación a la audiencia de un hombre lobo. Derek se dijo a sí mismo que no debía sorprenderse.

No estaba completamente seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado esperando cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió y Jasón salió a toda prisa. Echó un rápido vistazo a Derek y caminó más rápido.

Oh, no, no lo harás. Derek caminó por el pasillo, no queriendo dejar que Jasón se fuera, no ahora, cuando tenía la oportunidad de hacer la pregunta que tenía mordiendo la punta de su lengua.

"¿Lo Sabías?" el demando.

Jasón se detuvo con el menor movimiento de sus hombros. Derek se lo hubiera perdido, si no hubiera estado buscando.

"-¿Sabía qué?" -preguntó Jasón.

La rabia ardía bajo su piel, y era todo lo que Derek podía hacer para no golpear a su hermano en ese momento y allí. Apretó los puños para que no salieran las garras. "-No lo hagas" -gruñó-. "–No te atrevas a fingir que no sabes a qué me refiero" Dio un paso adelante. -¿Sabías lo que Kate y Gerard pretendían hacerme, lo que le hicieron a nuestra gente?

¿Deseabas renegociar con ellos, sabiendo muy bien lo que me pasaría si lo hacías?

"-No" -dijo Jasón con dureza-. "-Dios, Derek, por supuesto que no tenía ni idea, ¿de verdad crees que podría hacer eso?"

Hace un mes, Derek habría dicho que no. Ahora, no podía dejar de pensar en la vehemencia con que Jasón se había opuesto al tratado con los McCall, en primer lugar, de cómo Derek no estaba realmente seguro de lo que su hermano era capaz de hacer, con motivación adecuada. "-Entonces, ¿por qué te opusiste tanto a nuestro acuerdo con los McCall?"

"-¿Por el amor de Dios, esto de nuevo?" Jasón se pasó una mano por la nuca. "Te lo dije, sentía que tenía un riesgo mucho mayor de empeorar las cosas en lugar de mejorar, no creía que fuera una buena idea".

Ahora Derek sintió los pinchazos de sus garras contra sus palmas. "Estabas insultando al hermano del rey Scott, eso fue un poco demasiado para algo que simplemente no creías que era una buena idea".

Jasón se burló. "-Perdóneme por pensar que mi hermano podría estar con algo mejor que un segundo hijo bastardo."

La visión de Derek se volvió azul, y luego lo siguiente que supo, estaba a pocos centímetros de Jasón y gruñía. Sólo la pura fuerza de voluntad le impidió poner sus garras en la garganta de su hermano. "Quieres repensar esa afirmación."

"Hm" Jasón sólo alzó las cejas, una acción que le recordó a Peter lo que hizo que Derek se sintiera enfermo. "-A lo mejor me equivoqué en esa afirmación."

Derek se obligó a respirar uniformemente, para mantener las manos a los lados. "El arreglo fue lo suficientemente bueno para Madre, ¿por qué no fue lo suficientemente bueno para ti? ¿Sólo tenías que tomar tu decisión porque era tu reinado, cuando papá apenas estaba frío en el suelo?"

Un músculo en la mandíbula de Jasón se crispó. "No te debo una explicación."

"maldita sea que no," Derek se quebró. "Después de la manera en que trataste a mi esposo, después de todo lo que pasó aquí, creo que una explicación de que demonios estabas pensando es lo menos que me debes."

"Bien, mamá estaba tomando una decisión emocional." Jasón sacó la palabra, como si no creyera que Derek lo entendería de otra manera. "Peter pensó que estaríamos mejor con otro tratado con los Argents, y yo estaba de acuerdo".

Peter. Por supuesto que fue la idea de Peter. Otra sorpresa que no debería haber sido una.

"Si hubiera tenido alguna idea de lo que realmente querían, nunca lo habría perseguido", continuó Jasón. "Ahora, ¿hemos terminado con esta conversación?"

"¿Peter lo sabía?" -preguntó Derek.

"-No, él no lo sabía, no veo cómo podría haberlo sabido... Madre y padre fueron los únicos que tuvieron alguna idea, y ciertamente no consideraron conveniente compartirla con ninguno de nosotros." Jasón lanzó una mirada enojada a Derek. –"¿Hay algo más que quieras exigir, hermano?"

Sólo había una cosa más. –"¿Le dijiste dónde estábamos?"

Jasón realmente parecía confundido. "-¿Dime a quién?"

"-Los Argents." Derek no silbó la palabra, pero estaba cerca. "¿Les dijiste dónde estaríamos, papá y yo?"

La confusión de Jasón cayó en una furiosa mirada, y descubrió sus colmillos. "Primero me acusas de enviarte a la tortura, ¿es esto lo que realmente piensas de mí?"

No quiero, quería decir Derek. "¿Lo hiciste?" el Repitió.

"-No" -gruñó Jasón-. "-No, no lo hice, y no, nunca lo haría. Era mi padre también, ¿sabes?"

Por sólo una fracción de segundo, Derek vio la pena en la cara de Jasón, antes de que la ira la sellara de nuevo. "Ahora, ¿hemos terminado?" Dijo Jasón.

Derek quería decir que no. Quería preguntarle a Jasón dónde se habían equivocado, lo que había sucedido para hacerlos apenas más que aliados hostiles, y sólo por el vínculo de la familia y la manada.

En cambio, retrocedió y sacudió la cabeza, y Jasón se alejó sin mirar hacia atrás.

***

"-No pareces feliz "-dijo Stiles mientras él y Derek se preparaban para la cena.

Derek soltó un gruñido y peleo con los botones de su chaleco, su expresión todavía tormentosa, aunque ahora probablemente tenía algo con su ropa.

Stiles se deslizó a su lado y sustituyó los dedos de Derek por los suyos, abrochándole el chaleco con rapidez. "-Debo decir que no estoy tan dispuesto a ponerte la ropa."

Derek negó con la cabeza y sujetó las manos de Stiles. "Estoy bien."

Eso era mentira, y Stiles no necesitaba ser un lobo para oírlo. La última vez que había visto a Derek, había estado sonriendo, hablando con sus hermanas, contento. Ahora... Stiles no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido, pero había dejado a Derek con un pliegue profundo entre sus cejas y un fruncimiento amargo. Stiles resistió el impulso de posar sus dedos e intentar frotarlo. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"

Otra sacudida de la cabeza, y un ceño más profundo. "¿Cómo tú y Scott se volvieron amigos?"

Un extraño cambio de tema, pero Stiles fue con él. "Crecimos juntos., cuando Su Majestad se dio cuenta de lo cerca que nos habíamos vuelto e intento separarnos, ya teníamos doce años y éramos inseparables, Fue la primera vez que vi a Scott a enfrentarse a él".

"¿Alguna vez lo has resentido?" -preguntó Derek en voz baja. "-¿Qué él sea el heredero y no tú?"

Stiles sintió que sus cejas subían hasta su línea del cabello, y él soltó una carcajada antes de que pudiera evitar que escapara. "No. No. Dios no, sería terrible en la posición de Scott, trabajamos mucho mejor donde estamos." Tomó un poco de un tiro en la oscuridad. "¿Te ha dicho Jasón algo?"

El rostro de Derek se oscureció una fracción, y luego besó la frente de Stiles. "-Nada de importancia."

Stiles se estremeció ante el beso y los cálidos sentimientos se curvaron en su pecho. "No es 'nada' si te está poniendo triste."

"Estoy bien, Stiles", dijo Derek de nuevo, esta vez con exasperación en su voz, y lo tiró en un beso.

Stiles lo devolvió por todo lo que valía, y deseó poder creer lo que decía Derek.

Se retiró para marcharse, pero Derek apretó sus manos, manteniéndolo cerca. –"Stiles."

"¿Qué?"

Derek vaciló, frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera pensando en algo. Finalmente, su cara se alisó. "Creo que necesito tu ayuda."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les gusto el cap?
> 
> Quien creen que haya revelado la ubicación de Derek y su padre?
> 
> Le creen a Jason?
> 
> Nos vemos mañana!


	27. Capítulo 27: El Traidor

Por segunda vez ese día, Derek esperó a un miembro de la familia, pero esta vez fue en una habitación, en lugar de un pasillo. Y tenía la sensación de que esta conversación no iba a ir tan bien como la de Jasón.

Derek esperaba que estuviera equivocado, oró por ello con cada fibra de su ser, pero la náusea que ardía en su estómago le dijo que era improbable.

La puerta abrió con un rayo de luz desde el pasillo hasta el cuarto oscuro, y Peter entró. Ignoró dónde estaba Derek estaba sentado en el escritorio y se dirigió a una pequeña mesa con una jarra de whisky, y sirvió un vaso.

Derek sabía que era mejor esperar que Peter no lo hubiera visto. Probablemente sabía que Derek estaba allí antes de que abriera la puerta.

Peter tomó un sorbo de whisky y tarareó. –"¿Quieres una bebida, sobrino?"

No, quería decir Derek. Quiero saber por qué nos traicionaste. Pero su garganta se tensó, y no pudo hacer que las palabras salieran.

"-Tomaré tu silencio como un "no"." Peter se acercó a la chimenea y apoyó la mano en el manto. "-¿Qué haces aquí, cavilando en la oscuridad?"

La garganta de Derek finalmente se despegó. "-Podría preguntarte lo mismo."

"-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" Peter alzó la copa. "-Por qué, estoy tomando un trago."

"En este palacio," Derek aclaró, aunque estaba seguro de que Peter sabía lo que quería decir. "¿Por qué viniste?"

Peter sonrió. "-Para dar mis mejores deseos a la feliz pareja, por supuesto, y extrañé nuestras conversaciones brillantes."

Derek no le creyó por un momento. Miró a través de la habitación, deseando tener la habilidad de prender fuego a las cosas como lo hacía Stiles.

"¿Ves?" Peter hizo un gesto con su copa. "Yo proporciono el comentario, tu proporcionas las miradas oscuras. Brillante"

Sus dedos picaban con el deseo de cambiar, para enterrar las garras tan profundas como entrarían en la garganta de Peter. En su lugar, Derek respiró hondo y trazó un pequeño círculo en la parte superior del escritorio con su uña humana. "He pasado semanas tratando de entender cómo los hombres de los Argents sabían dónde encontrarnos. No fue algo que pensé mucho al principio, pero sigo volviendo a ello. Pensé que el príncipe Chris tenía que saber algo, Pero él insistió en que no estaba involucrado, y curiosamente, él no estaba mintiendo, y no podía saber dónde estábamos, de hecho, nadie sabía dónde debíamos estar, nadie sabía que nos íbamos El castillo ... excepto madre, Jasón y tú."

"-Fascinante" -dijo Peter secamente-. "-¿Supongo que tienes algún punto en alguna parte?"

"-Jasón dijo que eras el que lo animaba a buscar un nuevo tratado con los Argents, en lugar de nuestro acuerdo con los McCall."

Peter dio un golpecito con su mano libre a lo largo de la repisa de la chimenea. "-Es lo que hago, sobrino, soy un consejero, yo aconsejo."

"-Tal vez aparentemente también hay que hacer varios viajes" -dijo Derek-, "o al menos lo hiciste en los meses que siguieron a las negociaciones, y no pensé mucho en ello, después de todo, yo también estaba lejos. Hablando con Allison, parece que tus viajes coincidieron con varios que Kate tomó al mismo tiempo."

La sonrisa de Peter se volvió desagradable. "-¿Crees que estuve conspirando con Su Alteza contra mi propia familia? ... Es una acusación... ¿Qué motivo podría yo tener para traicionar?"

Esta era la parte que aún no había descubierto, pero Derek respiró hondo y avanzó de todas maneras. "He estado pensando en eso."

"Un pasatiempo peligroso," dijo Peter suavemente. "-Podría hacerte daño."

Derek gruñó y cedió al impulso de clavar sus garras en el escritorio. "Te ofrecieron ayudarte a convertirte en Alfa, ¿no?"

Peter se encontró con la mirada de Derek sin vacilar, y tomó otro trago. "-Una teoría interesante, ¿cómo se te ocurrió eso?"

"No hace falta que seas rey, has tenido a Jasón prácticamente comiendo de la palma de tu mano durante años", dijo Derek. "Todo lo que tendrías que hacer es asegurarte de que estaba en el trono y sería lo mismo, pero Alpha... tendrías que quitar a mamá para eso, y eso sería imposible a menos que tuvieras algún tipo de ayuda. E incluso un hombre lobo alfa tendría problemas contra un kanima. "

Peter se burló. "E incluso un kanima vacilaría en atacar a un alfa establecido, estoy empezando a pensar que has pasado demasiado tiempo con tu esposo, ¿qué podría ofrecerle a la princesa Kate para hacer que aceptara a ir tras un hombre lobo alfa?"

Derek tragó saliva y se levantó del escritorio. "Nunca dije que Kate era la kanima."

Si hubiera sido una persona ligeramente más vengativa, el segundo flash de incredulidad en el rostro de Peter podría haberse sentido como un triunfo. Tal como estaba, sólo añadió más dolor en su tripa.

Peter sacudió el comentario con su copa y tomó otro trago. "-Por supuesto que sí, estaba en tu carta."

Derek sacudió la cabeza. "-No, no lo estaba, quería contárselo a mamá en persona." Dio un paso adelante. "-¿Cómo supiste que Kate era la kanima?"

Por primera vez en la conversación, Peter no tuvo respuesta. Sólo se encontró con la mirada de Derek con una mirada ácida por su cuenta.

"¿Eras tú?" -preguntó Derek. "-¿Le dijiste a los Argents dónde íbamos a estar? ¿Estableciste esa emboscada? ¿Tu complot mató a mi padre?"

El silencio colgaba en el aire, pesado con las acusaciones y más pesado con la falta de negación de Peter.

"Bien." Peter terminó su bebida en un trago suave. "-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora o, como siempre, te has olvidado de pensar eso tan lejos?"

Derek se puso rígido. No estaba completamente seguro de cómo se había imaginado que iba... después. Había tenido la vaga esperanza de que Peter simplemente confesara y pidiera perdón.

La sonrisa aceitosa de Peter estaba de vuelta. "-Creo que debería señalar, querido sobrino, que no tienes ni una pizca de prueba de lo que acabas de decir, será tu palabra contra la mía."

Por supuesto, en ese momento la comprensión golpeo a Derek. "Es por eso que estás aquí, Kate tiene la prueba, ¿verdad? Viniste para asegurarte de que fue destruida o enterrada."

Peter se encogió de hombros. "Y ya me he asegurado, en cuanto a ti..."

Derek fue dolorosamente consciente de que eran sólo los dos de ellos en la habitación. Peter podría no haber sido un soldado y normalmente prefería la manipulación a las tácticas físicas, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera pelear. Derek lo había visto de primera mano.

"-Supongo que podrías matarme si quisieras" -dijo Peter pensativo. "A pesar de considerar lo cerca que has llegado de ser acusado de asesinato en las últimas semanas, que probablemente no es la mejor idea. Y matarte sería muy sucio. Por lo tanto," puso una mano en el hombro de Derek, incómodamente duro, " ¿Qué dices si olvidamos que tuvimos toda esta conversación?"

La piel de Derek se tensó y resistió el impulso de alejarse. "-Así que te escapas con la traición."

"-Bueno, naturalmente, ese es el punto" -dijo Peter-. "Pero mira el lado positivo, no he salido victorioso con todo el plan, siendo que tu querida madre es, de hecho, todavía Alpha".

Derek se apartó entonces, pero Peter hundió los dedos más profundamente. "-¿Y si no estoy de acuerdo en olvidarme de todo esto?"

"Dejando a un lado el problema mencionado de tu falta de pruebas", Peter desnudó sus colmillos, "entonces siento que debo recordarles que tu recién extendida familia contiene una verdadera variedad de humanos... muy delicados".

El azul apareció en los bordes de la visión de Derek, y la rabia absoluta obstruyó sus pulmones. No le importaba lo que le sucediera a él; Iba a matar a Peter.

Madera astillada con una grieta resonó por la habitación. Una llama de color rojo-naranja lamía la longitud de la cara de Peter, lo suficientemente cerca que Derek sintió el calor de la misma. Peter rugió de dolor, y Derek lo empujó lejos y tropezó para alejarse del fuego.

Al otro lado de la habitación, una puerta colgaba de sus bisagras, y Stiles estaba allí, una mano levantada con pequeñas chispas naranjas saltando alrededor de sus dedos.

Junto a él, Madre entró en la habitación, con la cara entrecortada y los ojos brillantes como Derek nunca los había visto. Cuando parpadeó dos veces, estaba de pie junto a Peter, con una mano agarrada alrededor de su garganta.

Stiles giró las chispas alrededor de sus dedos y dio otro paso en la habitación. "¿Creo que estabas diciendo algo sobre humanos delicados?"

"-Príncipe Stiles" -dijo Madre con una voz suave que en realidad significaba que se tenía que estar en silencio-. "-¿Podrías amablemente abrir la puerta y llamar a los guardias?"

Stiles apagó las chispas que rodeaban su mano y caminó hacia la puerta principal. La luz se derramó dentro de la habitación y en cuestión de minutos, cinco guardias esperaban con un par de esposas que debían haber sido tratadas con acónito, dado el olor enfermizo de ellos.

Peter rio entre dientes. "-¿Me entregas a los cazadores, hermana querida?"

"Acabas de admitir la traición delante de tres testigos", dijo madre. "-Por el momento, entregarte a los cazadores es lo más amable que puedo hacerte."

Los guardias ataron las manos y los pies de Peter, y finalmente madre se alejó. "Ahora, permanecerás en la mazmorra hasta el momento en que puedas ser juzgado por tu crimen."

"Oh, me imagino que el juicio será completamente innecesario", dijo Peter.

Madre simplemente movió la mano hacia los guardias. "Llévenselo."

Los guardias se marcharon, con Peter a cuestas, y Derek se encontró parpadeando hacia la puerta vacía. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Derek buscó a tientas detrás de él y encontró algo sólido, y rápidamente se hundió en él.

Madre le tocó la mejilla, haciéndole mirarla. "Supongo que no tengo que decirte lo tonto que fue enfrentarlo a solas?

Derek sacudió la cabeza

"-Bien" -dijo, y le besó la frente, como si fuera un niño en lugar de tener veinticinco. "-Tampoco quiero perderte" -susurró, lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo Derek pudiera oírlo-.

Él la miró, la realización lo golpeó como una patada de mula. Derek había perdido a su padre, pero su madre había perdido a su marido, se había mantenido unida para su familia y su país, y ahora sabía que su propio hermano los había traicionado.

Salió de la habitación antes de que Derek pudiera decir una palabra. Se limitó a mirar sus manos temblorosas, colgando entre sus rodillas. Demasiados sentimientos desconcertantes y abrumadores luchaban en su pecho, apretando su garganta para que no pudiera pronunciar una palabra.

"-Derek" -dijo Stiles suavemente-.

Derek lo oyó acercarse, olía el olor frío del bosque en él, y luego los dedos largos le rozaron la nuca, acariciando su cabello. No le tomo mucho tiempo inclinarse hacia adelante, y presionar su cara en el estómago de Stiles e inhalar. Derek apretó los puños en la camisa de Stiles, sujetándolo lo más cerca posible, y Stiles siguió acariciándolo.

"-Gracias" -comenzó Derek cuando su garganta se soltó lo suficiente como para hablar-.

Stiles pasó una mano por la espalda del cuello de Derek y la apretó, justo lo suficiente para que Derek se sintiera anclado. "-Vamos a la cama, marido."

***

"Ir a la cama" resultó ser realmente ir a la cama. Derek esperaba que Stiles lo besara y lo tocara hasta que ambos estuvieran duros y adoloridos. En cambio, Stiles los condujo al bañó y desnudó a ambos. Sus ojos no se dilataron, pero sus toques lo hicieron, de una manera que hizo que Derek se sintiera querido y precioso en lugar de deseado. Stiles si lo besó, pero era suave y casto, la menor presión de sus labios.

Empujó a Derek en la bañera y se acomodó detrás de él, arreglando sus cuerpos y miembros hasta que Derek se acurrucó contra su pecho y Stiles tenía una pierna colgando sobre el borde.

Derek tenía los brazos envueltos alrededor de sus propias piernas, haciendo todo lo posible para convertirse en la bola más pequeña posible, como si pudiera protegerse de algún modo, recuperarse.

Stiles no dijo nada, parecía entender que Derek estaba demasiado y profundamente metido en sus propios pensamientos, y sólo tarareó una canción vagamente familiar y frotó círculos ausentes sobre la espalda de Derek.

No fue hasta que se secaron -o más bien, que Stiles estaba secándolos- que Derek reconoció la melodía como la que Stiles le había cantado después de aquel desastroso primer encuentro con Kate.

Una vez que estaban en la cama, Stiles le dio otro beso casto antes de acostarse y dejar que Derek acariciara su pecho con su cara.

Derek yacía allí medio despierto mucho después de que el latido del corazón de Stiles se hubiera ralentizado y su respiración se hubiese apagado. Se sentía crudamente rasgado, como si lo hubieran golpeado y arrastrado por kilómetros, y su mente giró inútilmente mientras trataba de entender cómo Peter podría haber traicionado a su familia. Sí, era un tonto y él y Derek nunca se habían llevado bien, pero Derek nunca había pensado que sería capaz de algo así.

Y una parte secreta de Derek deseaba no haberle preguntado nunca, deseaba haber apartado las dudosas preguntas.

No. No pensaría en eso. De esa loca manera. Lo que paso estaba hecho, y Derek no podría recuperar nada de eso.

Sólo deseaba poder dejar de pensar el tiempo suficiente para descansar, pero su mente parecía decidida a correr en círculos y callejones sin salida hasta que le doliera la cabeza y su cuerpo picara de inquietud.

Una mano en su cabello. "-¿Derek?" -murmuró Stiles, con la voz llena de sueño-. "¿Estas despierto?"

Derek se apoyó en el tacto, gimoteando por lo bien que se sentía. Todo lo demás era complicado, pero esto... esto era simple, esto era bueno, esto era-

Antes de que pudiera pensar más en ello, Derek se empujó para besar a Stiles, sellando su boca sobre esos labios suaves y soñolientos. Stiles gruñó y abrió la boca con facilidad, y Derek sólo... tomó. Deslizo la lengua contra la de Stiles, degustando el sueño y la tenue dulzura del vino, una combinación embriagadora. Buscaba más, quería más, quería todo lo que Stiles le diera.

Stiles gimió y tiró del pelo de Derek, enviando una cascada de placer en la parte posterior de su cuello, hasta el final de su espina dorsal. Dejó caer una mano en la cadera de Stiles, se detuvo para poder hacerlos balancear juntos. Stiles jadeó y Derek se lo tragó, tomando cada pequeño ruido que Stiles hizo entre ellos.

"Espera." Stiles se apartó, con los ojos mirando a Derek. "-No tenemos que hacerlo... si no..."

"Quiero que me jodas", dijo Derek.

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron, su bonita boca se abrió y sus caderas se agacharon contra las de Derek.

Derek se inclinó y besó el cuello de Stiles, mordiendo suavemente la marca de allí. "Por favor," susurró, y arrastró sus labios hacia abajo para morder la clavícula de Stiles. "Por favor," dijo de nuevo, presionando la palabra en la piel de Stiles.

No podía explicar más que eso. Quería esto, donde sólo eran los dos, donde el resto del mundo no importaba, donde no tenía que pensar en nada más que en Stiles y en cómo encajaban.

Derek trazó sus dedos sobre el pecho de Stiles, siguiendo los tatuajes entrelazados. Pasó el pulgar por un pezón y escondió una sonrisa por la inhalación aguda de Stiles.

"-Dios, Derek" -dijo Stiles, y entonces él estaba empujando hacia arriba, empujando a Derek para besarlo, duro y caliente. "¿Estás seguro?"

"-Sí, Stiles, por favor."

Stiles apretó su cara en el cuello de Derek y gimió. "Sí, Dios, me voy a correr de tan solo pensarlo, ¿qué necesitamos?, ¿qué necesitas?"

A ti, pensó Derek, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Se hizo rodar lejos de Stiles y de la cama. "Tengo aceite, espera."

Encontró la botella, metida dentro de los confines de uno de sus baúles, y se arrastró hacia la cama. Pequeños escalofríos recorrieron todo su cuerpo, nervios y anticipación haciendo temblar sus dedos.

Destapo el aceite y levantó los dedos, luego se arrodilló en la cama, las rodillas se abrieron y cerró los ojos. Sólo había hecho esto unas cuantas veces, nunca con más de dos dedos, y la idea de encajar la polla gloriosa de Stiles dentro de su cuerpo era alternativamente aterradora y emocionante. Pero él quería esto, quería darle esto a Stiles, quería a Stiles dentro de él y sobre él y en todas las partes en las que podría estar.

Derek se acercó, frotó un dedo aceitoso alrededor de su agujero, y su polla saltó por la sensación. Respiró hondo, relajado, y dejó que su dedo se deslizara dentro. El choque de la brecha hizo que su ano se apretara, como siempre lo hacía, y el débil estiramiento y quemazón lo hicieron gruñir.

Stiles soltó una respiración áspera. "Joder."

Derek abrió los ojos y vio a Stiles acariciando su propio pene perezosamente, con los párpados pesados fijos en el punto donde el dedo de Derek desapareció en su cuerpo.

"-Eres guapísimo" -dijo Stiles, su voz era sólo una fracción menos intensa que su mirada-.

Envió otro escalofrío a través de Derek, y su dedo se deslizó más profundo. Ahora la quemadura comenzó a desvanecerse del dolor en algo más agradable, y él empujó su dedo adentro y hacia fuera, estirándose para Stiles. El conocimiento de que Stiles lo estaba observando, de que Stiles estaba tan excitado como Derek, lo hizo aún más difícil.

Stiles se mordió el labio y empujó hacia abajo la base de su polla, que estaba oscura de sangre contra su pálida piel. "-¿Puedes meter dos?"

Derek no pudo hablar, por lo que sólo asintió con la cabeza y metió un segundo dedo adentro. Era más pronto de lo que debía, la estirada era dolorosa. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante y respiró a través de ella, follándose a sí mismo en sus dedos. El olor picante de excitación, tanto de él como de Stiles, le llenaron la nariz, y Derek lo atrajo hacia él con cada respiración. Su pene estaba duro y pesado, prácticamente gritando por fricción, pero si se tocaba, Derek estaba seguro de que no iba a durar

Se retorció los dedos más profundamente y se frotaron contra el lugar que hizo saltar chispas a través de su cuerpo, casi lo hizo correrse, y Derek gimió.

Stiles maldijo y se sentó, deslizando una mano por el brazo de Derek y la otra por el culo, apretándolo suavemente antes de meter sus dedos en el pliegue, frotándose contra los dedos de Derek y su agujero estirado. Que alguien lo estuviera tocando -que Stiles lo estuviera tocando- era casi más de lo que Derek podía soportar, y dejó caer su cabeza para apoyarse en el hombro de Stiles.

Stiles movió los dedos, y la sacudida de placer tenia ha Derek empujándose contra él, olvidando todos los nervios.

"-¿Estás listo para mí?" Stiles preguntó, los labios acariciando la parte superior de la oreja de Derek, incluso mientras sus dedos continuaban su dulce y lenta presión.

No creía que hubiera estado tan listo para algo en su vida. El asintió.

"Está bien." Stiles apretó su culo otra vez y le besó la oreja. "-En tu espalda, entonces, quiero verte, Dios, quiero verte."

Derek asintió otra vez y se tendió, sacando sus dedos al momento en que él lo hizo. Stiles se posiciono entre las piernas de Derek, luego agarró el aceite y lo extendió sobre su verga hasta que brilló. La boca de Derek prácticamente se hizo agua, y él extendió sus piernas, las caderas arqueándose en un esfuerzo para acercarse, para conseguir a Stiles dentro de él ahora.

Stiles debió haber notado su impaciencia, porque él rio y alisó sus manos resbaladizas por los costados de Derek. "Dame un momento, estoy saboreando."

"Saborea más rápido," gruñó Derek.

"-Eso va en contra del punto de saborear" -dijo Stiles, pero empujó la cabeza de su pene contra la entrada de Derek.

Era más grande que sus dedos, definitivamente más grande que sus dedos, pero Dios, a Derek no le importaba; Sólo lo quería dentro de él. "Stiles," jadeó.

Stiles apretó más fuerte, estirándolo, y luego soltó un ruido ahogado. "Dios, Derek, te sientes tan jodidamente, dime si te duele, dime..."

"No me duele." Derek no tenía idea de cómo se las había arreglado. "Por favor, te quiero, te necesito..."

Stiles maldijo y salió de él, y Derek estuvo a punto de llorar, pero luego Stiles se empujó dentro de él, lentamente, pulgada por pulgada gloriosamente. Derek levantó las rodillas, hundió los talones en la cama, cualquier cosa que se extendiera más, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar a Stiles a meterse dentro de él. Quemaba, dolía, pero no le importaba.

"Joder", dijo Stiles, y puso una mano en la rodilla de Derek, empujándola hacia arriba, y eso era aparentemente todo lo que necesitaba para deslizarse hasta el fondo, la base de su polla contra el culo de Derek, lo suficiente para que Derek pudiera sentir el picor de los gruesos pelos allí.

Nunca se había sentido tan lleno en su vida, o tan perfectamente fundamentado.

Entonces Stiles empezó a empujar, sólo pequeños movimientos de sus caderas, y los ojos de Derek se pusieron en blanco ante el deslumbrante placer.

"-Joder" -dijo Stiles otra vez. "Como-"

"-Bien, perfecto, Dios, Stiles, fóllame, por favor."

Eso era aparentemente todo el estímulo que Stiles necesitaba, porque él se metió dentro de Derek más duro, y eso, eso era lo que Derek necesitaba. Necesitaba esa sensación de estar lleno, de ser jodido, de Stiles hundiéndose en él una y otra vez. Había más desesperación que ritmo, pero estaba bien. Derek estaba desesperado, también.

Entonces Stiles se abalanzó para agarrar a Derek en un beso hambriento, y el movimiento lo golpeó justo a la derecha, lo golpeó perfectamente, de modo que Derek vio estrellas. Su visión parpadeó en azul y otra vez, e hizo un ruido absolutamente incoherente.

Stiles sonrió contra su boca. "Se sentí bien para ti también, ¿verdad?"

Y luego lo hizo de nuevo. Y otra vez.

Derek cogió las sábanas, las torció en sus manos, las oyó rasgarse distantemente. No importaba. Nada más importaba, a excepción de la boca de Stiles y las manos y las caderas y la polla, su cuerpo caliente, sudoroso y resbaladizo contra el de Derek mientras se hundían en la boca del otro, el olor del sexo tan fuerte que Derek pensó que nunca tendría suficiente. Su polla le dolía desde donde estaba atrapada entre sus cuerpos, hermosa la fricción de allí, pero no lo suficiente, no-

Se inclinó para tomarla en su mano, pero Stiles llegó primero, envolvió sus encantadores dedos alrededor de la polla de Derek y le acarició tan lentamente Derek estaba bastante seguro de que su mente se derritió.

"-Esta bien" -murmuró Stiles-. "Déjame ver cómo te corres, Derek."

Quería su liberación, pero no quería que esto terminara, pero Stiles todavía le estaba follando, observándolo con los ojos tan oscuros de deseo, la boca entreabierta e hinchada por sus besos.

"-Déjame verte" -dijo Stiles otra vez.

Eso lo empujó sobre el borde, y Derek se corrió, su visión se volvió borrosa y azul, su cuerpo entero apretándose alrededor de Stiles. Todo el tiempo, Stiles le acarició alentadoramente, susurrando tonterías tranquilizadoras, hasta que Derek estuvo gastado y sensible.

Entonces Stiles se salió y se corrió por todo el pecho de Derek, añadiéndose al lío que ya estaba allí. El olor era abrumador, y Derek arrastró a Stiles hasta él en un beso de castigo, extendiendo su corrida sobre ambos cuerpos.

Cuando Derek finalmente lo dejó ir, Stiles rio entre dientes y le besó la barbilla. "Eso fue... debemos hacer eso más, mucho más."

Derek asintió con la cabeza, porque estaba de acuerdo, pero las palabras no podían salir. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiera formar una palabra que no fuera "Stiles". No estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

Stiles lo besó de nuevo, y luego tropezó fuera de la cama sólo el tiempo suficiente para agarrar algo del suelo antes de tropezar de nuevo para limpiarlos a los dos. "-Sé que te gusta como olemos" -dijo Stiles-, "pero si dormimos así, estaremos pegados mañana por la mañana y nos dolerá como el infierno al separarnos. Podríamos perder piel"

Él sonrió, y el estúpido corazón de Derek salió de su pecho y directo a las manos de Stiles.

Stiles se acurrucó junto a él, apoyó la cabeza en el brazo extendido de Derek y se durmió más rápido de lo que Derek hubiera creído posible. Derek sólo podía mirarlo, con las pestañas extendidas contra sus pálidas mejillas, la boca entreabierta y pegada a la piel del brazo de Derek.

Te quiero, quería decir Derek. Eres perfecto para mí y estoy enamorado de ti y te daría todo lo que quisieras si me lo pidieras.

Pero se mordió el labio, reprimió las palabras, porque era demasiado. Todavía había un poco de miedo dentro de él de que Stiles le pidiera que se fuera.

Y si no estás dispuesto a dejarlo ir, ¿entonces es realmente amor?

Derek cerró los ojos ante el repentino dolor en su corazón. Después de todo, él ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Stiles había sido arrastrado a esta situación debido a los errores de Derek. Y luego le hizo regalos, y le dio espacio a Derek cuando lo pidió, y no lo besó hasta que lo pidió. Había peleado al lado de Derek y confiado en él para mantener a Scott a salvo, ayudó a Derek a enfrentarse a Peter. Había sido compasivo, divertido, amable y feroz, benditamente leal.

Se merecía algo mejor. Se merecía una elección.

Y Derek podía dárselo.


	28. Capítulo 28: La Anulación

"Stiles!"

Stiles inclinó la cabeza sobre la mesa de la biblioteca e ignoró firmemente la voz de Scott a favor de leer los libros y tomar notas. Sólo diez minutos más con éste, que era una historia familiar más detallada de los Argents, y luego tomaría un descanso y volvería al libro que tenía posiciones sexuales muy detalladas.

Por supuesto, las posiciones eran en su mayoría hombres y mujeres, pero tenía la sensación de que él y Derek podrían hacer las modificaciones necesarias.

El sol de la tarde salía a través de la ancha ventana sobre la espalda de Stiles, agradablemente cálido, y él estaba solo en la biblioteca, pero para Lydia y Allison, que conversaban tranquilamente al otro lado de la magnífica habitación mientras Lydia trabajaba en costura y Allison le sacaba filo a las flechas. Era un escenario pacífico, uno en el que Stiles había llegado a disfrutar en las últimas dos semanas, y él alegremente asesinaría a su hermano si arruinaba este oasis de tranquilidad.

"¡Stiles!" La voz de Scott estaba más cerca, esta vez.

Stiles pasó a la siguiente página. "-No me importa, Scott."

"Pero-"

Stiles no se molestó en mirar hacia arriba. "-¿Se han escapado Peter y Kate de las mazmorras?"

"No." Scott pareció confundido.

"¿Ha logrado Gerard resucitar de su decapitación?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

"¿Alguno de los miembros de nuestra familia está gravemente herido, o de otra manera cerca de la muerte?"

"No pero-"

"-Entonces, no. Me. Importa." -replicó Stiles con firmeza-. "Dijiste que no me necesitabas después del almuerzo, dije que estaría en la biblioteca hasta que llegara el momento de vestirme para la cena, y aún no es hora de vestirme para la cena. Tengo varios de miles de libros para leer y sólo dos semanas para hacerlo, así que, como me has informado que no es una emergencia, no me importa, ve a ayudar a tu prometida con las flechas."

"-Derek pidió una anulación."

El corazón de Stiles se detuvo, y él se giró para mirar a Scott, su brazo golpeo el escritorio y golpeo su tintero. Lo agarró antes de que se derramase sobre sus libros y notas, ennegreciendo sus dedos en su lugar. "¿Qué?"

Scott le tendió un pañuelo y Stiles se secó las temblorosas manos.

"-Derek pidió hablar con su madre y conmigo después del almuerzo" -dijo Scott, un poco sin aliento, como si hubiera estado corriendo. "Le preguntó a su madre si ella todavía estaba dispuesta a tratar con el rey Chris, y ella dijo que sí, y entonces él preguntó si nuestro tratado seguiría siendo válido sin el matrimonio, y yo dije que sí, y luego dijo que su compromiso era innecesario y él nos preguntó si podríamos conceder una anulación. "

El mundo entero se inclinó, y Stiles se sintió desorientado, como si hubiera dado un paso atrás en alguna parte y ahora estaba cayendo. Derek quería una anulación. Derek ya no quería estar casado con él. ¿Por qué Derek ya no quería estar casado con él?

"-¿Dijo por qué?" Stiles finalmente preguntó.

Scott meneó la cabeza. "-Por eso he venido a verte, pensé que ustedes dos se llevaban bien."

"-Y yo también" -dijo Stiles débilmente-.

Al parecer, se había equivocado. Al parecer, la noche anterior no había sido acerca de su relación o la confianza, la comodidad o el amor. En cambio, era... ¿qué? ¿La manera de decir adiós de Derek?

"¿Stiles?" Scott sonó preocupado, ahora. "¿Estás bien?"

"-Tú acabas de decirme que mi marido ya no quiere estar casado conmigo, ¿qué crees tú?" Stiles escupió.

"-Creo que volvió a su habitación" -dijo Scott-. "-Si quieres preguntarle por qué."

Sí. Eso sonaba como una idea fantástica. Stiles caminó hacia la puerta. "Si mato a mi marido, estoy contando con que me ayudes a demostrar que estaba justificado".

El suave "Oh querido" de Scott fue lo último que Stiles escuchó antes de salir de la biblioteca.

***

La distancia de la biblioteca a las cámaras de Derek no era terriblemente larga. Fue, sin embargo, el tiempo suficiente para Stiles para pasar de su estado de shock y bien y verdaderamente limpiar su mente, y con los ojos borrosos por la ira.

¿Por qué diablos no podía Derek haber venido a él primero? Podrían haber hablado de esto, podría haberlo imaginado. Podrían hacer que funcione. Pero no, al parecer Derek no quería hablar con él, nunca quería hablar con él, no cuando se trataba de algo importante.

Ellos lo habían estado haciendo malditamente bien en las últimas semanas, también. Había hablado, bromeado, y sexo, mucho sexo maravilloso, y Stiles había pensado que tal vez, tal vez, con las amenazas desaparecidas, tendrían una oportunidad real de estar casados, estar juntos y posiblemente estar enamorados.

Aparentemente también había estado en un maldito error en esa razón.

Llegó a la puerta de Derek y la abrió tan fuerte que la perilla probablemente rompió el yeso. Derek saltó de su escritorio, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando fijamente a Stiles como si no estuviera completamente seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"-¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso, quieres una anulación?" -preguntó Stiles.

La mandíbula de Derek cayó, pero Stiles se abrió paso, la primera pregunta había desatado cada pensamiento que había estado embotellando en su mente desde que Scott le había dicho. "¿Hice algo para molestarte? ¿En algún momento durante las muchas conversaciones profundas y significativas que pensé que estábamos teniendo, te insultó hasta el punto de que ya no quieres estar cerca de mí? ¿Anoche esa fue tu forma de decirme adiós?"

Derek dio un paso adelante. "Dios, no, Stiles-"

El pecho de Stiles se apretó, como un puño gigante que lo aplastaba, y tuvo que forzar las siguientes palabras. "-¿Crees que no podías hablarme de eso? ¿Tienes que ir primero con mi hermano?"

"-No fui a ver a tu hermano, sino a tu rey" -dijo Derek-. "Esta noche iba a hablar contigo sobre esto, lo juro, solo tenía que saber si era una posibilidad en primer lugar."

"¿Una posibilidad?" El puño alrededor de su pecho apretaba más fuerte. "-¿Por qué diablos querrías saber acerca de una posibilidad olvidada por Dios así? ¿Qué hice?"

Derek cruzó la habitación en dos pasos, estabilizó a Stiles con una mano sobre su codo y otra sobre su hombro. "-Nada, Stiles, tú no hiciste nada, simplemente no quería elevar tus esperanzas."

Todos sus pensamientos se estrellaron juntos, girando como las ruedas de un carro derrumbado, y Stiles sólo podía mirar a Derek. "¿Mis esperanzas?" -repitió, cuando volvió a encontrar su voz-. "Lo siento, ¿qué pasa con mi reacción actual que te hace pensar que esto tiene algo que ver con mis esperanzas?"

"-Porque no tuviste elección".

Stiles volvió a mirar fijamente, porque no. No lo entendía. Derek estaba hablando palabras, pero ninguna de ellas tenía sentido.

Derek lo soltó y dio un paso atrás, dándole espacio. "-Cuando nos conocimos, dijiste esto -señaló entre ellos-, no era lo que te imaginabas, sino que debías casarte por amor, no por política. Se suponía que tenías que elegir". Derek retrocedió hacia su escritorio y empezó a tocar los papeles. "-Deberías poder tener esa opción."

Una vez más, Stiles sintió como si el mundo se hubiera ido, y no podía encontrar terreno sólido. Recordaba esa conversación, sí, pero no lo había pensado en semanas. Parecía tan lejana, tan diminuta, pero Derek se había acordado.

"¿Es eso lo que quieres?" Stiles preguntó, y ni siquiera reconoció su propia voz, sonaba tan pequeña.

Derek lo miró con la frente fruncida, perplejo. "¿Qué?"

"-Una anulación." Stiles se aclaró la garganta. "Es eso lo que quieres?"

"Quiero lo mejor para ti." La mirada de Derek volvió a los papeles. "-Quiero lo que quieras, eso es todo."

"No." Stiles sacudió la cabeza y forzó su voz a ser más fuerte. "No, no tienes que hacer eso, no tienes que enfocarte en mi. ¿Qué quieres, Derek? ¿Quieres una anulación? ¿Quieres estar libre de mí? ¿Eso es?"

Derek suspiró. "Stiles-"

No. Stiles no se detuvo hasta que recibió una maldita respuesta. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"-¿Quieres saber lo que quiero?" Derek dejó caer los papeles sobre su escritorio y se volvió hacia Stiles completamente, su cara inusualmente expresiva. "Te quiero, quiero despertar a tu lado por las mañanas y quedarme dormido a tu lado todas las noches, quiero verte sonreír, oírte reír cada día".

Stiles no podía moverse, no podía respirar. No sabía qué era más chocante: lo que Derek estaba diciendo o el hecho de que estaba usando más de seis palabras para hablar de sus sentimientos.

Derek cruzó la distancia entre ellos y tomó las manos de Stiles en las suyas. Stiles podía sentir que temblaba.

"Quiero consolarte cuando estés triste, cuidar de ti cuando estés herido, quiero estar molesto cuando robes las mantas o pasar la noche en la biblioteca porque olvidaste de dejar de leer. Quiero discutir contigo hasta que ambos estemos roncos." Derek tocó su frente a la de Stiles. "Pero más que nada, quiero que seas feliz, no quiero que te sientas atrapado conmigo, quiero que tengas una opción, por eso pregunté sobre la anulación, para que yo pudiera dejarte ir, si tú lo quieres, porque te amo."

Él lo lastima. Su garganta estaba dolorida, tan apretada que pensó que se ahogaría con ella, y su corazón se había hinchado tanto que Stiles estaba seguro de que su pecho explotaría. Cada pulgada de él zumbaba y sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar caer. Intentó hablar, pero todo lo que salió fue un suspiro estremecido.

¿Se suponía que las cosas buenas dolían así?

Derek le besó suavemente la frente. "Stiles-"

"Quiero besos." Stiles se negó a sentirse avergonzado por el temblor de su voz.

Derek retrocedió, con la frente arrugada en confusión. "¿Besos?"

Stiles asintió con firmeza. "Sí. Muchos de ellos, por lo menos tres al día para compensar los que me negaste al principio de nuestro matrimonio, y es mejor que sean buenos, o te voy a demandar."

El rostro de Derek se suavizó en una sonrisa, y pasó su pulgar por la mejilla de Stiles. "Más besos, entendido ¿qué más quieres?"

"-No habitaciones separadas, estaremos compartiendo una cama a partir de ahora." Stiles tomó otra respiración inestable. "Y absolutamente, positivamente, no hay amantes, escápate a mis espaldas y tendré una nueva alfombra de piel de lobo para mi habitación".

Derek rio entre dientes. "Lo suficientemente justo."

"Y quiero... Quiero... chupetones y mordeduras y marcas sobre mí." Stiles agitó una mano hacia arriba y abajo de su cuerpo. "A menos que uno de nosotros esté gravemente enfermo, quiero que todo el mundo sepa eso..." Y entonces su garganta se cerró y no pudo hablar más.

Pero aparentemente no era totalmente necesario, porque Derek lo empujó en un apretado abrazo. Stiles enterró su rostro en el cuello de Derek y lo abrazó, anclándolos. Por alguna razón, le hacía sentir querer llorar más en vez de menos.

"-Y yo también te quiero" -le susurró al cuello de Derek-. "-No quiero una maldita anulación, quiero esto, contigo, te quiero."

Derek lo sostuvo más fuerte, y Stiles sintió la curva de una sonrisa en su cuello. Entonces, Derek lo alzó y los dejó caer sobre la cama, capturando a Stiles al colchón con los brazos.

"Que estás-"

Y Derek lo besó, profundo y largo, lamiendo en su boca, y cada pensamiento en la mente de Stiles se desvaneció como un fragmento de humo. Él abrió más la boca, dejando entrar a Derek, arqueando todo su cuerpo en el beso. La tensión en su cuerpo se soltó finalmente, y se derritió bajo el toque de Derek.

Derek mordió su labio inferior y chupó ligeramente el cuello de Stiles. "Uno menos, quedan dos."

***

Stiles perdió la cuenta en el beso número veintisiete y dos sucios orgasmos después.


	29. Capítulo 29: Vivieron Felices

Después de un matrimonio inesperado, un kanima inesperado, un funeral, una coronación y varios esperados (e inesperados) hombres lobo, Su Majestad Real, el Rey Scott McCall y Su Alteza Real la Princesa Allison Argent finalmente se casaron.

En el decreto del rey Chris, el duelo había sido suspendido por dos días para celebrar correctamente.

"-Victoria habría querido que su hija bailara" -le había dicho, y Allison había sonreído relucientemente antes de abrazar a su padre delante de toda la corte reunida.

Ahora, Derek la miraba girar a través del salón de baile en los brazos de Scott, los dos brillando como un faro blanco entre la multitud. Incluso desde su distancia, Derek no tuvo problemas para distinguir las sonrisas gigantes que ambos llevaban.

Estaba bien. Merecían algo de felicidad, después de todo lo que había sucedido.

Instintivamente, Derek examinó de nuevo el salón de baile, buscando a su manada. No le llevó mucho tiempo descubrir a Boyd y Érica en la pista del salón de baile, Boyd sosteniendo a Érica como si nunca la dejaría ir. Le llevó un poco más de tiempo encontrar a Isaac, bailando con Cora. Laura estaba al otro lado de la habitación, molestando a Jasón despiadadamente, a juzgar por el resplandor en su rostro. Y su madre estaba en la mesa principal, teniendo una conversación profunda con el rey Chris.

Eso alivió un poco su tensión que no había sabido que estaba llevando al ver a todos juntos y saber que estaban a salvo. No duraría para siempre, pero ahora mismo, era suficiente.

Olió Stiles antes de verlo, y Derek agachó la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro. Stiles se acercó a su lado con dos copas de champán y le guiñó un ojo. "-Te ves sediento, marido."

"-¿Y has venido a arreglar eso?" -preguntó Derek, aceptando uno de los vasos.

Stiles levantó su copa y la golpeó contra la de Derek. "Es mi obligación matrimonial garantizar que nunca te falte nada."

Derek tomó un sorbo de champán y cubrió su sonrisa con el vaso. "Eres ridículo."

"-Aun así me amas" -dijo Stiles-.

El cuerpo entero de Derek se calentó al pensarlo. "Si, lo hago."

La sonrisa de Stiles cambió de ligeramente sugestiva a una que casi le partió la cara. "Deberías bailar conmigo."

"¿Bailar?" Derek repitió.

"Sí." Stiles tomo su bebida y la dejó a un lado. "-Bailar, no tuvimos oportunidad en nuestra boda, así que deberíamos hacerlo ahora."

Bailar con Stiles porque quería, no porque estuvieran en medio de una discusión. Estaba más que bien con esa idea.

Derek cogió la copa de Stiles y la dejó a un lado, luego dejó que Stiles lo tirara hacia la pista de baile y los hiciera girar en un vals. No le sorprendió mucho que Stiles quisiera dirigir.

"Eres tan insistente", bromeó Derek.

"-Oh, así que prefirieres no bailar, ¿nos quedaremos de pie junto a la pared?" Stiles meneó las cejas. "-¿Tal vez encontrar un rincón oscuro donde podamos besarnos hasta que alguien nos vea?"

Derek rodó los ojos, pero tuvo la sensación de que Stiles podía ver el rubor que sentía levantándose en su rostro. "Con mi suerte, sería mi madre, o tu padre." Miró hacia arriba y vio al capitán Stilinski bailando con la reina Melissa, ambos con sonrisas y miradas de amor que rivalizaban con las de Scott y Allison. "-Bueno, tal vez no sea tu padre."

"¿Qué?" Stiles los balanceo alrededor, y sus ojos se abrieron y él chilló. "Tenemos que encontrar a Scott, él tiene que ver esto".

Derek rio entre dientes. "-Estoy seguro de que tu hermano estará bien si le cuentes todo mañana."

"-Pero tú no entiendes, hemos pasado un año intentando juntarlos, un año" repitió Stiles-. "Y eso es después de los dos años anteriores viéndolos desde lejos."

"-Lydia tenía razón, ustedes dos son como viejas chismosas."

Stiles lo pellizcó. "- ¿Y dónde está Lydia? Debería ver esto."

Derek buscó en la multitud y vio el resplandeciente vestido de lady Lydia justo a su derecha. "Por ahí." Hizo un gesto con la barbilla. "Vestido de plata, bailando con el... hm, no lo reconozco, ¿cabello castaño claro, chaqueta azul, parece demasiado bonito para ser real?"

"-Tu eres demasiado bonito para ser real" -dijo Stiles, y luego gimió. "Ugh, ese es Whittemore."

Derek frunció el ceño. No había oído a Stiles hablar así de nadie de su corte hasta ese momento. "Pensé que había conocido a todo el mundo de la corte de McCall".

"-No está con nosotros, él es de aquí, uno de los lords menores de la zona" Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. "Allison nos presentó, es absolutamente insufrible, estoy seguro de que si conociera a tu hermano, la explosión resultante de presunción nos aplastaría a todos".

Por primera vez en aquella noche, Derek sintió una sombra en su corazón. Era un secreto mal guardado que Madre había estado menos que complacida con Jasón después de que todo salió a la luz con Peter. "No creo que Jasón tenga mucho de qué presumir, ahora mismo."

Stiles cerró la boca y frunció el ceño en arrepentimiento "Lo siento, no quise decir... Lo siento."

Derek sacudió la cabeza y besó la frente de Stiles. "Todo está bien."

El ceño se alisó un poco, y Stiles apretó su mejilla en Derek. "Vamos, vayamos a un sitio un poco más privado."

Derek se estremeció ante el calor del aliento de Stiles contra su oreja. "-¿Pensé que querías bailar?"

"Tengo algo que darte."

Derek sintió que sus cejas se elevaban y el calor le recorría toda la espina dorsal.

"-No es mi pene" -dijo Stiles apresuradamente-. "-Bueno, quiero decir, sí, pero no ahora, esto es otra cosa, lo prometo."

Derek se mordió el labio para no reírse, y Stiles gimió y lo arrastró fuera del salón de baile, saludando brevemente a Érica y a Boyd mientras pasaban. Derek lo siguió sin resistirse, disfrutando del agarre de Stiles en su mano, la forma en que lo apretó como si Stiles estuviera preocupado de que se escapara.

Atravesaron el pasillo y luego Stiles atravesó una puerta que se abría hacia los jardines. El aire nocturno era tranquilo y fresco y olía a flores, rosas y flores nocturnas, y otras que Derek no podía identificar de inmediato. Las piedras planas blancas brillaban prácticamente a la luz de la luna, sus caminos se entrelazaban por el jardín. Stiles guiaba a Derek hasta que encontró un banco y lo sentó.

Derek tragó saliva, de repente abrumado por el recuerdo de la última vez que habían estado en un jardín. "Ya sabes, podríamos haber regresado a nuestra habitación."

Stiles rebotó un poco delante de él. "-Lo sé, pero el jardín estaba más cerca y esto está lo bastante aislado, además, esto comenzó en el jardín de tu castillo." La esquina de su boca se alzó en una media sonrisa. "-Parece apropiado."

Por alguna razón, eso hizo que el corazón de Derek latiera más rápido. "-¿Y qué tienes que darme?"

"Cierra tus ojos."

Derek obedeció, pero seguía escuchando el crujido de la ropa de Stiles, la forma en que su corazón latía un poco y su olor se transformó en nerviosismo. Quería decirle a Stiles que no se preocupara, que no había nada de qué preocuparse, pero de nuevo, Derek no tenía idea de lo que Stiles estaba a punto de darle.

"-Está bien, abre los ojos."

Derek lo hizo, y se encontró mirando un montón de papeles. "Um..."

Entonces sus ojos vieron las palabras Acuerdo de Matrimonio en la parte superior de la primera página.

Este contrato establece los términos para el matrimonio entre Su Alteza Real Przemyslaw Stilinski (hasta ahora conocido como Stiles) y Su Alteza Real Príncipe Derek Hale (hasta ahora conocido como Derek).

Derek leyó atentamente todo el asunto. Encontró la cláusula para los tres besos obligatorios de Stiles al día, el de compartir una habitación y una cama, y una cláusula que no era otra cosa que las palabras NO INFEDILIDAD escrita en mayúsculas y subrayada tres veces. Otra cláusula detallada cuando a Derek se le permite arrastrar a Stiles fuera de la biblioteca y posibles castigos por robar las mantas. Una página entera no cubría otra cosa que su relación sexual, lo que hizo que la cara de Derek ardiera, y terminó con las palabras explícito, consentimiento informado.

No tenía alguna idea sobre qué decir, no estaba seguro de poder decir nada sobre el nudo que crecía en su garganta. Todo lo que podía oír en su mente era lo que Stiles había dicho en la primera reunión en el jardín. Tenemos que hacer este trabajo en un nivel personal, ¿verdad?

Había sabido que Stiles se tomaba en serio la idea de hacer de éste un verdadero matrimonio en vez de un simple arreglo, pero al ver este contrato -un contrato entre ellos dos- hizo que su corazón se hinchara y se tropezara de felicidad. Este era un recuerdo real y físico de que Stiles lo quería. Los quería juntos.

Stiles nervioso jugo con las mangas de su abrigo. "Puse todo lo que pude pensar, pero hay una sección al final para agregar enmiendas, lo que probablemente lo haremos, mientras más nos conozcamos, pero creo que este es un buen comienzo. Y como terminamos juntos por un contrato en el cual ninguno de nosotros tenía mucho que decir, pensé que un contrato que ambos escribimos leímos y firmamos sería una mejor manera de proposición."

"-¿Proposición?" Derek repitió, porque aparentemente su mente no estaba trabajando lo suficiente como para formar oraciones por sí misma.

Las pálidas mejillas de Stiles se ruborizaron y él agachó la cabeza. "Bueno... sí, quería... quiero decir, sé que ya estamos casados, pero pensé que..."

"Sí."

Stiles dejó de hablar y parpadeó en algo así como con conmoción. "¿Qué?"

"Sí." Derek dejó el contrato a un lado y agarró las manos de Stiles para acercarlo. "-Yo quiero eso, sí."

La conmoción se desvaneció de la cara de Stiles, sustituido brevemente por el placer antes de retorcerse en un fruncido burlón. Se alejó de Derek. "Ni siquiera te he preguntado nada."

Derek levantó las cejas y miró fijamente al suelo.

Stiles hizo una mueca y se arrodilló, luego tomó las manos de Derek en las suyas. Su expresión se suavizó, y Stiles alzó la vista con aquellos ojos ámbares serios, tan abiertos como Derek nunca los había visto. "Cuando nos conocimos, dije que esto no era lo que yo imaginaba, y todavía no lo es." Tomó un aliento tembloroso y apretó las manos de Derek. "Estar contigo es mejor que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera podido imaginar, y dada la elección, te elegiría cada vez, te quiero, quiero- quiero ser tu marido, por ahora y por siempre".

Derek no podía respirar y no podía apartar la vista; Sólo podía sentarse allí y escuchar las palabras de Stiles y su pulso rápido, el cual no vaciló ni una sola vez.

"¿Te casarías conmigo?" Stiles finalmente preguntó.

Derek agarró a Stiles y lo arrastro a su regazo, luego lo besó antes de que Stiles pudiera decir otra palabra. Saboreó champán dulce y el grito de sorpresa de Stiles, y logró sacarle un gemido antes de que Stiles se apartara.

"-¿Supongo que es un sí?" -dijo Stiles, con la voz áspera y los labios brillantes por su beso.

Derek asintió y llevó una mano al hombro de Stiles, frotando el pulgar en el mordisco que ambos sabían que estaba debajo de las capas de tela. "-Sí, siempre es si contigo... Przemyslaw."

Stiles dejó caer la mandíbula. "Oh, Dios mío, ¿de verdad puedes pronunciar eso?"

Derek sonrió y mordió la barbilla de Stiles. "Soy muy bueno con los idiomas."

"-¡Oh, Dios mío!" -dijo Stiles de nuevo, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Derek-. "Primera enmienda al contrato: Nunca me llames Przemyslaw."

"-Pero significa alguien inteligente o ingenioso." Derek volvió su rostro hacia el cuello de Stiles y respiró profundamente, inhalando el olor de un bosque salvaje y un jardín nocturno y felicidad pura. "-Creo que te queda bien."

"-tú me complementas" -murmuró Stiles-.

Derek no podía recordar la última vez que hubiera sido tan feliz. Sentía como si su sonrisa pudiera agrietarle la cara. –"Y tú me complementas, marido, me complementas perfectamente."

Stiles se echó hacia atrás, con una mirada profunda en su rostro, y tomó las mejillas de Derek. "-Ahora que ya está resuelto, tal vez deberíamos irnos a nuestra habitación para consumar nuestro matrimonio, ¿eh?"

Derek no pudo evitar la risa que escapo de él. "Suena perfecto", dijo, y tiró a Stiles hacia atrás para otro beso largo, bebiendo la risa de Stiles y la promesa de un futuro juntos.

Estaba enamorado de su marido, y su marido estaba enamorado de él. Era glorioso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y este es el capítulo final, no puedo creer que se acabo, espero que el final no los decepcionara, como leyeron todo termino muy tranquilo y feliz para todos (dejando de lado a peter y a kate y a gerard).
> 
> Gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia y a quienes la leyeron hasta el final, son increíbles.
> 
> Tengo ya traducido algunos caps de otra traducción que sera larga y la novela se llamara Tumblr fics, la estaré publicando la próxima semana por si gustan pasar a leerla y darle una oportunidad es de la misma autora así que no se decepcionaran.
> 
> Sin mas que decir me despido y Gracias de nuevo.
> 
> Nos vemos!

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero agradecer a mikkimouse por dejarme traducir su historia.  
> Subiré los capítulos los Lunes, Jueves y Sábados.  
> Espero lo disfruten.


End file.
